New times
by marirosa1979
Summary: My version of Hollywood Heights season 2. Will Loren and Eddie continue to succeed as a couple? What about career wise? Who will try and get in their way? Please read and kindly review.
1. Chapter 1

**New Times Chapter 1**

 **Hollywood Heights S-2**

 **Hi everyone! I'm so excited about this story and so grateful for all of your support and your kind words. I've been thinking about doing my own version of Hollywood heights Season 2 because we all know that show had potential to continue, why it didn't I'll never know, there is so much that could have happened. So many questions left unanswered, I'm not saying I will answer them all but this is my (Mari's) version. It's what I think could have happened on our favorite show. As they were in the Jet, Jake was excited Loren was starting her career and Eddie was back and free from Chloe's claws and he said as the jet was getting ready to take off these are New Times! That's the title of my season 2. Each chapter will have its own title and remember I own only the story, just borrowing the amazing cast. Please read and review. That will tell me if I should go on! Enjoy!**

 **The Jet took to the runway, waiting for confirmation to take off; Loren knew her life would never be the same. She was in love and happy, the most important people sat by her side, this was really happening; she was off to perform at the music festival in New York City.**

 **Eddie was alive and that was Loren's priority at that moment and she was thrilled that he was sitting next to her. She couldn't stop smiling, Chloe finally did the right thing by dropping the charges against Eddie, he noticed Loren was quiet and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She cuddled next to him as they felt the Jet elevating; this was all he wanted because he knows what she went through while he was missing. Max had told him how much she hurt and he was glad to be back. This time he was certain he was with the right girl, the only one that loved him as Eddie Duran the person, not the Rock star and that meant everything to him.**

 **Kelly and Jake knew they needed privacy and both got up and walked to where Max and Nora sat. Brenda arrived to offer them something to eat. She turned towards Eddie and Loren and both declined. Eddie laid back on the sofa and noticed Loren was lost in thought and quiet. "You ok?"**

 **She smiled; she knew she would be doing a lot of that lately. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and realize all of this is just a dream."**

" **I can pinch you if you'd like?" He teased.**

 **She looked at him. "Laying here next to you is all I need." Her facial expression changed a bit. "You scared me."**

" **I'm sorry I put you through that." He caressed her cheek.**

" **It wasn't your fault." She sat up, looking intensely into his eyes. "Why didn't you call? It was the worse days of my life; I didn't know how I was going to go on without you."**

 **He kissed the tip of her nose. "Loren I'm sorry I put you through so much pain, all I did was think about you while I laid there hurt and that kept me going, I saw you every time I closed my eyes." She smiled leaning in to kiss him softly.**

" **I love you Eddie."**

 **He held her chin and brought her closer to him. "And I love you more and need I remind you this isn't a dream."**

 **She smiled and down cast her look. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand on her cheek and she slowly looked up at him and finally had the courage to ask.**

" **What happened to you? I don't want to bother you with so many questions but where were you?"**

 **He took a deep breathe, he knew he had to tell her, there was time to do it now and he wanted this relationship to work, he had to be honest. So he held her hands and after taking several deep breathes and he began….**

" **I was very upset when I saw Chloe that evening, I knew she had been sending those spoof texts about you, I had to talk to her and tell her to stop, she had to understand I didn't love her anymore, and she had to know it right then and there." He paused for a moment and looked at her. "I don't think I ever loved her."**

 **Loren's smile was shy and she held his hand, reassuring him and he continued. "I saw her at MK and we had a huge argument, but I knew something else was bothering her, she couldn't fool me, I guess I confused her because she had this weird look on her face, she knew I was suspicious about something and she finally said it, she admitted to being in the car that killed my mom."**

 **Loren's eyes widen. Was this even possible? Chloe? "OMG Eddie I'm so sorry."**

 **He could feel his heart racing but he knew he had to continue. He squeezed her hands softly.**

" **My heart broke Loren, this woman, the one I thought I loved, the one I was going to marry was in the car that killed my mother, she betrayed me, and she knew it all along! She hit the car my parents were driving. She then admitted Tyler was with her that night and said he was driving, and the worse part of it all." He took a deep breath. "They didn't care Loren because just like that they drove away."**

 **Loren could see how painful this was for him. But he continued. "I was angry and all I could do was run I was afraid I would hurt her I stayed there. You have to believe me when I tell you I had nothing to do with her falling off the balcony."**

 **Loren stopped him. "How could you think I would accuse you of doing such a terrible thing?"**

 **He continued. "I had to get away from her Loren, I ran into Tyler downstairs and we fought, I wanted to kill him right there and then, he knew the truth this whole time and just liked Chloe; he said and did nothing! I told him I knew he was driving the car that horrible night they took my mom from us, he was shocked when I accused him of driving the car that night and he said it was Chloe driving! I couldn't take it anymore and I ran off, I got into my car and without thinking I drove without stopping, not caring where I was headed."**

 **He stopped, Loren could tell he was agitated, she tried to stop him from continuing but he knew he had to say it all.**

" **Suddenly I realized I had driven too far and I stopped. I got out of my car and sat on the ground to cry, I had to grieve my mother's death all over again."**

 **Loren eyes filled with tears and she hugged him. "Eddie please stop; I don't need to know anymore, I didn't mean for you to relive this whole nightmare, but I was concerned and…" He interrupted her.**

" **No let me finish, you need to know everything."**

" **I realized I had driven for miles and sat in the middle of nowhere, I knew my dad would be looking for me, and I had to call you and then I realized I didn't have my phone. So I stopped at the nearest gas station to fill up and I needed to find a phone to call you both."**

 **Loren realized that's where this whole nightmare began. "You left your phone at MK." Then it suddenly hit her. "That's where you were jumped?"**

" **Some random guy asked for an autograph for his girlfriend, I obliged and next thing I remember I was waking up in Leah and Jeremy's farm."**

" **You scared us, the police found your car, it had flipped and fallen into a ravine and it was on fire, the driver was burned beyond recognition, it was the worst night of my life when Max showed up to tell us, they needed to do a DNA test on the body to confirm if it was really you."**

 **He held her hand kissing it softly. "I'm so sorry you went through that, I was grateful to Leah and Jeremy, they helped me get better and she did everything to make sure I was comfortable, as I got better I needed to change into my clothes, so she offered to stop at my penthouse to get some of my things."**

 **Loren's eyes widen. "That was her? I knew something was odd, I found one of your t-shirts on the floor, I mentioned it to Max." She stopped and looked at him biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry I was living at your place."**

" **No it's ok, when Leah told me someone was staying there, I knew it was you." He pecked her lips. "I knew you wanted to be close to me."**

" **I did but why didn't Leah or Jeremy call us?"**

" **By the time I came too they knew the police were looking for me, they knew I was the lead suspect in Chloe's fall, they wanted me to get better so I could clear my name, I'm very grateful for their help."**

 **Loren looked away. "Chloe wanted to blame you for her fall; I knew deep down you weren't capable of that."**

" **My favorite part while I laid there healing was dreaming of you every night Loren, I also watched your interview, you were amazing."**

 **She smiled, the way he looked at her; she knew he was very proud of her. "I thought you were gone, it was a horrible nightmare, I needed to feel close to you and I wanted to write a song to honor your memory so I asked Max if I could stay at your place. They were planning a memorial for you and I wanted the song to be perfect."**

" **You Loren Tate are amazing."**

 **She held his face with her hands, looking into those beautiful brown eyes. She smiled, she loved that sexy look, who was she kidding, everything about him was sexy and just hearing his name gave her butterflies; she couldn't shake the feeling and it all started the moment she heard his first song on the radio, she knew she would always love Eddie Duran. Then the contest happened and that moment she walked into MK that night, she knew her life would never be the same, she smiled when she remembered Mel teasing her about those infamous butterflies that fluttered in her tummy when his songs were on the radio, and now here she was, on the most incredible journey of her life and he was right there, his orbs looking intensely into hers. He could tell she was feeling uneasy.**

" **What's wrong?" He asked.**

 **She blushed, avoiding eye contact. "You give me butterflies when you look at me."**

 **His smile grew. "Really? I thought the first time you mentioned it you were kidding."**

" **I'm serious and honest when it comes to you Eddie."**

 **He leaned in to kiss her, this time Loren allowed the kiss to deepen, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

 **Brenda walked in to tell them they were landing in New York in 30 minutes. She hated to interrupt them and all she could do was clear her throat. "Seat belt lights are on you two, we will be landing soon." Loren looked at her watch. "How long have we been talking?"**

" **Not long enough." replied Eddie.**

 **Nora peeked in. "It's almost a 5 hour flight; you two have been talking nonstop since we took off."**

" **You didn't notice Brenda serving lunch as soon as we left?" Max asked as he peeked in.**

" **Who needs lunch when love can fill our stomachs?" Eddie smirked as he pulled Loren closer to him. She smiled. "Suddenly I'm starving."**

 **Eddie smiled, that was his girl alright, and he loved her hearty appetite. He signaled Brenda who walked in with a protein bar. "Perfect this will have to do." Loren smiled as she took it from her hand.**

 **The jet landed as predicted. Fans were already waiting outside with posters screaming for Eddie and Loren. Kelly stopped her before she could exit the jet. "There's a limo waiting to take you to the hotel, unfortunately we won't have time to stop for the fans, we can do that later after you perform. I have a stylist waiting at the hotel along with a make-up artist, and Beverly is there with several outfits to choose from."**

" **And what time will the music festival start?"**

 **Kelly turned towards Jake. He flashed a smile. "In 3 hours Loren, don't forget there are several artists performing as well, you're getting a huge break this evening."**

 **Eddie nudged her softly. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"**

 **She reassured him. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, there's no looking back."**

" **That's my girl." He kissed her once more and off they went to get Loren ready for her first live performance.**

 **They arrived at the hotel and within an hour Loren was ready and dressed, wearing her hair loose with huge curls hugging the ends of her hair; her outfit consisted of a strapless red top and small shiny black skirt that wrapped around her curves perfectly. She wore boots and her make-up matched perfectly.**

 **Kelly smiled and hugged her. "You have to do exactly what you did at MK, and remember we fly back to get you to school on time Monday, you graduate in 2 months Loren."**

" **I know Kelly; I'm ready to do it all."**

 **Loren turned towards Eddie, he stood nearby, blowing her a sweet kiss, this was her night and there was no way he was going to steal her thunder.**

 **As soon as it was her turn she walked out smiling and waving to the crowd, they were screaming her name. Suddenly she knew what it felt like to perform for the fans. She took the mic and began with the song that started it all. Might as well be Mars. As soon as she was done she smiled, the fans loved her and she couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy, with Jake and Kelly's approval she sang a second song she had written while Eddie went missing.**

 **After the music festival Loren spend time signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans, she chatted a few minutes with some of them. Kelly had a surprise dinner after the show; they drove to Manhattan and enjoyed an amazing buffet.**

 **The following morning they all went out for breakfast and toured the city of New York, Loren held hands with Eddie as they walked ahead of Max and Nora. They stopped to buy souvenirs. The last stop was at Central park.**

" **So how does it feel to be a Rock star?"**

 **Loren laughed. "I'm just getting started Eddie, there's no way you can call me that at least not yet."**

" **If the way you performed last night is any indication of what you're capable of; I'd say Jake and Kelly will have their hands full."**

" **I can never do what you're doing."**

 **He leaned in to kiss her. "Never say never babe."**

 **Loren pulled away. "Did you just say Babe again?"**

 **He pulled her closer to him. "You better get used to it; I think everyone knows you're my girl."**

 **Loren hung from his neck. "I love the sound of that."**

 **Max and Nora sat a few feet away. "I think this is the first time I've seen my son this happy."**

" **I agree look at them, stopping in the middle of the park to kiss, my Loren is in heaven."**

 **Max held Nora's hand. "I should say the Tate women are at fault and of course the Duran men seem to fall into your spell."**

" **So not true!" Nora let out a small laugh. Max leaned in to kiss Nora. The evening went pretty fast, it was 1 a.m. when they were once again boarding the Jet to fly back to L.A. Loren was graduating soon and she had to get that part of her life over with, she decided to put Brown aside for the moment, this was something she had to do. Music was her life right now and with Eddie by her side, what could go wrong?**

 **Several hours went by and Loren made it to school as promised by Kelly. She went through several classes wondering where her best friend Mel was. Several students stopped to talk to Loren, she smiled. Suddenly everyone wanted to talk to her, just a few weeks back; no one knew or cared who she was.**

 **She walked to her locker to get the books for her next class. "Hey you!"**

 **Loren turned to find a smiling Mel. "Where have you been?"**

 **Mel took a deep breath. "While your amazing boyfriend went missing I got behind with some classes, I had to come in very early to make it up, otherwise per the principal I won't be able to graduate."**

" **I've always told you to get ahead but do you listen?"**

" **I know Miss Rock star, you have."**

 **Loren furrowed her eyes. "Would you stop, my name is Loren."**

" **Ha!" replied Mel who looked at her best friend while raising her eye brows. "You're kidding right? You realize you're Eddie Duran's girl?"**

" **Stop it Mel, nothing has changed, yes we're dating but I'm still the same Loren."**

" **Not saying you're going to change, but your life is awesome, you know that right?"**

 **Loren smiled as they walked to their next class. "I'm not going to continue this conversation."**

" **Hey prom is coming up, is Eddie coming with you?"**

 **Loren stopped. "I forgot about that, I don't know if he will be busy that day."**

" **You have exactly 10 days to get ready for it and tell him about it; you guys are going to make our prom unforgettable."**

" **Ugh Mel, you have to stop that, Eddie and I are dating, nothing special about that."**

" **Omg Lo, do you hear yourself?"**

" **Good bye Mel, classes are starting."**

 **Both girls walked into the room taking their seats. Adrianna walked in a few minutes later.**

" **Welcome back Loren."**

" **Thanks."**

" **I heard you were amazing in New York."**

 **Loren could see several of the girls and some of the boys looking her way. "It went very well."**

 **She took the seat a few rows ahead of them. "How does it feel to be dating Eddie Duran?"**

" **It's great."**

" **That's it? Just great?"**

 **The teacher walked in and everyone took their books out. Loren was relieved; it was fun to be performing but it was something she had to slowly get use too. It was 2:30 in the afternoon when Loren and Mel were walking towards their lockers.**

" **So when are Phil and Adrianna getting married?"**

 **Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I still can't believe she's going to be family."**

" **She's been very sweet lately."**

" **Ugh Loren, don't remind me."**

 **Loren closed her locker and picked up her bag throwing it over her shoulder. Someone called her. "Loren!" Both girls stopped. Loren turned around and smiled. "Hi."**

" **We finally meet Loren Tate."**

 **Chapter ends here, should I go on? Who called Loren? Any ideas? Kindly review, If I see 10+ reviews I will post next chapter soon, if not then this will be it! It's up to you, kindly review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm speechless and grateful with all of your kind reviews! I wanted to say thank you by getting chapter 2 ready for all of you. So please read and please review. Enjoy!**

 **New Times Hollywood Heights S2**

 **I want it all Chapter 2**

 **Mel furrowed her eyes, who was this petite blonde standing in front of them? She stood there with her hands on her hips, chewing gum and looking at Loren from head to toe.**

 **Loren took a few steps forward. "Hi, it's nice meeting you too, and who are you?"**

 **She smiled, practically smirking as she responded. "I'm Leah Davis."**

 **Loren's smile grew. "I'm so glad to meet you." She hugged her and Leah just stood there without the slightest interest in returning the hug. "Thanks for helping Eddie."**

 **Loren was honestly happy to meet her. But Leah took a few steps back and kept her eyes on Loren; concentrating on her appearance. Mel noticed and interrupted. "So what brings Leah to our school?"**

" **My brother and I moved to L.A."**

" **Oh really? I thought you lived in a farm?"**

" **We did, but Eddie promised to help launch our careers."**

 **Mel wasn't going to stop. "I see, so think you can sing?"**

" **Yes Jeremy and I write songs, we both play the guitar and the piano and I sing."**

 **Loren walked towards her. "That's great."**

 **Mel rolled her eyes. That was Loren alright, always so sweet. Something about this girl made Mel very uncomfortable. Mel approached her looking at her from top to bottom. "And just like that you moved?"**

 **Leah rolled her eyes. "Eddie heard me sing, he said I have what it takes, so here we are, and I just registered Jeremy so he can finish school here."**

 **Mel extended her hand. "It was nice meeting you." She turned her attention to Loren. "Shall we go? I have to get that book right now?"**

 **Loren looked at her best friend slightly confused. "Book?"**

" **Yes Loren that book we talked about earlier."**

 **Loren quickly looked at Leah. "Welcome to L.A. and once again thanks for helping Eddie."**

 **She smiled. "It was my pleasure."**

 **Loren and Mel turned and walked away. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"**

" **Don't tell me you couldn't tell how fake she is?"**

" **She helped Eddie; thanks to her and her brother I have him back in my life."**

" **How can she just move here? You realize she's expecting Eddie to help her and her brother, and I know she has ulterior motives."**

" **Mel please stop; if Eddie told her that it means she's talented."**

" **Omg Loren, you're so naïve, she's trouble, and I can feel it."**

 **Loren opened the door to her car, Mel jumped in. "You know I'm never wrong about people, remember Adrianna? I told you she was trouble, and was I wrong?"**

" **No you weren't, but it doesn't mean everyone else is, Leah helped Eddie, and he could have died."**

" **Yeah I know all about it Lo, it made the papers remember?"**

" **I know Jake released the story, he wanted everyone to know what happened while he was missing."**

" **Just be careful Lo."**

 **They drove for 20 minutes; Mel sat quietly as Loren hummed to one of her newest songs. They arrived at Loren's and she pulled into her driveway. "Come on, we have to finish our homework and look for dresses."**

 **Both girls exited the car and walked into Loren's home. "So are you asking Eddie to prom?"**

" **Yes, he's coming later tonight and I'll let him know."**

 **Mel's smile grew. "Look at you. So sure he will go with you."**

" **If he's not busy that day I know he will."**

" **I can't wait; Adam asked me already, I have to find the perfect dress."**

 **Loren rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sure it's a dress with the brightest colors?"**

" **Yes everyone expects it Loren, you know that's who I am."**

" **I know bright colors describe you perfectly."**

" **You have to find the perfect dress; after all, you're a star."**

 **Loren sat on her bed. "Sometimes I think this is all a dream."**

 **Mel pinched her. "Ouch, that hurt."**

" **See it's not a dream, it's real."**

 **Loren rubbed her arm. "You didn't have to pinch me so hard."**

 **Mel laid on the bed laughing. "So tell me how was New York?"**

" **It was amazing."**

" **I know there were well known artists there, I'm happy they welcomed you."**

" **They did Mel, and it felt so right."**

" **You deserve it, I told you didn't I? You have what it takes."**

" **You have, now let's get started on our homework, I have to finish before Eddie arrives."**

 **Meanwhile…..**

 **Leah met up with Jeremy. "So where will we live? We drove here on that old truck."**

" **I sold the farm."**

 **Jeremy furrowed his eyes. "What? That belonged to our parents."**

" **Listen we're going to become very famous, and dad's brother Uncle Ted wanted that farm the moment our parents died, he gave me a down payment, we will rent a nice apartment and I'm trading that truck in for a newer model."**

" **How much did you get?"**

" **He offered two hundred thousand dollars, and he gave me enough to get things rolling here."**

" **I think you should have told Eddie we were moving to L.A."**

" **Jake Madsen is going to manage our career, I spoke to him the night I drove Eddie here."**

 **Jeremy placed his bag on the back of the truck. "You already graduated high school, why are you here again?"**

" **Stop asking so many questions dear brother, I have plans, I registered you and I'll be helping in the office a couple of hours, and working on my music and songs and Uncle Ted said he'd send me more money next month."**

" **I saw you talking to Loren."**

" **I had to meet her, she's beautiful, but she doesn't have what it takes."**

" **Wait what? She amazing and she performed in New York; she's already doing what you hope to get."**

" **The difference dear brother is I want it all."**

 **He furrowed his eyes and the tone in her voice said more than what she meant. "Leah what do you mean you want it all?"**

" **I want a career and.." She looked at him. "And I want Eddie as well."**

" **He's always been honest with you and told you he loves Loren, I remember when he noticed you were showing too much interest in him he was fast to clear things with you."**

" **I know, you don't have to rub it in, I want him, he's amazing, and I could make him very happy."**

" **His happiness is Loren; you saw how he lit up every time he talked about her."**

 **She pushed him. "Stop it ok Jeremy, he belongs with me, he's going to look better by my side."**

" **What about Larry? Your on again off again boyfriend? I thought you loved him too?"**

" **Larry is just that, something to play with while I'm bored, now my eyes are set on one thing alone and I won't stop until he's all mine."**

 **Jeremy shook his head. "I should have known that's why you rushed to L. A."**

" **I'm not asking for much, I want a career and Eddie."**

" **What makes you think he's going to walk out on Loren?"**

 **Leah's smile grew. "Well well I've forgotten about your love for Loren."**

" **Nothing wrong with it, I don't have the plans you have, I would never take her away from Eddie."**

" **See little brother, that's the difference between you and me, I go for what I want and you sit and wait for it to drop on your lap."**

" **Aunt Marcia was right; she always said you were selfish."**

 **Leah laughed as she climbed into the truck. "Come on, let's go, the principal gave me a few addresses, there's apartment hunting to do before I set my claws on Eddie Duran."**

 **Jeremy climbed in. "I don't believe you, I doubt Eddie will ever fall for you! He loves Loren and I doubt he'll look at you the way he looks at her, you can tell he's in love."**

" **Stop raining on my parade, I didn't move just move here to sing my heart out, I want everything Loren has and that includes Eddie, plus he and I kissed."**

" **You mean you kissed him, you told me that."**

" **Yes I did but he enjoyed it, I could tell." She turned the volume up.**

 **Jeremy shook his head. They drove away. He didn't bother to respond, he scrolled through his phone, reading Loren's reviews of her performance in the New York Music festival. He smiled, they had pictures of her and Eddie, and she was perfect he thought. He slightly turned to look at his sister who hummed to one of Eddie's songs playing on the radio. "No way could you compete with Loren." He whispered.**

 **Meanwhile…..**

 **Nora arrived and made dinner. Loren finished her homework and walked into the kitchen to set the table.**

" **Eddie will be here soon."**

" **I hope he's hungry." Nora said with a smile.**

 **Loren smiled. "Mom he loves your cooking, I thought Max was going to join us?"**

" **He was planning too, but Grace had an emergency and he had to get to MK this evening."**

" **After dinner you can take him a plate, while Eddie and I sit and talk about prom."**

 **Nora flashed a huge smile. "You're going to ask him?"**

" **You seemed surprised?"**

" **When I asked you in New York you said you couldn't bother him with that."**

" **I know but it's the last year of school and this will be the first dance I attend."**

 **Nora smiled. "That sounds like Mel talking."**

" **Well you know how she is mom, she insists I be there, and if Eddie isn't busy I know he will come with me."**

" **What are you going to do if he is busy?"**

" **Then I'll go alone, nothing wrong with that."**

 **Nora walked towards Loren and hugged her from behind. "I have a feeling he's going to go with you; I've seen how he looks at you."**

 **Loren leaned on her mom. "Really? I thought it was just me."**

" **Just you?"**

" **I love how he looks at me, but I thought it was just me, this seems like a dream mom and I don't want to wake up."**

" **No sweetie you don't have to wake up because it's all real, his eyes sparkle when he looks at you, that's all I've seen since he admitted he's fallen in love with you."**

 **Loren down cast her look, she was blushing. And the butterflies were at it once more. The doorbell rang and Loren jumped off the chair.**

 **She smiled when she saw Eddie standing on the other side. "Hey babe."**

 **She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a sweet peck on his lips. "That's it?"**

" **My mom is nearby."**

" **I don't see her, come on, you can't just peck me with a simple kiss like that, plus I haven't seen you all day."**

 **He pulled Loren closer and kissed her like he meant it; she wrapped her arms around his neck once more allowing the kiss to deepen.**

 **Nora coughed to get their attention. "Dinner is ready."**

 **Eddie pulled away and held Loren's hand as they walked towards the table. "Please tell me you made pecan pie?"**

 **Nora smiled as she placed a freshly baked pie on the table. "Of course, I know how much you love it."**

 **Nora placed the platters on the table with Loren's help and they ate. Nora served Eddie a piece of pie.**

" **Thanks Nora the dinner was amazing."**

" **You're very welcome sweetie." Nora took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.**

 **Loren sat next to him. "I met Leah today."**

 **He placed a piece of pie in his mouth. "When?"**

" **She was in school this afternoon, she said she moved here."**

" **I know, I gave her a note so Jake would meet with her, I know she's talented and if she's here that means Jake offered her a contract, and he's going to help her and her brother."**

" **She seemed to think it's you helping her."**

" **I never told her that, I said I would give Jake's her info, after saving my life, I thought that was the least I could do."**

" **I know you were very sweet." She smiled.**

 **Eddie leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."**

 **She smiled. "I love you too."**

" **Listen Jake called me on my way here; he wants Leah and Jeremy to open for me in a few weeks."**

" **I thought I was doing that?"**

" **You will, just this one time, he wants to see how they do in front of a crowd, and they will do it Saturday night, you babe will open for Sunday's show."**

" **That's fine, she seems very confident; I know she'll do well."**

 **Loren snuggled closer to him. "What would you say if I asked you to prom?"**

 **He furrowed his eyes. "Prom?"**

" **Yes unless you're busy?"**

" **Even if I were busy I'd clear my schedule for you."**

 **She bit her lower lip. "So is that a yes?"**

 **Chapter ends here today. So what do you guys think so far? Good enough to continue? So tell me what will Eddie say? Yes or no? Please kindly review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing. Please remember every story has drama; I have guests saying they don't want Leah getting in Leddie's way. All of you know I'm pro leddie but please let me write my story. I appreciate the advice but I'm good. So please read and kindly review.**

 **New Times Hollywood Heights S2**

 **Prom Chapter 3**

 **In was finally Prom day, Mel ran around trying to find the perfect shoes to go with her bright blue dress that sparkled vividly.**

 **Eddie made sure Kelly found the perfect designer for Loren's dress. She called one of the best to do just that. Loren's hair was picked up and it cascaded with large curls to the side, her make-up was impeccable, slightly matching the beautiful peach dress she was wearing. It was long and hugged her curves perfectly; it was strapless with tiny roses surrounding the edges with perfect little crystals attached to each one of them.**

 **She finally stepped in front of the mirror and gasped as she slightly turned around to get a good look. Kelly smiled; she knew Loren was happy with her look. "You look gorgeous." Kelly said.**

 **Loren was still unsure. "I think it's too much, I don't want to look better than anyone else."**

 **Kelly walked closer to her. "You are perfect, Eddie will love it, and he's going to be the envy of every guy."**

" **No way, I think it's the other way around, I'm sure any girl would kill to be in my place."**

 **Kelly made sure everything was in its place as she checked Loren's dress. "Well you're just as famous as Eddie and believe me when I tell you that Chloe never looked this good."**

" **Kel you're too sweet."**

" **Hey I speak only the truth, I've seen pictures in Jake's archives and there's no comparing you to Chloe."**

 **Loren bit her lower lip. "Well I have to admit I love the sound of that."**

 **Nora walked in along with Mel: both women froze at the sight of Loren standing before them. "Omg Lo you look hot!"**

 **Nora nudged her softly. "No Mel she looks exquisite, sweetie you're beautiful, and Eddie will not be able to take his eyes off of you."**

" **Thanks mom." She hugged her and smiled as she noticed Mel looking at her from head to toe. "Will you stop!"**

" **I can't, you look like a superstar." Mel responded still checking her best friend's look for that evening's prom.**

" **I'm just me, Loren the senior who's graduating in two weeks, Loren who's going to prom with her boyfriend and nothing else."**

 **Mel shook her head. "Yeah well, say what you want, but you're walking into the prom holding hands with Eddie Duran."**

" **I love you Mel for always being so supportive, but Eddie is just a regular guy tonight, there is no Rock stars or celebrities, I want to enjoy prom with my boyfriend."**

" **Ohhh lalala.." Mel responded while she arched her eyes towards Loren.**

 **Nora rolled her eyes. "There's none of that tonight Melissa."**

 **Mel shrugged and slightly smiled at Nora. "Ok ok I know mama Tate, we will all be at our best behavior."**

" **Exactly now you both better get ready, Eddie and Adam will be arriving any moment now."**

 **And as soon as Nora said that the doorbell rang. Mel was going to answer the door but Kelly stopped her.**

" **No you both wait here, I will let them in and then you both can make an entrance."**

 **Kelly smiled when she opened the door and saw two very handsome men dressed in black tuxedos, both holding a see through box that held a corsage.**

 **Kelly smiled; this brought back her own prom memories. "Tonight is a special night, you both look very spiffy."**

 **Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Spiffy that's what you get with my tux?"**

 **Adam smiled. "She old school Eddie."**

" **Ahhh ok." He looked around. "Are the girls ready?"**

 **As soon as he said that Loren and Mel walked in. Eddie dropped the box he held when Loren came into the room.**

" **Wow babe, you look gorgeous and amazing."**

 **Kelly laughed. "Duran stop drooling."**

 **Loren blushed as she sighed. "Thanks and you look very handsome yourself."**

" **No way, you are gorgeous babe." He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."**

 **Loren felt the butterflies the moment their lips touched. "I love you too."**

 **He held her hand. "Ready? Your limo waits." Loren smiled and both walked towards the door. Nora waved. "Don't forget to have fun."**

 **Loren turned and waved back as she and Eddie headed to the limo. Mel looked at Adam. "So do I look good or what?"**

 **Adam shook his head. "Of course you do, I didn't want to interrupt Eddie and Loren, and you look beautiful Mel."**

" **Ugh wish you had the look Duran has every time he sees Loren." Adam smiled. "I could try."**

 **Mel's eyes widen. "Adam please stop, you need to practice a lot." She grabbed her purse and held his hand as they trailed behind Loren and Eddie. Nora smiled as she closed the door.**

 **Kelly picked up her bag. "Ok my job is done, how about dinner Nora? My treat."**

" **Sure, let me get my bag."**

 **The limo arrived at the Hilton Hotel; one by one the limo's stopped. Eddie exited the limo holding Loren's hand; she held her dress as she stepped out. Adam got off and looked around. "This is a beautiful place." He stated and Eddie coughed signaling him that Mel was waiting inside the limo. He finally extended his hand. "Ugh Adam you have to pay more attention." She muttered.**

" **Sorry Mel, I was admiring this place." She rolled her eyes walking ahead of him.**

 **They walked into the banquet room; it was beautifully decorated, perfect for the theme of the night.**

 **(The best is yet to come.) Eddie held Loren's hand tighter. "The theme fits you perfectly babe."**

" **It fit us both perfectly." She was quick to respond. Eddie held her close enough to kiss her. Mel nudged them softly. "Would you two love birds mind waiting until we find our table?"**

 **Brenda the senior class president walked to where Loren and Eddie were looking for their table.**

" **Loren we have a table ready for both of you."**

" **Really?" She wasn't too pleased, she didn't want special treatments.**

" **Well we voted this morning, after we heard you and Eddie would be attending, and we decided to officially crown you both king and queen, the vote was unanimous."**

" **What an honor." Eddie responded and smiled as he held Loren's hand and they followed Brenda to the table they had prepared for them.**

" **Is this fair?" Loren was mortified.**

" **Of course it is, you're a celebrity now and it's an honor to have you and Eddie here tonight."**

" **Who else is sitting with us?"**

" **You can choose anyone you want."**

 **Mel reached their table. "I guess being famous has its perks."**

" **Oh stop it Mel, you and Adam can join us, I refuse to sit here alone with Eddie, and I don't think it's fair to give us the title when so many were running for this."**

" **Babe this is only the beginning."**

" **I know it is but not this way, I want to get things just like everyone else."**

 **He pecked her cheek. "And you will, you have to get used to having things handed to you."**

 **Eddie felt a tug on his arm and turned to find Leah standing there. "Hey what are you doing here?"**

 **She couldn't hide how she felt to be standing next to Eddie. "Hi." She arched her eye smiling without taking her eyes off of him.**

 **Mel rolled her eyes and slightly turned towards Loren. "I don't trust this witch."**

" **Mel, shhhh she might hear you."**

" **No she can't, just look at her; she's swooning all over your man."**

 **Eddie was still holding Loren's hand. "I heard you moved to L.A?"**

" **I did, Jeremy is registered at school, he's a senior this year and needs to finish."**

 **Mel interrupted her. "This is the senior prom; I take it you're not a senior?"**

" **Well I repeat my brother is."**

 **Mel snickered. "Of course, what else could possibly bring you here tonight?"**

 **Loren nudged her signaling her to be quiet. Eddie turned his attention to Leah once more.**

" **Did you talk to Jake? He's going to be your manager if things work out."**

 **She grabbed his arm, slowly pulling him towards her direction. "I did, he says Jeremy and I are opening for you in a few weeks."**

 **Mel wouldn't give up. "So that's why you're here?"**

 **Leah was upset with Mel's insistence. "It's Jeremy's prom, and he couldn't come alone."**

" **Ha! So you decided to join him? Well go back to his table; this is the queen and king table."**

" **I'm leaving ok?" She looked at Eddie. "I'll see you later."**

 **Loren's eyes widen. "Mel!"**

" **You better keep your eyes open Loren, this witch has every intention of taking Eddie away from you."**

" **I'm not worried, my relationship with Eddie is safe, I know he loves me and I love him, neither one of us would ever do anything to hurt what we have."**

" **Ha! You don't but she does!"**

 **Mel sat down and Adam sat next to her. "You don't like her do you?"**

" **No, she's trouble, if anyone thought Adrianna was the biggest problem we had, this one is definitely one to watch."**

 **Adam smiled acknowledging prom's king and queen. "Look at Eddie, he's so into Loren there's no way anyone can get into that."**

" **I know Adam, I don't like what I see or trust Leah, look at her, she's at the table across from us and she won't take her eyes off of Eddie."**

" **How do you know its Eddie she's looking at?"**

" **Wake up Adam, look at her."**

" **All I see is a girl looking this way, so many other girls are looking this way as well, and I'm sure wishing it was them with Eddie."**

" **Yes I know others are looking at Eddie, but they don't have that look Leah has, I see a jealous and envious girl who will stop at nothing to get what she wants."**

" **Calm down, you're getting upset and we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."**

" **I'd enjoy it more if she wasn't here!"**

 **As everyone took their seats, Brenda announced dinner was being served, with music playing in the background, everyone chatted quietly and enjoyed their dinner. As soon as dinner was over, all the ladies made their way to the bathroom to touch up their make-up and make sure they were still looking beautiful, lot of the girls were complimenting Loren on her appearance. Adrianna joined in as well.**

" **You look gorgeous Loren."**

" **Thanks Adrianna and you look very beautiful, especially with the baby bump."**

 **She touched it. "You think so?"**

" **Of course, and you and Phil look great tonight."**

" **Thanks Loren, that means a lot."**

 **Leah touched up her lipstick; she was a few feet away from where Loren and Mel were. "If she comes anywhere near us I swear I'll drag her out of this room."**

" **Melissa I swear I don't know you anymore, what's wrong?"**

" **I'm sorry Loren, I don't trust her, look at her, she hasn't stopped looking at you all evening, and she's up to no good."**

" **Mel you're going to make yourself sick, let's enjoy prom." She grabbed Mel's arm. "Let's go, the dance of the king and queen is about to start."**

" **Ok." Mel slowly turned and caught Leah smiling at her, she arched her eye. Mel scurried behind Loren. "I promise to stop saying anything else about that witch tonight, but I'll be watching her very closely."**

" **Come on Mel, let's join Eddie and Adam."**

 **They stepped back into the room, Brenda stood at the podium and announced that the dance of the king and queen would be starting, both Eddie and Loren were asked to the dance floor and the music started. Eddie held his girl with so much love, Loren's arms wrapped around his neck and his hands fell holding her softly from the waist, their eyes met and for that moment, they were the only two in that room. Mel smiled and sighed, she knew it was true love for her best friend and Eddie, she noticed Leah making her way out of the ladies room and stood there watching them as they swayed across the dance floor, all the girls awed in unison. It was a very romantic moment.**

 **As soon as the song ended, Brenda asked all couples to join them on the dance floor. Jeremy turned to his sister. "So do you want to dance?"**

" **Are you crazy? Go ask one of the many wall flowers standing over there."**

" **Why aren't you with them? It's obvious you're here with no date."**

" **You jerk! I plan on dancing, just giving Eddie Duran his space for now, he and I will be dancing tonight."**

" **Are you still on that?"**

" **On what? I told you he won't be with Loren that much longer."**

" **Open your eyes, he's so in love with Loren, there's no way he has eyes for any other girl in this room or anywhere else."**

" **Just wait and see I'm not giving up that easy."**

 **Jeremy noticed her tone; this wasn't the Leah he knew. "Are you sure you're my sister?"**

" **Oh stop it, of course I am, but I'm tired of never getting anything I want, the night we found Eddie, my life changed, I knew we were destined to be together."**

 **Jeremy shook his head. "Don't you dare hurt Loren!"**

" **Awww you still crushing on her?"**

" **She's beautiful and very sweet, I have two classes with her and she's always so willing to help when I ask."**

" **Then it's done, I keep Eddie and you can have Loren."**

 **Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Leah you can't be this mean, don't forget Eddie is willing to help us launch our careers, he was grateful for our help."**

" **I know he was grateful, you know I've been his number one fan, who knew he would end up at our farm, its fate, it was meant to happen and do you know why?"**

 **Jeremy crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, he was meant for you? You're crazy you know that, what about Larry?"**

" **Shut up, Larry is the past, it's your prom and if you won't enjoy it then I will be enjoying this night, watch me dance with Eddie." She smirked. "Miss Loren Tate isn't the only girl who gets to dance with him tonight." She smiled. "Plus we kissed."**

" **You mean you kissed him! And if I remember correctly he told you he was in love with Loren."**

 **She ignored Jeremy and scanned the room and noticed Eddie was still dancing with Loren. She bit her lower lip. "Enjoy him Loren dear, he's not going to be yours much longer." And made her way towards them.**

" **Eddie may I have this dance?"**

 **Loren looked at Leah and smiled, nudging Eddie to say yes. Mel rolled her eyes, why doesn't Loren believe her? Leah is trouble!**

 **Chapter ends here! Ugh who wants to zap Leah? Kindly review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Times Hollywood Heights S2**

 **We're Graduating! Chapter 4**

 **Eddie smiled and nodded as he looked towards Loren who assured him it was fine, Leah held his hand and smirked as she looked towards Mel and they began to dance.**

" **Thanks for dancing for me Eddie."**

" **Yeah sure no problem."**

" **You look amazing in that Tux."**

 **He looked to see where Loren was and acknowledged the compliment. "Thanks as long as Loren loves all of this, I'm ok with anything."**

 **Leah tone had a touch of envy in it. "Oh I'm sure, but all the girls are looking at you."**

 **She tried snuggling closer to Eddie. He kept his distance, hoping the song would end soon.**

 **Mel's couldn't hide how she felt. "Ugh I can't believe you're ok with this?"**

 **Loren rolled her eyes and turned away, suddenly she noticed Cam walking into the room. His smile grew when he saw Loren; he noticed she was standing alone on the dance floor. He hurried and was by her side within seconds.**

" **May I have this dance?"**

 **She smiled and hugged him. "Omg you're here, of course you can." He held her hand and they walked back to the dance floor.**

" **I flew in this morning."**

" **So NYU offered you that Lacrosse scholarship?"**

" **Yes I got the red carpet treatment; it's going to be a lot of fun."**

" **I know you'll be amazing Cam, you're going to be the best Lacrosse player."**

 **He smiled. "Thanks, but what about you? I read the reviews."**

" **I'm so excited for this Cam, I love it!"**

" **I knew you have what it takes Loren, I remember choir." He chuckled. "You were the only one that could actually sing."**

 **Loren blushed slightly down casting her look.**

" **Thanks I'm giving this everything I've got, so I'm putting brown on hold for now."**

" **Really? And here I thought you would never drop Brown."**

 **The music stopped and Cam held her hand walking her back to her table. "Listen I want to wish you the best Loren, you deserve it."**

 **Loren hugged him once more. "Thanks Cam, that means a lot."**

 **Eddie approached them with Leah trailing behind. "Hey Cam! It's great to see you."**

" **Same here Eddie." His eyes went towards Leah. "Hi."**

 **Loren noticed. "Cam this is Leah, she saved Eddie's life, I'm sure you read the whole story?"**

 **Leah smiled. "Nice meeting you."**

" **Same here."**

 **Mel walked in interrupting the conversation. "Loren it's time for the King and Queen pictures, Brenda wants to know if you're both ready?"**

 **Eddie smiled, he walked to where Loren stood and held her hand. "Ready beautiful?"**

" **Of course." She looked towards Mel. "Where do we go?"**

" **Follow me."**

 **Cam could tell Leah was upset. "You ok?"**

" **Yeah I guess."**

 **He smiled. "You have a crush on Eddie that tends to happen when you nurse someone back to health."**

 **She shrugged her shoulders looking intensely towards Eddie and Loren; the photographer positioned them for the pictures. Many poses were very romantic. Cam could tell Leah couldn't stop looking their way.**

" **I know how you feel."**

" **Really? Don't tell me you're crushing on Miss Loren Tate too?"**

 **He smiled down casting his look. "I've always loved her, I've known Loren since kindergarten, and she's amazing, but I lost my chance, I took too long to realize how much she meant to me."**

" **I'm so tired of hearing how amazing Miss Tate is, is there no dark secrets hidden somewhere?"**

" **No, what you see is what you get." He looked at Leah once more. "Listen she has a lot of friends and fans, I'd be careful around Loren, and don't let Mel catch you bad mouthing her best friend."**

" **Yes I can tell Loren Tate has security surrounding her all the time." She looked towards Mel.**

 **Cam could tell Leah wasn't a fan, he excused himself. "Nice meeting you."**

 **She didn't respond. She stood there watching as the photographer took several more pictures of Loren and Eddie.**

 **More couples stood in line to take their pictures, which included Mel and Adam. Loren and Eddie danced the night away and Jeremy did his best to keep Leah away from them. It was midnight when Loren and Eddie along with Mel and Adam were heading home.**

" **Anyone hungry?" asked Loren who scrolled through her phone.**

 **Eddie smiled; he pulled Loren into a hug. "Now you see why I love this beautiful woman, she's not afraid to eat."**

" **Why should I?" She laughed.**

 **Mel rolled her eyes. "I don't know how she does it, but take me for instance I look at food and gain weight, Loren can eat for the two of us and doesn't gain an ounce, this isn't fair at all."**

" **I know, let's get pizza!" Adam eyes widen as he looked for their reaction for his request.**

 **Mel laughed. "Adam I swear you were born eating pizza."**

 **Eddie held Loren's hand. "I'm in and it's my treat, we can have it delivered at my place."**

" **You mean we're eating at your penthouse?" Mel was shocked.**

" **Why not?" He teased.**

 **Her smile widen. "I finally get to see your place!"**

 **The limo stopped and they all went inside, Eddie took his phone out and ordered several pizzas. They spend the evening enjoying it once it arrived; and after they were done, all they did was talk about the events of the night.**

 **After several finals and essays to write, and several local performances for Loren in the Los Angeles area, the big day finally arrived. Loren, Mel and Adam along with the rest of the senior class were graduating.**

 **Loren ran around all morning trying to get everything she needed for her special day. Mel called to tell her she would meet her there, she was going with her parents Gus and Lisa. Phil along with Adrianna were coming as well.**

 **Nora saw the time. "Loren hurry, we have to get there before two O'clock."**

" **I'm ready mom."**

" **Is Eddie meeting us there?"**

" **I guess, he had a meeting with Jake this morning."**

 **Nora grabbed her bag and keys. "Let's go Loren, I'll drive, make sure you have everything, including the cap and gown."**

" **That's been in the car since last night."**

 **They both rushed out the door and got into the car and drove away.**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Eddie sat in Jake's office discussing Leah and Jeremy's career. "I mean she's really good." Jake responded after looking through some papers. "I think I'll tell the lawyer this is the contract we'll use when we talk to Leah and Jeremy.**

 **Eddie smiled as Jake handed him the papers. "So it's a go with them?"**

 **Jake got up and tapped his shoulder. "You my man were right about them!"**

 **Eddie flipped through the papers and nodded. "I told you she was talented, and her brother is really good, and I know they can do this."**

" **Ok I figure I'd introduce them to the world by having them open for you in San Francisco."**

" **I have two shows in San Francisco, will they do both shows?"**

" **Loren can open for you on Sunday and then we can have Leah and Jeremy open on Saturday for you."**

 **Jake took out his phone to confirm before he responded. "Leah has chosen a few of her own songs, Kelly had her record a few to see how she sounds, and I know this will work out, she will be pretty much set for a career in the music world, she's going country!"**

 **Eddie smiled. "I'm happy for them, glad I could help, thanks to them I'm here safe and sound and I'm with my number 1 girl."**

 **Jake smiled. "Yeah you're right and now I can safely say Eddie Duran can spot talent all on his own."**

 **Eddie looked at his watch. "Listen Loren graduates today and I will barely make it on time if I leave now, so I'll stop by and we can make the final arrangements for those shows in San Francisco."**

 **Jake placed the papers on his desk. "Sure, you better get going."**

 **Eddie rushed out getting into one of the Escalades and was driven to Loren's graduation. He arrived as all graduates were walking down the aisle, he caught sight of Loren and smiled, both made eye contact and he quietly blew a kiss her way.**

 **Leah caught sight of Eddie and walked to where he stood trying not to get noticed. "I thought you wouldn't make it, Kelly told me over the phone you were meeting with Jake."**

 **He kept his eyes on Loren and responded to Leah without making eye contact at all. "I was and by now you should know I wouldn't miss my girl's special day."**

 **Leah rolled her eyes. "She's very fortunate to have such an amazing boyfriend."**

 **He finally looked at her. "I hope you find what Loren and I have."**

" **You actually see Loren in your future?"**

" **I thought you knew this already, I told you I'm in love with her, and she's my life, my reason for getting up every morning, my inspiration, my muse."**

 **Leah whispered. "So corny."**

" **Seriously? Then if that's corny I'll take it, wait until you find the man of your dreams then I'm sure you'll agree with me."**

" **What about the kiss? Did you tell her?"**

 **Eddie looked at her. "The kiss? Leah you kissed me and I immediately told you my heart belonged to Loren."**

 **She laughed. "I see so she doesn't know we kissed?"**

" **I didn't think it was necessary to tell her, it meant nothing."**

 **Leah rolled her eyes looking away and softly whispered. "Ha, we'll see about that."**

 **The graduation ceremony continued with several teachers along with the school's principal giving a few speeches. The time to hand out the diplomas began with each student walking up to the podium to get their diploma. When it was Loren's turn, Eddie whistled loud enough to be heard along with Nora and Max.**

 **The ceremony ended and all graduates were leaving the auditorium along with their families. Max had a surprise for Loren once they reached Rumor; he reserved a section for a private dinner with Loren and family and friends.**

 **Once there they were served several of the house specialties. Loren hugged him for the amazing surprise; he had included Mel and her family along with Adam.**

" **We're so proud of you Loren." He brought her into a sweet hug.**

" **Thanks Max."**

 **Nora stepped in to hug her daughter, wiping a few tears of Joy from her orbs. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."**

 **Loren's smile was huge; she knew her mom was very happy. "Thanks mom, I owe all of this to you."**

 **Many hugs filled with congratulatory wishes were exchanged among Loren, Melissa and Adam, along with Phil and Adrianna. Max pulled out a beautifully wrapped box and handed it to Loren. Her eyes widen and she looked at him with appreciation. "What did you do? This surprise dinner was enough."**

" **No honey you deserve this and so much more."**

" **Having you and Eddie in my life is all I need."**

 **Max's smile was huge. "Open it."**

 **She did as told and in the box the most beautiful bracelet along with a few charms to show many of Loren's accomplishments. She hugged Max. "I love it."**

" **That's not fair Pops." He handed Loren a box. "Eddie I told you I didn't want anything, you're all I need."**

" **I know babe, but I wanted to do this, you've worked so hard, and you had to be rewarded. She opened the box. Her eyes lit up. "Omg Eddie this is beautiful." She pulled out a ring. She glanced his way with a questionable look. He was fast to respond. "It's a promise ring; I want you to remember that I will always love you." He pulled her towards him placing a soft kiss on her lips. Loren was sure those butterflies would flee as they did somersaults in her tummy, he had a way of looking at her that made her feel special, safe and secure.**

 **Eddie took a box that sat on the edge of the tables and walked towards Mel. "Here this is for you."**

 **Mel was speechless. Loren smiled. "Eddie what is it?"**

" **It's both a thank you and graduation gift."**

 **Mel couldn't open it fast enough. "Omg this is beautiful."**

" **I know Loren and Nora gave you one a few months back, but this video camera is small enough to take anywhere, now you can record anything you want."**

" **Eddie this means so much, thank you." She hugged him, as he pulled back. "No thank you, I'm grateful you entered Loren's song in that contest, which brought her into my life."**

 **She hugged the box that contained the camera she hoped to be able to afford one day. "You're very welcome Eddie."**

 **Kelly and Jake walked in as well. "Loren it's time to get serious, now that you have your diploma, we need to get you to finish recording more of your songs, the label is asking about your album and that means they want it out soon."**

 **Loren sighed. "This is the real world."**

 **He smiled. "Yes it is, so I want you in the recording booth this week. Eddie is going to be in San Francisco next week, Leah is opening for him on Saturday and you will get to do it Sunday."**

 **Loren genuinely smiled. "So you're managing them as well?"**

" **Yes Leah has an amazing voice; she has the talent to do country music and with Jeremy alongside her it will work out perfectly."**

 **Of course Mel interrupted. "So that twit can sing?"**

 **Kelly furrowed her eye brows. "Mel that's not very nice."**

" **Ha! It's obvious no one sees what I see."**

 **Jake asked. "Exactly what do you see?"**

 **Mel grabbed his arm pulling him to the side. "I don't doubt you can spot talent Jake but that girl is here to cause trouble for Loren and Eddie."**

" **She's going to have her own career."**

" **Ugh no one gets it, she's got the Hots for Eddie, just watch her and you'll see."**

 **Jake laughed out loud. "Melissa I've heard you love to exaggerate and now you've proven it."**

 **He walked away joining the others, Mel shook her head in disbelief. "No one cares!"**

 **Later that week…..**

 **Loren sat in one of the recording booths in Jake's office. She recorded another one of the songs she had written, the label was pushing for Loren's album, they wanted to release it soon and she was a few songs away from getting the set of 10 songs ready.**

 **Jake reminded Kelly. "As soon as Loren is done, remind her that Eddie is at MK, he wants to rehearse for the San Francisco concert.**

 **Leah was walking in. "I forgot my bag here."**

" **Hey Leah you're supposed to be at MK like now."**

 **Her smile was weak. "I heard."**

 **Kelly was in the back and noticed Loren had removed her head phones and was putting her things away. She peaked inside. "Loren go straight to MK, Eddie is there for rehearsals."**

 **She smiled. "I will Kel…thanks."**

 **Kelly left through the back door. Leah quietly walked by and noticed Loren was still in the booth, she smiled when she noticed her bag sat in the chair outside the booth, carefully and quietly she locked the door, she looked to make sure she wasn't seen and left through the back door as well.**

 **Jake locked the drawers on his desk; he got up and checked to see if Kelly was still inside. His phone buzzed, it was Kelly telling him she was outside waiting for him. He grabbed his keys and left locking the front door.**

 **Loren finished putting the equipment away and turned to see the whole office was dark; she walked towards the door and realized she was locked in. She noticed her bag outside the booth. "Oh no!"**

 **Chapter ends here guys! So now what? Loren won't make it to MK! Or will she? Kindly review…**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for your kind and sweet reviews! I really appreciate every single one. Here's the next chapter, so much going on in my creative mind, still trying to get things in order. Please read and then kindly review.

New Times Hollywood Heights season 2

Rehearsal Chapter 5

Loren pushed trying to get the door opened to no avail. "Now what?" She looked for her phone and realized it was outside the room inside her bag. "I can't even call for help."

She looked inside the booth for anything that could help her get out. She sat hoping Jake or Kelly would come back, would Eddie notice she wasn't at MK?

Meanwhile…

Eddie rehearsed at MK several of the songs he was going to perform on stage in San Francisco. He finished one of the songs and looked around the room searching for Loren. Leah walked in and smiled. "Ha poor Loren won't be able to come." She muttered as she walked towards Eddie.

She was headed his way when Jeremy stopped her. "Where's Loren? Eddie said she was supposed to come here."

"Let go of me, what am I? Her keeper!?"

Jeremy looked at his sister, lately he couldn't believe her.

"You have that look, and I know you did something."

She kept her eyes on stage where Eddie looked over his material. "Leave me alone Jeremy, I'm going on stage and talk to Eddie, I have a playlist to go over."

"I won't stop reminding you that his heart belongs to Loren! He's not for you!"

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Really? I'm not going to stop just because you keep asking."

"Leah for once in your life do what's right."

She stopped and turned to face him pointing her finger at him. "We've been alone all of our lives, I've done everything to make sure you had everything when we lost mom and dad, and I stopped my life for you Jeremy, then suddenly we find Eddie, and not just any guy, it was Eddie Duran injured and needing help, now it's my turn to have what I want and I'm not stopping."

He kept quiet; she always threw that in his face. He watched her go on stage and kiss Eddie on the cheek as she stood there laughing and showing him the notebook where she kept all of her songs. Max tapped his shoulder bringing him back to reality.

"Have you seen Loren?"

"No, I was just asking Leah, I guess she's running late."

"Thanks Jeremy." He headed back towards Nora who was on her phone. "Did she answer?"

"No I talked to her an hour ago and she said she was finishing a song she was recording and was going to come here as soon as she was done, I wonder if she had to stop somewhere else before getting here?"

"I asked Eddie a while ago and he said she was coming here to rehearse."

Noise was heard from the stage area. Leah grabbed a mic and began to sing. She smiled as she looked towards Eddie and began to sing.

("I want to sweep you off your feet tonight.")

She grabbed Eddie's arm and sang right to him. ("I wanna love you and hold you tight.")

She smiled and danced pretty close to him and Eddie stood there not quite knowing what to do. The expression on his face was obvious, he was caught off guard by her sudden performance.

("Spin you around on some old dance floor.")

The audience stopped what they were doing to watch, she had an amazing voice and had everyone's attention. She caught Nora's attention as well. "Wow she's good."

Max nodded. "Eddie said she has a killer voice and he wasn't kidding."

Nora watched her very close. "What is she doing? Why is she holding Eddie so close?"

Leah continued. ("Act like we never met before for fun cause you're the one I want, you're the one I need.")

Max sighed. "By the sound of the lyrics she's out to conquer a man."

"Eddie isn't her man!" Nora responded standing up as she saw Leah getting pretty close to Eddie. He tried his best to move.

Leah continued. ("Baby you're my king! Ah I would be your queen; you're the rock in my roll.")

Max smiled as he looked at Nora. "Are you ok honey?"

"How can you ask me that? Of course I'm not ok; I don't like how she's moving around Eddie while she sings."

But Leah didn't care, she noticed the audience was watching and she continued singing and dancing pretty close to Eddie.

She continued with the song. ("You're good for my soul, it's true, and I'm head over boots for you.")

("The way you sparkle like a diamond ring." ) She smiled arching her eye as she looked at Eddie who in turn was confused and trying to move but trying to be professional about Leah's sudden performance.

But nothing stopped Leah, Loren wasn't there and she wasn't wasting any time on stage. She went on with the song. ("Maybe one day we can make it a thing, test time and grow old together.")

She puckered insinuating she was going to kiss him. ("Rock in our chairs and talk about the weather.") She walked around him.

Nora was fuming. "Where the hell is Loren?"

"Honey calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Max bit his lower lip knowing Nora was not taking the scene unfolding on stage lightly.

"Well she better hurry." Mel had been standing nearby and was watching the whole thing, her hands on her hips and she tapped her foot on the floor. She noticed how upset Nora was and walked towards her.

"Now I hope everyone believes me."

Nora looked at her. "Believe you?"

"I've told Loren this witch wants to get her claws on Eddie and she ignores me!"

But on stage Leah was enjoying every minute and continued. ("So bring it on in, for that angel kiss.")

She moved closer. ("Put that feel good on my lips.") And before Eddie could move another inch, she placed a kiss on his lips, whispering softly. "I want you."

The audience stood up clapping giving her a standing ovation. Leah smiled victoriously and slightly bowed, she knew the audience was pleased with her performance.

Mel gasped. "That witch! She kissed him!"

Max moved in. "Ladies calm down."

Eddie slowly moved holding her by the arm and waved to the crowd as he guided her to the back of the stage. "Leah what the hell was that about?"

"It's one of the songs I wrote since Jake approved it, I thought it was ok to give it a test with the crowd."

"Why did you just kiss me? What's wrong with you?"

"Its how the song is supposed to go." She pretended to care.

Eddie was seriously upset. "Don't ever do that again, that's all I need, to give the Lily Park and her reporters the chance to assume I'm cheating on Loren with you."

"Don't be mad, I don't know what it is about you that just inspires me to lose control of whatever I'm supposed to do."

"Don't let it happen again, you know Loren and I are committed to each other and I can't have you doing this."

She smiled biting her lower lip. "Whatever Eddie." She blew him a kiss and walked out of the stage area. Max walked in.

"What was that about? Is that what she's going to do when she opens for you in San Francisco?"

"I just talked to her pops."

"I hope you told her loud and clear?"

"I did and where is Loren?" Max could tell he was nervous.

"I don't know, wasn't she was supposed to perform on stage with you?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. Max patted his arm. "You ok?"

"Just wondering where Loren could be."

Meanwhile…

Loren was still trying to get out of the booth. She looked at her watch, wondering if anyone had noticed she wasn't at MK.

Jake walked back into the office and heard noise in the back of his office, he walked towards the area to investigate and as he walked into the recording area he noticed Loren still inside the booth.

He opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Ugh Jake thank God, I guess the door accidentally locked."

"You mean you've been here all of this time?"

"Yes and I was sure no one would come to my rescue."

She walked outside the booth and grabbed her bag and took her phone out; she smiled when she saw several text messages from her mom and Eddie.

Jake heard his phone buzz, he took it out and his eyes widen when he saw the latest on Eddie Duran.

Loren heard the reporter talking about Leah Davis performing very seductively alongside Eddie Duran.

"Looks like there might be a new lady in Eddie Duran's life." The reporter stated. "Where is Loren Tate tonight?"

"What the heck is going on?" Jake wondered out loud.

Loren looked at his phone. Her eyes furrowed. "It looks like Leah's loving the attention."

The reporter continued. "Eddie seemed a bit uncomfortable but Ms. Davis seemed to enjoy her time on stage with America's sexiest rock star."

Jake looked at Loren. "You ok?"

"I don't know, should I?"

Jake tried to reassure her. "Well she's trying to impress the audience."

"With my boyfriend?" Loren asked.  
Jake sighed. "Listen let's get going, everyone is wondering where you're at."

Loren grabbed her bag and trailed behind Jake.

Meanwhile….

Eddie was on stage rehearsing with the girls who would be dancing with him during one of his songs, Leah sat nearby watching him. Jeremy walked towards her.

"I heard Loren was locked inside the recording booth."

Leah played with her nails. "Really?"

A knot tightened in Jeremy's stomach, deep down he knew his sister had something to do with this. "You did it didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "So every time something happens to Loren it's my fault."

"I know what you're capable off, the moment we arrived in L.A. that's all you've thought about."

"Well she's got to be more careful." She let out a wicked laugh. "She seems very clumsy."

Mel sat nearby watching her. She saw Loren walk in with Jake. "It's about time."

Loren placed her things on the nearest chair. "It's been a long day Mel."

"Yeah well wait until you hear what went on here."

Loren gave her an annoyed look. "I heard the latest thanks to Tia's report."

"Oh so you saw Leah's performance?"

Loren sat and turned to see Eddie on stage going over some dance moves. "I did."

"Now do you believe me?"

"I trust Eddie."

"This has nothing to do with trusting him, it's that witch who can't be trusted and let me tell you your mom was very upset."

Nora walked in. "Loren are you ok? Jake called and told us what happened."

She smiled. "I'm fine mom; I heard him calling Max on our way here, and I don't know how that stupid door got locked."

Nora sat next to her. "Well I'm glad you're here, things got out of hand here." She tried not to show Loren she had gotten upset. "Are you going to rehearse with Eddie?"

Before Loren could respond Eddie grabbed her from behind. "Babe what took you so long?"

Mel was first to respond. "Didn't you hear? She was locked inside the recording booth!"

"How? That can only be locked from the outside."

"I don't know but I'm here now."

Eddie held her hand and she stood up. "Come on, we have to go over a few songs."

"You mean like the one Leah performed earlier?"

He stopped. "I don't know where that came from and I already had a talk with her."

"Well I assume Tia was here because Leah's performance made it on Today's Celebrity News."

"Are you serious? I'm sure Lily Park is behind that as well."

"Ask Jake and he'll tell you, thanks to him I got out of that booth."

Eddie held her by the waist and brought her closer to him pecking her lips. "You're here and that's what counts."

He held her hand and they walked towards the stage area. Eddie showed Loren the moves for a dance number to one of his songs. She joined in following them to a tee.

Leah watched from afar and Mel appeared by her side. "Listen next time you pull one of those stunts with Eddie, you'll have to deal with me."

Leah puckered. "Ahhh am I supposed to be afraid, in case you hadn't notice I'm opening for Eddie in San Francisco, that's why we're at rehearsal."

"Oh I know that, I'm just warning you that I'll be watching you very closely, that dance number was uncalled for, I know your type very well." Mel noticed Eddie and Loren were dancing and as he twirled Loren he kissed her.

"See that's who Eddie loves, remember it next time you think about singing to my girl's boyfriend like you did earlier today!"

"Shouldn't your girl tell me, why are you doing it? Is she that insecure?"

Mel laughed. "She has no reason to be insecure; I'm telling you that I'm going to be watching you."

"Whatever." Was all Leah could say as she played with her finger nails.

Mel walked away. Nora smiled as she got closer to her. "What was that about Melissa?"

"Don't worry about it Nora, I got this, just reminding Miss Davis that Eddie is off limits."

Nora looked to where Leah sat. "She doesn't seem to care; she's been sitting there watching Eddies every move."

"I know, I saw it the day I met her, she's trouble Nora."

Nora smiled. "You're a good friend Mel, I'm sure Loren and Eddie will be just fine."

Leah got up and grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit, as she stepped outside she noticed Tia the TV gossip reporter putting her equipment away.

Leah's smile grew. "So you were here hovering?I'm sure waiting for an exclusive? Where is Miss Park today?"  
Tia smiled. "She's on another assignment and we love to be close to Eddie when he's performing, so I was told to come and get any kind of scoop."

Leah smiled. "I can tell, thanks for the exposure!"

"You were amazing, any deats on that hot performance with Eddie today? We know he's with Loren but you know."

Leah knew exactly what she meant. "You won't have to wait much longer." She arched her eye.

"Really? Can you go into detail?" She asked hoping for an answer.

Leah flipped her bag over her back and nonchalantly responded. "Stay tuned Tia dear." And she walked away with a huge smirk on her face.

Chapter ends here…Leah is up to no good! Ugh….

Head over boots. Song Credit Jon Pardi


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for your kind reviews, I appreciate all of them. I was asked why Leah in this story? Well when she appeared on HH, she seemed so into Eddie, I knew if the show continued she'd be the next one to give Eddie and Loren a hard time. So enjoy and please kindly review!

New Times Hollywood Heights

Pop Star Chapter 6

Eddie and his team along with Loren flew to San Francisco. Leah and Jeremy followed suit flying into San Francisco with Jake and Kelly. Upon arrival at the center they were using for the show that weekend, Eddie went into rehearsal mode with Loren.

He went over his play list along with the dance moves he would be performing during his concerts. Loren went over her list as well.

Across from the stage area Jake kept Leah busy going over the set of songs she would be performing on Saturday night, her first as she was opening for Eddie, Jeremy rehearsed alongside Leah strumming his guitar and after a while turned to the piano as well. Leah always stopped to watch how Eddie and Loren interacted on stage; she couldn't concentrate watching how love hovered over the couple.

Mel smiled as she videotaped her best friend and her amazing boyfriend. She wasn't going to miss any of this and would use the time to keep her eye on Leah as well. She was still suspicious this girl had something up her sleeve. After the last rehearsal at MK Loren was convinced Leah just wanted attention from the media to advance her career.

After rehearsal everyone took a break for lunch. After a few hours, Mel was in Loren's dressing room getting her video camera ready. Loren walked in with her robe on.

"Back so soon?"

"It was just lunch."

"I swear you and Eddie are adorable together."

Loren dropped her robe and Mel walked to where she stood. "So what are you wearing?"

Loren looked through the dresses hanging in the rack. "I don't know, I can't decide which one would go better with these shoes Kelly insists I wear."

"Ha! I love the color, they're so bright."

"I just told Kelly that."

"That royal blue one will go well with those shoes."

Loren grabbed it and placed the outfit in front of her using the huge wall mirror that hung on the wall.

"I think you're right."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Why can't you say the same thing about Leah?"

"I still think she's using Eddie to get ahead, her voice is amazing and I'm sure that's all she wants out of this."

"Yeah I bet."

Loren sighed. "Why can't you just leave it alone Mel, I'm sure she means no harm."

"Have you read the tabloids Lo? Have you seen Lily Park's show? She claims Leah and Eddie have a hidden romance and her partner in crime Tia is right there agreeing to this whole mess."

"Tia's shows are all about lies, drama and deceit and we know Lily has to keep her show going so of course she will believe whatever she's told."

"Loren! I knew you were naïve but come on, wake up."

Kelly walked in. "Change of plans, Loren you will close the show with Eddie on Saturday, everyone is tweeting about the song if there was no music, they're requesting a duet from their favorite couple."

"Somehow I knew they would, but I thought I was opening tomorrow?"

"You are and I was just telling Jake we need you and Eddie to do a few more duets, I think another collaboration will be needed, plus the fans love Leddie."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Leddie?"

"Yes that's what they're calling you and Eddie."

Mel let out a huge laugh. "Well I sort of started that trend on twitter."

Loren smiled rolling her eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Within a few hours Leah was on stage sitting on a stool with a mic on her hand, Jeremy sat besides her playing the piano. She began with one of the many country songs she had been recording. The audience watched in awe as she sang with so much emotion, Jeremy joined in, both sang in perfect unison. She finished the song and stood slightly bowing not even acknowledging Jeremy, she saw the excitement in the crowd and smirked, she had to be better than Loren. She grabbed her guitar and started a second song, Jeremy continued on the piano and once more she sang taking the song to a higher note.

Mel watched from the side of the stage." Ugh I have to admit she has an amazing voice."

Jake smiled. "You sound disappointed?"

"I don't trust her Jake." She turned to look at him. "Don't take your eyes off of her."

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah ok." He signaled one of the stage people standing by to go and get Eddie, he was next.

Once again Leah finished the song the crowd stood applauding her amazing interpretation of a soon to be country hit.

Jeremy stood up and waved and both walked off stage, as soon as they stepped off, Eddie's dancers appeared and the lights went off and suddenly they began to flash. Suddenly Eddie appeared dancing and singing, the crowd went crazy.

Leah was walking towards her dressing room followed by Jeremy, Loren walked out of her room.

"Leah you were amazing."

She stopped. "Of course I am."

Loren didn't know how to respond. Jeremy jumped in front of his sister. "Loren I'm sure you'll be just as amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks I will try that's for sure."

"No you don't have to even try; you're America's newest Pop Star with the voice of an angel."

Loren blushed. "Thanks you're so sweet."

Leah rolled her eyes and grabbed Jeremy by the arm. "Come on, you're drooling all over yourself."

Loren smiled and continued towards stage. Leah pushed Jeremy into the room. "How dare you?"

"Hey don't push me!" He stepped away from her. "How dare I what?"

"The voice of an angel? Didn't you see how well I did? I don't think Loren has gotten that kind of recognition from the audience."

"She was Eddie's first winner; she's L.A's Pop Star and a princess! She's all that and more plus everyone loves her! And as soon as her album is released you'll see how great that does, because you know she's the best at what she does!"

"You're such an idiot!" She walked away, Jeremy sat and smiled, and he wasn't going to miss Loren on stage and quietly left the room.

Within an hour and half Eddie finished his set of songs, he spoke to the audience and then asked Loren to join him, the fans went crazy.

"You ready babe?" He asked as she walked towards him.

She smiled and Eddie began.

"We never would've met

We never would've had a chance

If there was no music

I probably would have left

We never would of never danced

If there was no music"

Loren smiled and moved around and joined him. (The audience reacted loudly dancing where they stood) Loren joined in.

"If there was no music

If if there was no music

If there was no music music music

If there was no music, if if

There was no music

If there was no music..

Listen up listen up right here

The party at, the crowd can't react, like

Hey Hey

Listen up listen up right here

The soundtracks would disappear

Bruno couldn't catch a grenade

Radio wouldn't know what to play

We never would have met

We never would've had a chance

If there was no music…"

They continued with the song as he held Loren's hand he twirled her around him, they never missed a beat and the crowd was singing with them with their hands up in the air. Eddie smiled and both ended the song standing face to face, Loren smiled and remembered their performance a while ago at MK. They smiled and looked at their fans who cheered them to continue. They both waved as they walked off stage. Mel stood nearby videotaping the whole thing.

Eddie hugged his girl. "That was better than the first time we tried it at MK."

Mel agreed. "You both killed it out there!"

He smiled. "I know every concert is amazing as long as my girl is with me."

Loren smiled, she snuggled hugging him around the waist and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Thanks babe."

The following day Loren opened for Eddie and sang a few new songs from her first album that was being released later that week. She was amazing and the fans loved her, Leah noticed and watched as the crowd yelled for more. Eddie appeared and he started his part of the show. After they were done she got off stage and he continued.

After that weekend, the reviews were amazing. Loren was climbing the charts alongside Eddie. Jake and Kelly were very pleased, Leah and Jeremy were doing just as well, but no matter how hard Leah tried, she couldn't catch up to Loren.

A month later Phil and Adrianna were married, the ceremony was simple where family and close friends attended. A month later their baby boy was born, Phil and Adrianna named their son Ethan.

It took a few more weeks and Loren finally released her first album and that meant she would tour several cities. She did some shows in L.A, San Diego and San Bernardino; Jake knew it was time and she flew and did a few in Chicago and Dallas, Texas solo. She was now headed to New York.

Eddie was trying to finish his 5th album and would be performing as well. He was thrilled to be joining his girl and that meant quality time with her. Jake and Kelly kept Leah and Jeremy in the L.A area, his priority right now was to expose Loren in other cities. Leah and Jeremy would be performing in some of the smaller cities near Los Angeles. After Loren finished her venue in New York, they all went to dinner and Max got down to one knee and proposed to Nora, she accepted.

Loren was thrilled for her mom. "I knew Max was up to something but I wasn't sure when he would ask you."

Nora couldn't stop smiling. "Are you sure you didn't know?"

"No I swear I didn't." They hugged.

Eddie hugged his future step mom. "Welcome to the family Nora, I'm so happy for you and my dad, you deserve each other."

"Thanks Eddie, I would never try to take your mom's place."

He smiled reassuring her. "That's not even something I'm worried about, I know my dad is happy again and that's all that matters."

"Thanks." She hugged him again. Loren smiled. And of course, Mel was right there getting it all on film.

Loren finished her first show in New York and had one more to do in Manhattan. Kelly told Loren they were headed to Vegas, both she and Eddie would be doing a weekend or two there.

Max smiled when he heard where they were headed. He asked Eddie to meet him outside.

"What's up Pops?"

"I think I know where Nora and I can be married."

He furrowed his eyes. "You mean it's going to be soon?"

He smiled and arched his eyes. "Las Vegas would be the perfect place; Nora doesn't want anything too fancy so I think I'll surprise her."

Eddie glanced at his dad. "If that's what you want then go for it Pops."

"You're going to be there along with Loren and Mel."

"What about Nora's family?"

"Her parents are out of the country right now."

Eddie raised both of his hands. "Say no more Pops, I am more than happy to help you."

"I think I'll tell Loren."

"No worries Pops, I'm going to see her in a bit and I'll let her know."

Meanwhile…

Leah finished her session and took her phone out, she scrolled through it. Jeremy walked in to put his guitar away.

"Can't you leave Eddie alone?"

"Shut up!"

He loved filling her head with Leddie fluff. "He's in New York with his favorite girl and I'm sure it's so romantic for them." He stood in front of her. "Plus I'm glad you're far away." He smirked.

She threw her bag at him. "Why can't you be nice to me? How can you support her? I'm your sister!"

"I don't care, you're trying to hurt the most beautiful girl I know."

Leah's eyes widen. "I'm gagging right now, you should confess your love to her, and maybe Eddie will let you have her."

Kelly walked in. "Leah change of plans, Eddie and Loren are headed to Vegas, you and Jeremy will be there as well."

Leah bit her lower lip and arched her eye as she slowly looked towards her brother. "I think it's a great idea Kelly."

"Start packing we leave in the morning."

It was noon when Leah and Jeremy arrived in Vegas and were taken to the Winn Hotel. Kelly was on her phone with Eddie.

Jeremy smiled. "Hey this suite has two bedrooms and I'm picking the farthest one from you."

"You do that brother dear; I wonder if Eddie is staying here?"

There was a knock on the door. Leah smiled. "I'll get it, it could be Eddie."

She opened the door and her eyes widen. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Leah, now that you're famous, bet you thought you'd never see me again?!"

Chapter ends here…any ideas who this is? Kindly review…


	7. Chapter 7

New Times Hollywood Heights S2

Las Vegas Style Chapter 7

Leah's disappointment could easily be seen. "Who asked you to come here?" She tried slamming the door but he stopped it from closing with his foot.

Jeremy appeared and smiled. "Well look who's here sister dear, its Larry the love of your life!"

His smile was huge, he loved it. He knew if he found a way of telling Larry where they were, he'd come see his girl.

Leah turned towards him. "You did this! You told Larry?" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "Of course not." With a smirk on his face he walked away.

"Come on babe, you know you love the idea of having me here." He walked closer to her.

"You and I are done, so go and crawl back from the hole you came out off." She moved away. "And don't touch me!"

Kelly walked in and stopped when she saw Larry hovering over Leah. "Oh you have company?"

"No I don't and he's leaving." She walked to open the door. He stopped her. "I'm not going anywhere love; I'm here to watch your show."

Kelly smiled as she placed a flyer on the table and turned towards Leah. "You need to see wardrobe Leah, there are several outfits to go through for tomorrow night's show."

She picked up her guitar and walked out. Larry turned towards Jeremy. "So what's the deal?"

"Nothing." Jeremy responded looking through his list.

"You made sure I knew where you guys were going to be, I thought you didn't like me?"

Jeremy sat by the piano. "She looks so lonely, I thought with you coming she'd be a happy."

"Did you notice she wasn't too happy, is there someone else you're not telling me about?"

Jeremy kept his eyes on the notes he was trying to play on the piano. "What's with all the questions, you're here so enjoy the moment."

Larry stood from where he sat and walked towards the table, he took the flyer Kelly had placed on it. "Ahhh I see the problem, she's in the same city as Eddie Duran."

"Yeah we are." He paused for a moment. "Thanks to him we have this gig."

Larry looked at him wondering why he had called him to join them in Vegas. "Hey I get it, Leah took care of Eddie, I remember that's the time she dumped me, is that her plan again?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy finally looked at him.

He laughed. "I remember her telling me how she would make sure she and Eddie would be Hollywood's perfect couple."

"Yeah that's my sister, always dreaming."

"So what's with Eddie then?"

"Nothing, he's with Loren Tate."

Larry kept flipping through the flyer. "Oh yes, she's beautiful, and she's got a killer voice."

"I know she's perfect." Jeremy was quick to answer.

Larry shook his head. "You like her too huh?"

"Yeah but I know she's taken, and that's something my sister doesn't get."

Larry nodded. "I see, so Leah is still hung over Eddie? No wonder she wasn't happy to see me today, I'm no longer her favorite guy."

"Leah has no idea what she wants, she thinks she can take whatever she wants."

"You got your Pops to thank for that, he use to spoil her rotten."

"Don't remind me."

The door opened and Leah walked back in. Larry smiled. "So babe what time is your show?"

"Babe? I'm not your babe!"

He grabbed her from behind. "I don't remember you complaining before."

"Let go of me!"

She turned to face him. "You're not going to get Eddie, not now not ever!"

"Oh really? It's time you left Larry."

"Nope, I didn't come this far to leave, I wanna see the whole thing, you and Jeremy and while I'm here I get to see the guy that took you away from me, but wait, he's performing and so is his girl."

Leah was fuming, she turned towards Jeremy. "You're going to pay for this stunt Jeremy!"

She turned and headed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Larry dropped onto the bed. "I think a nap about now will be perfect."

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and continued to play on the piano. He could hear Leah was very upset.

Meanwhile…

Loren was finally ready for that evenings show; she stepped in front of the mirror. She smiled and sighed. It still felt weird she thought, standing there getting ready to perform with Eddie the love of her life, she smiled and sighed and wouldn't admit it, but she constantly pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

The door opened bringing her back to reality. She felt the warm arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She leaned on his chest.

"No not until you kiss me."

She turned around wrapping her arms his neck. "Eddie you're too much."

"Why am I too much? Because I can't stop saying how much I love you? Plus If I don't get a kiss from my girl I can't really be ready for tonight."

She leaned in not giving him the chance to move. A knock on the door pulled them away from an amazing moment.

"Yes?" Loren's asked.

Kelly peeked in. "Guys let's head to the stage area."

Loren smiled and walked towards the mirror to retouch her lipstick. Eddie headed towards the door.

"I'll see you there babe."

He walked out; Loren picked up her notes and trailed behind Eddie, as she walked out. A man stood in front of her.

"Hello Beautiful."

She furrowed her eyes. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm Larry Lugo, Leah's on again off again boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Larry." She tried walking around him. "I'm a huge fan Miss Tate."

"Thanks, do you mind getting out of my way?"

Leah stepped out of her room. "Larry I told you to go home!"

"And I told you I was staying to watch your show."

Loren quickly moved on. Leah grabbed Larry's arm. "I asked you before and I'm asking again, why are you here?"

"I want to see you perform." He chuckled. "And if you think you can get Eddie's attention I'll tell you right now you're wasting your time, you couldn't hook the dude while he laid injured on your farm, what makes you think you'll get him now?"

"I'm becoming famous and smarter now."

He shook his head. "He's not for you Leah." He walked closer. "People like us can't possibly aim that high, plus I just saw him with his girl, he's totally into her."

"You don't know the new me."

"Really I still see the same ole country girl."

Leah's face turned red. "I'll show all of you what I'm capable off!"

She walked away. Noise was heard in the back ground as Eddie's show was starting. Larry was walking towards the stage when a petite brunette almost ran into him.

"Oh sorry."

Tia looked at him. "You do know you're not allowed back here unless you have a security tag?"

"I'm Leah's boyfriend."

Tia smiled. "Hello." A tall man with light brown hair stood in front of her. "I thought Leah was single?"

"Yeah well she would like people to think that."

"So where is Leah?"

"She's getting ready for her show."

Tia sat at a nearby chair. "So how was Leah's childhood?"

"What are you a reporter?"

"You don't know who I am?"

Larry furrowed his eyes. "Should I know you?"

"Everyone in L.A. knows Lily Parks and I'm her top reporter Tia."

Larry eyes followed her from top to bottom. "Ahhh I see and a very beautiful reporter I might add."

Tia smiled. "Thanks, so any little secrets about Leah Davis?"

He sat next to her. "Well let me see now, she lived in a farm."

Tia rolled her eyes. "I know that, I meant secrets, everyone has things to hide."

"Oh you're the gossip type of lady, I know you're kind, no Leah is exactly what you see is what you get kind of girl."

"So she was always a singer?"

"Yeah that was her thing, writing songs and singing, honestly I didn't think she'd get anywhere with her voice, we lived in a farm, who goes looking for talent there?"

"So you would agree that when Eddie was injured and Leah took care of him that was a blessing for both Leah and Jeremy?"

"I guess, that's when she dumped me, she was stricken with love for that dude."

"But you just told me you were her boyfriend?"

"I am she just won't admit it."

Tia pushed for more. "So wait a minute, she's in love with Eddie Duran?"

He sat back on the chair. "Yeah she nursed him back to health, isn't that what happens?"

Tia sat quietly scrolling through her phone. "I guess."

Larry stood up. "Gonna get ready to watch my girl perform from the stage area, nice meeting you."

"Same here." Her attention went back to her phone. "Lily I think you were right all along."

Tia smiled. "Leah is in love with Eddie." She smiled as she listened to Lily on the other end. "I just said I was just told by the best source I could find."

She nodded. "Her so called boyfriend just confirmed it."

Tia got up and walked away. Mel was walking back from the stage area and overheard the last part of the conversation with Larry. She stood there wondering if anyone would believe what she just heard. Leah is the type to do whatever it takes to get her way, so far Nora seemed to be the one to heed her warnings about Leah seriously. She knew she'd have to keep her eyes open for Loren.

The show went on that evening, Eddie performed twice that day along with Loren doing her own set of songs, Leah and Jeremy were the last ones to perform that evening.

Jake told Eddie they would be staying there another weekend, they sold out for both shows. Max was excited to hear that and called Olivia Bianchi, Italy's number one designer, he wanted her to bring her designs to Las Vegas. He wanted to surprise Nora with a small wedding.

Within two days Olivia flew into Vegas with a variety of designs to choose from. Max had Loren with him in the room when she arrived.

Olivia walked in and hugged Max. "E cosi bello vederti." (It's good to see you.)

He smiled. "Sei bella come la l'ultima volt ache ti ho visto." (You're as beautiful as the last time I saw you.)

"Grazie Max."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Max you speak Italian?"

"Katy loved Italy and we flew there whenever we had a chance so I had to learn."

"Awesome." She replied as she looked through the dresses Olivia hung in the rack Max provided.

Olivia showed Loren the details most of the dresses had. "I love this one."

Olivia smiled. "Sono molto dettagliate." (They are very detailed)

Loren tried. "Multo bello."

Max smiled. "That's pretty good Loren."

"I guess being in love helps."

"I hope your mom approves."

Loren hugged him. "She's going to love your Las Vegas style wedding."

An hour later Loren had a few dresses lined up for her mom to choose from. She knew her mom would love one of them. Mel along with Kelly surprised Nora with a spa day, Loren joined them too. After they were done, several stylists and make-up artists arrived to fix their hair and do their makeup. Kelly called Max and told them they were on their way.

Max leased the top floor of the hotel they were in. He had it decorated with Nora's favorite flowers, Calla lilies. The chef provided table linens, dishes, glasses and utensils.

The limo arrived and dropped all four women in front of the hotel, Kelly and Mel rushed to get to the top floor before Nora and Loren got there. Eddie was already there with his friend Ian. He had just arrived from a photo shoot in India.

The elevator doors opened and Loren stepped inside with her mom. "You look amazing mom."

"I still don't understand why so much fuzz for a date with Max."

"He wanted you to have a relaxing day."

"It worked; I'm too relaxed I don't want to go anywhere."

They reached the top floor and exited the elevators. "Why are we here?"

As soon as Nora said that Max walked out dressed in a black tuxedo holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"Nora I love you and I want to ask you to marry me here today, right now."

Nora watched Max get down on one knee and glanced all around the room, it was perfectly decorated with her favorite flowers cascading downward.

She looked at Loren who was trying very hard not to cry and responded. "Yes Max a million times yes!"

They embraced and kissed several times. Then suddenly she stopped. "What am I going to wear?"

"Mom it's all taken care off, you better come with me."

They walked into a room where Nora spotted several dresses for her to choose from.

Mel noticed the tall gorgeous guy standing next to Eddie and smiled at him, he smiled back. Eddie noticed and looked at his friend. "Hey that's Loren's best friend, you don't remember her?"

"No way, that's not Mel?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Yes it's her, a little older."  
"Yeah I see that and she's gorgeous." He responded.

Mel found her way towards them. She extended her hand. "Hi Ian, it's great to see you."

"You look amazing."

Mel bit her lower lip. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Eddie shook his head. "Mel isn't Adam somewhere in this room?"

"Adam who?" She chuckled. "He's been gone for a while Eddie, where have you been?"

The doors opened and Loren signaled everyone the bride was ready. Nora was ready to walk down the aisle.

Eddie took his place next to Max. Loren was the first to walk down the aisle and then Nora appeared, she walked all the way towards Max. It was a beautiful ceremony where their closest friends attended.

Finally after saying their own vows Max and Nora were married. They kissed and everyone hovered over them to congratulate them. They spend an amazing evening with their loved ones, enjoyed a special dinner prepared for them and they were off to Europe on their honeymoon.

Loren smiled and she hugged Eddie. "This was so romantic, I'm glad my mom had this amazing wedding."

Eddie kissed her. "The Duran men are very romantic."

She slightly touched his lips. "I know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Mel stood nearby and smiled. Both Nora and Loren were happy, after being alone for so long they both deserved it. She walked away giving Leddie some privacy.

Chapter ends here, I know I know, not my regular kind of ending but a romantic one for one of our fave couples Max and Nora and Leddie…Kindly review.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank those taking the time to review! I appreciate every one and also grateful for your support. Hugs everyone!

New Times Hollywood Height S2

Not for you Chapter 8

Loren and Eddie's second week in Vegas was a huge hit, selling out on both shows with Leah opening for Eddie on both nights, Loren's show started after Eddie's ended. After spending a few days in Vegas they headed back to Los Angeles. Max and Nora were going to be in Europe a full month.

Loren sat in her room going through lyrics she had written in her song writing notebook. Mel walked in.

"So I told Lisa I was staying with you until your mom and Max returned."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Mel she's your mom, I hate it when you say Lisa."

"You know she's not really my mom, she's my aunt."

"It doesn't matter Mel, she loves you and raised you and has been there for you."

Mel sat. "I know that, even though she has a funny way of showing it." She sat closer to Loren whose eyes were still on her notebook. "Lo we should get our own place."

Loren finally looked at her. "We?"

"Yes we, you're making money and I'm making some as well, your mom is a newlywed, it's time we flew the coop."

Loren laughed. "I love how you're so specific."

"When Nora and Max get back, they're going to be living here."

"And how do you know that?"

"I asked your mom and she said Max wanted to live in this house."

"I've given it some thought."

Mel jumped off the bed. "Omg is that a yes?"

Loren smiled; she loved the excitement Mel always showed no matter what was going on in their lives.

"Mel we need to start looking."

Mel smiled. "Well I have several ready for us to look at."

"Ahhh you have?"

"Like I said I knew this would eventually happen." She scrolled through her phone. "Let me call Sydney, she's the lady I asked for help."

Loren eyes furrowed. "You've been doing this for how long?"

"Long enough." She smirked. "I'll call you where we can meet; there are several Condos' we can look at."

Mel left before Loren could respond, she looked at her phone to see if Eddie had responded, and they were supposed to have lunch. She wrote several things on her song book. She looked around and decided to go and get a latte.

She was in her car when her phone went off, it was Mel, and Sydney would meet them at 3 in L.A. There were several to see. She smiled; she could only imagine the enthusiasm going through Mel's head right now.

She texted Eddie, maybe they could catch lunch before she met up with Mel. He responded, asking for a rain check, he had to finish several meetings with Jake and the label. Loren texted him back. "No worries."

He responded. "Sorry babe, how about dinner at 6?"

Loren smiled and responded. "Sure, don't rush; you know how Jake is a stickler about the label and the long meetings."

"See you later babe, love you."

"Love you more." She responded.

She decided to drive to L.A for her latte; she could drop by the coffee shop she used to work at. When she arrived she saw Cameron inside.

"What are you doing here?"

He got up and hugged her. "I had to come back for some papers."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You're so busy Loren; I heard your trip to Vegas was a huge hit."

"I'll always make time for my friends Cam, and you know that."

He smiled, looking into those beautiful hazel eyes made him happy. "I promise next time I'm in town I will definitely call you."

"Why don't you join me right now?" Loren's smile was genuine. "I'm having a latte."

"Let me get it, you pick a table and I'll join you."

Meanwhile…

A few feet away, Leah sat with Larry. "I know she'll eventually cheat on Eddie."

"Why are you so obsessed with Loren? She's a great chick."

Leah looked at him as she took another sip from her tea. "You believe anything you're told."

"No not really, I had a few chats with her in Vegas, and I can tell she's very sweet, I can understand how Eddie fell for her, and hey I could do the same."

Leah looked at him in horror. "Omg how could you say such a thing?"

"Listen let's go, we were about to leave when you saw her walk in here."

"No you leave; I don't know what you're still doing here in L.A!"

"Leah I'm serious about us, stop obsessing over this whole issue, you know I love you."

She was annoyed. "Go home Larry, I don't know why Jake allowed you on the jet after we left Vegas."

He got up. "You know what? I'll see you later, I'm tired of you and this drama you're creating in your head, leave them alone, Eddie is not for you now or ever!"

"Whatever! You just want part of the fortune I'm making."

He shook his head and walked out. Cam got up and hugged Loren and walked out of the café as well. Loren walked towards the manager and talked to her for a bit before walking out herself.

Leah left a tip on the table and trailed behind her. Loren was about to get into her car when Leah stopped her.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" Loren finally turned to acknowledge her.

"How much I love the teas in this café."

Loren furrowed her eyes and semi smiled wondering what she was up too. "I love everything about this place."

"I just want to warn you."

Loren's smiled disappeared. "Warn me? About what?"

"I saw how you were looking at Cam."

"He's a friend."

"Really I could see how he was looking at you, he's not friend Loren and you better not be thinking of cheating on Eddie."

Loren's eyes could have fallen out of their socket. "Excuse me!"

"Exactly I still remember prom, he's so into you that you don't realize how much you could hurt Eddie if you decided to cheat."

Loren's demeanor changed. "First of all I love Eddie and I would never hurt him like this, how dare you insinuate such a stupid thing?"

"I know your kind Loren Tate."

Her eyes widen. "My Kind?"

"Yes girls like you that live in the lower part of town."

Loren almost laughed. "Weren't you in a farm?"

"I'm not ashamed of that, I know how to treat a man."

"Oh you do?"

Leah walked closer to her. "You have no idea how lucky you are, I wish I would have been closer to L.A. when Eddie announced his song writing contest, I would have been the real winner and the one standing next to him and loving every minute."

Loren shook her head. "Well unfortunately you weren't and why complain; he gave you a break in this business as well."

"I'm going to make him proud and I repeat watch your step."

Loren rolled her eyes and took her keys out of her pockets. "Listen I don't have time for baby games, I have to meet up with Mel."

"Sure no problem, the truth hurts."

"What truth? Just leave me alone ok? I tried to be nice and I see it's not working so stay away from Eddie and I, what goes on between my boyfriend and I is not up for discussion."

"Oh I'm sure Miss Princess Pop star; just remember you've been warned!"

"Leave me alone ok? I repeat this topic is not for you now or ever."

Loren's phone buzzed. "I have to go." She got into her car and drove away.

"You have no idea how much I hate you Loren Tate, but enjoy your time with Eddie; I can assure you that it's not going to be very long before this Leddie thing dies off."

Tia stood nearby on her cell phone talking to Lily. "I told you if I keep a close eye on both Loren and Leah something would turn up."

Lily responded on her end. "So Larry was right?"

"I just witnessed Leah threaten Loren, she told her she better not cheat on Eddie, this is getting better than I expected."

Lily smirked. "Stay as close as you can to Leah, I'm sure she's the one to give our show a huge boost, as soon as the fans know it's Leddie I know they'll tune in."

"Sure I'll keep my eyes and ears open." She hit the end button and continued to write on her ipad.

Meanwhile…

Loren arrived at the address Mel provided and found her waiting with Sydney.

"Hi Loren it's great to meet you, I'm a huge fan."

She smiled. "Thanks I appreciate that."

Sydney had several Condo's ready for them to look at and they drove for a few hours to see a few more when Loren's phone buzzed. Eddie was letting her know he would meet her at Rumor's.

Sydney left her card with both Loren and Mel. "Let me know what you ladies decide and we can take it from there."

"We will Sydney, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here Loren, we'll be in touch."

She left and Mel turned towards her. "What's with you?"

"Why I'm just tired."

"Loren I know you to well, what's up?"

She sighed. "Just before meeting up with you and Sydney I ran into Leah."

Mel stopped. "Omg what did she say?"

"Why bother Mel, she's crazy that's it."

"You still think she's using Eddie to get ahead?"

"I don't know, she was threatening me, practically scolded me that I'd better not cheat on Eddie."

"I told you she's a witch! While we were in Vegas I overheard a conversation her so called boyfriend Larry telling Tia that Leah was in love with Eddie."

"I ran into Cam at the café and she blew it out of proportion."

"She's nuts and she means every word Lo, I know she's into Eddie, I told you I heard that guy straight out say it and I can see the way she looks at you guys when you're together, I hope Jake sends her to do shows on her own."

Loren smiled as they stood by her car. "I'm sure he will, she's proven to be a true artist, she's very talented, I think her voice has the potential to get her wherever she wants."

"There's no way she's better than you Lo, if she keeps that attitude up she's going nowhere."

"Well last I heard she'll be releasing her album very soon."

"I don't care what she does, she will never be where you're at, you're genuine Loren and the fans know it."

"Thanks Mel but don't forget you've been my friend since kindergarten."

"Lo don't ignore her, she's up to no good."

Loren looked at her watch. "Listen I have to meet Eddie at Rumor's I'll see you later."

"Sure, have fun."

Loren couldn't get to Rumor fast enough, she arrived and parked and got out of her car, suddenly Tia was right there in front of her.

"So Loren, is it true you and Leah hate each other?"

Loren tried walking around her. "No comment."

"Oh so it's true, she says you don't want to be friends."

Loren suddenly stopped. "I said no comment; now get out of my way."

She scurried into Rumor. Eddie was standing nearby when she walked in. "I thought I saw her out there."

"Yes it's Lily Park's evil twin."

"You ok babe?" He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled. "I am now."

The waitress smiled. "Mr. Duran we have the table you requested ready."

Both Loren and Eddie followed her. "I'll be back for your order."

Eddie pulled the chair out for Loren. "Thanks Babe."

He sat and held her hands and she smiled. "How was your day with Jake and the label?"

He sat back. "My latest album isn't doing too well."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "That's impossible!"

"Apparently your way ahead, so for now, you and I can't perform at the same place."

"I don't get it, so now what?"

"I'm going to be in the area while you'll head to Florida."

"What! Why wasn't I asked?"

"It's not about asking you babe, you go where the label says and apparently Disney wants you there for a few weeks."

"Don't I get to decide?"

"No, I'll have a few breaks in between shows and I'll fly to see you."

"I still don't like the idea of having to tour alone, the fans will miss Leddie."

Eddie chuckled. "Leddie?"

"Didn't you hear the latest? Mel started that trend on twitter, that's what everyone is calling us."

He smiled. "I love it." He leaned in to kiss his girl. Suddenly their phones buzzed and both looked at their phones.

It was Tia; she was on with the latest. She stood in front of Lily Park's office. "So the latest we have on our favorite couple Leddie, it looks like Loren has a new beau."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "A new what?"

Chapter ends here, nothing huge I know, but we're sure more drama is expected for our favorite couple. Please kindly review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hollywood heights S2**

On Tour Chapter 9

Loren smiled. "You're my only boyfriend Eddie, we know how much Tia loves gossip and we seem to be the only ones she picks on, last week she had you with Leah again."

"Yeah…" He walked closer to her. "So how was my girl's day?"

"Mel and I are getting our own place."

He seemed surprised. "Really? You're leaving Nora's house?"

"Max is going to be living there with my mom and they will need their privacy, and it's time I go on my own."

"You won't be around too long to enjoy it, like I said you're headed to Florida."

The waitress stopped by and took their orders. Loren sighed. "I guess I can postpone that until I get back."

He held her hands. "Let's enjoy dinner, I don't want to talk about the label or touring, it's just you and I tonight."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "You're right, I love you."

"I love you more babe." He didn't care who was watching, kissing Loren was his hobby so it seemed and he wanted everyone to see how much she meant to him.

Meanwhile…..

Leah sat in patio of her apartment. Larry walked in. "So I decided to stay."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope I just got a job and I'm here to stay."

"Go and find your own place, you're not staying here."

"I have to look for a place, I already asked Jeremy and he said I can use the extra room."

"He had no right to do that, this isn't his place."

Jeremy walked in with a bowl of popcorn. "We're both paying for this place Leah; you can't leave your boyfriend out on the streets."  
"I'm tired of telling everyone we're not dating." Her phone buzzed.

Leah answered and walked outside. "Really? How sure are you?"

She smiled and hit the end button and softly muttered. "So Loren is headed out of town on tour, it's going to be very lonely for Eddie."

Mel convinced Loren and they bought a beautiful Condo in Beverly Hills, the Sunset Barrington Apartments on Sunset Blvd. Mel asked both Jake and Kelly if she could go with Loren while she toured several cities in Florida and finally Disney world. Eddie made time to fly and see his girl every chance he got, but the label noticed Loren performed better and sold out when she did shows on her own and kept Eddie busier in L.A.

Months flew by and Eddie was busy doing junkets and meet and greet with the fans. And even though Leah tried to take advantage every time Eddie was alone while Loren was on tour, Jake had other plans and send both Leah and Jeremy to Canada.

And just like Mel told Loren, Max and Nora settled in her home, enjoying their privacy.

Larry was a limo driver; picking up celebrities at the airport and bringing them to their hotel rooms in the Los Angeles area. He loved Leah but even he could tell she had eyes only for Eddie and for now he would make L.A his home as well.

Kelly flew in to meet with Loren who had been in Florida several months. "Kelly I feel like I'm being forced to stay here."

"No you're not, you're on the top list for the label Loren and this is where you're been asked to come, your CD's are selling like hot cakes and I told the label you have enough songs to start your second album, they want you to work on it in New York."

Loren turned. "New York again?"

"Yes we're headed there next week, the label has its headquarters there and it's a perfect place to start working on your new album."

"Don't I have a say in this? Can't I go home for a while? I haven't even lived in my new place yet."

"You're on tour for the label Loren, they make the calls, this is how it was for Eddie at first then he was able to take it easy for a while, right now this is where you're performing or recording, they ask you to jump and you ask how high?"

"I want to see my family; I want to spend time with Eddie."

"You will but this is what we do for now."

Loren got ready for her next show, the Disney Princesses were having a contest and Loren was part of that act as well.

Eddie was trying to catch a break to see his girl, but with sales down on his latest album the label wanted him to work in L.A for now. For a moment it seemed everything was going against Leddie.

Ian was back in town. "So are we allowed to party?"

"Yes it's allowed I just don't want to go right now."

"Mate your girl isn't here, she won't know."

"Ian that's all I need for Lily Parks and her crew to catch me with any girl and that will definitely make the news, I don't want to upset Loren."

"How about a few beers?"

"Ian why don't you go, I'm sure you can catch up with all of your girls."

"And you'll stay in this boring pent house all alone then?"

"I don't care; you go and enjoy your time off."

"Is Melissa in town?"

"No she's with Loren right now."

Ian raised his hands and walked into the kitchen returning with two beers in his hands. "Here mate, not going to leave you all alone."

Eddie looked through several pages online. Ian took a sip of beer and asked. "What the heck are you looking for? You haven't taken your eyes off of that screen since I walked in?"

"Just something I've had on my mind lately."

"Those look like rings."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Those aren't just any kind of rings mate." He looked closer. "Are you asking Loren to marry you?"

"It's been on my mind since she left for Florida, I miss her Ian, and I can't live without her."

"Do you realize what you're saying mate?"

"Yes I know what I'm doing."

"You swore you'd never ask any girl to marry you after what happened with Chloe."

"Things are different now, Loren isn't just any girl, I'm genuinely in love with her Ian, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she's going to be the mother of our children."

Ian sat back and smiled. "I remember you telling me about this chick that won your song writing contest and even then I knew the way you talked about her things were definitely different, you were unsure of your feelings even after you had asked Chloe to marry you."

"I don't know what happened, she was sharing lyrics on twitter with me, I felt we had a connection, I felt I knew her and the moment she walked into MK the day of the contest I knew it then my life would never be the same."

"I must admit I didn't see that coming, even when you told me you were asking Chloe to marry you I knew you were rushing things, and after you started talking about Loren Tate nonstop I was going to stop you from marrying Chloe, after you broke things off with her and that first kiss with Loren nailed it for you."

Eddie smiled and slightly blushed. "I must admit that kiss hooked me, I didn't want to admit it, here was this 18 year old beautiful girl with a killer voice and talent and I couldn't take her off my mind."

Ian tapped his can of beer. "Congratulations mate you're in love and this time it's real, you can't let it get away."

"I don't plan on it."

Loren spent time in New York and did several shows there. She started to work on her second album, Eddie tried to see his girl but the label noticed that when he performed alone the sales of his latest album increased, so they kept him doing that.

Almost 6 months after being in New York Loren returned to Los Angeles. She didn't tell Eddie and planned to surprise him.

Mel made sure the limo driver took their entire luggage to their new place. "I'm so glad to be home."

Loren walked in. "I love the huge picture window, we have a beautiful view."

"Lo we're on the 20th floor; we can see everything from here."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Let's be careful when it's dark, we have several condominiums that have a view this way, so it's closing the blinds once the sun sets."

Mel chuckled. "Only you would think that way."

"You never know Mel, we have to be cautious."

"So where is Eddie today?"

"Probably doing something the label needs."

Mel was pulling her suitcase to her room. "What's with the label lately?"

Loren sighed. "I'm ahead in sales."

"You mean you're out selling Eddie?"

"Don't say it like that Mel, I spoke to Kelly yesterday and she said he's doing better alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes when he's on tour alone his sales pick up."

"I thought you guys were going to do some duets together?"

"That's on hold per the label."

"I'm going to put my things away."

Loren walked to get her bags. "Don't put too much away, according to Kelly we're on tour in a few days."

"We? Can't I stay?"

"I'll talk to Jake; we need more than a few days."

"Lo that would be awesome; we need to enjoy our new place."

"I'm going to shower then find out what Eddie is up too."

Meanwhile…..

Eddie sat in Jake's office. "Now after months in L.A they want me on tour for a few months?"

"Yes they're giving Loren a break; it seems your sales are high when you're solo."

"What's going to happen when Loren and I marry?"

Jake turned towards him. "Marry?"

"Yes why are you so surprised?"

"I know you swore to never say that word after Chloe."

"That was a long time ago, I'm older and I know this is a sure thing Jake, I love Loren I can't be apart from her any longer."

"I don't know what the label will say about this."

"You're kidding right? It's none of their business if I ask Loren to marry me."

"They have other plans Eddie."

"No way! It's your job to talk to them, if they are going to control every aspect of my life and Loren's then it's time we go elsewhere."

Jake stood up. "Whoa Eddie calm down, there is still time isn't there?"

"Time for what?"

"If you ask Loren to marry you, I'm sure you need a few months before you say I do."

Eddie took a velvet box out of his pocket. "Do you know how long I've had this? I've been trying to plan a romantic dinner to ask Loren and something always pops up and I can't do it."

Jake sat back down. "Listen I know Loren is headed back in town, it will be a few days before you go on tour."

"I'm beginning to hate that word, on tour."

"Listen just finish up these last few cities and Loren will have a few more to do and I can talk to the label and convince them to give you both some time off."

Eddie stood up. "Make it happen Jake, I can't and won't live like this, it's been a little over a year."

Eddie left and headed towards MK. He parked and exited his car. He walked in and spotted Nora on the phone and his dad was talking to Grace near the bar area.

Grace smiled and signaled Max to turn around. He smiled when he saw Eddie coming his way. "Hey you're not busy today?"

"No nothing local going on, now I'm supposed to tour several cities, apparently now that I'm solo my sales have picked up."

"So what happened with you and Loren touring together?"

Eddie shook his head. "Not right now it's not productive."

Nora was off the phone and walked towards Max and Eddie. "Hey handsome great to see you."

"Same here." She hugged him. "So what's new?"

"Not much, looking to make time for Loren and I."

Nora smiled. "And how is that going?"

"I'm off in a few days and this time I'm headed out of town."

"So no more L.A. for you?"

He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "All I want right now is Loren and who knows when I'll see her."

Nora smiled and bit her lower lip. Soft arms wrapped around his neck. Loren got close enough to whisper in his ears.

"I'm here babe."

He shot up before she could say another word. "How long have you been here?"

She smiled. "I flew in this morning, I told Kelly not to tell you I wanted to surprise you."

"And you did." He didn't care that Nora and Max were standing there, he practically picked her up and kissed her, Loren allowed the kiss to deepen. Max signaled Nora and they walked away quietly.

Meanwhile…..

Leah and Jeremy arrived from touring several cities in Canada. They had been out of the L.A. area for a few weeks.

Jeremy sat as soon as they entered Jake's office. Leah scrolled through her phone, she always checked Lily Park's page for anything on Loren and Eddie.

"Why can't you put that phone away? That's all you've been doing since we left Ontario."

"Leave me alone."

"How long before you realize you're wasting your time Leah? Eddie only has eyes for Loren."

"Who says I'm wasting my time?"

A voice was heard from the doorway. "Listen to your brother; it's a battle you won't win."

Leah turned to see a tall slim blonde standing at the entrance. She was beautiful and Leah knew exactly who she was.

Chapter stops here today! I know you'll know who this lady is! Hugs…Please kindly review


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, many thanks to those taking the time to review! I truly appreciate every single one! I also wrote a one shot! I hope all of you took a look! I heard a song and suddenly I was inspired!(Crazy little thing called Love) Leddie has that effect on me!Please enjoy this chapter and kindly review!

Hollywood Heights S2

Take a chance Chapter 10

Leah walked closer to her. "So what is Chloe Carter or wait is it Cynthia Kowalski?"

She forced a smile. "It's Chloe." She smirked giving her the look of dislike.

"What are you doing here? I think I read once you couldn't hold a note if your life depended on it." Leah muttered under her breath.

"It's none of your business why I'm here, the only thing I have to say to you is that you're wasting your time with Eddie Duran, he's in love and it's the real thing, there's nothing you can do to mess that up, believe me I tried."

"You never loved Eddie; no one cheats on the person they love."

Chloe slightly chuckled. "Now that you have a career in this industry you're Miss know it all."

"No if I had Eddie as a boyfriend I wouldn't be as stupid as you were."

Chloe took a few steps away. "I'm here to get some papers from Jake."

Jeremy spoke up. "I just told him you're here."

Jake walked in. "Thanks Chloe I wish you the best."

"Thanks Jake." She turned towards Leah. "Stay clear of him." And she left the room. Jake turned towards Leah. "What was that about?"

Leah stood up. "Nothing just girl talk."

Jeremy trailed behind his sister. "Now are you convinced?"

"Convinced of what?"

"Chloe was engaged to Eddie, she would know him better than anyone, she warned you."

Leah shook her head. "I've got to record baby brother, leave me alone."

Loren and Eddie spend a few weeks together, Eddie was so inspired he was able to finish his latest album, he released it that week.

Loren released a single from her upcoming album California Wild and that was a huge hit. Loren met with Kelly and the label, if she was going to release her second album she would have to prepare to tour again and this time she was headed to Europe. She was able to convince the label to give her an extra week before she had to leave.

She arrived home to find Ian and Mel sitting on the patio that over looked the valley. She peeked and caught them kissing.

"Oh sorry guys." She gave Mel a look. "Hey Lo, we're having a glass of wine."

"You're not 21 yet."

Mel got up. "I'll be right back." She winked at Ian and followed Loren into the kitchen. "What's with the look?"

Loren was putting a few things in the fridge. "I have a week before I have to leave for Europe."

'We've been here almost a month, do we have to go then?"

"Yes and what about Adam?"

Mel leaned on the kitchen counters. "He's old news Lo; he's staying in Philly, so now I'm free to date whomever I want."

"Just like that you're over him?"

"What was I supposed to do? Plus Ian is so much older and sexier."

"You're not old enough to drink."

"We're going to be 21 very soon, plus I'm having cranberry with a touch of vodka, and I'm here with you Lo."

Loren's phone buzzed. "It's Eddie he's on his way."

Mel smiled. "No worries Ian and I will be out in the patio out of your way." She took her glass and walked back to where Ian was waiting for her.

Loren sat on the nearby chair and sighed. The thought of leaving on tour wasn't her favorite thing to do right now, but there was a reason she put Brown on hold to make this work and apparently she was right where she had to be, the only problem she was going without Eddie.

Arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey beautiful."

She turned around and held his face softly with her hands. "Hey handsome I missed you."

"Do you know that these past few weeks have been the best so far?"

She leaned in and kissed him. "I know it's been the same for me too."

Loren down cast her look; he noticed and gently touched her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm excited, my latest single is doing amazing, the label is releasing the next set of songs and I'm headed to Europe."

Eddie knew he had to be positive. "Babe that's amazing, that means you're a superstar."

"Really? I don't feel like one."

"Loren you're doing amazing, I think Leah is dying to catch up to you and she can't seem to do it."

Loren smiled. "She's country babe, that's another category."

"It doesn't matter; she won't catch up no matter how hard she tries."

Loren leaned in. "What about you? Will you be touring any time soon?"

"I'm staying in the U.S, the label wants you performing worldwide, that's the reason you're headed out."

"I didn't think I would be this sad."

He walked closer to her holding her face gently. "You have to take a chance on this, do as your told, right now you're doing want thousands wish they could, not everyone gets this high in their careers babe, and I know you can do this."

Loren leaned in and kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen. She pulled away to catch her breath.

"Will you be able to come and see me?"

"I think I can, I'm busy but not as busy as my girl."

She smiled. "You're so supportive and I love you for it."

"I love you more."

They spend the rest of the evening in each other's arms. Loren sat by his side in silence, taking in every moment.

A week later after spending the whole day with Eddie she boarded Jake's jet. Mel was tagging along. Kelly made sure all of the things Loren would need were loaded onto the Jet.

Loren looked out the window and saw Eddie drive off, she sat and sighed. "I should feel happy and yet I don't."

Kelly sat across from her. "What are you worried about?"

"Guess I'm nervous Kelly, this tour is huge, I saw Jake's itinerary for this tour and it's going to keep me busy."

Kelly smiled. "Can I share a secret with you?"

Loren sat up. "What is it?"

"There are several shows doing some of their episodes in Europe, these are the top shows of the season, several are asking to have you on as a guest."

"Wait..What?"

"Exactly I think it's a great idea Loren, you can show them your acting skills and that can boost your career."

"I've never had acting lessons!"

"A guest spot on any show doesn't require much, most of them want you singing on the show, it will be busy, Eddie did several and even movies."

"I know but I don't know if I can handle that as well."

"Loren you can do it, look how fast you've grown in this business, you're about to enter the clothing and shoe line, and Maybelline wants you for some of their ads and commercials."

"I know but what about Eddie? He told me he's sticking around L.A and might do some nearby cities."

"The label keeps an eye on its potential money makers and that's you and Eddie, when the two of you were doing shows together, sales on Eddie's music dropped while yours went up."

"I thought the fans loved Leddie?"

"They do but maybe too much, they were favoring you the most and the moment you both did separate tour shows, Eddie's sales shot up."

Loren sat back on the seat. "So how long will this last?"

"You know I'm honest with you Loren, it could be a whole year."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "That long? No wonder people break up and marriages don't work, how can any couple handle this?"  
"I know you and Eddie can make anything work."

Meanwhile….

Eddie sat at the bar at MK. Max saw him and headed his way. "Is Loren on her way?"

He took a sip of his drink. "Yeah and now I'm stuck here all alone."

"Why the separate tour?"

"I don't know pops, label wants what works best and Loren touring alone is what's best right now."

Ian walked in. "Hey mate did you ask her?"

Eddie quickly turned towards him avoiding Max. "No I didn't."

Max caught on. "Ask what?"

"Nothing pops."

"Come on son, were you going to ask Loren to marry you?"

Ian couldn't help it. "Yes he was, he has the ring."

Max's eyes widen. "Eddie that's great, why didn't you do it before she left?"

"I want a special proposal Pops, nothing in the view of reporters, I want it to be a thing about Loren and I no Tia or Lily Parks in the way wondering and asking what's next for us."

Once again Ian interrupted. "So does this mean you're going to surprise her while she's in Europe? That has to be the most romantic place on earth."

"That's my plan; I just want her to do at least a few shows while she's there and then I know she'll be relaxed and not expecting this at all."

Max smiled. "So no one knows?" He looked at Ian. "Just your best friend?"

"He found out because he's nosey, but yeah no one knows Pops so don't even tell Nora."

"No worries."

Ian grabbed a glass and prepared a drink. "I wasn't being nosey and I saw you looking online remember?"

Eddie reacted quickly. "You didn't tell Mel did you?"

"No my dates with Melissa are about her and there's no talking about anything else."

"I hope so; you know she would ruin the surprise and tell Loren, I want to surprise my girl, and she can't expect this at all, it will be soon." He smiled. "Maybe I'll do it on stage while she's performing."

Max nodded with a smile he couldn't wipe off. "I like the idea son, I can't wait for it."

"I can't either Pops, or this way Jake or the label can't keep me away from Loren, she's been gone a few hours and I miss her already."

"With today's technology you can see her anytime."

"I know but there are a few hours difference in Europe but I'll manage."

Meanwhile…

The Jet was already on its way, Mel walked into Loren's cabin. "Hey aren't you going to sleep?"

Mel noticed Loren's look was fixated on the window. "Lo you ok?"

Loren jumped. "Sorry Mel I didn't hear you come in."

Mel sat by her side. "Are you excited about this new journey you're about to start?"

Loren semi smiled. "I am Mel, just nervous and anxious."

Mel furrowed her eyes and slowly looked towards her best friend. "I know you too well, what's up?"

She took a deep breath. "A few days ago Eddie told me to take a chance on this and that he knew I could do it." She looked Mel in the eye.

"Now I'm scared Mel, I think I'm going to lose Eddie."

"Why would you say that Loren?"

She down cast her eyes. "I don't know, I have this gut feeling, he's always been on top with his music and now I've taken the lead, I'm just afraid."

Mel smiled. "Listen that boy loves you and I'm sure he's not envious of anything you accomplish now or while you're on tour."

Loren laid back on the seat and sighed, her phone buzzed and as she looked to see what was the latest news. Lily Parks was on talking about Loren Tate's European tour and how there was no sign of Eddie Duran going with her.

"So is Leddie still strong and trending?" Lily asked with a huge smirk on her face.

Sorry guys, the chapter ends here! I know nothing too exciting, but it's coming! Hugs everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Just a reminder! I'm pro-Leddie! But this story has to run its course! Read and kindly review! Hollywood Heights S2

On a break! Chapter 11

Europe proved to be very successful for Loren and she was shocked; every single show on her tour was sold out. They had to add a few more weeks to keep up with the fans requests for more tickets to her shows.

Aside from her nightly shows, she was doing commercials for May Kay Cosmetics and Avonne and photo shoots for ads in the latest Vogue and Mademoiselle Magazines, several of the weekly TV show were in Europe shooting some of their episodes and requested Loren as guest star.

She had been gone almost two months, face timing Eddie every day, but the busier she got the less time she had to do that every night, Eddie was busy in L.A with several shows and gigs Jake had him doing to create a huge buzz for his album that seemed to be climbing the charts slowly.

One evening he stopped at MK for a few drinks.

"You're here again?"

"Yes I'm here." He responsed annoyed.

Max walked towards him, he knew exactly the problem. "Why don't you take a few days off and fly out to see Loren?"

"I tried Pops but she's too busy even for me."

"I'm sure she can set a few days aside to see you if you let her know you're coming."

"I tried it all and Jake keeps telling me she's everywhere, she's too busy because everyone is requesting Loren to do just about everything."

"Isn't that what you wanted for Loren?"

He turned to acknowledge Max. "Yes and I'm happy for her but it's been two months pops and I can't even touch her lips with a kiss, I support her career but I didn't think it would be this hard for me."

"You love her son, what about the proposal?"

He laughed. "Yeah gonna do that through face time."

Max noticed he was drinking too much too fast. "Hey it's kind of early for those right now."

"It's a shot of vodka Pops, sort of helps numb the pain."

"That's not the answer son."

He got up. "Yeah I know." And he walked out. "You can stay here for a while?"

He waved exiting through the front doors. Leah was about to walk into MK and practically ran into him.

"What a pleasant surprise Eddie."

"Yeah it sure is, haven't seen much of you and Jeremy."  
"Jake keeps us very busy, but it looks like I'm off for a few days."

"So what are you doing here at MK?"

"Wanted to drop these folders off to your dad, Jake was going to come but I told him I was going to be in the area."

"Good to see you girl, I'll talk to you soon."

"Eddie wait!" He stopped. "What's up?"

"How about lunch?"

He looked at his watch. "Yeah sounds like a great idea, I'm starving."

At that moment Eddie's phone buzzed. "I have to take this call." He walked a few steps away.

Leah walked inside MK to drop off the papers Jake gave her and ran back out. Eddie was off the phone and turned to acknowledge her. "Sorry I have to go, we can do it some other time."

Leah was disappointed but quickly responded. "What if I stop by later with dinner?"

"Sure that will be great, I could use the company."

Leah's smile grew. "I'll see you later then."

Eddie rushed home, Mel called to tell him Loren would have a few hours to Face Time, and he couldn't get to his place fast enough.

He stopped when he saw his door man. "Jeffrey a friend is dropping by with dinner, you can let her up, her name is Leah Davis."

"The country singer? I will sir."

"Jeffrey I thought we talked about first name basis?"

Jeffrey blushed. "I'm trying Eddie."

He smiled. "See that wasn't very hard."

Meanwhile….

Loren was going through some outfits for another photo shoot. Mel walked in.

"I called Eddie."

"What for?"

"You said you'd have time to FT."

"Why would you do that? Kelly just told me I have to choose what I'm wearing for that lipstick commercial and I still have rehearsal for tomorrow's show."

"Loren your mom says he's been miserable, he missed you so I thought you'd have time to sit and chat with your boyfriend."

"I'll try Mel I'm exhausted."

"Who thought a year ago you'd be this famous."

"I'm not famous, just very busy."

Mel rolled her eyes. "I love how modest you are Lo."

Loren pulled several outfits to the side and looked through the shoes. "I can't figure out what to match with what dress."

"Don't you have someone to help you with that?"

Loren's phone buzzed signaling Face Time which meant Eddie. "Lo aren't you going to answer that?"

"You do it. I'll be there in a sec."

Mel answered and smiled. "Hey Rock star!"

Eddie furrowed and semi smiled. "Where's my girl?"

"She'll be here soon enough, she's got another photo shoot and she has to pick what to wear."

Eddie shook his head. "There should be someone there to help with that."

Mel smiled. "I just told her that."

Mel walked towards Loren with the phone in her hand. "Lo it's Eddie."

Loren turned and grabbed her phone. "Hi Eddie."

"Looks like you're super busy?"

She sat. "Yeah and I'm exhausted, I'm up at 4 and rehearsing for the weekend shows plus photo shoots then I'm guest starring in two TV shows."

"I told you this would happen and here we are."

"I know you did."

"So when can I see you?"

Loren sighed. "I told Kelly and she said I can't take any time off, I even went to Jake and he agreed with her."

"They can't control your every step Loren."

"I know but this has to be done if I want to get back home soon."

Eddie took a sip of the beer he held in his hand. Loren sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

He was quick to respond. "Wait Mel said you'd have a few hours to spare so we could talk."

Loren's eyes said it all. "I didn't tell her to call you, I wasn't sure if I would be able too."

Eddie tossed the can of beer he had in his hands. "That's fine Loren you call when you can!"

"Eddie please don't be upset, this is part of the job and you know it."

"Yeah but lately that seems to be a huge priority for you."

"How can you say that? You're in this business too Eddie, you know how this is."

"I do Loren but taking time to talk to your boyfriend wouldn't kill your career."

"Eddie please don't be upset, I'll try and call you tomorrow."

"Don't bother Loren and you know what? Just so you don't worry, let's take a break from this so called relationship!"

"You aren't serious?"

"Yes I am, take your time in Europe do what you have to do and when you come home we can see how to deal with us."

Loren furrowed her eyes. ""You aren't serious Eddie?"

"Yes I am, I haven't been this serious in a while, talk you later Loren." He hit the end button and face time was over.

Loren stood there without being able to move. Mel noticed and walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't mutter a word; Mel tried to get her attention to no avail. "Loren what happened? I thought you were talking to Eddie?"

Loren finally sat down, the tears she had been holding back finally streamed down her cheeks. "He wants a break from me Mel."

"What?"

"He said we needed to take a break."

Mel hugged her letting her best friend cry.

Meanwhile….

Eddie had walked to the fridge for another beer, Ian walked in. "It really stinks in here."

"Shut up Ian."

"What's with you mate?"

He took a sip of the beer he held in his hand. "Loren and I are on break."

Ian took the can from his hand. "You've had too much to drink mate, you're not making sense! What do mean you're on a break?"

"Loren is too busy for us, so I told her we're on a break, this way she doesn't have to worry about me."

"You don't mean that Eddie, you're not thinking straight right now."

"Leave me alone Ian, I can't function like this, now it will be easier, when she gets back, we can talk about us again."

"What about the ring you bought?"

He took the box out of the drawer and tossed it between his fingers. "I guess this will have to wait."

"Eddie call Loren and tell her you weren't thinking, I know tomorrow you'll feel differently about this whole thing."

"Nope, I made up my mind! And I'm not going to change it either.

Meanwhile….

Leah ran around like a chicken without a head getting things ready and of course Jeremy noticed.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business!" She was packing food into a bag.

"That's a lot of food for one person."

She looked at him before walking out the door. "Just keep your eyes on the Lily Parks show tonight."

She left leaving Jeremy wondering what she meant. Leah got to her car and made a call. "Tia stick around Eddie Duran's place, I'll call you so if you want to have the first exclusive, be there." She hung up and drove away.

Ian made sure to hide Eddie's keys before he left. "I'll check on you in the morning mate."

Eddie sat with the remote control in his hand and waved to his best friend. He was changing the channels and stopped when he saw a commercial with Loren on it, she was advertising some random make-up for the eyes, and she had the sexiest dress on and walked around as the wind blew her hair and dress to the side.

He sighed. "I miss you babe."

His condo phone rang; it was Jeffrey telling him Leah was coming up.

"Thanks Jeffrey."

He got up placing the can of beer on the coffee table. The door buzzed and he walked to open the door, he found a very happy Leah on the other side of the door carrying a bag.

"I hope you're hungry Eddie, I made sure to bring enough and I know there will be left overs."

He sighed and smiled. "Smells like Chinese food, that's one of Loren's favorites."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? I love it too."

She started to put the containers on the table. "You ok Eddie?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks for dinner Leah; I'll eat something in a bit."

"No of course not, there is no such thing as you'll eat later, and it looks like you've been drinking a bit too much and now I know you need to eat."

"I'm not too hungry right now."

She walked towards him. "You have to eat, what's wrong? Do you miss Loren that much?"

He down cast his look and she could tell he was tipsy, she slightly smiled, her plan was going to work pretty well.

"Yeah I do and we had our first fight today, told her we're on a break."

Leah couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so sorry, come on, let's eat and I'll make sure you're smiling by the time we're done eating."

Eddie wasn't very talkative. But Leah kept the conversation going and offering more beer to him, suddenly she noticed a shiny ring on the table. "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded. "Maybe not sure yet."

He kept drinking, and Leah used her phone to take selfies with him, she made sure to pose next to him to give the impression they were kissing and having fun, she tried on the ring and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled not knowing what she was up too, a few hours later, Eddie could hardly stay awake. "Leah you can go home now, I'm going to call Loren."

"First let's get you to bed." She managed to get him on his feet. She walked him to the nearest room on the first floor level. "I think you better stay in this bedroom Eddie, you might fall if you go up those stairs."

He smiled. "Thanks Leah." He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. He tried opening his eyes. "I need Loren, can you call her?"

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You need to rest Eddie."

He collapsed on the bed. Leah reached for her phone. "Ugh always Loren, but enough of Loren, you said you're on a break."

She got up and grabbed her phone. "Tia are you nearby?" She smiled. "I have something to give you, don't be late."

She grabbed the ring Eddie had left on the table and placed it on her finger; she smiled as she saw the beautiful rock sparkling. "Loren I told you your happiness wouldn't last."

She checked on Eddie and took the elevator to meet Tia downstairs, Tia appeared and asked. "So what's the scoop? You said I could have the exclusive." Leah flashed her finger.

"Look Eddie and I are engaged."

Tia furrowed her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I have the ring on don't I?"

"No one is going to believe this?"

Leah smiled. "Well that's your job to make it believable, everyone knows and loves Leddie and now they're going to love Eddie and I."

"Leah this is a huge lie and everyone knows he's crazy about Loren Tate."

"They took a break and now I'm the next Mrs. Eddie Duran."

Tia's smile grew. "You know this is huge? Leddie is huge worldwide and you're the one to come between them and Lily Parks will be known worldwide because of this!"

"I wanted to give you the exclusive and I'm not playing Tia, I love him."

"I've known for a while that you love him but I never thought you'd go through this to get your way."

"Well do whatever you have to do, I did my part and now you do your part."

Tia smiled and finished transferring the pictures. Leah took her phone back. "I have to get my things; I'll be waiting for your announcement."

Tia shrugged her shoulders. "I have to get these to Lily and have her approve them and they're authentic so get ready for the news to blow!"

Leah smiled and went back into the building taking the elevator up to Eddie's Condo.

She walked in to get her things and she heard Eddie's phone going off signaling Face Time, Leah picked it up. "Perfect timing, it's Loren."

Her evil smile grew. "She's going to see we're together and I'll flash the ring and she'll know he's all mine."

Leah scurried to Eddie's room and picked up the call. "Hello Loren."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Leah? What are you doing there? Where's Eddie?"

"He called me to come over, poor baby was so hurt and lonely and well you know how it is Loren dear, one thing lead to another and it looks like he made his choice." She showed her the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry you had to catch us like this." She was sitting next to Eddie on the bed and she was looking at Loren's reaction with satisfaction, finally she had what she had gone to L.A for.

Sorry guys! I know I know! The Chapter ends here and now trouble begins! Kindly review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for taking the time to review, even though the reviews are few I intend to finish my story, but I won't post weekly. I will take my time and not rush! Looks like the Leddie Fanfic site is slowly dying, I hope not! This show was the best of 2012 and it's almost 4 years later and it's still very much loved and missed. Hollywood Heights writers don't give up on your stories! BTW just a reminder I'm pro-Leddie and I'm sure by now you know that, I thought I'd mention it before you read this chapter.

Holly wood Heights S2

The proposal Chapter 12

Tia had stopped at the office to see Lily. "These are real but you and I know Eddie wouldn't ask her to marry him."

Lily grabbed her phone and scrolled through the pictures. "These are from Leah? Are you sure they're real?"

Tia rolled her eyes. "These pictures are the real thing; I transferred them from Leah's own phone but if you'd like we can have them checked for authenticity."

"Do it, we have to protect ourselves, we both know Eddie will come running and we need proof."

Tia smiled. "As soon as I get the ok, can I run them?"

Lily smiled with satisfaction. "Go for it darling."

Tia took off before Lily could change her mind.

Meanwhile…..

Loren was looking at Leah through face time screen on her phone and wasn't sure what to believe, a million things ran through her head. "You're lying!"

Leah sat up, still pretending to hold the sheets to cover herself. "We had a magical time Loren, too bad you couldn't make time for him, but no worries, he's going to be happy with a real woman now."

Mel heard Loren crying and came running. "What's going on?" Mel saw Leah sitting next to Eddie and hit the end button.

"What the hell just happened?" Loren was holding back tears.

"Loren she's lying!" Mel held her arm trying to calm her best friend who started to shake.

"How could she be lying, she's sitting next to Eddie in his bed and wearing an engagement ring, is this how Eddie handles a break?"

"I told you she was aiming for this! What did Eddie say?"

"I guess too exhausted to say anything."

"I know she's lying."

Loren's phone buzzed again. She turned to look and her eyes widen. "Omg look!"

(Hi everyone its Tia from the Lily Park's show, I have an amazing exclusive to share with all of you, a very romantic proposal! Eddie Duran is engaged to country singer Leah Davis, here's the latest pic's of the happy couple in the most romantic setting.)

The video revealed a smiling Eddie who sat there embracing Leah allowing her to kiss him and he seemed happy when Leah placed a kiss on his lips.

Within minutes Kelly ran into Loren's room. "What's going on with Eddie and why is he with Leah on TV?"

Loren was quiet and shocked with the saddest look on her face. Mel was the one to respond. "It's all a huge lie Kelly."

"That didn't look like a lie to me."

Loren's phone started to ring, she just stared at it. Mel took it from her hand. "Hi Nora, I don't know what's going on! I think it's all a publicity stunt, it can't be real, she's not saying much right now." She took a few steps away and continued to talk to Nora while Loren sat without moving and trying to make sense of the whole thing.

Meanwhile…..

Max tried calling Eddie but his phone went directly to voice mail. "I'm going there right now."

Nora stopped him. "If you do I'm sure by now his place is surrounded by paparazzi and they're going to drive you crazy with questions."

"This can't be true! He had that ring for Loren! The proposal was supposed to be for Loren! What the hell happened to my son?"

"Mel just told me Eddie and Loren spoke earlier and he told her they needed a break and now this happens."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing."

There was a knock on the door. Max ran to open it, Nora was right behind him. "Be careful it could be reporters."

Max didn't hear what his wife was saying, he opened the door and to find Ian standing there in shock. "Max I came right over, I just saw Tia's report, I was with Eddie earlier and he didn't say anything about Leah."

"Something isn't right."

Nora tried to call Loren again and Mel picked up. "Thanks Mel please stay with her."

She turned towards Max and Ian. "My poor daughter is hurting and all alone in Europe, I'm so glad Mel is there with her, I have to go to her Max."

"We will, just let me settle this with my son."

Ian walked back towards the door. "I'm going there right now."

"I'll come with you." He turned to face Nora." Honey you stay here, I'll keep you posted."

Meanwhile….

Leah walked back into her apartment. Jeremy was sitting in front of the TV. "What did you do? You're lying; you know Eddie would never hurt Loren like that!"

"He told me they were on a break, we had a great evening."

She smiled and showed him the beautiful rock on her finger. "See isn't it beautiful?"

"That ring isn't for you, I knew you were up to no good, how could you lie to his fans like this?"

"Hey I gave Tia authentic pictures, they can be tested, they weren't photo shopped, and they're the real deal."

"You're evil Leah, what would mom and dad think of what you've done to Eddie and Loren, we have a career thanks to Eddie and this is how you thank him?"

"He's better off with me, Loren prefers her career over him, and he told me himself, poor baby was so hurt, drinking to alleviate the pain caused by that woman."

Leah's phone began to ring again, she smiled. "This has been going on since I left Eddie's place, everyone wants to know all of the deats."

Meanwhile…

Jake arrived to Eddie's place just as Ian and Max were getting there as well. "What the hell happened to Eddie and Loren?"

"I don't know Jake, I'm as shocked as you are." They entered the building, Jeffrey stood up the moment they walked inside, Max walked directly towards him.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No sir, it's been crazy here with reporters trying to get up to Mr. Duran's condo, I'm glad to see you here."

Max pushed the button and the elevators door opened. All three men stepped inside; all three were quiet and trying to make sense of Tia's report.

The door opened and Max took out his keys, they all walked in and found Eddie making coffee in the kitchen.

"Pops what are you guys doing here?"

"You have no idea what's going on do you?" Max walked closer towards him.

"Please pops not too loud." Eddie held his head.

Max pulled his phone out and scrolled through it until he found Lily's Parks page. "Have you seen the latest on Eddie Duran?"

"I have a horrible headache, watching her gossip site is not a priority right now."

Both Jake and Ian walked towards him. "Mate you better take a sip of that coffee, you're going to need it after you see this."

Max hit the on button and showed Eddie's Tia's breaking news, his eyes widen and he dropped the cup in his hand.

"Wait what's she talking about?"

"Exactly what she said!" Jake walked closer to him. "You're engaged to Leah? What about Loren?"

Max was next to speak. "You were planning a proposal for Loren, how the hell did this happen?"

Eddie sat scratching his head. "I swear I don't remember what happened; I know Leah was here because she brought dinner but…" He held his head. "I don't remember much after that."

"Eddie those pictures show you kissing and having a romantic evening with Leah and then you give her a ring, it's all here in the pictures Tia was showing!"

"Pops please don't yell I can't even…" He suddenly stood up. "Loren saw those?"

"Oh yes she did, according to Mel she knows."

The condo phone rang, Max picked it up. "What is it Jeffrey?"

He walked to the window. "No one comes up." Jake walked towards the window. "Is that Lily Parks?"

"Yes she's made herself very comfortable out there, we all know she'll wait for Eddie to come down and jump on him with questions.

Ian gave Eddie another cup of coffee. "Here mate you're going to need this."

Eddie took it from his hand. "Ian I swear I don't remember what happened here last night."

"Well you're engaged to Leah and the whole world knows it."

Meanwhile….

Kelly sat with Loren who wasn't saying much. Tiny tears streamed down her cheeks. "Loren you have to be strong, you will be flooded with questions, and I know it's going to be hard but in this business these things tend to happen."

Mel was quick to respond. "How could you say that?"

"It's the truth Mel, Loren and Eddie are huge everywhere, now this mess with Leah they're going to want answers."

"I don't have any Kelly, all I know is that Eddie was upset because we didn't have time for each other, he said we should take a break, and now this! He's engaged to Leah? He switched his feelings pretty fast."

"I know this doesn't make sense Loren, I don't know what happened to him, I don't know what lead to this huge mess, all I'm saying is that you have to be the professional around reports and fans and keep moving forward, you can't let this affect your career."

Mel shook her head. "Is that all that matters here? No one cares how much this is hurting Loren? She isn't a robot that can just shut her feelings off."

Loren allowed the tears to flow. "How could he hurt me like this? I know he was very upset but why do this?"

Loren wiped the tears streaming down. "I'm heartbroken."

Mel hugged her best friend. "It's ok to cry Lo, you can cry as long as you need too, because you'll have to face the world and be the Loren Tate we all love."

A few hours later…

Eddie sat by his piano. Ian was still there. Jake had left after his phone kept ringing, Max went back home to Nora. Both men avoided Lily who sat outside Eddie's Condo building with a lot more questions.

"So now what mate?"

"I don't know."

"I spoke to Melissa, she said Loren FT you last night and Leah picked up the call, and she was on your bed."

Eddie stood up trying to make sense of it all. "I don't remember anything Ian, I swear I don't."

"I shouldn't have left you alone, this wouldn't have happened if I was here."

The Condo phone rang..

Ian picked it up; it was Jeffrey to tell them that Leah was on her way up. "Your fiancé is coming."

Eddie sat with his hands on his head. "This can't be happening." He hid his face with his hands.

A soft knock on the door made Eddie look up. Ian walked to open the door. Leah stood there with a small bag in her hand and two coffees.

"Good morning Ian." She looked towards Eddie. "Good morning love."

Eddie turned to acknowledge her. "We have to talk Leah."

"I have a cream cheese bagel in the bag and I assume coffee is perfect for your condition."

He got up. "Thanks, but like I said we have to talk."

"What about?" She sat next to him making sure to flash the rock in her left hand. "I love my ring."

"I don't remember proposing to you, you can't be serious about this?'

"Oh I'm very serious; the whole world knows we're engaged."

"Seriously? You know I love Loren, how can you call Tia and Lily without waiting for me? I had too much to drink last night; I can't remember what went on here."

"Eddie I asked you several times last night if you were sure about this and you said you wanted this and I asked if I could tell everyone and you agreed."

"Couldn't you tell I had too much to drink I swear I don't remember!"

"Well pictures don't lie." She took her phone out. "See for yourself darling."

Eddie's eyes said so much, his heart sinking wondering how Loren was feeling with all of this. "Listen I'll hold a press conference and tell them this was some sort of joke."

She laughed as she took a sip of coffee. "You're kidding right? No Mr. Duran, we spend an amazing evening together, you made love to me and you asked me to marry you and I said yes, so now deal with it!"

Ian couldn't help it. "You know there will be no wedding?"

Leah placed the bag next to Eddie. "Well we will have to see about that."

Eddie stood up and faced her. "Listen to me Leah, I don't love you, I don't know what went on here last night or what you did to put me in this mess but there is no wedding, the proposal you're saying went on last night was supposed to be for Loren and not for you so you will have to talk to Tia and clear things with her, I love Loren, that ring you're wearing was for her."

Leah held her hand with the ring in it. "This is my ring Eddie you gave it to me, I have the pictures in my cell phone to prove it, and how dare you humiliate me like this?"

She got up and grabbed her bag and ran out crying. Ian looked back at Eddie. "You are in a huge mess mate, this is a huge mess."

Eddie held his head. "This is a nightmare Ian I couldn't have asked her to marry me! Was I that drunk? I know I had a bit too much, I was miserable without Loren and now this happens, I can only imagine how she's feeling right now."

"Did you try calling her?"

"No I need to see her face to face and fix this; I can't do it through Face Time or over the phone call."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to go to and see her, we need to talk."

"You know how Jake feels about you leaving like this!"

"I don't care about anything at this point Ian, I need to talk to Loren, she has to know this was a huge misunderstanding, how could Leah think this whole marriage fiasco is real?"

"You saw her walk in here like she was your dream girl; she's fully convinced herself that she's going to marry you."

"I'm going to get ready to go and talk to Jake, I have to see Loren."

Meanwhile….

Loren didn't know how she did it but she was ready for that nights show, she hadn't faced anyone since the news of Eddie and Leah flooded the media, she knew she had to go out on stage and pretend she was fine, there was no way she was going to let Eddie or anyone else see her breaking from the inside, her heart was slowly dying and the infamous butterflies that fluttered when Eddie was around were now dying, they would never flutter like they use too, she was heartbroken but she knew she had to go on.

Kelly walked into her room followed by Mel. "You ready Loren?"

She forced a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She trailed behind Kelly and they headed towards the stage area. Mel knew her best friend was hurting, but the moment she stepped into the auditorium and faced a full house of excited fans she grabbed her mic and did exactly what she did best, she sang her heart out, making that night's performance the best of her career.

Back in L.A Eddie waited for Jake. Ian stood nearby; Jake walked in and immediately knew why Eddie was there.

"What do you want Eduardo? What lies or excuses this time?"

"I don't know what happened last night, but there's no way I asked Leah to marry me, I need to see Loren."

He chuckled. "And you think she wants to see you?"

"She will have to hear me out!"

"According to Kelly she wants nothing to do with you."

"I don't care; she will have to see me."

"You can't just leave Eddie?!"

He walked towards the door. "Watch me!" Slamming the door behind him.

Chapter ends here guys! Will Leddie survive? Kindly review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks guys for the reviews! Really appreciate your thoughts. To the guest who asked why am I doing this? Because this is life, full of drama and you can't have a story with tons of Leddie love n no problems, even in real life, no couple is perfect or has a happily ever after, but let me write my story and I can assure you you'll love my ending! Hugs to all!

Hollywood Heights S2

Behind these hazel eyes Chapter 13

Leah arrived home tossing her bag on the floor; Jeremy noticed she was upset and slightly chuckled.

"Ha, I knew it, there's no way Eddie is going through with this is he? Your plan failed sister dear."

"Shut up Jeremy! The news is everywhere and I know Loren will never believe anything he tells her."

"He loves Loren, get that through your thick head, I know you found a way to make it look like Eddie proposed to you, and got pictures to confirm your lies!"

She walked towards the kitchen. "He's engaged to me; we spend the night together and he will have no choice."

"I'm sure you found a way to convince him something went on with you too." Jeremy smirked.

Larry walked out of the bathroom. "You spend the night with him after you and I were together?"

"You and I are nothing Larry, and why are you here? You have your own place."

"The landlord is fixing my place and I've been here a few nights, and thought maybe you and I could…"

"There will be no more you and I or haven't you heard?" She showed him the ring. "I'm engaged to Eddie Duran."

Larry laughed out loud. "Yeah right, I could see him marrying you alright."

"I will be Mrs. Eddie Duran! I will show you and the whole world, I told Loren and I warned her, he wouldn't be hers much longer."

Jeremy walked towards his room. "I don't see Eddie marrying you, but keep dreaming sister dear."

The following day Loren sat in her Hotel room, she couldn't sleep and got up to write lyrics that suddenly came to mind, in this sad mess she was in, she still felt inspiration to write.

Mel walked in. "Hey Lo, it's pretty early."

"I can't sleep."

"You know you were amazing last night, have you seen the papers? Even Lily Parks had to admit you are this decades Pop Princess."

Loren sighed. "How come I don't feel like it?"

"I know you're hurting Lo, I never thought Eddie would hurt you like this."

"I don't know what to think, he says we're on a break and then he's with Leah?"

"I told you she was trouble, I'm sure she's lying."

Loren finally looked at her best friend. "Pictures don't lie."

"She could have those pictures altered?"

Loren shook her head. "No Kelly made sure to have them re-checked; they're as real as they come."

"So now what?"

"It's over Mel, its over."

Mel got down to Loren's eye level. "You love him; you can't just shut your feelings off like that."

"Of course I love him, I always will love Eddie but what he did, he hurt me so much, maybe while I've been away he's been with her."

"No! I spoke to Ian, he said Eddie was always alone, Eddie has always been genuine with his feelings regarding you Loren, I could see it in the way he held you, that look he had only for you and the way he looked at you, it's weird but I can't explain it, and I know this mess is all Leah, and she's behind these lies."

Loren got up. "I need coffee."

"Please don't bury your feelings away, I can see how much this has hurt you because I know you love him Loren, he's your world, he made those butterflies roam so fast you blushed at the velocity they were fluttering within you."

Loren's eyes said it all. She down cast her look. "I need coffee or I won't be able to function at all."

"I'll get it Loren." She went to the kitchen and poured coffee into a cup and walked back to Loren. "Here prepared just for you."

Loren sighed. "Yeah thanks, I use to love tea, but Eddie loved coffee so much he got me hooked."

"You have to talk to him."

"What for Mel? It's over, there's nothing we can do, he's with her, I can't erase the image of her smile when she answered my FT call, I wanted to tell Eddie we could make this work, you know our relationship could survive being apart, I had just told Kelly I was flying to L.A for a few days, we had to reconnect and then she answered and ruined everything."

"There is still time, I know Eddie will not stop trying to talk to you, he's called so many times."

"And he will continue to call and try and talk to me, the media summed it up pretty good, Leddie has now become extinct there is another L in Eddie's life and it's not Loren Tate."

"Lily Parks and her mascot Tia along with all of the other media monsters will say whatever it takes to get viewers."

Loren took a sip of the coffee. "Tia's article stated that Leah has been in love with Eddie since she took care of him, you told me the moment she arrived in L.A."

"I know I did because I knew she was trouble from the beginning."

"She said Leah will make Eddie happy because she hasn't let fame get to her like I did."

"Loren Tate you have to stop reading those stupid articles, they will only hurt you and put ideas in your head."

"I can't help it Mel."

Kelly knocked on the door and peeked in. "Loren we are going to the studio, Jake called and wants to hear what we have ready for your next album."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now, I think it's best to keep busy."

Loren picked up the paper she had been writing on. "Looks like I didn't lose my inspiration even though I'm hurting."

Kelly took it from her hand. "You're amazing Loren."

"I couldn't sleep and all these lyrics started to flow."

"What about the music? You can try at the studio?"

"I have an idea for the music."

Kelly hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, and last night you were it Loren, you showed everyone nothing can stop you."

Loren rolled her eyes. "I guess."

Mel grabbed Loren's arm. "Come on let's get you studio ready, I'll call the girls to come and help you get ready, you have to look perfect when you're in public."

Within a few hours Loren looked beautiful and she was in the studio playing with the keys of the piano, using the tunes she had in her head that would go perfectly with her latest song. She hummed several notes and finally began to sing what she had written that morning as she sat in the kitchen. Mel grabbed her video camera as Loren sang.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I use to stand so tall

I use to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable like nothing

Could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see

The tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

Here I am once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see

The tears I cry behind these hazel eyes

Swallowed me then spit me out

For hating you, I blamed myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside…Anymore…anymore

Here I am once again…"

Loren continued with the song, Mel continued to video tape as she sang while playing the piano, she could tell this song was about Eddie, anyone could see it. Kelly stood a few steps away, she portrayed this strong woman, but Loren's latest song had gotten to her, a few tears streamed down Kelly's cheeks.

Loren finally finished the song and began to sob. Mel placed her camera on the desk and hugged her.

"That was beautiful."

Loren couldn't say anything; she was letting those tears flow again, letting them escape and hoping her pain would flow down and away from her.

Kelly hugged her too. "I know Jake will love this new song Loren." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Mel looked at her. "Don't you think that song will be too obvious?"

"In my experience people with broken hearts write the best songs."

"Are we done here?" Mel was worried about her best friend.

I'm going to call Jake and we let him listen to the song, and you made me teary Loren."

Kelly walked out and Mel sat next to her best friend. "I know Kelly sort of cares."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I know she has your best interest at heart but I swear I saw money signs in her eyes as soon as you finished the song."

"Kelly's felt this song and she's been there for me the moment I won the contest, offering to help with my career."

"I know Lo."

Loren grabbed Mel's video camera. "Can I hear the song again?"

Mel smiled. "Sure, she turned it on and connected it to the big screen in front of them. Mel pushed the on button and the video began to play.

"It's amazing Loren."

A soft knock on the door made Mel turn to see who it was, her eyes widen and quickly looked at Loren.

Loren turned and stood up immediately. "Eddie?"

"We need to talk Loren and I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Sorry guys, chapter ends here…ugh! Kindly review.

Credit for the song…Behind these hazel eyes…Kelly Clarkson, her songs inspire so many of my stories..


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone I'm so sorry I'm super late with this chapter, I hurt my right arm and shoulder. How? I don't know but I'm having a hard time typing, but here is the next chapter, please kindly review! Remember I'm pro-Leddie! Luv y'all!

Hollywood Heights S2

You're the one that I want Chapter 14

Loren stood her ground. "Get out, you and I have nothing to talk about, we were on a break! Don't you remember? So I guess that's why you went looking for a new girlfriend?"

Eddie approached her. "You have to believe me when I tell you that whole Leah thing is a lie, I love you Loren and I would never hurt you like this."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I Face Timed you and Leah picked up the call, she was sitting next to you in your bed, she was discreet enough to cover herself but it was obvious what went on in there!"

"Loren my mind is blank, I don't know what happened, I know I had too much to drink and she was smart enough to take the pictures to convince everyone we're getting married."

"I've seen enough Eddie go and be happy for your fiancée."

"Loren that ring was meant for you! That's why I was so upset, I wanted to find the proper moment to propose to you, but something always came up! Why can't you see you're the one that I want?"

She grabbed her things and tried to leave the room. Mel stood outside the room; for once she was quiet, hurting for both her friends.

"I'm sorry Eddie, you wanted a break and I thought if we talked we could fix this, but I was wrong, I face timed you and saw enough last night to convince me you and I aren't meant to be, now leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving Loren, and I'm not going to marry her, I don't love her."

She walked past him and he tried stopping her by holding her arm. "Let go of me!" Her look broke his heart, she was hurt, and he could see the way she looked at him revealed sadness, pain and anger. She practically ran out the door and passed Mel who walked in to stop Eddie from following her.

"Let her go Eddie, she's hurting."

Tears streamed down his face. "You have to believe me Mel I don't know what went on last night, I can't remember much, I would never deliberately hurt Loren like that, I love her so much it hurts."

He sat in the nearest chair. "How can I go on without her?"

Mel placed her hand on his shoulder. "Give her time, she's hurting, she's been crying the moment you told her you wanted a break."

"I was upset Mel, I miss her so much, I wanted to ask her to marry me so we can always be together and then this happens."

Mel's hands went towards her face. "Marry her?"

"Yes I had the ring and I was just waiting for the right moment and this is where I'm at now!"

"I told Loren that woman was trouble, and she never believed me, maybe I should have told you Eddie, she had it bad for you."

"I saw it Mel but I thought it was a harmless crush."

Mel sat next to him. "Now what?"

"I'm not giving up on us."

"I know you won't but you have to give her time."

"I heard that new song, it's about us."

Mel sighed. "She wrote it last night."

Loren walked into Kelly's office. "Am I done here?"

"Yes we should be headed to New York." She noticed Loren had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Eddie is here; I don't want to be here, the farther away from him the better."

"We can't just leave right now, where is he?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

Eddie walked into the room. "I'm not leaving until we talk Loren."

She didn't respond to him. "Kelly I'll be in the next room, I'm calling Brenda to get things started, and we're headed out in the morning."

Kelly nodded and turned her attention towards Eddie. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Eddie sighed heavily. "I know I had a bit too much to drink, I just can't explain what happened!"

"You should sue Lily Parks and her partner in crime Tia."  
"Sue them for what?"

"Maybe those pictures were altered?"

"No I had Ian look into them, they're the real thing taken with Leah's phone camera, and I can't remember doing anything those pictures show, I know I sound like a broken record when I say I can't remember what the hell happened last night."

"I don't know what to tell you Eddie go home and give Loren time."

"Where are you guys headed?"

"She's working on recording a few songs; the label wants her back in the States."

"Where is she going?"

"East coast."

"Why can't it been done in L.A?"

"Loren is calling the shots right now Eddie, you need to go home."

He was quiet, taking several breaths, trying to figure out what his next move should be. Mel walked in.

"I think you should leave, give Loren time to process this."

"There's nothing to process Mel! I love her, I need her!"

Mel walked closer to him. "She left Eddie, I don't know where, but she's not in the building."

Ian walked in. "Let's go mate, we'll figure this out."

Mel knew he was hurting, the shifting of his head and after a long sigh escaped his lips, he slightly muttered. "I won't give up."

He turned around and slowly walked out of the room. Ian signaled Mel he would call her and trailed behind his best friend.

Loren sat inside one of the Label's Mercedes Benz that was parked a few feet away from the building, she saw Eddie walk out with Ian into a waiting limo; she downcast her eyes and softly whispered.

"I will always love you Eddie but everything we had ended today." Holding her face with her hands she sobbed.

Nora arrived that night, the moment Loren saw her she fell into her mother's arms, sobbing like she hadn't done since the news broke, letting it all out, Nora held her and sat quietly, tears streamed down her cheeks as well, it hurt to see her daughter like this.

Within a few days Loren was in New York. Two weeks later she kept very busy by recording during the day and doing more photo shoot ads for the most popular make-up lines. She refused to do any interviews about her break up with Eddie Duran responding no comment to whoever tried talking to her. Lily Parks was hot on her trail but Loren was always a few steps ahead of her.

Bouquets of roses arrived on a daily basis and there was no stopping them from arriving at the exact time every day. The attached card always read "You're the one that I want."

Mel placed them in the room where Loren sat to record her songs, deep down Mel knew those flowers made Loren smile.

Meanwhile…..

In L.A Eddie kept busy, at least he tried. Jake kept after him but nothing seemed to work, he missed Loren. He didn't seem to care that sales for his music had plummeted, the fans weren't happy with him; they were upset he and Loren weren't together and labeled him a cheater.

Leah on the other hand spent her time getting ready for her wedding. She didn't care what the fans thought or said. She ignored Eddie when he told her he wasn't going to marry her. She continued to perform and her fans loved her for being the one to break up Leddie, especially the fans that envied Loren for winning the Rock stars heart.

Ian tried to be at Eddie's side when he wasn't traveling. Max and Nora didn't know what else to say to comfort him, they knew Leah was behind this scheme but couldn't prove it.

Aside from recording and performing Loren's shows always sold out and her fans loved her. Many would run and hug her telling her they would always support her. She smiled telling them she was doing great, even though inside she was broken.

"Loren we think it's time you talk to the media about your break up with Eddie."

"No, I told you and Jake it's no one's business what happened."

"You owe your fans some answers."

"I won't do it Kelly, I can't talk about it, the fans think I'm strong and resilient, that I've overcome this mess, and the truth is I couldn't handle it, they will be able to see what a mess I am."

Kelly watched her walk towards the window and could see how uneasy she was and how much this break up had affected her. To her fans she was confident and had continue to prove she could handle this situation. A soft knock on the door brought both women back to reality. Kelly walked over to open the door and smiled.

"Come on in." She turned towards Loren once more. "I'll be back later."

Loren took a deep breath and smiled. "Cam it's great to see you."

He offered his arms and Loren accepted, wrapping her arms around her longtime friend and softly sobbing as Cam sighed. "I'm sorry Loren, I tried getting here the moment I heard the news."

"You're here now and I'm so happy to see you."

"I've been busy with school and with my lacrosse team; I was finally able to get away for a few hours."

She semi smiled. "I totally forgot you were in New York."

He guided her to the nearest sofa. "Listen how can I help you?"

"Thanks but I'm beyond help, I'll get there Cam, slowly but surely I'll be able to move on and not hurt as much."

"I can't believe what happened to you and Eddie, you were the ideal couple, and everyone wanted what you had."

She downcast her look and sighed. "I thought we had it too, but when things aren't meant to be." She looked at Cam once more. "This kind of thing happens."

"I know Eddie loves you Loren, I could tell by the way he looked at you, the way he held you when you guys were together and always kissed you no matter where you guys were at." He stopped for a moment and continued. "I saw it the moment you won the contest, I could tell he was falling for you but he had to see it for himself."

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's with Leah now and I wish them the best."

"I noticed something on prom night."

She smiled. "What? How crazy Leah was for Eddie? I've heard it so many times I'm sick of it."

"I saw how she was looking at you and Eddie while you guys took pictures and danced, she was full of envy and it was showing I can't see Eddie hurting you like this."

"It's done and it's over."

Cam touched her hand gently. "I know you still love him."

Loren stood up. "You know what? I don't care, let's have dinner Cam? My treat."

"Aren't you busy?"

"I can take a break for dinner, I'll let Kelly know."

She held his hand and they both walked out.

Meanwhile…..

Eddie was at rumor, he was meeting Max and Nora there.

"Hi Eddie."

He was in deep thought and it took him a few minutes to look at the voice calling to him. "Chloe?"

"It's me; it's good to see you."

He got up and hugged her. "Same here, what are you doing in L.A?"

"I'm still doing some modeling but I'm headed to the East coast."

"I'm happy for you girl."

She noticed his demeanor. "I can tell you're miserable."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Come on Eddie, I'm serious, looks like Leah got what she wanted."

He offered her the seat. "What do you mean?"

"I was in town a few weeks ago, I stopped by Jake's and she was there, I overheard her talking about you, I could tell she was very into you."

Eddie sighed. "That's what I keep hearing."

"I told her there was no way she would get you away from Loren, I knew you had the real thing Eddie and I'm sorry this happened."

He smiled. "Thanks, I can't seem to function, I miss her so much."

"Then fight for her, I know that's a weird thing coming from me, but when you went to see me at my mom's asking me to clear your name, I knew it then it was Loren you belonged with, I made peace with that, and now I'm happy to tell you I'm in love and very happy."

Eddie smiled. "That's awesome, I'm so happy for you and your new guy."

She stood up. "Thanks he makes me very happy and I want you to be just as happy."

"I'm trying, have you heard from Tyler?"

"He's in Canada working on a new sitcom, he's doing great."

Eddie leaned in to hug her. "Take care Chloe and thanks for stopping by."

"Listen I want an invite to your wedding with Loren, I want to see that amazing smile, the one that shows the world how happy our favorite Rock star is."

"Thanks girl, I'm going to straighten this mess and get my girl back."

Chloe smiled. "That's the Eddie we all love." She waved and as she turned to leave, Max and Nora appeared. Max wasn't sure how to react.

"Hey Chloe it's good to see you." His voice unsure.

She smiled. "It's ok Max; I'm not the Chloe you met years ago." She turned towards Nora. "Congrats on your wedding too."

Nora smiled. "Thanks Chloe."

Chloe smiled and waved as she exited the place. Max furrowed his eyes and sat and Nora followed suit.

"Why was she here?" He asked.

Eddie slightly smiled shaking his head. "It's all good Pops, she was actually very nice."

Nora reached for the pitcher of water in front of her. "She seemed happy."

"She should be, she's finally in love and it's real this time."

Eddie's phone buzzed and he took the call. "What's up Ian?"

Max looked at Nora and back to his son. Eddie hit the end button and took a deep breathe.

"What's wrong?"

"Ian said Lily Parks called him, she wanted me to be the first to know."

"Know what?"

Their phones buzzed and Eddie was the first to look at his phone. Tia appeared with a huge smile. "So we spot the beautiful Loren Tate having lunch with a former class mate, and I've been watching them for a while, they've been very cozy and Loren is finally smiling again." She turned the camera to the area where Loren and Cam were exiting the restaurant.

Tia scurried to her side. "Loren who's your date? You're smiling again! Are you over Eddie?"

Loren took a deep breath and holding Cam's arm walked away and responded. "No comment."

So sorry guys! Don't forget I'm pro-leddie, but this story has to run its course. Chapter ends here today! Kindly review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for reviewing and for your kind words! I'm grateful to all of you! Here's the next chapter! Please read and review!

Hollywood Heights S2

Never Forget You Chapter 15

Eddie hit the end button and leaned on his hands. "It hasn't been that long and she's dating?"

Nora jumped in before Max could respond. "Eddie you know Lily and Tia are looking for ratings, I'm sure Lily sent her to spy on Loren that was Cam she was with, he's an old school friend, and you know him."

"What's he doing in New York?"

"He goes to school there; he's there on a scholarship."

Eddie leaned back on his chair. "I know it was never just a friendship for Cam, I could tell he liked her and now I'm sure he heard the news and there he is at her door step."

"Stop it Eddie, Loren needs time right now. You need to fix this mess with Leah."

"Fix it how? Every single fan I had hates me, they all think I cheated on Loren, I would never do that to her." He made eye contact with Nora. "I love her, you have to believe me."

She held his hands. Max smiled, he loved how sweet and loving she was with his son. "Eddie I know things will work out, I know my daughter loves you, she has no room in her heart for anyone else."

He squeezed her hands and smiled. "Thanks Nora."

Within a few hours Eddie arrived home using the private entrance, moments like this he was glad his place offered this, he had no time or was in the mood for paparazzi or reporters asking questions about the break up. It had been several weeks and there were still questions regarding Loren.

He sat in his car leaning back, all he could think about was Loren and how much he missed her. A sudden knock on the window brought him back to reality.

He clinched when he saw Leah standing there. He opened the door and got out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you; I have this weird feeling you're avoiding me."

He rolled his eyes. "I already told you I'm not going to marry you."

"You proposed to me."

He clicked his keys and locked his car walking towards the elevator. "No you proposed to yourself, I love Loren and there's no wedding Leah, get that through your head."

She trailed behind him. "I have pictures to prove it and I have the ring."

He pushed the button to get the elevator doors opened. "I don't care there's no wedding."

The doors opened and he walked in and Leah trailed behind him. "Everyone knows we're engaged Eddie, you can't do this to me."

"I don't care who knows what, there is no wedding." He looked at her as he exits the elevator. "Call Lily and Tia and ask them to help you fix this."

He opened the door to his condo and turned towards her. "Go home Leah, you're not welcomed here!"

He went inside and slammed the door shut. She stood there clinching her hands; she was fuming as he turned around and left the building.

Eddie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and walked out to the balcony. He took his tablet and out and opened it, he had been trying to work on a song for a few weeks now, Jake had been on him about writing more, but at this moment nothing seemed to inspire him, he could only think of Loren and how much he missed her.

He started to type the lyrics that kept coming back to him; he knew this song was about the woman he loved.

"I use to be so happy

But without you here I feel so low

I watched you as you left

But I can never seem to let you go

'Cause once upon a time

You were my everything

It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing

It's buried deep inside me

But I feel there's something you should know

I will never forget you

You'll always be by my side

From the day that I met you

I knew that I would love til the day I die

And I will never want much more

And in my heart I will always be sure

I will never forget you

And you will always be by my side til the day I die

Til the day I die…til the day I die….

Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright

I wonder what will happen if we went back and put up a fight

'Cause once upon a time you were my everything

It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing

So thought in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind."

His condo phone rang. "Yeah Jeffrey that's fine."

He placed the tablet on the table and walked back inside to open the door. The elevator doors opened and Ian walked out.

"Since when does Jeffrey have to announce me?"

"Sorry, I told him no one comes up."

"He said Leah was here and she was very upset."

"Yeah I don't know how she got into the private area of the garage."

"So what are you up too?"

Eddie walked back out to the balcony area and picked up his tablet. "Here I think I have a song."

Ian read through the lyrics. "This has Loren written all over it mate."

He sat back down running his hands through his hair. "I can't breathe or function without her, and it's only through her that I was able to write this song."

"Do you have the music?"

"I've been playing with a few tunes, I think I have it, now to finish it and have Jake listen to it."

"You realize he's going to see it's a song about Loren?"

"Yeah and I wouldn't be the first one inspired by a break up to write a song."

Ian smiled still looking through the tablet. "What's the title of the song?"

Eddie sighed. "Can't you tell?"

Ian glanced his way barely making eye contact. "Never forget you?"

"Yeap! That's the story of my life I will never forget her."

Ian smiled shaking his head. "You'll get through this mate, I know you will."

Eddie smiled and was grateful he had his best friend by his side.

A week later Loren flew back to L.A upon Jake's request. Her album was complete and he had some rather interesting news to share with her. Kelly walked into the office.

"Couldn't you tell me over the phone why you needed Loren back? I think it's safer if she's far away from Eddie."

Jake shuffled through some papers. "First of all this is my office, my business and I don't think I should explain anything to you."

"Why not? I'm her manager!"

"Yes and you're using my office and my equipment."

Kelly noticed his demeanor. "Jake what's wrong?"

He took a deep breathe. "I finally signed the divorce papers, Tracy wants to move on."

She walked closer to him. "I'm sorry Jake; I know how much you love her."

"Yeah well that doesn't matter anymore, I think she met someone else and wants a her life back."

Kelly placed her hand on his shoulder and he took a few steps away. "Don't do this Kelly, what went on between us was a mistake, we're working together now and we'll keep this professional, if you can't let me know now."

The door slightly opened. Eddie walked in. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Kelly huffed and grabbed her bag and walked out. "I'll stop by later."

She closed the door and Eddie's attention went back towards Jake. "I'm sorry about the divorce Jake."

"You heard that?"

"Hey I wasn't ears dropping, I just happened to be by the door when you broke the news to Kelly."

"Yeah well it stays here."

Eddie sat down. "No worries Jake." He looked towards the door once more. "Is Loren in town?"

"Yes but I'm asking you to leave her alone."

I'm here to record my latest hit."

Jake turned around to see if he really meant that. "You wrote a song?"

"Yes I was finally able to do it, and it looks like the break up helped."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You know what to do, one of the booths is ready to record, get to it and then we'll listen to the song and take it from there."

Eddie did as told and headed to the recording area.

Meanwhile…

Leah walked into the apartment. Jeremy noticed and walked towards her. "Larry won't be back until after midnight, some celebrity thing was going on and he had to work extra time driving people around, apparently Lee Roberts is in town."

"And why is Larry still here?"

"He doesn't know anyone in L.A so he spends time here with us, and isn't he your boyfriend?"

"He's useless."

"I'm not blind Leah; I know he spends a lot of nights here."

Leah kept busy reading a small box she brought in and didn't hear Jeremy walking up close to where she was.

"What are you reading?"

Before she could say anything Jeremy took the box from her hand. "What is this?" He looked at her. "You're kidding right?"

Her phone rang. "Hello, hey Tia what's up?"

Leah walked a few steps away from Jeremy who kept his eyes intensely on her. She smiled. "Thanks girl." And she hit the end button.

"Is that box for you?"

"It's none of your business."

He wasn't giving up. "Are you going to tell Larry?"

She finally stopped and turned to face him. "This is something that doesn't concern you, I just heard Loren is in town, I have to check and see where Eddie is."

"I hope he sees her and convinces her that you're the one to blame for this mess between them! She has to know everything you did that night was a huge lie to keep them apart! Eddie will never love you, his heart belongs to Loren."

Leah grabbed the box that he held in his hand and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile…

Loren and Mel walked into Jake's office. She walked towards him and hugged him. "What was so important Jake?"

"You better sit down."

Mel smiled. "Omg this has to be huge, your eyes are giving whatever it is you have to tell Loren away, give it up Jake!"

He let out a quiet laugh and continued. "You heard Lee Roberts is in town."

"I think he arrived at the same time we did." Loren responded.

Mel looked at Loren. "I told you it was him! I recognize that hottie anywhere."

"His latest movie is here in L.A."

Mel's screeched. "He's the king of the big screens!"

Loren nodded. "Please stop yelling Mel." She looked at Jake once more and he continued. "Like I said he's filming in Los Angeles area and he wants you in his next movie."

Loren's jaw literally dropped. "Why me?"

"Loren you're everywhere and you've caught the eye of Hollywood's most popular bachelor, he only asks for certain ladies to be in his films."

Mel couldn't stop smiling. "He's got his eyes on you Lo!"

Jake shook his head and continued. "He seems very intrigued with you, and it takes a lot to impress Lee, I think you should go for it, Kelly said your latest album is ready, I spoke to the label, there is still some work to do with the cover and it should be good to go, this movie thing is a great idea for you right now."

"I've done guest appearances in some TV shows, but now you're talking about the big screen, I don't know about this Jake." Loren's tone was unsure.

Jake stood up. "Let me go and get the paper work his agent left here last night."

Jake walked out and Mel turned her attention towards Loren. "I think you should do it, this is your big chance Lo!"

"I was hoping to spend time at my place."

Music was heard from the recording area. Loren got up to see who was back there and Mel trailed behind her.

She could hear the lyrics pretty clear and stopped when she saw Eddie inside the booth; he was into the song, he didn't notice them standing behind him.

Flashbacks of their moments together froze Loren right where she stood. Mel moved closer to the booth to get Eddie's attention and he seemed to realize someone was behind him; he stood up and quickly walked to where Loren and Mel stood. He wasn't sure what to say or how close to Loren he could get. Mel was the first to speak bringing Loren out of her trance.

"So you're working on a song?" Mel bit her lower lip; of course he's working on a song she thought.

He smiled slightly whispering thank you to Mel and looked towards Loren.

"It's great to see you, you look amazing Loren."

She nodded. "Thanks." She looked at her best friend. "We should wait for Jake in his office; I'll see you back there."

Eddie practically ran in front of her. "Wait can we talk?"

"Sure why not Eddie, how is life treating you? It's great to see you recording again."

"Why are you doing this Loren?"

"Why? You wanted a break remember? This whole mess is on you Eddie."

He sighed. "You don't know how much I regret that stupid breakup!"

"It was your idea and now you have to live with the consequences."

He wanted so much to hold her, kiss her and maybe she'd believe how much he loved her. "Did you hear the song?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm glad you're inspired once more, I guess being engaged helps. "She tried walking away.

"Please wait Loren." He moved closer to her. "You have to believe when I tell you I don't love Leah, and I never will, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, but it's you I love and it's you I want to be with."

Loren down cast her look, holding back the tears that would easily stream down her cheek when she thought of the only man she loved, the only one who made the butterflies flutter in her tummy, the butterflies that no longer moved within her.

"It's too late Eddie, I can't deal with the image of you and Leah that night I face timed you."

"I don't know what she did, but….."

Leah walked in with a huge smirk of her face. "I thought I heard the that you were in town Loren." She looked at Eddie as she said those words. "I guess it wasn't a rumor."

Loren turned her attention towards Mel. "We're here to talk to Jake."

Eddie once more tried to stop her. "You have to wait Loren we're still talking."

Leah held his arm. "Shouldn't we share the news with Loren?"

Both Loren and Mel were walking out of the recording area and stopped to see what else this country princess had to share.

He furrowed his eyes towards Leah. "What news? I already told you there is no wedding."

"I'm not talking about the wedding dear, just thought I'd share with Loren that we're going to have a baby."

Loren held her stomach and ran out trailed by Mel. Eddie looked at Leah. "What the hell do you mean baby?"

Sorry I know I know chapter ends here! Drama ladies plain ole drama in my season 2! Please kindly review.

Song Credit: Never forget you by the amazing Zara Larsson


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to review! We must keep the HH Fanfic site alive! It doesn't take much for you to write a kind review, not just to this story, but the others who keep posting their stories as well, as a writer it saddens me when no one reviews; I feel no one cares to read my story, so please review every story you read on this site. You inspire the writers to continue their stories! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Hollywood Heights S2**

 **Black Widow Chapter 16**

Loren ran out of the recording area and stumbled upon Jake. He noticed something was wrong and asked. "What's going on?"

"Not right now." She ran out of the room and Mel knew she was going to be sick.

Mel stopped and quickly told Jake what had Loren so upset and quickly ran into the restroom to check on her. Jake walked to the back area and found Eddie arguing with Leah.

"Ok everyone needs to calm down, what the hell is going on?"

Eddie pulled his arm away from Leah who kept trying to hold him back and turned to acknowledge Jake "Where's Loren?" He tried walking pass Jake.

He stopped him. "I don't know, now what's going on here? You were supposed to be recording." He turned his attention to Leah. "What the hell are you doing here? Thought I told you I'd call you."

Meanwhile….Loren's world seemed to crumble before her eyes, the walls seemed to be coming down on her and the floor was moving, Mel could see how much pain this was causing her best friend and held her arm to help her walk.

Kelly was walking back into Jake's office as both girls were exiting the restroom. "Are you done talking to Jake?"

Mel responded. "I think she'll meet with him later, she isn't feeling too well right now." Kelly wasn't too sure what to make of this and headed to Jake's office.

Both girls walked outside the office building and Mel helped Loren get into the waiting Escalade and Mel signaled the driver to leave and they drove off. Kelly walked inside and heard Eddie yelling at the top of his lungs. Jake held Leah's arm and was telling her to leave.

Kelly was confused, but she knew that was the reason Loren and Mel were rushing out, something told her it had to do with Eddie and Leah.

"What's going on here?"

Leah tried wiping the tears she seemed to shed pretty well. "I had news to share with my fiancée but apparently he doesn't care."

"That's not my baby Leah, there's no way that happened."

"You don't remember, maybe I should have recorded that to remind you that it did happen!"

Kelly held Leah's arm and pulled her out. "You need to leave, if you want to work here ever again, leave NOW!"

She grabbed her bag. "I'm not done here; I wanted Eddie to know before Tia tells all of our fans!"

Kelly shook her head. "You love the attention don't you? Haven't you hurt Loren enough? How much more?"

"It's not my fault these things happened, and it's obvious Loren doesn't know how to keep Eddie happy and he found his happiness with me."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself? I know he's been telling you this wedding isn't going to happen, if he loved you like you think he does, he would have announced it to the world, and you Leah are a sorry being."

"Well I don't care what you think, I'm the future Mrs. Duran and now I'm caring our baby." She slightly licked her finger and placed it up in the air. "It's Leah one and Loren zero, so far I'm winning."

Kelly practically dragged her out of the room. "Get out and don't come back unless Jake tells you too."

Leah smiled and walked out. "Whatever! Just wait for the world to find out."

Kelly walked back into the recording area where Jake sat with Eddie and turned her attention towards him. "She left Eddie."

He sat there lifeless. "I don't know what the hell happen to my life, I had it all, I was with the woman I loved and now this, Leah is delusional, there's no way anything happened between us, was I that out of it? I don't remember anything!"

Kelly sat by his side. "I'm sure it was a lie to get Loren out of here."

He downcast his eyes. "Loren will definitely hate me now."

Meanwhile….

Loren arrived at Max and Nora's home. The escalade stopped and the driver asked if he should wait. Mel told him to park as Loren ran into the house.

Nora was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea when she walked in. "Loren when did you get into L.A?"

The look in Loren's face was the worse Nora had ever seen, she got up and walked towards her. "Honey what's wrong?"

Loren fell into her sobbing; Nora looked towards Mel for answers. Mel quickly told her what had happened a few hours ago in Jake's office.

Nora walked Loren into her old room and stayed there until Loren had fallen asleep. Nora walked out and found Mel sitting at the table not muttering a single word; she could tell she was crying.

"Please tell me what happened to my daughter?"

Mel's eyes were filled with tears. "Like I told you Nora, it's really bad, when Leah told us she's pregnant Eddie's baby, Loren lost it."

Nora bit her lower lip, furrowing her eyes in sadness. "My poor baby."

Mel sighed. "I don't know what happened with Eddie and Leah! I thought for sure Leah was lying and now I don't know what think."

"A baby? What has Eddie done? Does he realize how painful this is for my daughter?"

"He was as shocked as we were when Leah blurred out the news, you should have seen her, and she wins the black widow award for this performance; she spewed her poison towards Loren."

Nora sat listening to Mel who went on and on. Max walked in and stopped at the sight of Melissa still on a rant and his wife who seemed pensive and far away in thought. He walked closer and tapped Nora's shoulder bringing her back to reality. Mel realized Max was standing nearby and was finally quiet.

"Is Loren here too?" He asked semi confused.

Mel nodded and looked towards Nora. She got up and took a few steps away while holding his arm. Max's color changed quickly, his face was as red as the apple that laid on the fruit bowl in front of them. Sudden noises made all of them turn towards the hallway where they saw Loren standing.

Nora practically ran to her side. "Honey let me make you some tea."

"No it's ok mom, for a moment I thought this was all a bad dream."

Max walked towards her. "My son loves you honey, there's no way he could do this knowing how much pain this mess is causing you."

"Whatever went on that night while he decided we were on a break has its consequences and now he's going to be a father."

"You don't believe Leah do you?"

"I saw her sitting next to him in his bed that night I FTed him, she sat there quite content."

Max sat holding his hands to his face. "I can't believe any of this, he was going to ask you to marry him Loren, he had been planning it for a while, trying to look for the perfect moment to do it, and I swear those were his plans."

Loren picked up her bag. "Well none of that matters now." She looked towards Mel. "Is the car still outside?"

Mel checked her phone. "Yeah I asked Nick to stay nearby and wait."

Nora walked closer to her daughter. "Sweetie why didn't you tell me you were going to be home?"

"It wasn't planned mom, Jake wanted to talk to me and asked me to fly in, and I was at his office when I ran into Eddie there."

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg Lee Roberts wants Loren in his next movie!"

Nora sighed. "Lee Roberts?" She turned towards Loren who was trying to fix her hair in a bun. "Is that something you want to do?"

"I wasn't going to but now I think doing this movie with Lee will keep me busy and I'll have no time to think about what could have been."

"Where will be filming?"

"Location is in the L.A area and parts of San Diego."

Nora smiled. "I'm glad you'll be nearby."

Mel frowned. "I was reading some of the papers Jake gave us, she'll be pretty busy for a few months Nora!"

"it's ok, as long as I know she's close by I'll be happy."

Max walked towards Loren and held her hand. "You could talk to my son, you could work things out Loren, I know you still love him, it's written all over your face."

She downcast her eyes. "It's over Max, there's no way he and I can be together with a baby on the way for him."

"You're the one he loves and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

Loren kissed her mom on the cheek and did the same to Max. "I'm sorry Max, I can't." She looked towards best friend. "Let's go home Mel, I'll need to call Jake and tell him I'm in."

Mel got up and looked towards Nora and Max, her look reassured them she'd be right by Loren's side. They both walked out.

Max looked at Nora. "Now what?"

"I don't know, she cried all she had too I guess and now she has to face the world and pretend she's fine."

Max took his phone out and dialed. "Are you home?"

Within the hour Eddie appeared at their door. He seemed out of it. "Pops I'm done, I've lost her."

Max hugged him as Nora sat nearby with tears streaming down her cheeks. She could see how devastated he was.

The following day Loren walked into Jake's office and signed the papers to co-star with Lee Roberts, a dinner date was made with a phone call and Loren left to get ready to meet with Lee and talk about her upcoming role as his leading lady.

Loren made a quick stop at the café Aroma where she had worked during her high school days. She briefly spoke to the ladies at the counter and walked out as soon as her latte was ready, she walked towards her car and drove home, Tia was waiting as Loren arrived.

"Can I have a word with you Loren dear?'

"I've told you I have nothing to say."

"The news of Leah's pregnancy will be announced on Lily's show today."

"That's fine, and why are you here with me?"

Tia furrowed her eyes. "She's having Eddie's baby? You do know that right? Just wanted your thoughts on the matter."

Loren walked around her. "Yes I do know and I'm happy for the parents to be."

"Can I quote you?"

Loren forced a smile. "Of course you may." And she walked inside. Mel ran towards her. "I was hoping you wouldn't get here with Tia out there."

"I'm fine Mel, thanks for your help."

Their phones buzzed. It was Tia reporting from outside Loren's place. She had a huge smile as she looked towards the camera man who was filming.

"Hello everyone, Tia here from Lily Park's let's talk show, moments ago I ran into the amazing and beautiful Loren Tate, I wanted her reaction to the news that.." She stopped for a moment.

"I'm sure by now everyone has heard the latest, Eddie Duran and Leah Davis are going to have a baby, and I wanted Loren's reaction and as you can see the video of a few minutes ago, she's very happy for the parents to be."

At that moment Jeremy sat in disbelief. He walked towards Leah's room and opened the door. "There's no way that baby you're supposed to be having is related to Eddie, Larry has been here for several weeks! How can you do this to Eddie? How can you lay here and lie?"

"Because I can, you know why I came here, you know the moment Eddie walked into my life I would never be the same, I love him Jeremy, and I want him in my life and I don't care how it happens."

Jeremy furrowed his eyes. "Not like this, you're lying, if you're really pregnant that's not Eddie's, you know Larry stays here with you, I can't believe what you're doing to them, you're a monster Leah, , hurting people that don't deserve this, Eddie helped launch our careers and this is how you thank him?"

Leah rolled on her bed and continued to read Tia's gossip page on her tablet. "Go away; I have things to plan, a wedding and now a baby."

Within a few days Jake made arrangements to meet with Lee Roberts, he had requested this take place in his hotel room, Jake along with Kelly arrived with Loren.

They were taken through a private area of the hotel; Lee had requested the suites on the top floor of the hotel for his personal use.

Jake knocked on the door and an older gentleman answered the door guiding them to the terrace. There was a table with a bottle of champagne waiting. The breeze felt warm on Loren's face and the aroma of the vase holding a variety of roses was perfect, she had seen many of Lee's Movies and the thought of working with him made her nervous, but after her break up with Eddie this was the best option, stay busy and out of sight, no time to think about him or have time to hurt.

Lee walked into the room; he was light complexion with a husky built, thick eye brows and gorgeous green eyes. He had wavy dark hair that seemed to fall perfectly into place; he wore a slim goatee that flattered his looks, making him very popular amongst the ladies in Hollywood. He walked towards Jake and with the corner of his eye spotted Loren whom smiled softly as he made his way towards her. Jake noticed and intercepted before he reached Loren's hand.

"Lee we're here to talk about your next project."

He smiled and extended his hand towards Kelly and then set his eyes on Loren. "What a pleasure to meet you."

Loren slightly blushed. "Thank you, I think it should be the other way around, nice to meet you Lee."

"I'm a huge fan Loren, I love your songs, your voice is addicting."

He held her hand and kissed it. Kelly bit her lower lip and glanced towards Jake who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Should I order lunch? It looks like we're going to be here a while?"

Lee guided Loren to the table he had set out in the balcony. "No need to worry Jake, I have everything set."

Kelly eyes widen at the sight of a table covered in bowls filled with a variety of fruits and vegetables. Tiny sandwiches filled several platters, this guy had thought of everything, even a small separate table with a variety of chocolate cakes and cookies, a well-planned dessert table. He had done his homework Kelly thought, having every one of Loren's favorites available.

The kitchen staff walked into the room to serve lunch, after signing a few papers Jake and Kelly left, leaving Loren alone in the suite with Lee.

"I'm looking forward to working with you."

She smiled. "I'm honored Lee."

Loren kept her gaze trained towards the noise coming from the balcony area. She could feel his look intensely on her, feeling the occasional brush of his gaze all over.

"So how does Loren handle heart break?"

She finally made eye contact with him. "Excuse me?"

"I've read all the tabloids, I'm sorry about your break up with Eddie."

"Don't believe everything you read, I'm doing fine, I'll survive."

"I've never been bitten by the love bug."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "You're always surrounded by beautiful woman, dating the best looking models, and you've never been in love?"

"I try to avoid it." He kept his eyes on Loren's every move.

She poured lemonade into her glass and sat back down. "It's hard to believe that someone as famous and as good looking as you hasn't fallen in love yet."

"The women I date want one thing, fame and money, you can't form a true relationship based on that."

Loren got up and walked towards the table where the scripts laid. "So should we start? What's this story about?"

He sat next to her. "All my movies involve some type of romance and now I wanted mystery."

Loren looked through the script. "Sounds interesting and it looks like I will play the role of the detective trying to catch the thief."

He smiled. "Isn't that a perfect plot? And I'm the thief." He muttered. He kept his eyes on Loren as she read through the script. This girl was so different from any other actress he had ever worked with. He thought as he watched her. She intrigued him, he had to admit the moment he heard her on the radio he loved how soothing her voice was for him, he loved listening to all of her songs, he was a huge fan and now for the next few months he would spend a lot of time with Loren Tate, something he had to admit he was looking forward too.

"So what makes Loren Tate click?"

She smiled and sighed. "Be honest with me and we will be just fine."

Chapter ends here, I know not much of a cliff hanger, but a little into what Loren seems to be edging into, playing leading lady to Hollywood's famous and gorgeous bachelor, the one and only Lee Roberts. Please kindly review, any ideas who should play Lee Roberts? So many good looking guys! Chris Evans, Chris Pine and the list grows! Any suggestions ladies?


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! I'm so grateful for all of the reviews! I truly appreciate your kind words. I also appreciate the suggestions and I will certainly take my time with this story! Just remember I'm pro Leddie but this story has to run its course. Enjoy and please kindly review!

Hollywood Heights Season 2

The Charity Gala C-17

Loren seemed to step into her role as (Samantha Keene) pretty well; they had been on set for almost 4 months. She memorized her lines and kept busy on set with Lee and the cast. Mel was right beside her, videotaping some of her movie scenes so she could later upload them onto Loren's blog or Facebook and Instagram pages, the fans were excited to see Loren on the big screen.

Eddie on the other hand stayed away from the L.A scene and Leah, it didn't matter to the fans what he said or did, he was guilty as charged and honestly he was tired of telling everyone he didn't remember what went on that infamous night when his life took a turn for the worse, he knew Leah was lying, there was no way that baby she was claiming to be his baby had any relation to him, for now staying quiet and away from all of the fuzz was all he wanted at the moment. He drove to the bungalow his parents owned and tried to finish his album; he looked forward to the updates on Loren's movie, and was content to be able to watch all of her success.

The door opened and Max walked in. "So I have a week's worth of groceries here, Nora made pecan pie and sent one your way."

"Awesome, I love that pie."  
Max noticed the computer screen opened to Loren's movie page. "How's Loren?"

He smiled. "She's busy, she seems to be falling perfectly into her role, but then again she's perfect no matter what she does."

"You'll always be her biggest fan."

"Yeah because she's the one I want and the only one I'll ever love."

Max sat next to him. "You're not giving up are you?"

"I don't know anymore, Loren seems happy with what she's doing, I think she's forgotten about me by now, I'm pretty content here, Ian is using the condo for his photo thing, I think I'll let him use it for as long as he wants it."

"You know that's not true, Nora talks to her and she says she's still hurting, she won't admit it, but you know moms can't be fooled."

"I guess." Eddie sighed heavily.

"What about Leah? Has she stopped calling you?"

"I stopped looking at my phone pops, I can't deal with her."

"You've been hiding for a few months."

"And I'll continue to hide, my gut tells me that baby she says she's going to have isn't mine, I'm going to demand a paternity test to prove to Loren and everyone else she's lying."

Meanwhile….

Loren sat in the studio lot going over her script before her next scene. Lee was doing several scenes on another nearby set.

Lee finished and walked into his trailer. As soon as he walked inside his assistant Brent walked right behind him.

"The Producer Mr. Latts wants to know if you'll be attending this weekend's charity gala."

"I don't know it all depends on Loren."

He furrowed his eyes. "Why Loren?"

"If she attends then I'll be there."

"I thought she was performing?"

He placed his glass son the table. "Then it looks like I'm attending."

Brent walked closer to him. "What's wrong son?"

"Why all the questions?"

"I'm not used to seeing you this quiet; you're usually all over the leading ladies, what's wrong this time?"

"Loren isn't just any leading lady, she's different."

Brent smiled. "I've noticed she's a sweetheart."

Lee sighed. "I know I've known her a few months, but I'm so taken in with her amazing qualities."

"She's not your typical Hollywood girl that's for sure."

Lee smiled shyly. "I know and I want to get to know her better."

"You're with her every single day."

He laid back on his seat. "We have sets full of actors and actresses, I really can't talk to her that well."

"Then ask her out?"

"No she knows those are my typical moves with my leading ladies, I don't want Loren to feel like those women."

Brent smiled. "I don't know who you are, where is Lee and what have you done with him? The Lee I know loves to play and have fun."

Lee smiled and sat to look over his script. "People change my dear Brent, aren't I allowed to do so?"

"I'm not saying you can't change, but it's odd, even Lily Parks has made that comment about you, she said we wonder when Lee will make his move on his latest leading lady."

"She's a witch, she comes nowhere near me or even Loren, and I want you to make sure Loren isn't bothered."

"No worries Lee, isn't that why I'm here? I'm here to make sure you're always alright."

Lee turned to acknowledge him. "I'm grateful you're in my life Brent, when I lost my dad I had no idea what I would do, I was just a teenager, thanks for sticking by my side."

"I was your dad's best friend and when you started this business he worried, so when he got sick I told him and I promised him I'd be right here."

Lee nodded. "You have."

There was a knock on the door. Brent walked towards the door and opened it. "Lee has 30 minutes to get on set; Loren should be there as well."

"He'll be there."

Lee got up and checked his shirt. "Well now I'm nervous."

Brent let out a laugh. "Nervous?"

"I know, weird, but working alongside Loren makes me crazy nervous."

Brent touched his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"I don't know." He made eye contact with him. "Well do i?"

"No but get a grip son, you can't let anyone see you like this, what will your fans think?"

Lee picked up the scripts. "Well we're on until 8 tonight."

"How much longer before you're done?"

"We've been here 4 months; I guess 3 more months should do it."

Meanwhile…

Loren was getting dressed; Mel got her shoes ready for the next scene. "You are amazing as Sam the P.I."

"You think so?"

"Haven't you read the reviews?"

"No, Lee says to wait until we're done, if they're negative I don't need to know now."

Mel smiled. "Well relax because they all love you Lo."

Loren sighed. "Yeah that's great."

Mel walked closer to her best friend. "Loren you haven't talked about Eddie at all."

Loren's eyes glistened. "It hurts every time I think of him, I can't."

"I know, there hasn't been much of him anywhere, it's like he disappeared, have you asked Max or your mom?"

"No I rather not know."

Mel walked closer to her. "You'll be ok Lo, I know you'll be able to move on and be happy one day."

"How can I ever be happy? I love him Mel, I always will, but things have changed so much, he's going to be a father, I know he's responsible, he'll have to take care of that."

Mel focused on her best friend. "It still upsets me that he allowed this witch to get in your way."

"No worries Mel, it happened and now there's nothing I can do."

A knock on the door made Loren swivel her attention towards the door. "It's open."

"Miss Tate, they're waiting for you on set."

"I'll be there." She quickly put the shoes on and took a deep breathe. "Ok now I'm Sam the P.I." She turned towards Melissa.

"Ready?"

Mel smiled and grabbed her video camera. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Both walked out of the Loren's trailer and towards the set. Loren got into character quickly and did her lines perfectly. After several scenes she and Lee along with the cast were done for the night.

As soon as Loren walked towards her trailer the producer of the movie approached her. There was a huge charity gala and she was one of the performers.

"Loren I need to confirm you're going to that charity gala?"

"I thought I did Mr. Hart, of course."

"I'm relieved this is a charity to help children, I know having you there will help a lot."

"Thank you, it's an honor to be asked."

Lee called her and she turned with a smile. "Hey what's up?"

"I saw Joe Hart talking to you."

"He wanted to make sure I was going to the gala."

"I thought we confirmed?"

She smiled. "I think he just wanted to make sure we'd be there."

Lee took a deep breathe. "So Loren can I ask you to be my date that night?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I saw a lot of the ladies on set whispering and wondering which one of them you were going to ask."

"Now they'll know it's you I'm going with." He stopped and made eye contact with. "Unless someone else asked you?"

"No of course not, I'd love to go with you Lee."

He couldn't help and smile. "Great, I'll talk to wardrobe; we need to look amazing that night."

"Really? I'm performing that night; my team is on it already."

"That's great, and then it's all set."

Meanwhile…

Leah drove to Max and Nora's home; she parked and was at the door within minutes, she rang the doorbell nonstop.

Nora opened the door and sighed at the sight of the very pregnant Leah. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so, I'm looking for Eddie."

"He isn't here."

"Then where is he? I'm 5 and half months pregnant and I can't find him anywhere, we have a wedding to plan."

Nora rolled her eyes. "You still on that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means, I think he was pretty clear when he said he wasn't going to marry you."

"He can't do that to me?"

"You need to leave, I don't know where my step son is, and I assume he's working."

"I'm having his baby."

"That's something we will have to prove." Nora smirked.

Leah turned around and left, she got into her car and drove away, she stop a few blocks away and took her phone out and made a call.

"Is there a way to prove who the father of my baby is?"

The person on the other end responded. "Yes ma'am it's called a paternity test."

Leah hit the end button and bit her lower lip, she seemed anxious at the response of the person who took her call. And she continued her drive down Main Street.

The day of the charity gala arrived. Mel made sure all of Loren's team was there to help her get ready. Her hair was picked up in a braided up do with small tiny curls cascading on the side of her face. She wore a form fitting sweetheart bodice and fluted skirt, with a timeless silhouette, a dreamy golden color pattern that featured a sweetheart neckline to the hem of the skirt, add to it a glimmering accent that adds a splash of glitzy colors throughout the dress. Loren didn't like wearing too much make-up but when she did, she made sure it wasn't too much but enough to highlight her natural beauty.

Mel couldn't stop smiling. "Omg Loren you look amazing, gorgeous like all of the other actresses we use to sit and watch when we were younger."

"Oh come on Mel, you always tend to exaggerate."

She walked closer. "I would never lie to you, Jake called and said it's a gala that's being televised in the L.A area, and you will be watched by everyone you know in L.A!"

"Are you trying to make me nervous?"

"No of course not, wait until Lee sees you, he will be left speechless."

"Lee is a good friend."

Mel let out a sneaky laugh. "Hmmm yeah sure, whatever you say Lo."

"Mel we're friends!"

"Ok keep telling yourself that, I see otherwise girl."

"Please stop, I don't need to hear that."

The doorbell rang and Lee was brought into the room. Mel walked in before Loren entered the room. "She looks amazing Lee, you sure you're ready?"

He smiled. "Loren always looks amazing." She stepped into the room and the look on Lee's face proved she took his breathe away. "You look beautiful Loren."

"Thank you Lee and you look very handsome as well."

Mel snickered and smiled, she knew Lee was very into Loren.

Meanwhile….

Max ran to get the popcorn and wine from the table. "Nora hurry the gala show is about to start."

"I'm coming, make sure you DVR it, I want to have it so I can see Loren all of the time."

They both sat and they heard noise coming from the front door. Eddie walked in. "Hey I hope its ok I'm here."

Nora walked towards him. "Of course honey, it's so good to see you."

"You're always welcomed here." Max responded immediately.

He took the chair next to the sofa Max and Nora were sitting on. "I couldn't get the dish to get the channel this gala is on."

"You sure you're ok watching? She's performing."

"I'm fine Pops, I need to see her."

Lily Parks show along with other Entertainment shows were on the red carpet waiting for the celebrities arriving that night for the gala. Several limousines were arriving. Lee's limo arrived and stopped.

Lee was the first one out and he helped Loren exit the limo along with Melissa. Nora sighed at the sight of her daughter. "She looks amazing."

"She's beautiful." Eddie responded. "That should be me right by her side; I hate the way he's holding her arm."

Reporters jumped to ask Lee and Loren questions about their status and both walked away without saying a word.

Max smiled. "They're working together remember?"

Within the hour everyone was inside the charity event building, many artists were invited to perform and Loren was getting ready to go on stage. Brent was standing next to Lee who was waiting for Loren to be announced. Gloria Estefan took to the stage and presented Loren who began with her latest hit.

Brent noticed Lee couldn't take his eyes off Loren who sang the song with so much feeling. "Don't forget to breathe son."

"I've never felt this way before."

"Then we can safely say what you're feeling is…"

Lee stopped him. "I know Brent; I'm in love with Loren Tate."

Yikes! Chapter ends here! What now? Kindly review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you very much for your kind reviews! I have this next chapter ready and please kindly review! I'll be busy next week; I have a friend visiting from out of town! But I've started the next chapter; I hope to have it ready soon! Happy reading ya'll!

Hollywood Heights Season 2

Secrets and Lies C-18

The middle aged man responded before Lee could say another word. "I thought I would never hear you say those words."

Lee smiled slightly down casting his look. "I swore I'd never let love hold me down."

"Are you ready for what follows?"

Lee furrowed his eyes towards the older gentleman that was always by his side. "What do you mean?"

"The moment Loren caught your eye while she performed with Eddie Duran you were sad because she was taken, and you've known of Leddie because that's all the fans talked about, it upset you when all of the reporters talked non-stop about a fairytale love story in Hollywood, you even acknowledged you envied their love, I'm not blind, I can tell that young lady is still in love with Eddie Duran, her eyes and her sadness over their break-up is so transparent, how can you compete with that?"

Lee sighed, he knew Brent was right. "I know but I'll be patient, I've waited for this moment all of my life and I'm not about to give up just because of Eddie Duran, he was an idiot for letting this beautiful lady get away, his loss is my gain." He looked towards the stage once more.

He noticed Loren had finished her song and the noise of the crowd in the massive auditorium grew to a deafening roar, everyone stood giving Loren a standing ovation. She smiled and gently bowed gracefully thanking the audience for their cheers.

Fans shouted for one more song! Loren smiled and made eye contact with Lee who stood a few feet away. He waved telling her to go ahead and do it. She started with her latest song.

The song she chose…Behind those hazel eyes…..

Brent looked at Lee once more when Loren started the song. He knew that song was about the man she still loved, her only true love. He wasn't sure how to say it but he knew Lee had to be ready for anything if he was going to pursue Loren. "That song was written for her ex-boyfriend Eddie Duran."

Lee rolled his eyes and turned towards Brent. "I know that, you don't have to rub it in, that idiot was a jerk, who cheats on Loren Tate?"

"The point I'm trying to make Lee is that Loren loves him, it's so obvious and she may never reciprocate your love for her, and I just want you to make sure you know everything there is to know before you continue."

"That's what captivates me; I've never felt like this about anyone." He sighed heavily. "When have you known me to be nervous before any scene I've done on set with any of the leading ladies I've worked with? And now I'm sweating just thinking about the kissing scenes I'm supposed to do with Loren, I'm nervous when I have to make eye contact with her on any scene where working on."

Brent smiled and sighed. "Son you've been bitten hard by the love bug."

"You have no idea." He turned towards Loren who was half way through the song. Her eyes said it all, she felt every lyric as she sang that song, and he knew he had his work cut out for him.

Meanwhile…

Nora kept a close eye on Eddie when Loren started that song, she knew Loren wrote that with Eddie in mind, Max sat trying to get comfortable in the recliner to no avail, he too was worried about Eddie, who sat there starring at the huge TV screen watching Loren's every move.

Loren finished the song and Lee walked onto the stage and made his way towards the beautiful Loren, he held her hand and softly kissed her on the forehead, Loren smiled and waved as both she and Lee walked off stage.

"Who does he think he is?" Eddie muttered hitting the table with his fist. "That song has my name all over it!"

"That's her co-star Eddie, he's in that movie Loren's working on."

"I don't care, why did he kiss her? And did you see how he held her hand?"

Nora got up and grabbed the TV controller to lower the volume. "Sweetheart, he's being a gentleman with my Loren, why are you upset?"

"He's not just a friend Nora, I can see the way he kissed her forehead there's more to this then what we saw, and he's falling for her! I just know it!"

"Son you're going to make yourself crazy, she's working with him on a movie or did you forget how that works?"

"I was dating Chloe while I was filming; I didn't have eyes for anyone else, Lee is a womanizer, he's just playing with Loren."

Nora rolled her eyes and smiled. "Eddie sweetheart you got all of that with a kiss on the forehead, my Loren doesn't switch her feelings that quick, she's still hurting, I'm sure she hasn't given Lee or anyone else any thought."

"I'm not worried about Loren, I'm worried about him, he's dated all of his co-stars, I hate this, and it's me who should be there with her."

"Calm down son."

He got up. "How can I Pops? I lost the woman I love, the one I was supposed to marry." He walked out of the room slamming the back door as he stepped outside.

Max took a deep breathe. "Now what? How do we fix this mess?"

"We don't, this has to run its course, he has to let Loren heal, but with Leah and her baby bump all over the media, I don't know how much of that Loren can actually take."

"I still say she's lying, this can't be Eddie's baby."

Nora walked over towards Max and sat next to him. "There will be time to seek proof when this baby arrives, she can't think Eddie will just accept what she's saying, at least I'm not going to just sit and watch her lie her way into our family."

Max smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love how you protect Eddie and I know Katie would be doing the same thing if she were here."

Nora smiled. "I know she'd do it for Loren if she had too."

Meanwhile…..

Jeremy sat scrolling through Facebook. Leah walked in drinking a smoothie. "What are you doing sitting there? Aren't you ready to go? Jake said we had to be punctual."

"I'm ready, where is Larry? I know he had an out of town gig."

"I spoke to his boss, he's keeping him in Ventura, there's several chauffeur jobs there, evidently Larry became pretty good at it."

Jeremy smiled. "Does he know you're having his baby?"

"Oh shut up, how can you insult me like that?"

He got up and walked closer to her. "You and I know that he use to spend many nights here, and we both know this baby isn't a Duran baby, it's a Lugo baby."

Leah bit her lower lip and sighed. "I can't find Eddie anywhere, and he's disappeared."

"I wonder why? Running from you I'm sure, if you think you can trap Eddie like this you're wrong, he loves Loren and he always will, I think you better speak up and tell the truth Leah, let Eddie be happy with Loren, he'll never ever love you." He scoffed.

"When he sees his baby he'll change his mind."

"I think I overheard Jake telling him there are paternity tests."

Leah rubbed her baby bump and sipped the smoothie, making noise with the straw; she was pensive, not realizing how much noise she was making.

Jeremy laughed as he got his things together. "Let's go sister dear, you better be ready for the chaos

after this Lugo baby is born."

They both walked out.

Meanwhile…..

Loren sat at a table with Lee while other artist performed on stage, many walked towards Loren's table congratulating her for the amazing performance. Loren smiled, doing this movie with Lee was opening so many doors for her, meeting so many well-known celebrities did have its perks.

Lee smiled as she held her hand. "You've taken over the room Loren, everyone loves you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm the same Loren Tate, I'm enjoying this moment very much."

"Can I ask you something?"

She turned towards Lee. "Of course, you ok?"

"I'm fine Loren, just want to know something."

She smiled. "Shoot what is it?"

"Can you see yourself falling in love again?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Everyone was crazy about Leddie, I'm sure you know that?"

Loren down cast her eyes and sighed. "Yeah I know, we were the it couple."

"So back to the question."

She took a deep breath and made eye contact with Lee. "I don't know I'm the type that believes true love should be forever."

"I saw that with my parents, I lost my dad to cancer and my mom was always so sad and passed away a year later." Lee responded softly.

Loren touched his hand with kindness. "I'm so sorry."

"I've always told Brent she died of a broken heart; my parents were the symbol of true love, so when I lost them both, I promised myself I'd wait until I found it too."

"I had the opposite of you, when I was 4 years old my father left us, leaving my mom with a broken heart."

"I can't imagine any man doing that, I want what my parents had."

"Really? So now I wonder why date so many ladies?"

He smiled. "I don't know I guess it was safer for the moment."

Loren once more touched his hand. "You will find her Lee; you're a great guy with so much to offer the women of this world."

He loved her touch, her attitude towards him always so kind. "Thanks Loren I think I'm headed that way."

"I hope you find it, it's the most amazing feeling there is."

He could tell there was sadness in her words. "I'm so sorry you're hurting, I know you were really in love with that Duran guy."

"Am I that obvious?"

"You don't have to say much, but you can give it another try, can't you?"

He noticed she didn't respond and he stood up and extended his hand towards her. "Do you want to dance? I don't like to see you so sad."

She smiled and took his hand and they both walked to the center of the dance floor, Loren slowly leaned into his chest and they danced around other couples swaying softly to the music. Lee was sure Loren would hear his fast beating heart and he couldn't control how much she affected him, he felt like a teenager dealing with his first crush.

Loren looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for being such a great friend."

"So I'm just a friend to you?"

"Of course and I'm happy we met Lee."

He sighed and wondered if this was actually a good start, friends eventually fall in love. Don't they? He wondered. He looked around the room and caught sight of Brent looking his way and smiling, he knew Brent wanted the best for him and for now Lee knew Loren was the best thing in his life.

Meanwhile…..

Leah and Jeremy were listening to their latest recordings, Jake wanted to make sure things were done right, the label wasn't too pleased with the results of Leah's latest country album, the fans seemed to support her after Leddie broke up but now that there was no walking down the aisle with Eddie, sales for her album were plummeting.

"I don't see what changes can be done." Leah said while filing her nails.

"There are a few we could do." Jake responded.

Jeremy stood up. "I can't say I blame the fans, my sister here ruined Eddie and Loren's relationship."

Leah rolled her eyes. "We're not here to talk about my life; we're trying to make changes to improve sales."

"If sales don't pick up Jake what else can we do?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know man, maybe do some local shows."

He pointed to his sister's belly. "Have you seen how big she's getting?"

"How long before that baby is here?" Jake asked.

Leah sat back down. "At least 12 more weeks." And once again turned her attention towards her brother. "I'm not that big."

"You're eating a lot lately, that baby will come out walking if you continue to eat like you have."

"Do you know what you're having?" Jake asked wondering if he really wanted to know.

"No I want to surprise Eddie and deep down I hope it's Eddie Jr."

"Yeah keep wishing." Jeremy smirked.

Jake turned off the equipment and turned towards them. "Let's see how the label takes this change we've made, you can both leave, I'll keep you posted."

Leah got up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to get some ice cream, you coming Jeremy?"

"No I'm headed home, I have things to do."

"Whatever, I'll see you later."

She left and Jeremy turned towards Jake. "What happens if sales don't pick up?"

"Honestly I think the label will cancel your contract, they're in this to make money and if it happens you know who to blame Jeremy."

He shook his head and walked out, he noticed Leah had taken the car so he walked a few blocks and saw a limousine parked in the street.

"Hey Jeremy!"

He turned to see Larry coming his way. "Hey thought you were in Ventura?"

"I was but there's more work for me in New York."

"You're leaving?"

"I have nothing keeping me here anymore."

"What about Leah?"

"Nah, she's got bigger problems coming her way, and if you haven't noticed she doesn't love me like she use too, she's all secrets and lies lately."

"So that's it? You're leaving just like that?"

"Yeah, I came to pick up some of my things, I hope it was ok to stop by the apartment and pick up what little I had there?"

Jeremy furrowed his eyes. "What about the baby?"  
Larry's seemed confused. "What about it?"

"My sister is having your baby?"

"No she's not!"

"Larry you guys spent a lot of nights together."

"We did but I slept on the floor, there hasn't been anything going on since I arrived here, she wasn't the Leah I loved a few years back, she spent a lot of nights on her phone, whom she was talking too I'll never know but she's too secretive and like I said and too many lies."

"All this time you just slept on the floor?"

"Yeah I guess she wanted you to think there was something going on but not with me."

"So all this time there was nothing going on?"

Larry furrowed his eyes, wondering why Jeremy kept pressing with the same question. "No I told you we haven't Jeremy, how else can I convince you?" He placed his hand on his shoulder. "So I'll see you when I do Bro."

Larry walked around the limo and got into the driver's side and drove away. Jeremy took a cab home and when he arrived Leah was sitting watching TV and slurping on a milkshake.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Now what?" She asked.

"I just saw Larry."

"I know he called to tell me he was picking up the remainder of his things."

"He just told me he's not the father of your baby."

She sat up. "I told you its Eddie."

"No it's not Leah, I know you're lying."

There was a knock on the door. And Jeremy opened the door and noticed a slim man wearing a uniform.

"I need to speak to Leah."

"Who are you?" Jeremy furrowed his eyes, this guy looked familiar he thought.

Leah got up and her eyes widen when she saw who it was. "I told you never to come here!"

Sorry guys..the chapter ends here! I know you're wondering if it's not Larry then who? It's not Eddie right? So who's at the door? Can you guess? Please kindly review.


	19. Chapter 19

OMG Kathryn great guess! Thanks for your reviews, you always make me smile. And everyone who takes time to review I appreciate it so much! Please don't let this HH site die! Review all the stories you read on HH! It means a lot to the writers! It also inspires us to continue! Here's the next chapter, I'm getting PM's and I'm told Leddie should be together, please let me write my story! I'm pro-Leddie but the drama in season 2 has to go on! LoL Hugs everyone!

Hollywood Heights season 2

Nothing but trouble C-19

Leah held his arm and pulled him outside of the door. "Why are you here?"

"You're not returning my calls!"

"I told you I would call you later this week."

"That was last week Leah and you haven't called."

"Jeffrey please go home and I'll stop by tomorrow I promise."  
"Are you sure?"

She pushed him through the hallway. "Go and I'll see you tomorrow." He left and she went back into the apartment.

"Who was that?" Jeremy stood by her side.

"No one, he's a friend."

"I heard you call him Jeffrey!" He stopped and then turned towards Leah. "That's Eddies doorman, what does he want with you?"

"He wanted me to go shopping with him."

It suddenly hit him. "Omg Leah, it's him isn't it? He's the father of your baby?"

She took a few steps away. "There you go again, accusing me of things I would never do!"

"I don't believe you Leah, you're hurting so many people, and you're hurting Loren and Eddie! And why because he was the only one you couldn't get and now you're pinning this baby on him, don't you realize the truth will eventually come out? Nothing stays hidden Leah, what are you going to do when the truth is out? You cause trouble everywhere you go, that's all you've ever been; doesn't your conscience bother? You've been nothing but trouble to Eddie and his life!"

"No because I'm not lying."

"It starting to happen, sales of our music are down, Jake said we might have to do some shows to try and survive, and who knows where those will be at."

She continued to sip at her milkshake. "Ugh Jeremy you worry too much, Eddie will have to eventually accept that this is our baby and marry me, Loren will never forgive his betrayal, look how well she's doing in movies and she has that hottie co-star Lee Roberts, she's long gone and he'll have no choice but to settle for little ole' me."

Jeremy sighed heavily, his sister was delusional, and apparently this pregnancy was affecting her head as well.

He turned and walked into the kitchen. "This is ridiculous." He grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment.

He arrived at Eddie's condominium and parked. He walked towards the front door of the building and saw Jeffrey sitting scrolling through his phone.

He walked inside. "Hey can we talk?"

Jeffrey jumped at the sound of Jeremy's voice. "What do you want?"

"I saw you at the apartment, I'm Leah's brother."

"I know, so why are you here?"

"You know why?"

Jeffrey stood up. "I'm working right now."

Jeremy looked around. "Really? I don't see people needing you to push any elevator buttons."

Jeffrey avoided eye contact. "I can't have visitors."

"This won't take long, listen I know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"I can't believe you would do this to Eddie."

"I haven't done anything to Eddie."

"Really? You're going to stand there and lie to my face? I know my sister is carrying your baby, and you're letting her lie to the whole world claiming its Eddie's."

Jeffrey's eyes widen. "She told you?"

Jeremy shook his head. "It's the truth then, why haven't you come clean with Eddie? Why are you letting her do this?"

"Listen I didn't plan any of this, it just happened, the night she was here was the first time I saw her, she returned the following day and Eddie kicked her out of his place and clearly told me that she wasn't allowed to go up anymore, after that Leah came down crying and I tried to comfort her."

Jeremy nodded. "And of course one thing lead to another and here we are today, she's 6 months pregnant and you've allowed her to hurt Eddie and Loren."

"I told her to tell the truth, after that night we kept seeing each other and I fell in love with your sister, but she only has eyes for Eddie."

"And that makes it right? You can allow her to hurt them! She's trouble and she's used you Jeffrey just like she's used anyone that's come into her life, that's my sister, the only good thing she had going in her life was the gift of a beautiful singing voice, that's it."

Jeffrey released a long breath. "I'm sorry about this whole mess, I didn't plan it like this, and she keeps telling me we can be together if I stay quiet."

Jeremy laughed. "And you believe it? She's buying time, you better clear this mess up, I can't stay quiet any longer, Eddie has suffered enough, and I can't imagine what he's done for you to treat him like this."

"He's done nothing, I trusted Leah would do what was right after she told me she was expecting."

Jeremy shook his head and once more let out a laugh. "I told you she uses people, and now that I know the truth, we have to tell Eddie."

"No wait, he'll fire me and Leah will be very angry."

Jeremy couldn't believe his ears; this guy was actually trembling. "I don't care what she does, this has gone long enough, I needed proof that she was lying, and I knew she lied."

"Yeah but you tricked me into telling you."

"Your conscience did it Jeffrey and no one else, you should know by now that my sister is nothing but trouble."

He downcast his look. "I told Leah she couldn't do it, but she said things would work out."

"Yeah she's 12 weeks away from having this baby and we can clearly see she has worked it out alright."

"Your sister will hate me for sure after you tell Eddie."

"You should worry about how Eddie will react when he knows what's going on."

Ian was walking in and stopped at the sight of both men. "Hey what's up?"

Jeffrey stood up. "Nothing we're just chatting."

Jeremy stepped in front of Ian. "Aren't you Eddie's friend?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Jeremy Davis." He rolled his eyes and finally admitted it. "Leah's brother."

"I thought you looked familiar, what do you want?"

"Do you know where I can find Eddie?"

Ian furrowed his eyes. "Why? What do you or your sister want? He wants to be left alone."

"Listen I really need to know where to find him." He grabbed Jeffrey's arm and pulled him towards Ian. "This guy here needs to talk to Eddie, it's really urgent."

Ian stood there looking at both men wondering what the heck they wanted. "I could call Max and ask."

Ian walked a few steps away and made the call. Jeffrey once more looked at Jeremy. "I can't say anything; I swore I wouldn't leak any info to anyone."

"I don't care, Eddie needs to know and so does Loren."

Ian walked back towards them. "Max doesn't know he can't find him."

"Then tell Max to come here, this is urgent."

Ian furrowed his eyes. "What's going on? You better tell me or I won't bother Max at all."

Jeremy took a deep breath. "I know who the father of Leah's baby is."

Ian looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, now call Max!"

Ian didn't hesitate and once more called Max. After ending the call he turned towards them. "He's on his way."

Meanwhile….

Mel walked to where Loren stood. "What an amazing night."

"It was beautiful."

"Where's Lee?" Mel asked looking around.

"He's making sure everything is done."

"Is he taking us home?"

"No we can take ourselves home."

Mel couldn't help it. "You know he's going to insist?"

"He's so sweet and attentive."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Omg Lo I can't believe you haven't noticed."

Loren sat and took off her shoes. "Notice what? Ugh my feet hurt."

"Loren Tate you have to be blind not to see that Lee is falling for you."

"What? You're crazy."

"No I'm not crazy; you can see it when he looks at you."

"We're just friends Mel, stop over reacting, you do that all of the time."

"No I'm not, but go ahead and pretend like nothing is going on; he's going to say something to you before you know it."

Lee appeared. "Know what?" He asked looking at Mel.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh girl stuff, can we leave?"

He smiled and extended his arm towards Loren. "I'll be happy to drive you home."

"No it's ok, we can take ourselves home, plus we have an early call on set tomorrow."

"No I just spoke to the director and after this long night, we have tomorrow off."

Loren smiled. "I'm so glad to hear you say that because my feet are killing me."

They all laughed and walked towards the waiting Limo.

Meanwhile…..

Max arrived along with Nora taking the elevator up to Eddie's penthouse. The elevator doors opened and they walked towards Eddie's door. Ian opened it letting them both inside.

"Ok what's going on?"

"Did you call Eddie?"

"I did, he was at our place and left, I don't know where he is right now."

Jeremy spoke up. "I wanted him here as well."

"I just said I can't find him, after watching Loren perform tonight he was pretty upset."

Ian nodded. "The moment I knew that charity event was being televised I knew it wasn't going to be easy for my mate."

Nora forced a smile but couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Ok why are we here?What's going on?"

Jeremy looked at Jeffrey who sat motionless next to him and turned his attention towards Max and Nora. "I wasn't sure until today about my sister's baby."

Ian sat as well. "What about that baby?"

"I always knew she wasn't being truthful about the baby's father."

Max gave Nora a "what did I tell you look?" but nonetheless smiled as he waited patiently for Jeremy to continue.

"I ran into her ex-boyfriend earlier today and he reassured me he wasn't the father and then." He turned towards Jeffrey. "He shows up tonight."

Max turned his attention towards Jeffrey. "What does Eddie's doorman have to do with this?" For a moment he thought he knew something.

"Jeffrey do you know something about this? You're always here watching who comes up to my son's place?"

Jeffrey avoided eye contact and down cast his look. Jeremy continued. "I can reassure you Eddie isn't the father of my sister's baby."

Ian stood up. "Mate how long have you known? And you're just saying something now?"

"I wasn't sure Ian and I didn't have proof until now."

Max wasn't sure how to react. "If you know who it is, say it!"

He pulled Jeffrey by the arm. "He's the father of my sister's baby."

Nora thought she was going to pass out. "What?"

Meanwhile….

Eddie arrived by taxi to a place he hadn't been to since his mother died, he checked his phone and the battery had died, he tossed it and sat on the bed in the tiny little room, tears streamed down his face. Without Loren in his life, nothing mattered anymore.

A soft voice appeared behind the door. "Joven Duran." (Joven means Young)

"Come in Lolita."

"I have your favorite."

"Thank you Lolita but I'm not hungry."

"If you will be here with me, you need to eat Joven Eddie, or I will call your Papa."

"No when I called you earlier you said you wouldn't and you promised."

"Then you eat." She handed him a plate filled with tacos. "You are sad, what happened to Lorenita?" She had met Loren and knew from the moment she saw her she was meant for Eddie.

"I lost her Lolita, I can't function without her."

"So you come here to stay?" She asked worried about the young man she watched as a baby when Katie and Max spend weekends there to get away from Hollywood's chaos.

"I need to be away from everything for now."

Lolita hugged him, she knew he was hurting. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Little did Eddie know the truth about Leah's baby was finally revealed, how would Max and Nora find him? How would he know he could finally prove Leah was lying all along? No one knew where he was.

Chapter ends here! Will Eddie ever find out the truth is finally out? Kindly review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks everyone for taking the time to review! Much appreciated!Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and kindly review!

Hollywood Heights season 2

It's a wrap Chapter 20

Nora couldn't get to Jeremy's side quick enough. "How did you find out?"

"I just put two and two together, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, I had to be sure."

Max stood up. "I need to find Eddie; he needs to know."

Ian was already on the phone; he hit the end button and turned towards Max. "His voice mail kicked in but it says his mailbox is full, where is he?"

"He was with us earlier, he was upset and left, he never came back in." Max responded and turned his attention towards Jeffrey. "Why didn't you say anything to Eddie?"

"I wanted to Mr. Duran but Leah said things would somehow work out."

"How could you betray Eddie like this, you've been here since my son bought this penthouse, he made sure you were hired, and this is how you thank him?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him Mr. Duran, things just happened with Leah, they got out of hand, when she told me about the baby I told her she had to tell the truth, next thing I know it's all over the news, I called her and she said she knew what she was doing."

Nora walked to where Max was talking to Jeffrey! "Should I call Loren?"

"No, this is something Eddie has to know first and then I know he'll tell Loren."

"But if Loren knows then.." Max stopped her. "He has to straighten everything with Leah then he can go to Loren with all of the proof."

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

A few days later Max kept calling anyone he could think of to get a hold of Eddie, no one knew where he was; neither did Jake or Kelly for that matter.

Nora was by trying to help. "He was so upset that day he came over and watched Loren perform, it's like the earth opened up and swallowed him."

"I have Ian looking as well."

Nora sighed heavily. "He's so hurt over losing Loren, he just took off, but he has to know Leah was lying all along."

"He knew she was lying but no one believed him, and how can we tell him? We can't find him anywhere."

"I'm surprised Tia hasn't said anything?"

Max let out a small laugh. "Because both she and Lily will look stupid, can you imagine how upset they must be?"

Nora walked towards Max. "Wait how would they know? We haven't told anyone?"

"I'm sure Jeremy will make sure they know."

Nora shook her head. "They feel betrayed by Leah, I doubt they will say anything, as soon as Eddie finds out, and then I'd love to see what they have to say about this."

"Is Loren still filming?"

"Yes, I think they have a few weeks to go, I don't want to bother her about this. Maybe Eddie reached out to her."

"I doubt it honey, he took off because he couldn't handle losing her, and she's all over the place with this movie role and is seen everywhere with Lee Roberts, I know my son, he's hiding from everyone."

"But he needs to know and so does Loren."

"I know honey but this is something he has to tell Loren, she didn't believe him when he told her Leah was lying."

"Max don't you remember what Loren saw when she FT Eddie? My daughter wouldn't lie."

Max held her hand and guided her to sit. "Nora honey calm down I never said Loren lied, I know what she saw that night was real, but it's something Leah did to ruin their relationship, I think it's Eddie who should tell her."

"I still think she should know now." She leaned on Max's shoulder. "But we'll wait, we have to find him."

Ian walked in. "I've called an old buddy and he's going to look for Eddie."

"Thanks Ian, you've been a lot of help with all of this."

"That's what friends are for." He tapped Max's shoulder, he could tell he was worried about finding Eddie, he wanted him to know the truth but he knew he was concerned about Eddie's well-being as well.

"Don't worry Max, he's doing great, we both know he's somewhere chilling and probably working on his music."

Max smiled. "I know I just want to see him."

At Lily Parks's office….

"What do you mean it's a lie?"

"Exactly what I said, that witch Leah lied, and do you know how bad that can be for us?"

Lilly furrowed her eye. "For us? You should have been more careful!"

"I was Lily, I was thorough with Leah, I made sure the video and pictures she had were authentic and they were."

"Find Eddie, we have to get to the bottom of this mess!"

"I've tried and he's nowhere to be found."

"Then look harder and do it now!"

A few times a week Nora would stop by the set to see Loren and have lunch with her. She was sure Loren didn't know anything; apparently Tia and Lily weren't giving any scoops about Leah's huge lie. She didn't want to upset Loren because she was still working. She had promised Max not to say anything to her and she was going to keep her word even though it was killing her to tell her.

The days turned into weeks and Loren was finalizing her role as Samantha Keene on the movie she was filming with Lee Roberts.

This scene called for Lee (Caleb) to hold Loren (Samantha) in his arms, she was sobbing and he held her chin and softly leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips, this was the first time the script called for him to kiss her, he could feel his heart beating and was sure Loren would hear it too. Loren pulled away and smiled as she made eye contact with him, she took a deep breath. "I think I love you." They kissed once more and the cameras pulled away as they both walked hand in hand into a walkway that leads to a field of lilies.

The director made sure that scene was perfect and after looking at the whole cast as they waited for his signal he held his hand out and yelled.

"That's a wrap guys!"

Everyone clapped. Loren smiled as she turned towards Lee. "That's it? We're done? He's not asking us to redo the scene?"

"That's it Loren, you were amazing, there was no need and now do you see it wasn't that bad?"

She smiled. "I know and now what?"

He was trying to control his breathing, being this close to Loren was the highlight of his day. "Now we wait for the editing department to do their job and then it will go into post production."

Loren was relieved. "Now I can go back to working on my next album."

"You'll get that done as well."

Mel walked in with her cell phone on her hand. "Lo it's Nora."

Loren smiled and grabbed the phone. "Hi mom, yes we're done with the movie, I feel I can breathe after all of these months."

"That's great sweetie, I wanted to make sure you were done to call and ask you something."

The tone in Nora's voice made Loren worry. "What's wrong?"

"Just wondering if you've heard from Eddie?"

She walked a few steps away. "No, why is he ok?"

"We don't know, we haven't heard from him in almost 3 months, he hasn't called Max and we were wondering if maybe he reached out to you."

"No not at all, I know he's been away, I thought he might be at the bungalow, I know how much he loves going there."

"No we checked and he's not there."

"I don't know what to say, have you checked with Jake?"

"We have sweetie, listen I didn't mean to worry you, he could be working on his music elsewhere, no news means it's all good."

"Mom let me know if you find him."

"I will sweetheart, and please don't worry."

"I love you mom."

"Love you more sweetie."

Loren hit the end button and quietly walked towards Lee and Mel who were busy chatting away. Mel noticed. "Everything ok Lo?"

She smiled. "Hummmm yeah mom wanted to find out if we're done with the movie."

Lee offered her a cup. "Here we're celebrating."

Loren took a sip and biting her lower lip she smiled shyly. "Listen I'm suddenly very tired, I'll see you tomorrow Lee."

"You ok? I can make sure you get home?"

"No it's ok, I really want to take my time getting home, since we started this film I've been rushing every day."

Mel picked up her bags. "Good idea and I'm coming with you."

Lee tried. "I'll call you tomorrow Loren." He leaned in to hug her and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "See you later."

Brent walked right beside him. "You aren't very good at pretending around her."

"I can't help it and I think I will tell her how I'm feeling."

"You're going to tell Loren you love her?"

He turned towards him. "I'm in love with her Brent, I can't sleep or eat, I have no idea how I got through this movie with her so close all of the time."

"Then go ahead and do it, maybe just maybe she's gotten over that Duran guy."

"I have a feeling the call she got from her mom was about him, she was happy and smiling and suddenly she had to go, I have my work cut out for me."

Brent wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Let's go and get you ready to go home so you can go over how to tell Loren you love her."

Lee sighed and followed him inside.

Loren was quiet as she walked to her car trailed by Mel. "You can't fool me what's up?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Lee, mom said Eddie is missing."

"Missing? Hummmmm I heard."

"What do you mean you heard?"

"Ian told me and I promised not to say anything."

"How could you keep this from me Mel? Mom says it's been 3 months!"

"You've been so busy with the film; we didn't want to worry you."

"All of you failed miserably, because now I'm worried."

"I'm sorry Lo; I told Ian he probably got away from all of the drama with Leah and her big lie aside from losing you."

"I hope he's ok." She sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I can only pray that he's off somewhere working on his music."

Loren clicked her car door opened and both ladies got in. "This isn't like Eddie to just disappear into thin air."

"I know Mel; this isn't the Eddie anyone knows."

"Do you still love him?"

Loren sighed as she came to a stop at the intersection. "You know the answer to that; I will always love him, no matter where life takes either one of us."

"Can't you forget what happened? And now with her lies coming to light."

Loren stopped the car and looked at her. "What do you mean lies? What lies?"

Mel turned away quickly biting her lower lip. "Nothing but I told you she was trouble all along and you didn't believe me and I'm so sure she's been lying all along."

"I don't know Mel, pictures don't lie neither do videos."

Meanwhile….

Leah screamed as the top of her lungs. "Jeremy!"

She stood holding her baby bump. "I'm in labor!"

Jeremy walked into the room. "Call Jeffrey, he'll want to be there with you."

Leah held her bump and screamed once more. "My water broke, get me to the hospital!"

Jeremy grabbed his keys and picked up her bag and walked out with Leah trailing behind him.

Back in the little town….

Eddie sat on the swing playing with lyrics and music. "Hello handsome."

"Hi Trish."

"I love that song; I know you've been working on it for a while."

"This place inspires me." He responded.

She walked closer to him and sat next to him. "You really love her don't you?"

"I think we've had this conversation before."

"Loren is very fortunate to have you in her life."

"I think I'm the fortunate one."

"Why? She didn't believe you when you told her you didn't cheat on her with that crazy witch."

Eddie stopped strumming his guitar. "Listen I didn't tell you all of this for you to be upset with Loren, I can't blame her."  
She placed her hand over his. "You'll be able to move forward one day."

He smiled and took his hand off of hers. "Right now I want to finish this song, when I go back home I want to have several ready for my manager."

She smiled and stood up. "I'll see you later ok?"

Trish was a 22 year old red head, she helped Lolita in her business and heard Eddie playing one night, she hasn't left his side since then, and aside from being a huge fan she was excited to finally meet him without Loren by his side. She walked into the building where Lolita kept her guests. "Are you going to tell Eddie you sing and write songs?" Lolita asked.

"No, I don't think he would care."

"You've heard him playing and singing you should join in."

She sat to help Lolita fold napkins. "After watching him play I know he still loves that Loren girl."

"My Eddie loves being in love, he loved watching Katy and Max, he wanted that in his life, he dated so many women who only wanted to use him to get famous and when Lorenita came into his life I knew she was the one for him."

"So what happened? How can anyone walk away from him? I would give anything to be in Loren's shoes right now."

"Any girl would love to be in Lorenita's place."

Meanwhile back at the hospital…

Jeffrey walked in and stopped at the nurses' station and asked about Leah. Jeremy saw him and waved telling him where to go.

"How's Leah? Why didn't she call me?"

"It happened so fast."

"Is the baby coming tonight?"

Jeremy checked his phone. "Dr.'s said it could be a while."

The door suddenly opened and a lady walked in. "Where's my grandbaby?"

"Mother I told you to wait in the car."  
"I will do no such thing." She responded as she adjusted her jacket.

Jeremy looked at her and then back towards Jeffrey. "Your mom?"

The woman responded before Jeffrey could say anything. "Yes I'm his mom and that baby's grandma."

"Jeffrey should be able to go in with Leah as soon as the Dr. returns." Jeremy reassured them.

But this lady wasn't having it. "Jeffrey is Leah's husband, he should be there now!"

Jeremy's eyes widen and he turned towards him. "You married my sister?"

"Of course he did, they were married months ago!" she responded once more before Jeffrey could say another word.

I know I know! Chapter ends here! Please kindly review! Married huh? Oh boy and the drama continues in season 2.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for taking the time to review! I always appreciate every single one! Sorry I was late; we had our nephews visiting from Texas. It was a busy week! Here's the next Chapter and please kindly review!

The reason I love you C-21

Hollywood Heights S2

Jeremy wasn't sure how to react. He looked at Jeffrey wondering if what his mom said was true at all. Jeffrey avoided eye contact and down cast his look. Jeremy grabbed him by his arm.

"What does she mean married? You never told me you married Leah!"

Jeffrey's mom pushed Jeremy away from her son. "I just said they were and I wasn't having any of this fooling around without a marriage; imagine if I hadn't insisted on a wedding? Now there's a baby on the way."

Jeremy stood in front of her. "You don't understand, my sister has been trying to get Eddie Duran to marry her and now you tell me she's been married to your son all along? This is crazy!" Jeremy stated and turned his attention towards Jeffrey once more, his mom walked towards the nurses.

"I don't get you, you've fooled everyone, and how could you do this to Loren and Eddie?"

"I didn't do anything, it was all Leah, and she said things would work out!" He pulled away.

Jeremy took out his phone taking a few steps away and sent a text, the Dr. walked in looking for the father of the baby and Jeffrey trailed behind him along with his mother.

Jeremy walked outside the hospital and sat in a nearby bench. Within 30 minutes Ian came walking up the stairs.

"Now what? What's going on?"

"Any news on Eddie?" Jeremy asked scrolling through his phone.

"No there's no news on his whereabouts?"

Jeremy sat back down. "Well wait until you hear the latest, Jeffrey and Leah have been married all along."

'What!"

"Exactly." Jeremy who was very upset at this point responded.

Ian had a hard time trying to understand what he had just said. "You mean when she told all those lies she was married to this guy?"

"I haven't been able to see my sister, just wait until I get a chance to go in there! She has a lot of explaining to do."

Ian sighed heavily. "I don't know where the hell Eddie is! How could he just take off without saying anything?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "He's probably tired of all of the mess my sister was creating, all of the fans turning against him."

Ian agreed. "That's why we have to find him; this isn't like him to disappear without saying a word."

Several hours later Leah gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She was sitting in her bed sleeping as Jeremy walked inside.

She opened her eyes. "You have a nephew brother dear."

"And apparently I have a brother in law too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just stop it Leah! Jeffrey's mom spilled all of the beans."

Leah tried to sit up. "The nurse is bringing my son; I don't want you upsetting me right now."

"But it's ok to upset Eddie and Loren's life?"

"Listen when Jeffrey was trying to make me feel better about Eddie being mad at me and kicking me out of his place he took me to his home, I had no idea he was living with his mom, she caught us kissing and a week later she brought her brother who's a judge and she said we had to get married."

Jeremy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Since when do you listen to anyone? You've always done whatever you wanted!"

"This lady is huge in the music industry and has more power than Jake and she threatened to make my life miserable and ruin my career if I didn't marry her son, you remember what Jake said to us about our dwindling career, and Jeffrey's mom told me she could make us famous worldwide."

Jeremy sat down. "So just like that you married a guy you barely knew and had his baby and ruined Eddie's life."

"I loved Eddie; and I hated how much he loved Loren, I couldn't stand how happy they were, it wasn't fair she had the career he gave her but also had his love!"

"She had a career that she earned and she deserved to be happy, so did Eddie, and did you hear yourself, you spoke in past tense?! You loved Eddie, you never did Leah, and all you wanted was to ruin their life."

She brushed her hair. "I really tried to make him see that it was me he belonged with."

Jeremy's eyes widen and he stood up trying not to scream. "You're crazy, look at you! You just had a baby and all this time you made the world believe something else!"

"I know plus Jeffrey is a huge nerd, it was convenient at the time to marry him, as soon as his mommy dearest gives me what I need to be very famous." She laughed. "I'm going to dump him; he's not even good looking."

"That nerd as you call him loves you." Jeremy couldn't believe how cold hearted his sister was. "You're going to pay for everything you've done!"

The nurse walked in holding the baby and looked at Jeremy. "There's no yelling in this hospital especially this floor where we have babies being born."

Jeremy stood quiet watching as the nurse handed Leah her new son. "What are you going to name your son?" She asked with a big smile.

Leah sighed. "I don't know."

"Some mothers name their baby boys after the father." She responded with another huge smile.

She looked at Jeremy. "What do you think?"

Jeremy looked at his sister, he was upset. "Ask your husband." And walked out.

Two months later Loren sat in her apartment strumming her guitar going over some lyrics, she was trying so hard to concentrate. There was still no news about Eddie's whereabouts.

Mel walked in. "So how do I look?"

"Wow you look amazing! Where are you going?"

"I told you this morning Ian asked me out to dinner."

"I remember that but usually you wear something casual and crazy and very bright, this isn't what you usually choose plus it's very formal."

"Ian said to wear something special! I can't imagine why.." She screeched.

Loren stood up. "Omg Mel, do you think he's asking?"

"Asking? Lo is there something you know that you haven't told me? I know we've been dating on and off, you know nothing official."

Loren rolled her eyes and giggled. "No of course not, I'm just assuming because this is the first time you're all dolled up for a date with him."

Mel sat moving the long dress she was wearing to the side. "He's been acting very weird."

Loren held her hand and signaled her to stand. "He's fine, I'm sure he's making things very official with you, so you go and have fun, I'll be here working on this song, I can't seem to finish."

"Do you know why Lo?" Mel was quick to ask trying to make eye contact with her.

"I know but I can't live like this, I need to move on, Leah had her baby, a boy." She sighed there with so much sadness in her words.

"I thought I would give Eddie his first son."

Mel hugged her. "Lo he didn't marry her, he doesn't love her."

"But they have a son, how could he ignore that?"

The doorbell rang and Loren walked towards it to answer it. "Get ready Mel I'm sure it's Ian."

She opened the door to find Lee standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "What a great surprise." She genuinely smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't call before coming over."

"No worries please come in." As he was walking inside Ian stopped her from closing the door, Loren noticed and smiled when she saw him wearing a suit.

"Ian you look amazing."

"I don't feel like myself in this thing, I'd rather wear my jeans and a regular shirt."

Mel appeared with a huge smile. "You look so hot Ian."

He smiled back and walked in to acknowledge Lee who stood there watching. "It's great to finally meet you Lee."

Loren blushed. "How rude am i? Ian this is Lee Roberts." And she looked at Lee. "And this is my very good friend Ian Mitchel."

"Nice to meet you Ian." He responded.

Mel grabbed her small glittery purse and held Ian by his arm. "Let's go; I can't wait to see what you have planned for us tonight." She turned towards Loren. "Don't wait up."

The door closed and Loren turned to acknowledge Lee. "These flowers are beautiful."

"I wanted the most beautiful roses for you."

"These are perfect Lee, please sit and let me put these on water."  
"Can we talk Loren?" he was quick to ask.

Meanwhile….

Ian opened the door of his car and Mel sat inside, Ian walked around and got into the driver's seat. He didn't waste any time.

"What was Lee doing there?"

"I don't know I guess he dropped by to see Loren."  
"With a bouquet of red roses?"

Mel turned towards Ian. "What is Loren supposed to do? Eddie is nowhere to be found and Lee loves her, he will make her very happy."

"I can't believe you just said that?"

"Said what? Where is Eddie right now? Has he reached out to anyone?"

"Listen this is our night, I didn't ask about Lee so we could get into an argument, I know my mate loves Loren, he's away because the thought of losing her was too much."

"Then they should have listened to me when I told him that witch was trouble, I knew it from the beginning."

Meanwhile…

Loren was looking inside the fridge. "I can fix you a plate Lee, I don't mind."

"No its ok I didn't come here for that, I need to talk to you." He held her hand and made sure she sat across from him.

Loren semi-smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great."

She bit her lower lip and slightly giggled. "You're sweating Lee, are you sure you're ok?"

"I can't begin to tell you how long I've been going over this conversation in my head."

Loren furrowed her eyes and looked at him and placed her hands over his. "Lee what's wrong? Are you ok?"

He sighed heavily, this was a lot harder than he thought. Why is it so hard to tell this beautiful woman sitting across from him that he was madly in love with her? And that he couldn't breathe or function without her, never in a million years could he imagine this would happening to him. Yes he was Hollywood's most eligible bachelor adored by so many women and he was sure falling in love wasn't part of his own lives script. Loren noticed he was pensive and touched his hand once more bringing him back to reality.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

Loren wasn't sure what he meant. "Ok you've been trying to tell me something all evening, just spill it Lee you're beginning to worry me, don't tell me the movie wasn't approved."

He chuckled. "Of course it was, it's going to be a huge hit! It wouldn't be on post-production if it had failed."

"Then what's wrong?" Loren was genuinely concerned.

Lee took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, he was trying to avoid eye contact, maybe if he didn't look at her she wouldn't be able to read what he was feeling at the moment.

Loren sat trying to figure out what her former co-star was trying to say. How could Hollywood's most amazing and gorgeous guy be afraid of sharing anything he had on his mind with her?

After sitting and slightly down casting his look he finally looked up once more and made eye contact with Loren.

"I feel so silly sitting here trying to share how I feel, I feel like I'm 13 again, you know I've avoided the thought of ever falling in love because even though my parents were the best example I had, after my father passed away and later lost my mother, I promised myself I wouldn't put myself in that situation, I led the life of someone who enjoyed the company of beautiful women."

Loren smiled. "I think I remember you telling me about their beautiful love story." She was still unaware of what he was trying to say to her.

He got up and got closer to her by kneeling down on one knee. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you Loren, I can't stay quiet anymore."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, he pulled away and a small stream of tears came rolling down Loren's cheek. "I don't know if I'm ready right now Lee."

"You don't have to say anything right now Loren, just give me a chance to show you what real love is and…" He stopped for a moment and continued. "You're amazing, I can't understand how Eddie let you go, you're kind, sweet and loving, I have so much to tell you, but I know you know that."

"I don't want to hurt you Lee, I don't know if I could ever reciprocate your love for me."

He smiled. "That's the reason I love you Loren, you're genuine, I never thought I would meet anyone with the qualities you have."

He kissed her hand and this time she softly kissed his cheek. The tears kept flowing.

"I guess I have nothing to lose; we can try and see where this takes us but I can't make any promises." She responded.

He smiled, was he dreaming he wondered? And he placed another kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile…..

Ian borrowed Max Duran's jet and flew Mel to France for dinner. She was all smiles; she wasn't wrong to assume that Ian was making their relationship official, they were dating and Mel couldn't be happier.

A few days later, the latest news was everywhere Lee Roberts and Loren Tate were dating and officially a couple. That was the biggest celebrity news on every TV talk show and magazine. Tia was everywhere trying to get all of the deats of Loren's latest boyfriend since she and Eddie Duran broke up.

The news reached Nora and Max. "This can't be true, why would Loren do this?" Max asked as he read the article.

"I don't know what my daughter is thinking lately or doing, I guess because she's wants to move on?" Nora replied wondering if the news had reached Eddie who was still missing.

Max sat quietly, wondering what affect this would have on Eddie who was nowhere to be found or heard from as of yet.

Nora spoke up once more. "She doesn't know the truth Max! I told you we should have told her Leah lied."

He sighed heavily wondering what was ahead for Eddie.

Back in the island where Eddie kept himself busy trying to finish another album. Trish rushed in practically running to his side and running into him.

"Hey careful what's up?"

"So remember the other night I joined you as you sang your song?"

He smiled. "I remember and you did a great job, I guess I can admit you're very talented."

Trish got closer to him. "Now I think we could be the next duet."

"No we sang that song for fun, I only do duets with Loren, not going to do that with anyone else, I'm meant to do that with her, and It's not going to happen until she's back in my life."

She took a page out of the bag she held in her hand. "Well it looks like she's moved on." She gave him the paper. "She's in a relationship with Lee Roberts." Her smile was huge.

Eddie's heart sank. His look said so much. "This can't be true?"

Sorry! Chapter ends here. Is this the end of Leddie? Will Loren be happy with Lee? What is Trish up too? The drama continues in my season 2! Kindly review everyone! And please remember I'm pro-Leddie!


	22. Chapter 22

Hollywood Heights S-2

It's about time. C-22

Trish's smile grew. "It means she's met someone else." She hung from his arm. "Now you can do the same."

Eddie was quiet, his eyes set on the article Trish had placed on his hands. "She can't be serious? There's no way she's in love with him." Those thoughts running through his head.

Trish rolled her eyes. "I'm serious when I tell you that you and I should become the next duet to hit the U.S! We can show Loren you don't need her."

Eddie took a deep breath and looked at Trish. "Can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Yeah sure." She walked out and Lolita walked in. "I told her not to show you that."

"Its fine Lolita, I was going to find out."

"What are you going to do?" She placed clean towels in the restroom.

He sighed and let out a small laugh. "What can I do? It's obvious she's moved on."

"You ran away joven Eddie, what was she supposed to do? You didn't stick around to prove to her that Leah lied."

"She didn't believe me when I told her."  
"You had to convince her and work hard at proving to her you weren't lying, but what did you do? You ran away and hid from everyone, I'm sure your father is dead worried about you Joven Eddie, if you don't call and tell him where you're at right this moment I will do it myself."

He furrowed his eyes. "Lolita you wouldn't?"

She took her phone out of her pocket. "Try me?" She handed him the phone. "Call your papito."

He did as told. "Pops it's me."

"Eddie son, where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine pops, I needed time away, and what better thing to do then to get several songs ready."

"Where are you?"

"Pops don't worry, I'm fine."

Lolita yelled out. "He's with me Max, he's good."

Max furrowed his eyes. "You're at Lolita's Island?"

"Yeah I love this place, I remember this place for getting away from it all! We'd come here with you and mom remember?"

"Ugh there's no way I'd guessed you'd be there, since we lost your mom I never thought of that place again, too many memories."

"It's the first place I thought of when I decided to run from all of the chaos."

"I assume the news reached you?"

"Yeah that's why I'm calling; I'm ready to come home."

"I wish you would have called sooner son, so much has happened and you were nowhere to be seen."

"What happened?"

"Get home as soon as you can, there's so much you need to get catch up on."

"Ok pops, I'll see you in the morning."

He hit the end button and turned towards Lolita. "I'm leaving and headed back home."

She walked closer to him and held his arm. "Go and get your girl, I know she still loves you."

He shook his head and sighed. "She's dating one of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors."

"You don't know what made her go along with that, now go and be happy."

"I don't know how I'll move on without her Lolita."

She grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll help you pack and call the island jet to fly you home right now."

Meanwhile…..

Nora walked in with a basket of laundry.

"Was that Eddie? I thought I heard you talking to him."

"Yes he was at this amazing island Katie found hidden near Cancun."

She smiled. "I remember you telling me about that beautiful place."

"We'd get away from the Hollywood chaos; Lolita always had our room ready when Katie called her."

Nora hung from his arm. "I'm glad you have those memories with Katie."

"I couldn't go back there after we lost Katie; I can't believe I didn't think of that island."

"It's ok honey; he's coming home isn't he?"

"He should be here in the morning."

Meanwhile….

Loren was leaving Kelly's office and Lee was outside in the waiting limo. And as usual Brent stood next to the Lee.

"I love to see you happy son."

He smiled and it seemed he did a lot of that lately. "I've never felt this way about anyone Brent; this is a girl I will marry."

"Slow down son, you're just dating." He held his head.

"You ok?"

"These darn headaches keep bugging me more often."

Brent took out his phone. "I'm going to shoot your Dr. a text, you need to see him, I told you he said you couldn't ignore those headaches."

"I'm so happy right now Brent, I don't want anything getting in my way with Loren right now."

"You won't have Loren if you keep ignoring those headaches!"

Lee heard noises coming from the building and smiled when he saw Loren walking towards him, Brent smiled but deep down he knew Loren's heart belonged to Eddie, there was so much sadness in her eyes, she tried so hard to look happy with Lee but she couldn't fool this old man. Lee walked to meet Loren half way and both walked towards Brent and he opened the door and they got in and the limo drove away.

Once inside, Lee held her hand and kissed it softly. "So what did Kelly say?"

"I need to come in and record some of the songs, she wants Jake to listen to the entire track and then we can take it from there."

He kissed her hand once more. "I know that next album will be amazing, if I can help in any way please let me know."

Loren smiled, he was sweet she thought and was so loving towards her, it should be easy to fall in love with him but she couldn't forget Eddie that quick, she was trying so hard but nothing seemed to work.

It was after midnight when Eddie was walking into his penthouse. He noticed a new door man standing where Jeffrey always stood.

"Where's Jeffrey?"

The tall thin man stood with a firm look on his face. "He doesn't work here anymore; after his baby was born he needed a better paying job."

"Jeffrey got married?"

"Yes sir Mr. Duran, can I help you with your bag?"

"No I'm fine, do you have a name?"

"Yes sir it's Stan at your service."

Eddie smiled and continued towards the elevator door, Stan jumped ahead of him and pressed the top button that lead to his floor. "Thanks Stan."

Eddie arrived on his floor and opened the door. Ian was sitting on the balcony wearing his ear buds and moving his feet to whatever song he was rocking too.

Eddie tapped his shoulder and that made him jump off his seat. He turned and his eyes widen when he saw Eddie standing there.

"Hey mate it's about time! Where the hell were you hiding?" He hugged his best friend.

Eddie placed his bag down and walked towards the refrigerator and took a beer out. "I just met Stan, apparently Jeffrey is married, I can't imagine him with a wife and baby."

Ian knew Max wanted to break the news to him. "Yeah I heard does your dad know you're home?"

"I spoke to him earlier; it's pretty late so I'll see him tomorrow, had a long day trying to get home."

"I'm glad to see you mate, but can I ask where you were?"

"The hidden island Lolita owns; my parents discovered that place when I was a kid."

Ian sat back down. "Are you kidding? I remember going there with you and Chloe."

"That's the place; it was great to get away, going to hit the showers."

"Sure mate." Eddie stepped away and Ian sent Max a text. He knew Eddie would finally know the truth; as a matter of fact it's about time he thought. Ian sighed wondering how this would help Eddie get Loren back and away from Lee.

Morning came and Ian was up making coffee, Eddie came down from his bedroom.

"I could use a cup of Joe."

"Your dad is on his way."

Eddie took a sip of his coffee. "You told him I was home?"

"I know he'd want to come see you, we looked everywhere for you, I hired that Tony guy to look for you but he couldn't even locate you."

"That island is pretty private, it's for celebrities who need to get away, I don't think paparazzi know its' there."

"That's great Mate, I'd forgotten all about that place."

Eddie took a sip of the coffee and sighed heavily. "I've lost her Ian."

"Is that why you're back? To try and get her back?"

"I know she can't be in love with him, I know she still has feelings for me, I can't see Loren falling out of love so quickly."

"This whole mess with Leah screwed everything up."

"That's why we were looking for you."

"What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door. Eddie quickly opened the door to find Max and Nora standing on the other side of it. Nora was the first to hug him.

"How could you take off just like that? You had us worried!"

"Sorry Nora, I wasn't doing too well by staying around the area, I had to get away and that island seemed the perfect place at the time."

Nora raised her eye brows. "I didn't know the Duran men had an island to hide in." She nudged Max's arm. "When were you going to tell me?" She smirked with a smile.

Max nudged her back and kissed her forehead, he then signaled Eddie to sit. "I wish I would have known where to find you."

"I'm back pops ready to face reality."

"You better sit because when you hear what I have to say, you're going to wish you had known."

A knock on the door stopped Max from continuing, Ian opened the door to find a happy Mel standing on the other side with a huge box of donuts."

"So I thought you'd love these for breakfast.." She stopped when she saw Max, Nora and Eddie sitting nearby.

"Omg Eddie it's you! You're back." She ran towards him and hugged him. "Where were you?"

"Hey Mel, just took some time off I had to get away and I spend time writing some songs."  
"Really?" She laughed. "That's what Lo…" She bit her lower lip and looked around. "Looks like I interrupted a family meeting."

"No you're fine Mel and its ok; I guess Loren knows me too well."

Ian held her hand and slowly walked her away. "Max has to talk to Eddie."

"About what?"

"Just stand here quietly and listen, you'll find out." Mel furrowed her eyes and looked back to where Max was sitting with Eddie, Nora sat there as well.

"Pops what's going on?"

"I don't know if you heard or read that Leah had a son?"

Eddie sighed and crunched back into the seat. "That's not my son, I know she lied."

"And you're right, the truth finally came out, she made that whole thing up and we looked for you because its' about time you knew the whole truth."

"Does Loren know?"

Nora jumped in. "Your dad thought it was you who should break the news to Loren."

Eddie was still processing what Max had told him. "Wait she admitted it? How did you find out?"

"Jeremy was the one who figured it out and got the truth out of them and told us immediately, Leah is married to Jeffrey, he's the father of her son."

He stood up. "Jeffrey the doorman?"

"Is that why there's a new guy downstairs?" asked Mel. Ian nudged her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Loren should be told." She whispered.

"Yes son, you were right all along, she lied and found a way to make everyone believe something happened between you and her."  
He sat back down. "I told Loren she was lying, I knew it, I would never cheat on Loren!"

Nora spoke up as well. "Leah made things very believable; you can't blame Loren for not believing you."

"And look where it got us all? I lost Loren to Lee Roberts, I knew that night she performed that's where this was headed! Now what?"  
"I wish we would have found you when we first learned the truth."

"So Loren doesn't know any of this?"

"No we thought it should be you that should tell her!"

Eddie sat brushing his hands through his hair. "Where is she Mel?"

"Honestly I don't know I heard Lee was piloting his plane to fly Loren to some romantic place for dinner."

Meanwhile…

Lily slammed her phone on her desk. "Where the hell are you Tia?"

Tia came running in. "I'm right here! Why are you yelling?"

"Because I asked you to find Leah, that witch made us look stupid, everyone is criticizing me for reporting lies!"

"She had the baby and who knows where she's hiding."

"Find her or you won't have a job!"

Tia rolled her eyes. "I'm on it lily, I promise I'll find her."

"I hope she knows she's ruined, no one lies to Lily Parks and gets away with it! She has no idea who she's playing with!"

Later that night…..

Lee's limo stopped in front of Loren's place. "Thanks again Lee, it was a beautiful dinner night in Maui."

"Wait until you see what I have planned for us next weekend."

"You don't have to do that every weekend Lee, I love spending time with you here at home."

He held her by the waist bringing her closer to him. "I love you Loren and I just want to see you happy."

"I don't need to fly all over the world to be happy Lee, but I appreciate the thought you put into it."

"So can I come in? We could sit on your balcony and watch the sun rise?"

Loren smiled. "No I'm very tired and I have so much to get ready for Kelly, I'm going to start recording next week."

He sighed and kissed her. "Good night Loren I love you."

"Thanks for being so patient Lee." She softly kissed him on the lips and after taking her keys out of her bag walked into her home. Lee got back into the limo and they drove off.

She opened the door and saw a light in the living room. "Mel are you home? How many times have I told you to turn the lights off when you leave the room?"

She walked in and noticed someone sitting in a nearby chair. "Mel is that you?"

Eddie stood up and turned around. "We need to talk."

Loren's heart stopped for a brief second. "Eddie?"

Sorry guys but the chapter ends here….now what? Loren will finally know the truth! Kindly review.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks everyone for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it! Sorry I haven't been posting more often but I've been crazy busy with so much going on at home! Here's the next chapter so please enjoy then kindly review! Hugs everyone!

Hollywood Heights S2

Only you C- 23

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

He walked closer to her. "I asked Mel for help."

Loren took a few steps back. "Where were you? You had everyone worried."

"Were you worried?"

"I just said we were."

"I can see you weren't as worried because the latest I've heard you're dating the one and only Lee Roberts!"

"Is that why you're here, to question my dating choices?"

"No, that's not the reason why but I can't believe you've moved on so fast."

Loren downcast her look avoiding eye contact with Eddie. "He's an amazing man."

"And just like that you're over me?"

She was fast to respond. "You betrayed me Eddie."

"Did I? I'm sure you heard Leah had her baby, did you know she married Jeffrey?"

Loren looked at him semi confused. "Your door man Jeffrey?"

"Yes and that baby she had is his, I had nothing to do with fathering that child."  
"Wait what? She lied?"

"I told you the moment that made the media that she was lying, I don't know what she did to make it look so believable."

Loren furrowed her eyes in confusion. "You wanted a break Eddie, do you remember that? You couldn't handle that we were apart, and then I called you and she answers! What was I supposed to do? She sat next to you covered in your sheets! What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me Loren!"

"How? You wanted a break! I thought after that you wanted out of what we had and Leah was the perfect choice to convince me."

He walked closer to her. "Loren you know I love you, it's only you! I can't imagine my life without you, how could you even think I'd hurt you like that?" He tried holding her hand.

"Let go of me." Her eyes filled with tears. "You hurt me so much, I felt like a zombie for weeks, reporters asking and wondering what happened to Hollywood's ideal couple! Wondering what made us break up and then the questions regarding that baby, you have no idea what I went through and I had to pretend I was the lucky go Loren everyone loved, I had to be strong for my family and the fans, and I was literally dying inside, each time I saw pictures of Leah and her growing baby bump all I could do was cry."

"I'm sorry Loren I'm sorry the thought of a break entered my mind, I wasn't thinking, I wasn't myself, I missed you so much it hurt, I wanted you with me! Was that so much to ask?"

"No it wasn't but my career was getting started and you were supposed to understand and be there for me, I couldn't help it if the label kept me busy elsewhere, you went through that yourself, and yet you didn't understand, you wouldn't understand and I guess that's when we were vulnerable and Leah took advantage of it."  
"But now you know it was all a lie Loren, I never touched her, I knew it deep down she was lying because it's you I've always wanted to be with, only you Loren."

The door opened and Mel walked in. "Lo it's Brent, he's been trying to call you! Where is your phone?"

Loren took the phone and took a few steps away and turned towards Mel. "I was going to charge it when I walked into our apartment to find Eddie in here." Mel looked at him. "How's it going?"

"I don't know, she's upset and hurt, can't say I blame her, who's Brent?"

"He's part of Lee's team, but I think he's like a father to him, he's always by his side."

Eddie turned to where Loren stood on the phone; he could hear Loren was upset. She hit the end button and turned to where Eddie and Mel stood. "I have to get to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" Mel and Eddie asked in unison.

"Lee got sick on his way home tonight; Brent had to take him to the ER."

"What happened?"  
"I don't know." She grabbed her bag. Eddie stepped in front of her. "I'll take you."

"No, I don't need paparazzi assuming you and I are back together, I'll drive myself there."

"Mel grabbed her things as well. "I'm coming with you."

Eddie trailed behind them as Loren locked the door and they all walked outside. "Loren we're not done talking."

She looked at him with so much sadness and got into her car without saying a word, Mel followed suit and they drove away.

Eddie sat in his car for a moment wondering if he was ever going to get his life back.

Meanwhile…..

There were several Doctors tending to Lee, and Brent made sure they had several security officers nearby to stop any reporters from accessing his room.

Loren walked towards Brent and the doctors with Mel trailing behind. "What's wrong?"

Brent took a deep breathe holding back tears. "He's been complaining about headaches for a while and I told him several times to see the Dr. and tonight after we dropped you off when we got home, he collapsed."

A knot tightened in Loren's stomach. "What?Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"He's been so happy with you by his side, nothing else mattered to him, and he didn't want to make a huge deal about it."

"Yes but this is his health we're talking about."

Brent slightly smiled. "You know how stubborn he can be."

"Are they running tests?"

"Yes, waiting on the results of an MRI they just performed and now they're going to do a CT scan."

Loren could tell Brent was upset. "What's wrong?"

He sat at a nearby chair. "He's having the same symptoms as his father."

Loren's eyes widen. "What! His father died of cancer, didn't he?"

Brent's breathing became shallow. "Yes a cancerous tumor in his brain."

"Do you…" She looked up at Brent. "Could Lee have that same problem?"

"The specialist at the time said it's genetic." Loren sat next to him holding his hand. "Lee's two younger brothers succumbed to the illness with tumors in other parts of their bodies; his older sister seemed to be the only one that didn't have any issues with the disease."

"Were there any precautions Lee could have taken in his early teen years? I mean I can't believe this could happen to him."

A doctor appeared. "Mr. Roberts is resting comfortably, we should have the results of the CT scan within the hour, and one of the neurologists on call tonight is looking into the tests."

"Thank You Dr. Lewis."

Mel walked into their area with a cup of coffee. "Here Mr. Brent, looks like you can use this right now."

"Thank you Melissa."

He got up and Mel sat next to Loren. "So how's Lee?"

"Remember I told you that Lee's father had health issues with cancer? It looks like Lee might be having the same health problems."

"I'm so sorry." Mel took a while and continued, she had to know. "Are you mad I let Eddie into our place? He wanted to tell you about Leah's lies."

"No Mel I could never get mad at you."

"So now what? You now know Leah lied and nothing happened between her and Eddie."

"I'm with Lee now and nothing could ever be the same."

"Why not? You love Eddie and deep down you know you could never love Lee that way, how could you say that?"

"Try and understand Mel, if Lee is as sick as Brent thinks he is, I can't just walk out on him, I couldn't do that to him."

"So you'll sacrifice the love of your life?"

"I don't know Mel." She sighed looking at the direction of Lee's room.

By morning it was confirmed Lee had a tumor between the Medulla and Cerebellum area of his brain. Further testing was required to see if treatments could reduce the size of the tumor and cells were removed to check for any cancer.

A few days later…..

Leah was leaving the offices of Jeffrey's mom. Tia walked right behind her with a camera man trailing behind her.

"So Leah the liar should be your new name."

"I have no comment."

"Of course you don't, how could you lie to everyone about you and Eddie Duran? And then you marry his door man Jeffrey Stubbs, your fans and whatever is left of them want to know why you lied and Lily Parks is insisting that you tell her every single detail."

"I just said I had no comment."

"We've reached out to every single country music label and we've told them the kind of monster you are! You messed with Loren and Eddie, and that's huge amongst the recording industry."

"Oh so now you're pro Eddie and Loren? What happened to the Tia who wanted to know every single detail of what happened between Eddie and I so you could let the fans know? Now you're upset because I made you and Lily Parks look stupid!"

Tia signaled the camera man to stop recording. "You have no idea who you're messing with Leah Davis, just wait and see how much damage both Lily Parks and I can do to your career."

"Oh please, I'm not worried one bit, I have no time for this, my audience awaits and I have so much to get done, so move out of my way!"  
Leah signaled for the Uber driver that had just arrived to pick her up across the street, she had to get away from Tia and her crew.

Meanwhile….

Loren arrived at Nora's home.

She could tell her daughter was worried. "How's Lee doing?"

"He's very weak, I think Brent knows something about his diagnosis and he's not sharing."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him talking to the neurologist and they were in that room a while, I'm afraid Brent isn't telling me the whole story."

"Why would he hide anything form you?"

"Because I'm sure Lee told him not to say anything to anyone and that includes me."

"Do you think it's the same cancer his father had?"

"I don't know mom, Lee is coming home and he'll have nurses around the clock, they did an incision on the right side of his head for some test the neurologist requested."

"You should ask Brent to be honest with you."

Loren wasn't listening, she was far in thought, Nora noticed. "I heard Eddie talked to you?"  
She sighed heavily, there was a melancholy reflected in her eyes.

"Loren honey you should talk to Lee, you have to be honest with him."

She finally turned to acknowledge Nora. "How could I mom?"

"Like I said be honest with him, your feelings for Eddie are so transparent sweetie, you can't fool me so I know Lee would understand, tell him the truth, he'll be hurt but he'll survive."

Loren stood up. "I have to meet with Kelly; I have some paperwork from the label to review."

"Ok honey, call me later, we can do lunch this week."

Loren hugged her and she left, arriving within the hour to Jake's office. She walked into the main room and heard Jake arguing with Leah.

"How could you release my contract?"

"I can and I did, Mrs. Stubbs called and said she's taking over whatever you have left of a career, what you did to Eddie and Loren is unforgivable and I won't deal with you again!"

"What about Jeremy?"

"He's getting several gigs on his own, per Eddie's advice, it's not fair to him what you did and how evil you are."

"Name calling are we?" She turned to find Loren standing right behind her. "Well well look who just lightened up Jake's office, the one and only Loren Tate who's presently dating Lee Roberts." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You have to tell me how you do it Loren; you seem to land all of the hot guys."

"It's easy Leah, don't be a bitch."

"Whatever." She grabbed her bag and turned once more towards Jake. "So I might talk to a lawyer about my contract with you Jake, I think it's against the law to break it, I'll sue you for everything you have, including Leddie." She walked out laughing and slamming the door behind her.

Jake rolled his eyes and tried to smile. "Kelly won't be here for another hour with your paper work why don't you go to the back and try and settle down and see if you could get your songs in order to start recording soon, and take advantage of the time and I'll be right back, headed to bank and other quick errands."

"Sure Jake."

Loren sat in one of the booths trying to do what Jake had suggested and was having a hard time concentrating, she didn't hear that someone had walked into the room and softly tap her shoulder.

She jumped at the touch. "You scared me."

"What are you doing here? Didn't think I'd run into you."

"I was supposed to meet Kelly but so far no sign of her." She picked up her bag. "I guess you're here to record. I can come back another day to talk with Kelly."

He stopped her before she could take another step. "Loren please don't do this again, don't leave."

"I told Brent I'd stop by to see Lee."

"It's a good idea; tell him you have to break up with him because I'm back in your life."

"I can't do that."

He walked close enough to where Loren was standing. Her heart beating very fast she was sure Eddie would hear it; he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Loren, you've got to believe that's never going to change."

Her eyes filled with tears. He was so close she could hear his heart beating just as fast. "Please Eddie not right now."

He didn't wait for Loren to answer and touched her lips before she could mutter another word. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen. She pulled away and he smiled.

"I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you with my take a break idea." He caressed her cheeks and slowly leaned into her once more. She looked into his eyes and literally melted in his arms. "I love you Eddie." They kissed again and again and exchanged several of many "I love you" And before Loren left they both agreed she'd talk to Lee.

Upon arriving Loren encountered Brent who was sitting, she could tell he was very upset. "What's wrong? Is Lee ok?"

"He wants to see you."

"Please tell me what's wrong? Or I won't go in."

"The cancer the CT scan picked up a few weeks ago has spread; he's refusing any chemo treatments, please he wants to talk to you."

Loren took a deep breath and walked into his bedroom, she found a pale man whose face lit up the moment she walked in.

"I'm so glad to see you Loren, you look beautiful."

She slightly down cast her look. "Thanks." She was feeling guilty after kissing Eddie less than an hour ago, she sat next to him. "Brent told me you want to talk to me."

"I don't know how much longer I have; I should have seen the doctors when the headaches started to get more frequent."

"Why didn't you?"

"I guess I didn't want to face reality, which meant I would have to deal with this illness one day."

"There are so many treatments that can help you."

"No Loren the only one that can help save my life is you."

"Me? How can I help?"

"Marry me Loren that would make my life worth living, please say you'll marry me?"

So sorry guys but this chapter ends here today! Yikes! What will happen? What will Loren say? Please kindly review!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter and please kindly review! Reminder! I'm pro-leddie!

Hollywood Heights S-2

She will be loved C-24

Loren furrowed her eyes, trying to breathe as the words Lee had just spoken flew through her mind. "Marry me" Is that what he just asked her?

"Marry you? " Her heart sank as she tried making sense of this whole thing.

"You know I love you Loren, I will be the best husband I can be, I will love you more than anyone has ever loved you."

"Why are you rushing?"

"No rush Loren, I just want you to be my wife, show you how much I love you and show the whole world the one and only Lee Roberts was capable of falling in love."

"To prove a point?" She held her head.

"No Loren, the Doctors spoke to me, I don't have much time."

"We just started to date, I don't see why we have to be married, and if you're worried I'll leave your side well I promise I won't."

"I don't think I'm asking for much? That's all I want right now, I want you."

Loren sat for a while, why was this happening? Eddie was back in her life, she was supposed to tell Lee exactly that and now he's asking her to marry him! Why now?

He tried getting up. "Please think about it, I won't ask you again, you need time to process this and you have that time Loren."

"I just don't want to rush into anything."

"Like I said I won't rush you Loren, go and think about it."

She walked towards him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and walked away, Brent walked in as soon as she left.

"I take it she said no?"

"She didn't say yes either, I told her to take her time, I don't want her feeling pressured."

"I knew she couldn't go through this with you, as much as you want her by your side, her heart belongs elsewhere."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I want you to be ready when she turns you down!"

"She won't turn me down; she belongs with me because by my side she will be loved, she'll have what that idiot couldn't appreciate."

"Do you hear yourself? The doctors just told you that there isn't much they can do, you can't have Loren accepting your proposal out of pity."

"I don't care how she accepts it, she's going to be my wife, and I want to see Eddie's face when we're being married, I want to make sure it's recorded and every TV celebrity show will have it out for Eddie to see."

Brent shook his head. "Let's concentrate on your health right now."

Lee banged his hand on the table. "I don't care about that right now! I want Loren by my side, with me before I die."

"That wouldn't be fair to her and you know it."

"I don't care Brent, I know he's back in town, I know he's going to do what he can to get her back with his lies, and I can't have that!"

"It wasn't a lie, Eddie was right; it was that girl Leah who made it all up."

He looked at him upset. "How the hell do you know?"

"I asked Mel after I heard he was back in town, he had nothing to do with that Davis girl, she made it all up and I'm sure he came back to clear his name and get her back."

"Not if I can help it he won't, she belongs with me!"

Meanwhile…..

Loren arrived at her place and dropped her things by the door; she sat at the nearest chair and sobbed. How could this happen with Eddie back in her life?

The door opened and Mel walked in with Nora trailing behind. "What's wrong Lo?" She ran to her side.

Loren quickly got up trying to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks, Nora walked towards her daughter too.

"What's wrong? I just saw Eddie and he's so happy."

Loren fell into her mother's arms. "Lee is dying mom."

She pulled Loren away looking straight at her. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

Mel interrupted. "He was a picture of health last week."

"He's been experiencing headaches for a while now and it turns out that he's facing the same illness his father had."

"Bummer so now what?"

Loren sighed and looked directly at her best friend. "He's dying and asked me to marry him."

Nora's eyes widen. "Marry him?! Loren what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, he told me to take my time." She sat back down and Nora sat right beside her. "What about Eddie?"

Loren's eyes glistened with tiny tears. "What about it?"

"He stopped by and told us you were talking to Lee about you and him getting back together again."

"I don't know mom that was the plan."

Mel hugged her best friend. "How can you marry someone you don't love?"  
"I don't know Mel, I don't know." She held her hands close to her face.

"Honey lets go and have some lunch, I don't want you thinking about this right now."

Meanwhile…..

Eddie was arriving at his penthouse. He walked in to find Leah standing next to the new door man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, and this idiot won't let me go up."

Eddie acknowledged Stan. "Thanks for doing your job." He grabbed Leah by the arm and practically dragged her to the other side of the lobby.

"What the hell do you want? I didn't think you'd have the guts to show up after the mess your lies have caused."

"I need your help."

"Are you serious?"

"Jake canceled my contract, Jeffrey's mom won't sign me either and Lily Parks and Tia are causing me huge problems."

Eddie laughed. "I'm glad to hear that, now get out of here or I'm calling the police."

"What?! You won't help me? You do remember you owe me your life?"

"Right now I owe you nothing; you deserve everything that's happening to you."

Leah walked closer to him and he stopped her.

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you? You hurt Loren when you made up that stupid sick lie and now you're getting what you deserve."

"I have a son I have to provide for."

"Well you should have thought of that when you pulled that stupid stunt."

She tried holding his arm. "Don't touch me Leah and I suggest you leave, I don't want you seen anywhere near my home."  
"Why? So Loren won't find out?" She smirked.

"Just get out."  
"You will never get her back, she's with Lee now."

"Get out Leah." He walked towards the area where Stan stood. "Call the police."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Fine I'm leaving, but I'm content you and Loren will never be together, she's going to marry Lee."

Stan walked to where Leah stood and walked in front of her escorting her towards the front door.

Eddie walked towards the elevators and went up to his floor; he exited and took his phone out. He called Loren but immediately got her voice mail.

"Where are you babe? Call me when you get this."

He walked inside and placed his things on the nearest seat. He walked towards the balcony and checked his phone again.

"Where are you Loren?"

Meanwhile….

Loren, Nora and Mel were walking out of Rumor. Several paparazzi ran their way. "Loren is it true you and Eddie are getting back together?"

Others yelled out. "Loren aren't you going to marry Lee?"

"We heard he's dying! Is it true he asked you to marry him?"

Loren scurried to her car with Nora and Mel right beside her. "No comment." Was the only response she gave them.

They got into the car and Nora drove away. "How did they know all of that? No one has said anything publicly."

"I don't know mom, they have a way of finding things out."

"Omg Lo what if Eddie hears the news that Lee asked you to marry him?" Mel was worried.

"I doubt that." Loren's phone buzzed and she answered the call, within several minutes she was back at Lee's place.

Nora and Mel waited as Loren walked inside. She was taken to Lee's room where Brent stood outside the door waiting on the Dr. who was inside with Lee.

"How is he?"

"He's declining, we don't know how much time he has."

The Dr. stepped outside the room. "He's asking for you Ms. Tate."

She walked inside and Brent turned towards the Dr. "How is he?"

"He's not doing too well, I don't know what else we can do and all he did was ask for Ms. Tate."

Meanwhile….

Nora and Mel sat in the car waiting. "Why would they call Loren again?"

"I don't know Mel, I feel so bad for my daughter, she deserves to be happy and this isn't going to do it."

"She should be honest with him, she doesn't love him Nora, and why is she going to sacrifice everything for this man?"

"I honestly don't know, but whatever she decides, we will support her."

"I know we will, but I still think this isn't the answer, I'm sure he's asking her again, and I'm afraid Loren won't be honest with him."

Loren hugged Brent and walked away in tears. She left the mansion and walked to where her mom and Mel were waiting.

Nora got out of the car and walked towards her. "How is he?"

"Not too well mom, he's getting worse."

"And?"  
"I need to see Eddie."

Mel got back into the car along with Loren and Nora and they drove away. She arrived at Eddie's penthouse and quickly took the elevator to his floor.

Nora and Mel sat in the lobby and waited quietly. Loren exited the elevator and knocked on the door.

Eddie opened the door and a huge smile appeared on his face. He held her hands and guided her inside.

"I was wondering where you were, I've been calling you all afternoon."

"I know I'm sorry, I got pretty busy today."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she downcast her look and he noticed her demeanor. "What's wrong babe?"

"Can I have some water?"

He was quick to respond. "Yeah sure." He walked towards the refrigerator and took a bottle of water out.

"What's wrong? I can tell something is up."  
Loren opened the bottle and took a small sip. "I don't know if you heard that Lee is very sick."

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story but his father dealt with cancer and now Lee is going through the same ordeal."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Loren took a few steps away. "He's dying Eddie."

"I said I'm sorry to hear that, were you able to talk to him about us?"

Loren sighed heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He asked me to marry him."

Eddie walked behind her and held her by the shoulders. "What…what did you say?"

She turned to face him with tears that seemed to flow out of her orbs with ease.

"I'm sorry Eddie."

Sorry everyone..the chapter ends here. Please kindly review! What now?


	25. Chapter 25

Hollywood Heights season 2

Without You Chapter 25

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I truly appreciate every single one. Here's the next chapter, I hope to have the next chapter ready, my husband is having surgery which means I'll be very busy, but I'll take time to sit and write! So here's the next chapter, please kindly review and enjoy!

Eddie scanned her eyes carefully; Loren felt it and looked away. "What did you tell him?"

She finally had the courage to look at him; and her eyes glistened with tiny tears. "I…I said yes."

"What do you mean you said yes? Loren you can't be serious?"

"He's dying Eddie; I can't just walk away from him."

"But you can walk away from me?"

"I have no choice!" She down cast her eyes.

Eddie walked closer to her. "Are you're telling me you love him?"

Loren sighed placing her eyes on him again. "How could you ask me that? You know I don't, but I can't just leave him alone to die."

"But it's ok to leave me alone to die?"

"You're not dying Eddie, please try and understand."

"No I refuse to understand, you love me and I love you, how can you just walk away from us? We're finally together after the mess Leah caused with her lies! And now you're going to marry another man; just like that you're walking away?"

"I'm not walking away forever Eddie."

"If you marry that man then you're you are Loren, how could we be together? He could get better! Then what?"

She sat running her hands through her hair. Eddie kneeled down by her side. "Please think about what you're about to do, don't walk into something you might not be able to walk away from. No one can be happy living with someone they don't love, I can't picture you doing it, I can't picture my life without you Loren, promise me."

She quietly leaned on his shoulder and he hugged her. "I love you Loren."

Meanwhile in the lobby…..

"What's wrong Mel?"

"I don't know I can't see Eddie letting go of Loren just like that."

"I know and just when things were falling back into place for them."

Mel sighed. "There must be something we can do to help?"

"No Melissa don't you dare get involved."

Mel's eyes widen. "Wow you said Melissa!"

"I want you to know that I mean it, I know you mean well but Loren has to solve this on her won, her choice and not yours."

"Loren thinks with her heart, she doesn't want to hurt people, look how she was when I first told her I didn't trust Leah, she didn't take me seriously and now look at the mess she's in."

"My Loren has a heart of gold, she's always been like this, and you do remember when she started school?"

Mel chuckled. "There was one girl who always wanted to take Loren's snacks and she always gave them to her until the day I told her to stop, when she refused I punched her."

Nora laughed. "Omg I remember that, your mom was so upset with you Mel."

"Ugh Lisa is always upset with anything I do."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Why do you call her Lisa? She's your mom."

"She's not my real mom."

"It doesn't matter Mel, she took you in and raised you like her own, she's your mom and I don't care what you think, Lisa is your mother."

"I didn't feel like I was, she always treated me so differently from Phil."

Nora hugged her. "I know I remember you coming over the house and there you'd cry and tell us all about it, but you have to eventually move on sweetie."

Stan walked towards them. "Mrs. Duran."

Nora turned with a huge smile. "I still can't get use to that."

"You have to; it's such a sexy name." Mel responded with a giggle.

Nora stood up. "What is it?"

"Mr. Eddie Duran wants you and Melissa to come up."

Mel bit her lower lip and looked at Nora. "Let's go." Stan walked ahead of them and pushed the button that lead to Eddie's top penthouse floor.

Meanwhile at Leah's apartment…..

"You can't be serious?" She walked behind Jeremy.

"Leave me alone Leah, you brought this upon yourself, these are the consequences of all of your lies and deceit."

"So you're leaving this apartment? Just like that?"

"Yes I am, Eddie offered me a place of my own." He looked at his sister with a smirk on his face. "I still have a job."

The baby sitter Leah hired to help her with her son came into the apartment crying. "Little Jeff is gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" Leah jumped on her quick. "Where's my son?"

"This lady came with a lawyer and told me to give you this as they were walking away with him."

Leah took the letter and quickly read it. "They're suing for custody of my son!"

The girl handed her another piece of paper. "They also said to give you this too."

Leah read that as well. "These are divorce papers filed by Jeffrey's mom!"

Jeremy shook his head. "I knew it, I knew every evil thing you've done would eventually catch up to you."

He picked up his bags and smiled. "Well I'll see you around sister dear."

Leah threw the glass she held in her hand towards the door Jeremy was walking out of. "I hate everyone!" She screamed out.

Meanwhile…..

Eddie opened the door and let both Nora and Mel in. "I need your help ladies."

Loren turned towards them. "They can't help us, they won't get involved."

Nora bit her lower lip. "What's wrong?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "What do you think is wrong Nora? I'm sure it has to do with Loren and Lee."

"Have you heard your daughter wants to marry Lee?" He scoffed.

Nora sat next to her daughter. "I think Loren is trying to make Lee happy, he doesn't have much time."

"That's not the point Nora, what about me?" He looked at Loren. "We love each other and I can't allow you to walk away from me just like that."

"This man is dying, the least I can do is make his last days happy."

Eddie looked at Nora pointing at Loren. "Did you hear her? She's worried about Lee being happy, what about me? Us?"

Loren picked up her things. "Let's go mom and Mel; it's obvious we can't talk about this right now."

"Just remember one thing Loren, without you in my life I'm nothing."

She gave him the saddest look and left the apartment trailed by Mel. Nora stopped and walked towards Eddie. "I'll see what I can do, I know it's you she loves."

"She has a funny way of showing it!"

Nora hugged him. "It's going to work out, you'll see."

"I hope you're right Nora, I'm willing to stop this wedding if she goes through with it, I don't care how sick Lee Roberts is."

Meanwhile….

Brent walked into Lee's room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm interviewing several designers, the one I've chosen will be here shortly."

"You can't be serious, you can't let Loren go through with this, you're making her marry you out of pity."

"Leave me alone old man!"

Brent stood there in disbelief. "I don't know you anymore Lee, I'm not sure you're the same person I raised."

He totally ignored him and continued to browse through his tablet. "I'm planning the biggest wedding Hollywood has ever seen, Loren will be on every paper worldwide."

"Is that all you care about?"

He continued to look through his list. "I guess, life isn't fair, I'm dying, and I won't leave this earth without the woman I love by my side."

"You're selfish."

Lee took his phone out. "I'm confirming the Kodak Theatre."

Brent's eyes widen. "What? Who are you expecting to invite to that huge place?"

"Every single celebrity I know."

"You're sick and getting weaker by the moment! You can't and won't be able to pull a huge anything from any place."

"I want this wedding taken care off as soon as possible; I want Loren to be my wife before that idiot has any say in it at all."

Brent shook his head. "I doubt Eddie Duran will let you marry her, I remember them when they were together, the way he looked at her , that's true love, something you don't understand."

"You seemed disappointed Brent, I've never felt this way, and I never thought falling in love was for me at all until that beautiful brunette walked into my life, I knew things would never be the same for me."

"You realize you're sick? You can't offer her a lifetime of happiness?"

Lee signaled him to be quiet as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of the phone confirming the use of the Kodak Theatre. Brent took a few steps away; the old man walked towards the balcony and stepped outside. He sighed quietly wondering if Lee was just doing all of this to torment Eddie. Well maybe the word torment was too strong of a word. But it was clear Lee had a mission and didn't care of the outcome as long as he had Loren. How could he do this? It seemed Lee was becoming obsessive.

Brent sat for a while and deep down he knew he had to do something; he wasn't going to worry about Lee like he use too. This whole wedding fiasco was something he couldn't allow and hurt everyone around him, especially Loren and Eddie in the process.

A few days later Loren sat in the recording booths in Jake's office. She had been there a few hours and had recorded a few songs, Jake was anxious to get her album out, she had several things to get done. She got up and walked out through the back door.

She crossed her arms as she walked towards the park. Many children with their mommies or nannies ran around the area, some climbing the slide and other playing on the swings. She placed her sun glasses back, the sun was shining bright that afternoon. She didn't need paparazzi spotting her and then asking about Eddie or Lee.

"Hey girl."

Loren turned around. "I thought you were busy with Ian today?"

"I will be, he's at a photo shoot, I came looking for you and Jake had no idea where you were."

"I snuck out when he went to the post office, I was recording this morning and I'm not inspired to continue."

"You have to stop this crazy thing Lo, you can't marry Lee. I know you're trying to be nice, but that's not going to buy you happiness."

"He doesn't have much time."

"It doesn't matter; you can't walk down the aisle with the man you're feeling sorry for."

Loren sat down and Mel sat right next to her. "Listen Ian sort of hinted Eddie wasn't going to let you marry Lee, he's willing to make a scene if he has too."

Loren rolled her eyes. "No he wouldn't."

"He loves you Loren, what part of that sentence don't you understand, this is a guy willing to do anything."

"I love him too and we would still be together if he hadn't insinuated a break."

"He wasn't thinking, he missed you Loren and of course that stupid witch jumped in and ruined everything."

"Speaking of the witch, did you hear the latest?"

Mel smiled raising her eye brows. "I heard she's out of the business, Lily and Tia ruined her reputation and Jake cut her off cancelling her contract and that Jeffrey guy." Mel looked around. "His mama did the same and even went as far as taking her son away from her."

"That's terrible."

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg there you go again feeling bad for Leah, she didn't care that she came between you and Eddie, and now you're sad because of what's happening to her? That baby will be better off with his dad and rich grandma."

"I just know she had what it took to make it big in this business, and had a way of pitching her voice like no other country music singer."

"Well that's what happens when you're evil and Leah was exactly that!"

A small delivery truck stopped at the entrance of the park. A young man exited the small van and took a huge bouquet of flowers along with 20 helium balloons. He walked to where Loren and Mel were sitting.

"Miss Tate?"

Loren stood up. "Hmmm who wants to know?"

"These are for you."

He handed her the huge bouquet and the balloons fluttered all over, and when the children noticed they flooded towards Loren and Mel.

Mel took some of the balloons and started to hand them out to the kids.

Loren grabbed one of the balloons that had a card attached to it and smiled. "They're from Eddie."

"How did he know you would be here?"

"I guess the delivery guy was instructed to come to Jake's office and the delivery guy spotted me."

"You shouldn't have taken off your glasses girl."

"I guess and thanks for giving my balloons away." She smirked.

"You have one left Lo, and look how happy these kids are."

The children all ran back to their activities each holding the balloon Mel had given them.

"I can't believe Eddie still remembers what my favorite flower is."

"He's going to always remember everything about you Loren, he loves you."

"I have to agree with Melissa."

Loren turned and smiled. "Hi what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

Mel smiled. "I'll take these flowers to Jake's office and let you two talk."

"Thanks Mel." Loren sat down and the person standing in front of her asked. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure and congratulations, I see you're having a baby."

Sorry guys, the chapter ends here and I know how much you love my cliffhangers now who in the world could be talking to Loren? Kindly guess and review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hollywood heights season 2

Girl Talk Chapter 26

Hi everyone! I know Chloe was bad on season 1 of Hollywood Heights, but everyone deserves a second chance so I thought she'd be a good person on my season 2. So here is my version of Miss nice n sweet Chloe talking to Loren! Kindly review please.

Chloe sat next to Loren. "Thanks, honestly I'm very happy."

"I can see that, you're glowing, I must say that being pregnant agrees with you."

Chloe padded her tummy. "I can't wait to meet my son."

"You're having a boy! How exciting is that?"

"Too exciting."

"I'm very happy for you Chloe."

"Thanks Loren I know you're surprised I'm here wanting to talk to you."

"I am." Loren smiled and acknowledged feeling a bit uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm happily married to my soul mate, and now we're having our baby and I couldn't be happier, I think by now you know just how happy I am because I keep saying it." Chloe giggled.

Loren smiled. "I'm glad everything fell into place for you."

"I'm here to have a girl to girl talk with you Loren, something I've never shared with anyone and thought I'd ever do it, but I think the moment calls for it!"

Loren sort bit her lower lip, probably wondering what Chloe had to say. "I'm listening."

Chloe's smile was genuine. "After I met Eddie I was very sure that he and I belonged together, of course you know how that went, I loved him at first." Chloe stopped for a moment. "Wow I can't believe I said that." She let out a small sigh.

"I did everything right or so I thought, I met Tyler at the same time and he was the bad boy and I just couldn't resist or stop thinking about him, I think there was an instant attraction between us because as you know, we couldn't stay away from each other." Chloe took a deep breath and caressed her baby bump. "And what made things really worse is that Tyler and Eddie were friends, I was playing with fire."

Loren agreed. "Yes you were."

Chloe turned her attention towards Loren once more. "I was bad and I didn't care at the time, then you came into the picture, I couldn't stand the idea of Eddie helping you."

Loren slightly blushing. "I could tell, but I couldn't blame you Chloe, after meeting him and then fainting after winning the contest and seeing how sweet he was I couldn't help but crush even harder on Eddie, he was so attentive."

"I saw that immediately and I think Tyler noticed I was changing, he didn't have my undivided attention any longer, there was no way you were going to take Eddie away from me with your girly cuteness."

"I'm sorry Chloe; it wasn't in my plans to steal Eddie away from you."

"I know that now, the point I'm trying to make is that I was wrong, I wasn't Eddie's soul mate, when I realized it I came to the police and dropped all charges against him, it was my chance to take him away from you, if I couldn't have him then you couldn't either."

Loren made eye contact with Chloe. "So what changed?"

"He came looking for me, I was at my mother's house in Fresno, and he was determined to clear his name and it was then I realized he wasn't mine to love any longer."

Chloe looked at Loren and slightly touched her hand. "He was in love with you Loren, I could see it deep in his soul, the way he looked at me, I knew it, and it wasn't easy admitting that he was no longer mine to love." She looked away. "He was yours."

Loren furrowed her eyes, trying to understand why Chloe sat right there pouring her heart out to her.

"Like I said it wasn't my intentions to take him away."

"I know that now, but I was a super model at the time Loren, I was beautiful and gorgeous." She slightly giggled. "And very modest as you can see and Eddie was making it big in the music world, having Max and Katie as his parents was a huge plus and he was so busy making movies, so when we met, I knew he was my golden ticket into show business that was something I wanted so bad, that's all I ever wanted aside from having a secretive fling with Tyler."

"Wow after we met I knew you weren't being honest with him, I don't know how to explain it but I knew you weren't his forever."

Chloe smiled. "Oh really?"

Loren down cast her eyes and smiled. "You were an easy read, you couldn't fool Melissa or I."

"I guess everyone knew except Eddie, I know Max couldn't stand me at the time, deep down he knew what was going on between Tyler and I, and he couldn't prove it and hurt Eddie as well."

Chloe held her baby bump. "And the worst thing happened; I caused Katie's death." She downcast her eyes and sighed heavily. Loren noticed and immediately tried to comfort her.

"Stop it Chloe, it's in the past, I think both Max and Eddie have moved on from that, don't let that hurt you and your baby."

"You're still Miss Goody two shoes Loren Tate, no wonder that Leah witch took advantage of you."

Loren sighed. "Ugh don't remind me."

"Anyway I don't want to forget why I'm here today."

"I'm listening."

Chloe held her hands. "We're having a woman to woman talk Loren, I consider it a good girl talk and I need you to understand that you're Eddie's soul mate, you belong together, and you can't mess with that title."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you can't walk away from your true love, or you'll never be happy elsewhere Loren, not with Lee or whomever may walk into your life if you leave Eddie."

"But I'm not leaving Eddie."

"You are if you marry that Lee guy, I worked with Lee a few years ago, I was an extra in a movie he was working on, he was a huge flirt, he didn't care if the ladies he set his eyes on were taken or not, he wanted them and he went after them, I couldn't see him settling down and now it seemed he's obsessed with you and he's making sure it's him you stay with."

"He's dying Chloe."

"I've heard but it still doesn't mean he gets to take you away from the only man you've ever loved."

"How do you know I haven't been in love before?"

Chloe giggled. "Have you?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "No the moment I heard Eddie singing for the first time on the radio, I knew it; I felt he and I were meant to be." She laughed down casting her look. "That's all I dreamed about, meeting him and falling in love and then after a beautiful wedding we'd walk into the sunset hand in hand." Loren blushed not sure why she was admitting all of this to Chloe.

Chloe padded her on the shoulder. "Then your dream came true because you won that contest at MK."

"Do you remember I almost didn't make it that night, I barely made the contest on time that night to perform my winning song."

Chloe smiled in agreement. "The moment I saw you walk in I knew it; I knew you were trouble."

"Really? I ran inside, and that was it, I had no plans, I promise all I wanted to do at that time was win that contest!"

"Well you did more than that; you won the Rock star's heart." Chloe responded.

"Thanks Chloe, I appreciate you caring enough to come and see me."

She rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell anyone I was here, otherwise they'll think I've become a softie! I can't have that." Chloe laughed and continued. "Please don't make a decision you'll regret the rest of your life."

Loren sighed. Chloe grabbed her hand signaling her to stand up. "I'm starving; let's do lunch Loren, my treat."

Loren had to know. "Is it true that when you're pregnant you're hungry all of the time?"

Chloe smiled. "Of course, haven't you heard? We're eating for two."

"Awesome, I'm always hungry and I'm not eating for two!" Loren giggled.

"One day you'll see what I mean." Chloe muttered.

Meanwhile…..

Even though he was ill he kept busy on the phone making all of the arrangements for his upcoming nuptials to Loren.

Brent didn't mutter a word and allowed him to continue to plan his wedding. Loren didn't have a say in that wedding. A young woman walked towards him.

"Can I have Miss Tate's address; I have several wedding gowns for her to look through and Mr. Roberts wants her to choose one for her wedding."

"Are you Stephanie Voss?"  
She smiled proudly. "I am and I was hired by Mr. Roberts to design several gowns for Miss Tate."

Brent took his phone out of his pocket; he opened the case taking a card out of it. "Here you can find Loren Tate at this address."

"Thank you, if she is anything like Mr. Roberts I'll have the easiest day this week."

"Why?" Asked Brent not sure why she was smiling so much.

"Mr. Roberts loved all of the dresses I 've designed; some are sketches but they can be made to order as soon as Loren approves, I have a few she can try on and take it from there and Mr. Roberts is sure Loren will like them as well."

"You better call before you go and see her."

Stephanie took the card and walked out of Lee's home trailed by her entourage. "Let's move it people we have so much to do."

Meanwhile….

Loren and Chloe were leaving the restaurant where they had lunch. "Listen I told Eddie once I wanted an invite to your wedding, so I hope you will include me?"

Loren blushed as she responded.

"You're too much Chloe but you'll be the first on the list."

"Awesome." She slipped her bag strap over her shoulder. "Remember what I said."

Loren took a deep breath and smiled that seemed to be the only thing she could do, just smile. "I won't forget Chloe."

Chloe crossed the street waving to the taxi driving down the street she was crossing, Loren walked toward Jake's office, and she wanted to make sure all of the equipment was turned off before leaving for the day. She walked towards her car as her phone buzzed, she answered.

"Yes I'm Loren, how can I help you?"

Loren looked at her watch. "I should be home within the hour; sure I'll see you there."

Meanwhile…..

Eddie made preparations for the first concert he was holding that weekend at the Avalon since Leah's lies smothered his music career, everything seemed to be falling into place, and everything was getting back to normal for Eddie, except for Loren. As he read through his list of songs he couldn't get her off his mind.

Jake walked in. "Eduardo we're set for MK tonight, I think it's great to start there and get your feet wet in front of friends who never left your side, and it looks like the Avalon is set for the weekend, it should be as crowded as usual."

"We sold out?"

"Oh yeah, you are the man again."

Eddie sat at a nearby stool. "I don't quite feel like anything."

"Is Loren still going through with her plans with Lee?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Jake scratched his head and continued.

"I don't know if you've heard but it's all over the net that Lee is planning a huge wedding, and he's inviting all of Hollywood."

"I bet he is, but you know I'm not going to let that happen, I don't care how ill he is, he's not taking Loren from me."  
"Spoken like a true man in love."

Eddie shook his head and smiled. "The way you said that sounds like you're making fun of me."

"Would I do that to you Eduardo? Just trying to figure out how the heck you're going to stop that wedding when I'm sure Lee's home will be surrounded by security."

"I'll find a way, but if Loren is marrying anyone it's going to be me."

"Now that I got to see." Jake teased.

"We better head to MK, I know my dad made arrangements so I could perform there tonight, I can't picture doing this tomorrow night at the Avalon without warming up at his place."

Meanwhile….

Loren arrived to her place. She had taken a few steps towards the refrigerator for a bottle of water when her doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find a bubbly blonde who walked into Loren's place carrying tons of wedding gear trailed by her entourage.

Loren watched them walk in without her asking them to do so. "Can I help you?"

The blonde dropped the cases she held in her hand. "Hi I'm Stephanie Voss."

"Ok and what are you doing here?" Loren asked as she scanned all of the people that had just walked into her place.

"I work for Lee Roberts, and he asked me to design several wedding dresses, I was asked to come and see you, we're going to do the works today."

"Oh really?"

"Yes we have to do a total make-over and make sure that you're perfect for Mr. Roberts wedding."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Oh it's his wedding now?"

"Whatever." Stephanie responded signaling her crew to get things ready to start turning Loren into a beautiful bride.

Meanwhile….

Nora rushed to get her earring on. "Max we better hurry, Eddie starts his show at 8, if we don't leave now; we're going to be late."

"I'm ready, we'll get to MK pretty fast, and I told Grace to make sure everything is in place for Eddie."

"Does Loren know he's at MK tonight?"

"No but I told Mel and she promised to tell Loren."

"Ok let's go." Max held her hand and they both walked out.

After several hours Loren stood in front of the huge mirror that hung outside her bedroom, her eyes widen at the sight of wearing a wedding gown.

Her hair had a mix of blonde and reddish highlights and it was brought up in an up do with tiny curls cascading on the sides of her face, tiny gems and flowers were delicately place on several strands of hair and she looked flawless with the perfect colors to match the occasion.

Stephanie stepped in along with the hair stylist to make sure not a single piece of hair was out of place.

"The dress you're wearing is an after your ceremony wedding gown, I hope you realize the gowns you're supposed to choose from are hanging in that rack or I have sketches on my book you can choose from."

Loren smiled as she walked around the mirror. "I like this one." In Loren's eyes it was beautiful the style was perfect with an A-line princess V neck and the fabric was chiffon with ruffle beading all around the edges.

Mel walked in and came to a halt when she spotted a room full of people dotting over Loren.

"What's going on here?" She stopped when she spotted Loren. "Omg you look gorgeous."

Loren slightly down cast her look. "Thanks Mel."

Mel walked towards her best friend. "I'm sure you know that your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and look at you Lo, you suck at it."

"I know Mel."

"I was supposed to pick you up and take you to MK."

"What for?" Loren asked as she stepped into the beautiful Jimmy Choo shoes in front of her.

"Eddie is doing a show there tonight, before tomorrow's Avalon concert." She looked at her watch. "He's probably performing as we speak."

Loren took a few steps away and remembered Chloe's word from earlier that day. She turned to acknowledge Mel.

"Well let's get going!"

"Aren't you going to get out of that wedding dress?"

"Why can't I wear it?" Loren wondered as she swayed watching the ruffle ends of the dress flow onto the floor.

"Why would you wear that to go and watch Eddie perform?" Mel wondered.

Loren didn't answer and picked up the dress from the sides and walked out. Stephanie noticed and yelled out. "You need to take that dress off before you leave the house."

But Loren continued without responding, she managed to get into the car allowing Mel enough time to jump in as they drove away.

Wow I wonder what's going with Loren at this moment? Any guesses? Kindly review please.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! Reviews are very low. But I won't let that stop me from writing my story! I was going to end it but I suddenly had an idea and you'll know very soon what my plans are whether you guys review or not, I will finish this story! So enjoy the chapter and please and I did said please kindly review!**

 **Hollywood Heights Season 2**

 **My Soul Mate Chapter 27**

 **Mel noticed how quiet Loren was and wondered what her best friend was up too. She finally had to know. "Can I ask where we're going?"**

" **Take me to Lee's house."**

" **What for? He isn't supposed to see you like this."**

" **See me how?"**

" **In your wedding dress."**

" **I have to talk to him tonight."**

 **Mel did as told and drove Loren where she had asked her too, driving onto the long driveway that laid ahead of the Roberts Mansion. Mel stopped the car and after a quiet sigh turned towards her best friend. "We're here; can you manage to get out of the car in that dress?"**

 **Even though Loren was wearing the wedding dress she managed to exit. "Yes I can get out of here, it's not a puffy dress at all." As soon as Loren was outside the car she turned towards Mel. "I need a huge favor?"**

" **Yeah sure." Mel responded wondering what Loren was going to request.**

" **Please stay in the car."**

 **Mel furrowed her eyes. "Sure Loren don't worry I know how to behave, just be careful."**

" **I will I have to do this." And she proceeded to walk towards the main entrance, she was about to ring the doorbell when she heard someone calling her name.**

" **Loren is that you?"**

 **She turned to see Brent standing a few feet away. "Ugh you scared me Mr. Brent."**

" **Sorry I was making sure everything was in its place before locking the main gate, what are you doing here?"**

 **He raised his eyebrows, his dark eyes questioning why Loren stood in front of the main door wearing a wedding dress. "Why are you wearing that?"**

 **Loren walked closer to him. "Stephanie Voss showed up at my place, she said she had to make sure my wedding dress along with makeup and hair was all perfect for my wedding to Lee."**

 **He shrugged knowing the answer. "I think you know Lee is making sure this wedding will take place and be perfect in every way."**

 **She took a deep breath and downcast her eyes. "I can't go through with this Brent; I don't love him that way."**

" **I know."**

 **His quick response made her look at him. "You…you do?"**

" **I've known it since day one, I've told Lee he can't go through with this and put you through this."**

" **He's dying and I feel so bad, but I just can't do it."**

 **Brent walked closer to her inviting her to sit. "I agree with you, Lee has become obsessive with this wedding thing, he's very weak and yet hasn't gone a day without preparing for the big day."**

 **Loren brought attention to what she was wearing. "Yeah I realize that, look at me now."**

" **I'm happy you decided not to do it."**

 **Loren took a quiet deep breathe. "I thought you'd be upset with me Mr. Brent."**

" **No I admire you; you're doing this for the man you truly love."**

" **Am I that obvious?"**

" **I saw it while you and Lee worked on that movie, when Eddie was on TV or on any magazine, your eyes lit up, I can bet your heart was pounding as well."**

" **I love Eddie so much it hurts and I can't walk down the aisle with someone else, I hope Lee understands, Eddie is my soul mate, it took a certain someone to make me realize that."**

" **I assume Melissa?"**

 **Loren smiled. "No not Mel, you'd never guess who Mr. Brent that person talked to me earlier today, she was the last one I expected to actually open my eyes."**

" **I'm glad she did, I wish I had someone talk to me years ago to help me understand not to give up on the person I was in love with."**

 **Loren watched him carefully; she could tell something in his past was haunting his heart. "What happened?"**

" **It's a long story Loren, but I lost the woman I loved because I wasn't brave enough to fight for her."**

" **I'm so sorry."**

" **Don't be, that was my choice."**

" **Did she know how you felt?"**

 **He nodded. "Yes she did, we were crazy about each other but I couldn't hurt my friend."**

" **That must have been terrible?"**

" **I've never told anyone how much I regret not fighting for her."**

" **Maybe you can find her?"**

" **No she died a while ago."**

" **Oh no…I'm so sorry."**

" **Thanks Loren, that's why I'm glad you decided to fight for the man you love."**

" **How can I break this to Lee?"**

" **Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him."**

" **He's sick and he doesn't need to hear this right now."**

" **I know but I warned him, I kept telling him he couldn't do this, he knows you love Eddie, he refuses to face the truth."**

" **Are you sure I can't talk to him and tell him how sorry I am?"**

" **No you go to your soul mate, I love that word, never thought of it that way, but go Loren, I'm here to take care of Lee and deep down I think he suspects it because he's rushing this wedding for a reason."**

 **Loren walked towards him and hugged him. "Thank you for understanding."**

" **I'll take care of this and talk to Lee, I've been telling him for a while so I know this won't come as a total surprise to him."**

" **Tell him I'm sorry."**

" **Go and be happy Loren."**

 **She picked up her dress and walked back towards her car, she climbed in and Mel turned towards her. "I'm just assuming here but did you just called off the wedding with Lee?"**

" **I did, I wanted to talk to him but Mr. Brent says he'll take care of it."**

" **He's a great man."**

" **He understood where I was coming from, he wasn't brave enough to fight for the woman he loved and now he's alone."**

" **I'm glad you didn't go through with this Lo, so do we go back home?"**

" **No I need to talk to Eddie."**

" **He's performing at MK."**

" **Then let's go there."**

" **Hmmm Lo you're still wearing the wedding dress, don't you think you should change?"**

" **No there's no time to change, let's go to Mk, I'm sure by now Eddie should be finishing up."**

" **It's almost 10, he usually stops after two hours, but you and I know he hasn't performed in a long time, so I think he's probably still at it."**

" **It doesn't matter Mel, either drive me there or move over and let me drive."**

 **Meanwhile at MK…**

 **Max nudged Nora's arm. "I thought you said Loren was coming?"**

" **I told Mel to let her know; I wanted her to see Eddie perform tonight."**

 **Max smiled. "He's on a roll, he's right back where he belongs, just watch him up there, my son hasn't lost his touch when it comes to his music."**

" **Awww look at you honey, so proud of your son."**

" **I am, I'm glad he's back doing what he does best." Max responded.**

" **Did you see Phil and Adrianna are here?"**

" **I wonder where they left Ethan?"**

" **I ran into Lisa and Gus the other day, they are in love with their grandson, so I'm sure they're tonight's baby sitters."**

" **I can't wait for grandkids."**

 **Nora leaned into him placing a soft peck on his lips. "Before you know it we will have a house full of them."**

 **Grace cleared her throat as she approached both Nora and Max. "Look who just walked in."**

 **Nora turned and her eyes widen. "It's Loren!" Her eyes furrowed and she wondered. "Why is she dressed like a bride?"**

 **Max jumped in before she could say another word. "You don't think she married that Lee guy and is coming here to rub it in?"**

" **Why would you think Loren would do that to Eddie?"**

 **Loren stood at the door and signaled her mom to come to her. Nora approached her.**

" **Loren honey you look gorgeous."**

" **Mom I need to freshen up."**

" **Don't you mean you need to get out of that dress? If Eddie sees you he's going to freak."**

" **I'm not going to marry Lee."**

 **Nora's face lit up. "Are you serious?"**

" **Yes mom I am, I finally realized its Eddie I belong with, he's my soul mate."**

" **Do you want me to take you home to change into something else?"**

 **At that moment Eddie started talking to the audience. "This last song I wrote for the only lady I've ever loved, wish she was here to listen to it but for now I'll share it with all of you."**

 **He started to sing and Loren walked to the closest restroom and stood in front of the mirror. Nora followed her and watched as Loren stood there quiet.**

" **What's wrong honey?"**

" **I love him mom."**

" **I know you do and he loves you very much."**

 **She turned to face Nora. "Mom can you call your friend Richard Lyons?"**

" **Sure." Nora responded wondering why Loren was asking her to call her Richard, a judge at the nearby courthouse.**

 **Mel walked into the bathroom as Nora was leaving. "Here Lo I drove home and picked up something for you to change into."**

" **I'm not going to change Mel, at least not yet."**

" **Why do you insist on wearing that wedding dress?"**

" **Be patient Melissa."**

" **Omg what's with the full name lately? First your mom and now you?"**

" **If you'd listen more often than no one would have to use it." Loren slightly giggled.**

 **As soon as Nora got off the phone Max stopped her. "Is Loren ok?"**

" **I think so."**

" **Is she wearing that wedding dress?"**

" **I don't know but don't worry; she just told me she's not marrying Lee."**

" **Seriously? Eddie is going to be happy to hear that."**

" **I know, I think she's waiting for him to finish the song."**

" **So who were you calling?"**

" **She asked me to call Richard."**

 **Max furrowed his brows. "Why him?"**

 **She shrugged her shoulders and walked back inside the room Loren was in. "He's on his way sweetie, now can I ask why I asked him to come?"**

" **You'll know in a few minutes mom."**

 **Loren took a deep breath and walked out of the room and headed to the back part of the stage. Nora and Mel looked at each other wondering what she was up too; Max joined them and asked.**

" **Where is she going?"**

" **I don't know." Nora responded not knowing what Loren was up too.**

 **Grace came up to Nora. "Richard is here."**

" **Tell him to wait there, give him a drink on the house." She responded.**

 **Eddie made small talk with the audience, the majority of the audience was some of their closest friends who were invited to watch Eddie perform that night, a slight rehearsal before he has to perform at the Avalon. At that very moment Ian walked in as well. Mel spotted him and ran to greet him.**

" **Thought you were going to call me?" she asked.**

" **I was but Loren texted me to get here as soon as I could."**

 **Everyone stopped when Loren appeared. Eddie smiled and walked towards her. "Hey beautiful, why are you wearing that dress?"**

 **Loren walked closer to him and smiled acknowledging the audience and turning her attention to Eddie once more.**

" **Hmmm I was supposed to try some wedding dresses today and I couldn't take this one off, this one is so simple and I just love how makes me feel."**

 **Eddie was still confused. "Ok so does that mean you're going to marry him?"**

" **No silly, I called that off, I realized it's you I love and it's you I belong with."**

 **Eddie smiled and suddenly felt relieved. He leaned into her. "I love you babe."**

" **Then can you answer me this?" Eddie furrowed his eyes and she smiled as she quickly looked at the audience who were very attentive to her every word, she took a deep breath and got down to one knee. "I love you so much Eddie and I need to ask you if you'll marry me right now?"**

 **Nora and Max walked closer towards the stage area along with Mel and Ian. Mel turned to all of them and asked. "Did she just ask Eddie to marry her?"**

 **Sorry guys! I know I Know, this chapter ends here. What will Eddie say? Did Loren just propose to Eddie? Yikes!**

 **Kindly review and I might just post the next chapter very soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I can't say thank you enough! I truly appreciate the reviews you guys take the time to write after reading the chapter, it truly means a lot to me and any author on this site. Please continue to do so, well I thought I'd throw in a little drama before ending this story, I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but life revolves around drama and my story with Leddie in it is no different! So please kindly review and once again I thank you.**

 **Hollywood Heights Season 2**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Chapter 28**

 **Eddie held her hands helping her up. "Marry you? Loren of course I'll marry you." He glanced at her dress and her hair and the beautiful smile. "You look beautiful babe."**

 **Loren turned towards her mom who was a few steps away from the stage area. "Mom get Richard and tell him to come up here."**

 **Eddie jumped at Loren's request. "You're really serious? You really mean right now?"**

" **I just asked you so if it's a yes then it's going to happen right now!" She took a few steps away. "Unless you don't want too?"  
Eddie picked her up and swung her around. "Babe you're serious aren't you?"**

" **I've never been more serious in my life; I can't and won't go on without you by my side."**

 **Eddie leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen, neither one cared they were on stage with many looks hovering over them.  
Richard walked up to the stage area clearing his throat. "Ok you two; we'll have more of that later."**

 **Eddie pointed to what he was wearing. "I'm not even dressed for a wedding."**

 **Loren checked him out and smiled. "You're wearing a jacket with a black shirt and black jeans." And she softly kissed his cheek. "I think you look hot and gorgeous."**

 **They both looked towards the audience and Eddie shrugged his shoulders and asked. "Is everybody ready for a wedding?"**

 **The crowd whistled and rolled their hands in the air. "You go Duran!"**

 **Max walked up to the stage area holding Nora's hand trailed by Mel and Ian. "So I guess we're having a wedding today?" Max questioned with a smile he couldn't seem to wipe off his face.**

 **Nora hugged her daughter. "Loren are you sure? We could hold off a few weeks and prepare for a real wedding?"**

" **No mom, this is perfect and it's going to be today." She hung by Eddie's arm and both looked at Richard who started the wedding ceremony.**

 **Within 20 minutes he pronounced Loren and Eddie husband and wife. Eddie turned and held his new bride by the waist bringing her closer to him, he kissed her softly and as Loren held his face with her hands she didn't care who was there and she kissed him back.**

" **I owe you a ring babe." He teased as he kissed her hand.**

" **We'll worry about that later." She responded kissing him once more.**

 **Max had Grace bring more bottles of champagne from the attic and asked Ian to call Rumor and request a variety of platters for the guests that had just witnessed Loren and Eddie's nuptials.**

 **Loren grabbed her phone and sent out a quick text. Eddie held her by the hand as they walked around the room greeting their guests that had just witnessed their wedding along with some fans that happened to stop by MK and accidentally attended Loren and Eddie's wedding.**

 **Within the hour several waiters and waitresses walked in carrying several platters they placed on a table Max had prepared.**

 **Champagne was served in crystal flutes Grace had gotten from the back room. Mel and Ian placed several CD's in the stereo Max used to play back ground music.**

 **Phil and Adrianna walked towards Loren and Eddie. "Guys we didn't expect to attend your wedding so soon but I'm glad it finally happened, you two belong together."**

" **Thanks guys." Loren responded with a smile.**

" **Where's Ethan?" Eddie looked around the room.**

" **Mom and Dad are watching him, and this is our date night, both Aid and I agreed on having these dates often." Phil responded kissing his beautiful wife on the hand.**

 **Eddie held Loren's hand and brought her to the center of the room, he turned to face his bride and held her by her waist bringing her closer to him, and she hung her arms around his neck as a slow dancing melody played in the back ground.**

" **I still can't believe we're married." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.**

 **Loren pecked his lips. "We're officially Mr. and Mrs. Duran."**

 **He leaned in whispering in her ear. "I love the sound of that."**

 **They kissed once more. Nora couldn't stop smiling and held Max's arm. "My baby girl is married."**

" **You mean our kids are married? I'm relieved she didn't go through with that wedding to Lee."**

 **Nora's eyes widen. "Oh no, what will Lee do when this gets out?"**

" **There's nothing he can do, he was forcing Loren with his pity talk to get her to marry him, that wasn't fair, and it seemed Loren woke up just in time."**

" **She did, and did she ever? This was a very simple wedding."**

" **And private, this was handled perfectly by Loren." Max stated watching Ian take pictures of that evenings favorite couple.**

 **Mel walked by with a tray of mini hotdogs wrapped in tiny biscuits. "Thanks for the help." Loren hugged her best friend.**

" **You know I was going to be the maid of honor and look at me now! I'm not dressed for a wedding at all; I'm wearing something so simple."**

" **You look beautiful Mel."**

" **You do remember that I'm known for wearing my famous bright colors? I wasn't able to do that today."**

" **And look at how beautiful you look in that lime green dress." Nora chuckled.**

 **Mel rolled her eyes and walked away. "Why do you tease her?" Max asked.**

" **You know I love that girl to death, she's always been there for my Loren."**

" **I know she's a true friend."**

 **Jake walked in along with Kelly; they spotted Max and Nora and walked towards them. "I just got the weirdest text message."**

" **Really? How weird?" asked Max?**

 **Kelly caught sight of Loren wearing a wedding dress and slow dancing with Eddie in the center of the floor.**

" **Is that what I think it is?"**

 **Nora smiled. "Yes meet Mr. and Mrs. Duran."**

" **Are you kidding me?" Jake asked exchanging looks with both Nora and Max.  
"What you see if what you get." Nora added.**

 **Kelly ran to their side, but Jake continued. "Did Eddie forget he's performing at the Avalon this weekend?"**

" **I'm sure he hasn't forgotten; now both he and Loren can resume performing together."**

" **That's not the point! Who gets married like this?"**

 **Eddie walked into the conversation and was quick to respond. "We just did Jake, now chill and don't start bothering us with your questions, when have I let you down? Both Loren and I will be there, so either join in and get a plate of food or get out, don't ruin our day."**

 **He rolled his eyes and walked away muttering who knows what from underneath his breath. Kelly came towards them holding Loren's hand.**

" **Eddie I was just telling Loren how happy I am for you both."**

" **Thanks Kelly, kind of a surprised and quick wedding." He took every chance and kissed his beautiful bride.**

" **Those are the best ones I think." Kelly muttered happily.**

 **Eddie held Loren's hand and after signaling Kelly he walked to the center of the floor with his new bride. "Did you hear my new song?"**

" **I did and I heard it was written just for me?"**

 **He smiled and couldn't stop from kissing his beautiful bride. "So what did you think?"**

 **She hung from his neck. "I think we've had this conversation before when it comes to your music, I will always love anything that you sing and any song that you write; don't ever forget that."**

 **Eddie couldn't stop smiling and took her hand and kissed it softly. "I don't remember being this happy."**

 **Loren leaned in and kissed him once more. "We won't be able to go on a honeymoon; you have to perform this weekend."**

" **We could start tonight?" his whispered in her ear.**

" **I know we could but I have to stop at my place and get some clothes to change into."**

" **Don't worry babe, where you're going tonight you don't need any clothes."**

" **Eddie!" Loren looked around hoping no one heard him, especially Mel, she knew she would never hear the end of it.**

" **Don't you Eddie me, I've waited too long to hold you in my arms and tonight you're mine Loren Duran."**

 **Loren couldn't help it and blushed. "I love you Eddie."**

" **I love you more." His eyes intensely on hers.**

 **Both were interrupted by someone standing beside them, Loren turned and her smile grew. "Chloe thanks for coming on such short notice."**

" **Girl when we talked earlier I had no idea you were going to marry him like now, but I'm glad you did."**

" **Well something deep inside kept nudging me towards my soul mate."**

 **Chloe turned her attention towards Eddie. "Congrats handsome so excited for you both."**

" **Thanks girl and I see you're going to be a mommy pretty soon."**

" **Yes we can't wait to meet our baby boy."**

" **Awesome girl." Eddie hugged her.**

" **Listen I hate to get here and rush back out, but I had plans with Steve today, something about a future TV show."**

" **That's great Chloe but thanks for coming."**

 **Chloe took a small box out of her purse. "I ran into Leah earlier today, apparently she had plans to move into our condo building and was asked to leave, so she's packed and has moved out of the area, I saw this sitting on one of the boxes and I know she had no right to it." She gave it to Eddie. "This was meant for Loren." She winked at him. "So place it on her finger."  
"Thanks again Chloe." Loren hugged her and after acknowledging Max and Nora she walked out.**

 **Eddie took the ring out of the box and placed it on Loren's finger. "This was made for you babe, look at the inscription inside.**

 **Loren took a closer look, it read. (To the woman who took my heart, I love you Loren.") Loren looked up at him. "This was for me?"**

" **Yes that was the plan until Leah got a hold of it but you know the rest of that and we don't need to talk about anymore."**

" **No we don't, we're together now and that's all that counts."**

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Brent went in to check on Lee, he noticed he was in the same position he had left him in several hours earlier.**

 **He approached his bed. "Are you ok?" He whispered.**

 **His eyes were furrowed and finally responded. "How can you ask me that?"**

" **I have to talk to you."**

" **I know why you're here, I saw Loren through the window, and she chose him didn't she?"**

" **You knew this was going to happen, this wasn't fair to Loren, you know firsthand how unhappy one can be when they're forced to do something against their will, Loren loves Eddie, she will always love him, she wanted to come in and talk to you but I knew you'd give her the guilty talk, right now she's Eddie's bride."**

 **Lee finally acknowledged Brent. "You must be content? How dare you decide what's best for me?"**

" **Because Loren has a right to be happy and I'm glad she called this whole wedding thing off, I hope you'll realize sooner or later what she did took courage."**

 **Lee laughed out loud. "Yeah just like you and my mother."**

" **I loved your mother Lee! But she was forced to pick the side she would never be happy in, and you don't know how much I regret not doing what Loren did today for Eddie."**

" **How could you say that?"**

" **I couldn't hurt your father, he was my best friend and I lost the only woman I loved."**

" **I hate what you did to my family Brent!"**

" **I didn't do anything, I gave her up and she tried so hard to be happy with him, she was so sad and I know she died of a broken heart because we couldn't be together."**

" **In my head they lived happily ever after."**

" **That's fine Lee, if that's what you've told yourself that's fine, I'm here to help and serve you until the very end."**

" **Your guilty conscience won't allow you otherwise."**

 **Brent walked out of the room without saying another word. Lee frowned with anger. "This isn't over yet Loren Tate." He retorted.**

 **It was past midnight when Eddie was carrying Loren to his penthouse floor; as soon as they entered he placed her down.**

" **Can I ask you something?"**

" **Of course." She stood pretty close to him.**

" **What did Chloe mean when she said you two spoke earlier?"**

" **She came by earlier today and let's just say she was pretty clear who I belonged with, I was going to marry Lee because I felt it was the right thing to do."  
"She did that?"**

" **I know who'd guess she would ever do what she did today, telling me you were my soul mate, the one I belonged with."**

" **So I owe her my happiness?" He asked holding her against the wall.**

 **Loren slightly bit her lower lip leaning on Eddie as she wrapped her arms around his neck, He looked at her intensely.**

" **Do you know how long I've wanted this?"**

 **She teased. "How long?"**

 **He kissed his beautiful wife and Loren hung from his torso as they headed to Eddie's room. He gently placed her on the bed.**

" **You're beautiful and I love you."**

 **Loren smiled. "I love you more." Eddie kissed her neck making his way down towards the side of her shoulder, Loren loved the way he held her, making her feel loved, if this is what true love feels like then this is where she belonged. She felt so special to feel so wanted and protected as he hovered over her with so much tenderness and passion, lights went off allowing Leddie to finally have their magical night in each other's arms.**

 **The following day it took Eddie all he had to get out of bed, he woke up to the soft seminude body of his beautiful bride nudged softly against his body, he watched her sleep for a while before Loren woke up.**

" **Good morning beautiful."**

" **How long have you been awake?" Loren smiled holding his arm.**

" **Honestly I lost track of time, I think I saw the sun rise but I just couldn't leave your side." He kissed her cheek.**

" **You make me feel so special Eddie."**

" **Why would you doubt that? You'll always be special Loren, last night was amazing."**

 **Loren sat up. "It was for me too, I love you Eddie."**

" **I doubt it babe, I love you more, and thank you for making last night possible, I thought I'd lost you to Lee."**

 **Loren grabbed her robe. "I tried to help Lee but I couldn't do it, I couldn't marry someone I felt sorry for and didn't love."**

 **Eddie held her hand pulling her towards him once more. "I wasn't going to allow that." He carried her and headed towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?"**

 **His smirk grew. "I believe this is the type of punishment you deserve for almost marrying someone else and it calls for a cold morning shower." He laughed as Loren struggled to get away for his grip.**

" **You better not, you can't do this to me Eddie!" She giggled. "The water will be too cold and why are you doing this? I didn't marry him!"**

" **Well I figure this will remind you not to do anything in the future that would threaten what we have."**

" **Eddie don't you dare."**

 **He kissed her softly and walked into the shower stall and he pulled on the water lever and the cold water poured all over them as Loren screamed and laughed as she struggled to get out of his grip.**

 **Within a few hours Loren and Eddie finally walked out of their room dressed in jeans and T-shirt. Eddie checked his phone.**

" **Do we have to leave?" Eddie sat to look at his phone and she snuggled next to him. "I have to perform at the Avalon this weekend then I promise we'll get away for a weekend." He kissed her forehead.**

" **You promise? Looks like you're going to be busy."**

" **I will always make time for you babe, plus we'll tell the whole world tonight that we're Mr. and Mrs. Duran."**

 **She initiated the kiss. "I love the sound of that."**

 **Eddie's doorbell rang pulling them apart from the kiss. Eddie seemed annoyed. "I've told Stan no one comes up unless I'm notified first."**

 **He opened the door and Loren stood a few steps behind him. Stan stood there wondering if he was in trouble.**

" **Mr. Duran they delivered this just now."**

" **It couldn't wait?" Eddie asked.**

" **No the delivery guy said it was urgent."**

 **Eddie took the small manila envelope and closed the door. "What is it?" asked a curious Loren.**

 **He opened it and it was a huge heavy duty sheet with the words inscribed that read. (Loren your days are numbered.) "What the hell is this?" Eddie asked in a furious tone.**

 **Loren sat at the nearest chair and her look said it all, should she worry?**

 **Sorry guys, the chapter ends here! Wonder what's going on as the drama begins? Kindly review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone! I hope all my readers enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it, thanks again for the reviews; I truly appreciate all of them! Hugs to my lovely readers!

Hollywood Heights Season 2

Hello Loren Tate Chapter 29

 **Eddie took his cell phone out and called Jake who was going to report the incident to the police. He turned his attention to his new bride.**

" **Jake is taking care of it; I really don't want this getting out there, that's all we need paparazzi hanging outside our home." He noticed Loren was quiet and walked to where she sat far in thought.**

" **Babe it's going to be ok, I won't let anything happen to you even though I'm sure that note is nothing."**

" **See I'll be fine."**

" **I'm sorry babe; I'll feel better if I know someone is by your sides at all times."**

" **I don't need it Eddie."**

" **I'm calling the agency and we'll hire bodyguards, I don't want you alone anywhere."**

" **I'll be ok you don't have to do that."**

" **I'm afraid we have too."**

 **The following day Eddie performed at the Avalon, after singing some of his older songs, he brought Loren out to join him in several duets. After they were done he held her hand and told their fans they had gotten married the day before.**

 **The fans were excited and happy to see that their favorite couple Leddie was finally together again and this time it was forever.**

 **Jake brought two bodyguards with Eddie's approval to look after Loren, the man was of husky built and his name is Darren and his partner a petite young lady Simone with a lot of experience. They were told to follow Loren and never leave her side. After performing that weekend at the Avalon both Eddie and Loren took off for their honeymoon for a few days.**

 **He flew his new bride to one of the secluded islands out in the pacific that Max and Katie hid when they needed to get away and this island was very private! Eddie thought this was the perfect place where they could be alone, the bodyguards Eddie hired stayed at a nearby cabin just to make sure Loren was safe from any harm.**

 **Eddie hired a personal chef so they could have their breakfast, lunch and dinners prepared for them, he wanted to spend every second with Loren, he knew once they returned they'd be very busy.**

 **Loren woke up early and moved quietly out of bed, she didn't want to wake Eddie, she picked up her silky robe placing it over her tiny lingerie and took a walk to the beach that was just a few feet away from their cabin.**

 **She heard noises coming from behind and she turned to see Simone coming her way.**

 **She rolled her eyes, she knew Eddie meant well but wasn't this too extreme she thought, she smiled as she looked at her bodyguard. "This island is safe; you don't have to follow me everywhere."**

" **I'm sorry Mrs. Duran but your husband left specific instructions not to lose sight of you no matter where we're at."**

" **I think he just worries too much, whoever sent that note wanted to scare us."**

" **We take all threats very serious Mrs. Duran and we won't ignore anything regardless if it's serious or not."**

 **Loren smiled. "Don't you have a family? You're still young?"**

" **No this job is my family; protecting people like yourself Mrs. Duran is what I do best."**

 **Loren walked closer to the water getting her feet wet in the water. Simone turned towards the house when she heard noise and calmly walked a few steps away when she saw Eddie walking towards Loren.**

 **He came from behind her holding her from the waist. "Don't take off without telling me where you're going."**

 **She turned to face him placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You worry too much, didn't you say that note was nothing."**

" **I don't care Loren; I love you too much to let anyone hurt you."**

" **I love you for always caring."**

" **I will always care Loren, you will always have me because you taught me what true love is."**

 **She hugged him and they kissed. Simone turned around to give them privacy, Darren walked to where she stood.**

" **Let's go and have breakfast, I think the lovebirds will head out soon and we'll need to be right behind them."**

 **Simone nodded and followed him into the cabin, while Eddie and laid Loren on the soft white sand and held her while they kissed.**

 **Meanwhile….**

 **Both Max and Nora were notified of the note Loren had gotten. Max immediately hired Joe to help him find who was behind it. It was after 3 that afternoon and he sat going through paperwork at MK, Grace walked in to give him the mail along with some packages that have been delivered.**

" **I signed for these Max." She placed them on the desk.**

 **He nodded and continued to look through the papers sitting in front of him. "You ok Max?"**

" **I don't know Grace, I can't stop thinking who send that note to Loren, I was on the phone with Joe and he's looking into that for us."**

" **It could be some jealous fan."**

" **I don't know and I'm glad Eddie hired some bodyguards for Loren, I don't want anything getting in their way."**

 **Grace hesitated but asked. "Has anyone checked on Leah? She caused problems before, she could be at it again Max."**

" **Joe looked into it and she's somewhere in Florida, I guess she's trying to revive whatever career she has left."**

" **So she's really out of the business?"**

" **Yes, Jake cut her off and Jeffrey's mom took care of the rest."**

" **I heard they took her son."**

" **Well that I don't know anything about."**

 **Grace sat down. "No matter what a baby will always need its mommy."**

" **I know but that's Jeffrey's problem, after the mess Leah caused, whatever she got she deserved."**

 **Nora walked in with a basket. "Hey I have lunch for my handsome hubby."**

 **Grace stood up and smiled. "I'll get back to work."**

" **You don't have to leave on my account Grace, I have enough."**

" **I know Nora and thank you, I have a lot to get ready for tonight."**

 **She left and Nora turned towards Max. "What's wrong with Grace? She seemed uneasy."**

" **We were talking about the note Loren got."**

" **Any news from Joe?"**

" **No I told him to look into everything and anything he could find, to check everyone that knows Loren; I don't care if they're friends or whatever."  
Nora held him by his shoulder. "Max honey, Eddie is taking all the precautions necessary to keep Loren safe, maybe it was a sick fan playing a joke?"**

" **I don't care, if I find out whom he or she is, they will be sorry they ever sent anything to Loren and Eddie."**

 **Nora hugged him. "I love you for caring so much Max, but I know Eddie will make sure Loren is safe."**

 **Max hugged her back. "I know he will."**

 **And that he did, both he and Loren took off for several months and toured several cities in California, both Nora and Max would fly into the city they were in and spend the weekend with them. This was the last concert in the city of Sacramento. Loren and Eddie were done with their last show and both were headed back to the Hotel to pack and get ready to fly home later that night.**

 **Mel was looking through the videos she had shot during several of their shows.**

" **How does it look Mel?"**

" **Amazing, you and Eddie kill it each night Lo, I bet if we talk to Jake and convince him to put all of your shows on DVD's the fans would buy them."**

" **Well let's wait until we get home then you can tell him."**

 **Loren sat and suddenly felt flushed, Mel noticed. "You ok?"**

" **I don't know I'm tired I guess."**

" **Are you eating well?"**

" **That's a dumb question; you know how much I love to eat."**

 **Mel stopped what she was doing. "Omg Lo are you?"**

" **Am I what?"**

" **You know? Preggos?"**

" **I've never been regular with my period Mel and you know that, and Eddie and I haven't discussed that at all, and we've been so busy lately and to be honest I don't know when I had my period."**

 **She turned away and continued to pack and away from Mel's view, she knew if she continued on the subject, Mel wouldn't let it go, so she continued to pack and as soon as Mel left the room she walked into the restroom and took a pregnancy test strip out of her pocket and followed the instructions on the package, within a few seconds the test strip revealed the results, Loren placed her hands over her face and shed a few tears. She was excited about this new journey both she and Eddie would be starting, a baby and she couldn't stop smiling. This was something she had to share with him first before anyone else found out. A huge grin appeared on her face as she thought how she would tell him. She looked at the pregnancy stick and she had the perfect idea! As soon as they get home that evening she will give it to Eddie wrapped like a gift. She placed it inside her bag and knew it would be an amazing surprise.**

 **Later that evening both Loren and Eddie were packed and ready to go home. The elevators doors opened and they reached the lobby and found over 100 fans that were waiting to see them off. Many requested autographs along with pictures and they both obliged and were very patient and they took time to talk to some of their fans. They were grateful to their fans for everything they did and they wanted to see them happy.**

 **Darren and Simone stood nearby where Loren was standing talking to some of the fans, Jake walked in and signaled Darren to kindly ask the fans to let Loren and Eddie get ready for their flight.**

 **Mel was getting all of her equipment ready. "I'll meet you guys at the airport; I'll start loading my things."**

 **Eddie signaled her that it was fine and she left.**

 **Eddie turned to where Jake was standing. "Did Brenda call?"**

" **Yes she did and everything is set, they're just waiting for you and Loren."**

 **Kelly walked in as well. "Eddie can you check this before you head home? You're both touring Europe in a few weeks and we have to confirm certain details."**

 **He walked towards Kelly and Loren stopped him. "I'll head to the limo with Simone babe."**

 **He smiled and kissed her. "I won't be long babe, I love you." He turned towards Darren. "Make sure the entire luggage was brought down."**

" **I will as soon as I walk Loren and Simone to the Limo."**

 **Simone responded before Eddie. "It's ok Darren; I'll go ahead with Loren." Both ladies left and Eddie turned his attention to where Kelly held some paperwork for him to look through.**

 **Within 15 minutes Darren withdrew the cell phone out of his pocket and called the Limo driver to bring it closer to the door so he could load the remaining luggage, there was no answer and it went directly to voicemail. He turned to where Eddie stood talking to Jake.**

 **Kelly walked to where Darren stood. "Is Loren in the limo with Simone?"**

" **Yes I just tried calling the driver to bring the limo to the door." She watched as he called and again slipped the phone back in his pocket.**

 **Kelly noticed he was uncomfortable and asked. "What's wrong?"**

" **I don't know, wait here, the driver didn't answer the call and I think maybe they left to do an errand and that's why he isn't picking up."**

 **He left and although he wasn't easy to read, Kelly barely knew these body guards Eddie had hired to look after Loren, it was clear to Kelly that Darren was concerned about something, she stood with her hands crossed and tried to see if she could see Darren outside.**

 **Darren walked to where he knew the Limo was parked and was trying not to be negative or think of a hundred reasons as to why this Limo driver wasn't picking up the call when he specifically told him earlier that day that it was important he stay close to where Eddie and Loren were.**

 **Darren wiped his forehead, he was feeling nervous as he came closer to the limo, a brisk wind from the west gave him relief as his steps grew larger and he finally reached the limo, he noticed Simone was nowhere to be found and as he quickly looked around there was no sign of Loren as well, he noticed the tire next to him had been slashed. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he pulled the small caliber gun from inside the holster he kept hidden inside his jacket. He scanned the Limo all around and slowly opened the door to where the driver should be and the seat was empty, then he circled around to the other side and opened that door and again there was no sign of Simone or Loren.**

 **Back at the hotel….**

 **Eddie turned towards Kelly. "Where's the Limo?"**

" **Darren went to find out, he should be here shortly."**

 **He looked at his watch. "How long ago did Simone head out to the Limo with Loren?"**

" **I don't know Eddie I wasn't paying attention."**

 **Jake walked to where they were talking. "What's the hold up? Brenda said they're ready to take off."**

 **Eddie didn't respond, he opened the door and walked to where he knew Darren was waiting with the Limo and Loren.**

 **When he got there he saw Darren trying to get the back part of the Limo open. "What's taking so long Darren?"**

 **The look he gave Eddie send chills down his spine. "Where's Loren?"**

" **I don't know sir; I've been trying to locate the driver, Simone and Loren."**

 **Eddie practically ran to his side to help him open the rear door, when they finally did they found the Limo driver laying there unconscious.**

 **Eddie yelled for help, both Kelly and Jake ran towards them. "Call 911." Eddie yelled out.**

 **Darren carefully pulled the driver out of the back area and he started to wake up. "Where am I?" He asked as he shook his head and suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head.**

 **Eddie quickly ran to his side. "Where are my wife and Simone?"**

" **I don't know sir, I was waiting in the Limo and someone knocked on the window when I got out, I guess I was hit because I don't remember what happened."**

 **Eddie's horrified look send Jake into action, he walked around the bushes that surrounded the Hotel, he heard moaning and when he looked he saw Simone getting up and holding her head as well.**

" **I found Simone." He yelled out.**

 **Kelly reached his side followed by Eddie. "Are you ok? What happened? Where's my wife?" Eddie voice was shaky and frantic.**

 **Simone had a few drops of blood running down the side of her face. "We reached the Limo, as I was helping Loren to get inside I was hit and woke up until now, I didn't see anyone or anything as we both walked towards the Limo."**

 **Eddie's breathing became heavier with each breathe he took. He looked at Jake and Kelly. "Where is Loren? Who took my wife?"**

 **Meanwhile several hours later…..**

 **The room was dark and Loren was finally waking up, why was she feeling so out of it? She felt dizzy and remembered someone grabbing her from behind and as she shakes her head and tries so hard to focus as she's scanning the area. "Hello is anyone here?"**

 **She finally remembered she was on her way to the limo with Simone, and looked around and wondered. "Omg! " She realized Eddie was nowhere in sight. She called out to him.  
"Eddie!"**

 **Someone opened the door and it squeaked as the person on the other side slowly opened it. The person standing there let out a small laugh.**

 **Loren was quick to respond. "Who's there?" She tried to pull herself closer to the wall and walked away from the area she laid on. But she felt pain coming from her leg, she looked down and realized she was wearing a huge brace that hung from her ankle and it buzzed and shocked her if she moved out of range. "Who are you? "**

 **The person finally spoke. "Hello Loren Tate please enjoy your stay."**

 **I know I know the chapter ends here! Any guesses what's going on? Kindly review please.**


	30. Chapter 30

HI everyone! Thank you again for all of your support! Keep reading and reviewing the stories on this HH fanfic site! We can't let it die! HH should go on forever. Enjoy this chapter and please kindly review.

Hollywood Heights Season 2

Taken Chapter 30

Loren finally realized who it was and reacted with horror. "Leah!"

Leah walked closer allowing the light peeking through the window to reveal the huge grin on his face. "Who else would bring you here and make you very comfortable?"

"Are you crazy? Why are you doing this, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything! And do you know why?" Leah walked closer to her. "Because I don't have anything, I lost my career and my son, and you know what else? I lost the only man I love."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Everything that happened to you was your fault, you brought all of that upon you, and you caused it all to yourself!"

"I wouldn't have done anything if you would have gotten out of the way! I took care of Eddie when he was injured; he belonged to me, not you but to me." She pointed her finger at Loren.

"Omg you're delusional, we were in love when you met Eddie! And now we're married, so let me go."

"Oh I heard you two lovebirds got married, it was on every news show and of course Lily Parks and her evil partner Tia were all over the place talking about it! Those two were all over me when they realized they could benefit from me and my career and the moment I wasn't any use to them, they dumped me!" She turned her attention towards Loren once more. "Now you're going to stay here with me until I decide what to do with you."

"Eddie will find me; I know he's looking."

"Really? I wonder where will he begin to look?" She let out a sarcastic annoying laugh. "No one knows where I am, no one knows I have this cabin well hidden in the woods outside of LA so you see my dear Loren no one will be able to find you."

"You're crazy Leah; you won't get away with this!"

Leah sat across from Loren. "Of course I will and I did, I planned this for months, I just wanted to make sure I could pull it off, and with no help I was able to jump your so called body guard and here we are."

Loren's eyes filled with tears. "You're lying! You couldn't do all of this alone! You're not that smart! Who's helping you Leah? What will you gain from hurting either one of us?"

She stood up and walked closer to Loren. "I want to hurt you so you can feel what I felt, and I want Eddie to hurt just as bad, you took the only man I've ever loved, Eddie and I were meant to be, I found him hurt and I nursed him back to health, all he did was talk about you, I knew I could change his mind given the chance, but you got in the way."

Loren sighed not even bothering to respond, this chick was way out of it. Leah's smile grew feeling accomplished. "You don't respond because you know I'm right."

Loren turned away. And Leah continued. "You weren't even that good at the song writing contest he held, you fainted and I'm sure you did it on purpose."

"How would you know?" Loren wiped the tiny tears escaping her orbs.

"I was too far and no one would help me get to LA or even enter that contest, I would have won and we wouldn't be having this conversation, and to make things worse I lost my son."

"That wasn't our fault either, you lied to get Eddie and that didn't work too well for you."

"Whatever!" She filed her nails. "But when you're gone for good I'll be the one consoling Eddie and then he'll realize it's me he belongs with." She walked towards the door. "I'm going to get more wood, it's a chilly night up on these secluded areas, so stay put, or that brace you're wearing will buzz the heck out of you." She laughed as she stepped outside.

Loren watched her leave and walked towards the window that was the closest to her, it had iron bars all around it and all she could see in the area were the huge trees that surrounded the cabin, she noticed a white van parked outside a few feet away from the main door. It suddenly hit her; she was pregnant and didn't have the chance to tell Eddie or her mom and Max. She caressed her tummy; this was something Leah couldn't find out, according to Loren's cycle she was a little over 6 weeks along, it would be a while before Leah could tell and she suddenly realized she had to get home to Eddie. Leah took a few steps away from the main entrance and took the phone out of her pocket and hit send. "Everything is working perfectly; she's well hidden in your cabin." She smiled. "Are you sure no one knows you have this cabin?"

She bit her lower lip. "Then I guess we've succeeded my dear friend."

Meanwhile It was late afternoon…..

Eddie was home; he hadn't slept at all and had been on the phone from the moment Loren went missing. Max walked in with a plate.

"Here you have to eat something; I'm making sandwiches for dinner."

"I'm not hungry pops."

"You need your strength and Loren needs you to be strong for her."

"How could anyone take her so fast? I should have gone with her to the Limo, now she's gone and who has her? No one has called to ask for any ransom."

"The police told you it could be a few days before they contact you."

"What do they want pops? I'll give them anything, my life if I have too."

Nora was walking in and her eyes filled with tears when she heard what Eddie had just said. She turned towards Mel who was walking right behind her.  
"I knew he would be miserable Mel." Nora noticed Mel leaned against the wall with the saddest look on her face. "I should have stayed with Loren!"

Nora hugged her. "Stop it Mel, Eddie took all the precautions to make sure Loren was safe, whoever did this was a few steps ahead of what Eddie and the bodyguards could do and now we have to do whatever it takes to get her back home to us!" Nora sighed holding back tears. "Where's my girl?"

"I don't know Nora, I can't imagine why she was taken, and by whom." Mel walked ahead of her. And they walked into the room.

"Anything?" Mel asked and her tone sounded worrisome. Nora walked towards Max and hung from his arm. Max turned to acknowledge Mel's question. "No we're still at it; I have Joe looking into everything."

Eddie didn't even look up as he scrolled through his phone. Kelly walked in. "Well Loren's disappearance made the news, I'm sorry Eddie but now the whole world knows."

"I can't imagine who opened their big mouth; maybe now someone will keep their eyes open and help my wife."

Mel sat down feeling miserable. "I should have stayed with her, maybe if they saw two more with her they wouldn't have taken my girl."

"Not your fault Mel, I stayed behind and now I regret not asking her to wait for me."

"What happened to Simone and Darren? You didn't let them go?"

"No I know they did their job, I know Simone feels bad for losing Loren to the kidnapper."

Nora interrupted. "I know they're both helping the police, I know Simone is going to help."

Max walked over to the kitchen. He opened the oven and checked on the roast he was preparing for dinner. "I hope everyone is hungry, I'm making beef sandwiches for dinner."

"I can't eat right now Pops."

Nora sat next to him. "You need to be strong, we don't know what lies ahead but you need to be strong for Loren, wherever she is, I know she's calling for you."

He held his hand to his heart. "I can feel her Nora, I know she's needs me, I need her."

Nora hugged him. "I know you do and she loves you, that love you both have for each other will help you both survive this horrible ordeal."

Meanwhile….

Loren sat in the small bed in the room she was to stay in, Leah had placed food on the table, Loren was hungry and ate the whole thing, when she was done she turned to where Leah sat scrolling through the TV. "I need to use the rest room."

"You can walk into it by yourself, there are clean clothes in there and all of the toiletries a super star like yourself might need." Leah laughed sarcastically.

"I need to shower, how can I do it with this brace around my ankle?"

"That brace will shock you hard if you walk out of the perimeter, so I suggest you stay in that room."

"Can I get wet while wearing this?"

"Yes now leave me alone superstar and do whatever you have too and deal with that brace, I can't and won't take that off."

"I can't run anywhere; I don't even know where I'm at."

"You're very well hidden high in the mountains." She smirked and continued. "And this area is surrounded by wildlife, you know bears and puma's so if you run, you'll be dinner to one of them."

"Where's my bag?"

"Oh we just took you and left all of your personal stuff in that limo, we can't afford to have anyone trace your phone."

"Omg you just said we! I knew you couldn't be doing this alone, this cabin is too fancy to be yours."

"Shut up Loren!"

Loren didn't respond and got up and walked into the small bathroom. She looked around and noticed it was a decent room with a shower stall and a basket full of toiletries. The room seemed to have everything she would need, and whoever is helping Leah made sure she had the bare necessities. She looked around and saw a pile of clothes folded perfectly along with some towels, there was a small window but it had steel bars on it as well.

She managed to get into the shower, she was worried that brace she had on her ankle would shock her if it got wet. But she needed to feel comfy and took a much needed warm bath; she smiled as she remembered Eddie pulling her into the shower a few days after they had gotten married. She sighed, she missed him so much. She cried quietly. "Please find me babe, our baby needs you, I need you, please find us soon." She quietly whispered to herself.

Meanwhile…

Nora prepared a plate and offered it to Eddie. "No thanks Nora, I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, I thought we talked about this already, Loren needs you."

"How? I don't even know where to look for her or who even took her."

Max walked in after placing his phone on his side pocket. "I just spoke to Joe, he's in Florida, and he can't find Leah."

Eddie got up. "I thought they said she was there."

"He found the place she's been staying at and the landlord says she's been gone over a week."

"So now what?"

"He's trying to trace where she's been since she arrived in Florida."

Mel walked in. "I'm a few steps ahead of you guys I just called Jeremy and he says he hasn't heard from her, but his aunt Marcia is in Florida." She handed Max a sheet of paper. "Here Max this is her address, call Joe and tell him to go and talk to her."

"Thanks Mel might as well try any lead."

"Maybe we should head to Florida?"

"What for son? That's why I have Joe looking into anything he could find, let me call him and I'll make sure he looks into their aunt, maybe she knows where Leah is."

"I can't picture Leah involved in this, I think she learned her lesson." Eddie responded.

Nora shook her head. "Never under estimate what a scorned woman can and would do, I wouldn't put this past her; look at all the mess she caused."

"Pops please tell Joe to go and see Jeremy's aunt, tell him not to leave until he knows where Leah is."

"I will son, no worries."

Max took a few steps back and made the call.

Meanwhile….

Loren put on one of the tops in the pile of folded clothing she found on the bathroom and took one of the sweat pants and put those on as well.

She walked back into the room; Leah walked in and placed a plate of fruit on the small table.

"Here you better eat, I was told to make sure you're fed very well."

"Who is working with you? You can't say you're in this alone because earlier you said we."

"I'm not allowed to say Loren dear, just eat, you're lucky I'm feeding you and making sure you have everything you need, if it was up to me, you wouldn't be eating at all or very little."

"You're the coldest meanest person I've ever known!"

"Like I said I was told to feed you so eat."

"What is this? This is very fancy fruit."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Stop asking so many questions and eat."

It suddenly hit Loren. "Is Lee involved is this?"

Leah looked at her and a knot tightened in her stomach, she turned away and Loren picked up on it.

"It's Lee isn't it?I should have known he'd be upset because I didn't go through with the wedding, but not to this point, tell him to come and face me and tell me what he wants to gain for keeping me here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Loren got up. "Yes you do Leah, your look gave it away, tell him to come here and talk to me, he's a coward for not facing me."

Leah continued to scroll through her phone. "Eat Loren because there won't be any until tomorrow."

Loren did as told, she knew she couldn't afford to be hungry especially now with the baby growing inside of her.

Meanwhile….

Eddie took a few bites of the food on the plate in front of him. Mel walked to where he was and sat down.

"We'll find her Eddie."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Where do we begin to look?"

"I'm sure Joe will find her, he's really good at what he does."

"Did you look through her phone Eddie? Maybe there are some clues in there?"

"I don't even know where it is."

"Simone gave me her purse, they left all of her belongings in the Limo, and whoever took Loren knew better than to take any of her personal things with them."

Mel got up and walked to the room where she had placed Loren's bag, she ran into Nora who had finished doing some dishes in the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?"

"I just told Eddie maybe Loren left some clues in her bag."  
"I doubt she had a chance to write anything."

Mel picked up the bag and started to unzip it. "Well let me see if there's anything in here that could help us."

Mel walked to the area Eddie sat looking through his phone. "Here's her bag."

"You look Mel; I'm sure the battery on her phone died."

That was the first thing Mel found when she stuck her hand in Loren's bag. "No it still has 20% of power." Mel noticed it was locked.

"Do you know her password to get into her phone?"

"No I don't."

Mel placed the phone to the side and continued to look inside Loren's purse, her eyes widen when she saw what was inside her bag.

"Oh my God!"

Eddie looked up at her and both Nora and Max walked to where she stood. "What's wrong Mel?"

"Look!" She showed them the pregnancy stick she had just found in Loren's bag.

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "What is it?"  
She looked at Max and Nora and back to Eddie. "Loren is pregnant."

Guys I'm sorry but this chapter ends here! Now everyone knows! Please kindly review.


	31. Chapter 31

Hollywood Heights Season 2

Miss You C-31

Eddie shot up from where he sat. "Pregnant?"

Mel handed him the stick. "I knew it; she wasn't feeling well that morning in Sacramento."

Eddie ran his hands through his hair as he sat on the chair he was on when he stood up. "A baby? I need to find her now!" He furrowed his look down, he was in pain.

Nora sat quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "My poor Loren who knows where she's at and all alone and scared."

Max hugged her. "We're going to find her Honey."

Mel noticed Eddie had gotten up and walked towards the window. "She's going to be ok Eddie, please stay positive."

He turned to acknowledge her and tears streamed down his cheeks. "She's having my baby, where is she? I need to find her and I miss her so much." Mel hugged him. "I'm sure she feels the same way, and we will find her."

Meanwhile hours later…

It was morning and Loren got up and walked towards the door. She could smell breakfast was being made.

The lady standing over the stove turned when she heard noise. "Are you hungry?"

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natasha; I'm here until Miss Leah gets back."

"Where did she go?"

Natasha looked away. "I'm not allowed to say Miss Tate."

"You seem too nice to be involved in this; you have to help me contact my husband Eddie."

"I can't do anything; if I help you they will hurt my family."

"What! Who do you work for?"

"I'm the chef…" She stopped when she realized she would say too much if she continued. "Miss Tate I made some pancakes, I will bring them to you."

"Why won't you help me?" Loren pleaded.

Natasha didn't respond and placed the plate of pancakes with the glass of milk on the table Loren was able to use.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"I can't Miss Tate, please stop asking me."

"My husband would help you Natasha, he would make sure you have anything for the rest of your life, please help me."

Natasha's eyes filled with tears. "I can't Miss Tate; I'm in no position to help you, they threaten my family." And she walked away.

Meanwhile….

Brent waited while the Dr. finished checking Lee's vitals. After an hour the Dr. stepped out of the room. "The pain meds are helping a little; not much we can do but keep him comfortable."

"Thank You Dr. I'll do just that." The Dr. nodded and left the room and Brent made his way inside walking towards Lee's bed.

"I heard you didn't want breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Where is Natasha? I didn't see her in the kitchen."

"I gave her a few hours off."

"She's the only one that cooks the way you like it, why would you do that right now?"

Lee didn't respond, his eyes fixated on the TV that was on with low volume. "You have a lot of medicine to take Lee; you can't miss your meals."

"I'll miss whatever the hell I want old man."

Brent wasn't sure if he should share the news, but something nudged him to speak up, he turned towards Lee. "I'm sure you heard? Loren is missing."

"I heard that idiot isn't taking care of my angel."

Brent shook his head. "Are you still on that?"

"I love her; she's supposed to be here with me and you know that Brent! Why are you surprised?" he coughed.

Brent shook his head and walked out of the room; as soon as he did Leah suddenly appeared. "Well well well, I see we're very moody this morning."

Lee sat up. "What the hell are you doing here? You're not supposed to come here; you might be seen by my staff or Brent, he knows she's missing, he said it made the news everywhere!" He coughed holding his chest.

"Oh please! Just chill! She's hidden pretty well, I told you we needed to talk."

"About what? I thought you needed Natasha so you could do some shopping for Loren." His breathing heavy and he held his chest to stop himself from coughing.

"Loren has everything she needs; you treat her like a queen."

"It's not your business how or why I treat Loren the way I do, I love her, she's supposed to be with me, she has to be convinced of that and that's your job."

"Oh really? And then what? She married Eddie, how will she be with you if she's married to him?"

"That's my problem to solve, when I hired you to help me with this I was the one making the calls here, you have no say in this, you do as I ask." He coughed again.

"Omg you're so noisy with your coughing!" She looked at her nails. "I need better reception at your stupid cabin; I can't watch any of my favorite shows."

Lee sighed heavily. "You mean you took Natasha away from my kitchen for this stupid request? Brent is asking where she's at?" He tried to stop himself from coughing.

"That's your problem sicko! I'm taking one of your credit cards and get what I need."

"I gave you what you need, and what I need is for you to keep Loren comfortable."

"Yeah I'm doing exactly that, I'm against it but you're paying pretty well." She placed the snapback on her head.

"You have to leave right now before Brent sees you; if he does he's going to be suspicious."

"Just chill sicko! I was careful coming in, I used the kitchen entrance and no one saw me, I'll talk to you soon." She walked towards the door and looked around. Lee couldn't stop coughing and was anxious wondering if Brent would walk back into his room and catch Leah there. "If you get caught I'm throwing the whole blame on you."

"I said I'm careful." She responded and left leaving Lee wondering if any of his staff would see her, and he knew immediately Brent would put two and two together.

Meanwhile…..

Brent was in the kitchen talking to one of the other chefs on staff. "How long will Natasha be?"

"I don't know Mr. Brent, she was told to go as soon as the car arrived and it picked her up pretty early, I honestly don't know where she went, is everything ok?"

"I'm just surprised she isn't here to make Lee his breakfast, she's the one in charge of that."

"I'll let you know when she's back." The chef went back to what he was doing.

Brent walked out of the kitchen and heard noises coming from the back area of the pantry that had a back door.

"Who's there?" He walked towards the door.

He saw someone with a black snapback running out. He yelled out to one of the kitchen helpers. "Are the dogs out this morning?"

"No sir, they're in the back, its feeding time."

He walked to the security area of the house. "Leo check the cameras that record the back side of the house, I saw a person run out through the kitchen doors."

"Yes Mr. Brent." He did as told and turned the monitor recording that area.

Brent sat next to him. "That's a woman; can you get close up of her face?"

"She's wearing glasses and a snapback sir; we can't really see her face."

Brent got up and rushed out of the room and headed to Lee's room. "Who was here?"

Lee was looking through his phone. "What are you talking about?"

"I was in the kitchen wondering where and how long Natasha will be and I saw a woman run out through the back door, the surveillance camera caught her leaving the property and it seems that she knew how to access the entrance code and leave as well."

"I'm in here Brent! I don't know what's going on! Maybe one of the guys snuck his girl in here."

"She resembled someone I've seen before."

"Listen old man, I don't know what you're talking about."

Brent approached his bed. "Did you have something to do with Loren's disappearance?"

"I knew it; I knew you'd find a way to blame me for Eddie's stupidity, in case you haven't noticed I'm sick and weak and dying."

"I know you resent Loren for leaving you and marrying Eddie."

"You seem to know so much lately, just do your job, Natasha will be back when she's done."

Brent didn't respond and walked out of the room and headed back to the security area. "I need the dogs out all day and night Leo, if they need to eat, feed them where they stand, no one comes in or leaves unless I buzz them in, am I clear?"

"Yes Mr. Brent." Leo made sure all of the cameras were on.

Meanwhile…..

Eddie sat by his piano, his fingers on the keys playing whatever note came into mind, Max walked in. "I just heard from Joe, he went to see Leah's aunt, Leah was living with her and until she received an envelope and left after making several calls, her aunt doesn't know where she's at."

"So now what?"

"I told Joe to keep looking."

Eddie sighed. "Why would anyone take her pops, she's pregnant and all alone who knows where they have her."

Max signaled him to move over and sat next to him. "I don't know what's going on son, or who's doing this but I can assure you that we'll find her."

Eddie ran his hands through the ivory keys, but nothing seemed to help. "I can't concentrate right now, I told Jake to postpone the European tour, I can't do anything music related, I miss her, she inspires me Pops."

"Whatever you were playing right now sounded amazing."

"Trying to stay distracted, I can't sleep, I can't do much without her."

"I called Ian, he's on his way, he's going to stay here with you, and I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Pops."

The door opened and Ian walked in. "Hey mate I'm here to help." He looked at Max. "I'll be here, you better go and keep an eye on your wife, I'm sure she's going through a lot right now."

"Thanks Ian, you're a good friend."

Max side hugged Eddie and left and Ian turned towards his buddy. "I'm hungry do you have any food mate?"

"Pops made a roast and there's a nice variety in the fridge, pick whatever you want."

"You want to join me?"

"I'm really not hungry."

Ian walked into the kitchen and noise could be heard with the fridge and micro-wave oven, Eddie turned his attention to the keys of his piano, he looked at a picture he had of Loren on their wedding day sitting on top of the piano.

"I miss you babe, where are you? " He leaned his head on his arms that layed on top of the keys.

Meanwhile….

Leah walked into the cabin with a lot of bags. Natasha saw her walk in and got up from the chair where she sat.

"Am I going back home? It's late to drive down that road; the driver that brought me said he couldn't do it if it was dark."

"No you have to stay the night; you'll have to cook several meals for Loren." She looked to where Loren was asleep. "Boss orders are to take care of his queen."

"What about my family?"

"They'll be fine." She walked closer to her and whispered. "Lee will make sure they're fine as long as you do as you're told."

Natasha sighed. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"There's a couch in the room, make it comfortable enough, and if I were you, I'd start to prepare some ingredients for tomorrows meals."

"Yes Miss Leah."

Loren woke up and sat up. "Where did you go? I thought you said this area was surrounded by a huge forest."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head my queen." She laughed as she finished the sentence.

"Why is Lee doing this?"

Natasha's eyes widen and she quickly looked at Leah. "I don't know what you mean my queen, why on earth would you ask that?"

"Because this all makes sense! Lee is upset I didn't marry him."

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you mean." She walked towards her room. "Here these are for you." And she threw the bags on the floor. "Put your junk away."

Loren took the bag and looked inside, she shook her head. "This is something only Lee would send, why is he doing this? What does he want?"

"Just enjoy your bag of goodies and shut up Loren."

"No I won't shut up! Call him on your phone and let me talk to him."

Leah walked away without responding to her request. Natasha was cutting up vegetables and looked at Loren with so much sadness in her eyes, she knew Loren was on point blaming this whole kidnapping mess on Lee, but she had to stay quiet because of her family.

"Leah let me talk to him!"

Leah walked towards the TV and using what she bought, she connected it and sat on the recliner to watch a program on TV, she raised the volume to ignore Loren calling out to her.

Loren laid on her bed crying quietly. "Please find us Eddie! You need to find us soon, we're having a baby."

Natasha walked in with a cup in her hand. "Here Miss Tate, I made you some tea."

Loren looked up at her. "Please help me; I'm having a baby Natasha I need to get back to my husband and my family."

"I'm so sorry Miss Tate, I can't say anything because my family has been threatened and they're in danger if I do anything to help you, please stop asking me."

"Lee would never hurt anyone."

"I don't know who I can trust or believe; please drink your tea and whatever you do." She looked to see if Leah was still on the recliner. "Don't let her know you're pregnant."

"I can't and I won't say anything." She held Natasha's hand. "Thank you for your help."

Natasha smiled and walked away and continued to prepare what she was told to do.

The following day Brent checked to see if Natasha was back, the kitchen staff responded the same as the day before, they didn't know when or how long she would be gone.

Brent had a weird feeling something wasn't right, he could tell Lee grew weaker as each day past, but he knew he had something to do with Loren's disappearance; he walked into Lee's room with a tray.

"I had Olga prepare this oatmeal for you, and you better eat it, there's no sign of Natasha in the kitchen."

Lee pulled himself into a sitting position and didn't respond to Brent's remark; he picked up the spoon and began to eat.

"As soon as Natasha is back I will tell her she's not to leave unless I'm notified first."

"I'm the boss here old man, I don't need my kitchen staff telling you where they're going, she needed some time off and I gave it to her."

"I've always helped you with everything that goes on in this house; you've never done anything in regards to it."

"Well I use to have a life before this stupid illness took everything away from me, now I want to be involved."

Brent shook his head and stepped out of the room. He walked back into the kitchen and told the main chef to notify him as soon as Natasha was back.

He was headed back to Lee's room when the butler stopped him. "There's someone here to see Mr. Roberts."

Brent signaled him to continue and took a deep breath and walked into the main living room.

He saw a man standing facing the huge picture window. "Can I help you?"

Eddie turned around. "I hope so; I need to talk to Lee."

Sorry guys..this chapter ends here!


	32. Chapter 32

Hollywood Heights Season 2

I'm so excited; a lot of Hollywood Heights writers are coming back with their stories! I love the thought of our favorite show continuing on this site! We can't let it die! Read on! Oh and thank you for your support and your kind reviews. I appreciate it and love you all!

So many questions C-32

Brent took a deep breathe, he knew there was only one reason Eddie Duran would be standing in the front room of Lee's home, he had no choice but to respond.

"Mr. Roberts isn't up too seeing anyone right now."

"I know you know why I'm here Brent, my wife is missing and I don't know why I have this gut sickening feeling that Lee knows where she's at, I have a few questions for him."

"Lee is very sick Eddie; I don't think he has any idea on her whereabouts."

Eddie walked closer to the older gentleman. "Please I'm asking nicely, I'm not here to cause any problems."

Brent sighed and felt guilty because he was had just accused Lee and had asked him if he knew anything. "Follow me."

Eddie nodded and trailed behind him, they went up a few stairs and raised his hand signaling Eddie to wait until he notified Lee, and he opened the door and walked in.

"There's someone here to see you."

"I'm not taking any visitors and you know that."

"It's Eddie Duran."

Lee's expression changed and he smiled. "Sure let the king of rock in."

Brent stepped outside the door and signaled Eddie to come in. "I'll be close by if you need anything Mr. Duran."

Eddie nodded and walked inside the room, he glanced at the thin man sitting on the huge king size bed, and he noticed how much his health has deteriorated.

Lee hated the pity look people seemed to give him, reason why he didn't want anyone visiting him, he glared at Eddie. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?"

Eddie sighed quietly. "I want to know if you had anything to do with Loren's disappearance."

Lee laughed out loud.

"Really? How dare you walk into my home and ask me that? (He coughed.)Is it my fault she's missing? I can see you didn't know how to care for the woman that was meant to be with me!" His voice grew louder and again he coughed while holding his chest.

"Exactly why I'm here, I know you weren't pleased with Loren's choice to be with me, I couldn't stay home and wonder and I had to come and ask."

"Well you asked and now you can leave."

"So you know nothing?" Eddie studied his reaction.

"Why would I hurt the only woman I've loved? She wouldn't be in this predicament if she was married to me, I would have never allowed anyone to take her, she'd be my queen and I would make sure she was always safe!" His was angry and he pointed at Eddie and again tried stopping himself from coughing.

"I'm not here to argue Lee, my wife is missing and I want her back."

"And that is my fault how?"

Eddie walked closer to him. "I know how upset you've been, I know how mad you've been when Loren came back to me, and I'm sorry Lee, I love her, the moment I realized that Loren meant everything to me my outlook on life changed, everything around me changed, so the question is, did you have anything to do with it?"  
Lee tried sitting up.

"Then you know how I feel as well, she was my world Duran, I wasn't the man every woman had known me for, a womanizing selfish bastard, Loren made me a better man and you took that away from me." There was sadness in his eyes and he coughed again. "I already said I don't know anything!" He looked away. "Now leave my home!"

"You never had her, Loren's kind natured made you think she was supposed to be with you, but I'm not here to argue, I had to see for myself that you had nothing to do with my wife's disappearance."

"Maybe she found happiness elsewhere?"

Eddie grunted and didn't bother to respond and left the room, Brent stood a few feet away from the door. "Is there anything I can do to help Mr. Duran?"

"You helped a lot by letting me speak to him."

"What made you think he had anything to do with her disappearance?"

"I know how upset he was when she and I married; I've had this gut feeling he was somehow involved, I don't know what else to do, I can't function since she was taken."

"What are you doing to find her? Are the police involved in her search?"

"My dad has his longtime friend who is also a private investigator working on this, I don't know how involved the police are but my dad is handling that."

"If I can be of any assistance please let me know, I'm very fond of Loren, and she's an amazing young lady." He looked at Eddie. "She loves you very much Mr. Duran."

Eddie smiled and furrowed his eyes downward, crying came easily to Eddie but he had to show Brent and anyone he was capable of handling this huge mess, even though deep down he was crumbling. "Please call me Eddie, and believe me the feeling is mutual, and I need to get to her, because my wife is pregnant."

Brent's eyes widen. "How do you know?"

"She was planning to surprise me the night she went missing, we found a pregnancy test in her bag the kidnapper left behind."

Brent could tell he was mortified, his look and the way he spoke of his beautiful wife said so much. "I need to find her, I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to Loren or our baby."

"Don't give up Eddie, I promise I will do what I can to help."

"Thanks Brent, Loren spoke highly of you, thank you and anything you could do in helping us find her."

Eddie walked towards the door. "We'll be in touch Brent and thanks again."

"I'm here if you need anything."

Eddie waved and got into the waiting car and left.

Meanwhile…..

Natasha placed several dishes she had prepared into containers placing them in the refrigerator; she cleaned the kitchen and walked over to where Loren sat combing her hair.

"Do you need anything else Ms. Tate?"

Loren smiled. "No and thank you for breakfast, it was really good."

"I've changed the linen on your bed and the restroom has clean towels for you."

"Are you leaving soon?"

"I don't know." She looked towards the room Leah was staying in. "I don't know if Miss Leah will need anything else."

"Well then sit here and talk to me, I'm so bored."

Natasha smiled. "There's a small piano in the back, let me get it for you."

"Really? That would be awesome."

Natasha got up and walked towards the room where the small piano was in and was back in Loren's room within minutes.

"Here you should play one of you many songs."

"I don't think I could even concentrate on anything right now, I miss my family, I miss Eddie, I was supposed to tell him we're having a baby and now I don't know how long before I tell him."

"I know he'll be thrilled when he finds out, you and Mr. Duran are a beautiful couple."

Loren looked at her, her eyes saying so much. "Please help me Natasha."

"I can't promise you anything Miss Tate."

Loren smiled. "That's all I need to know and thank you for trying."

Natasha stood up when she heard noise coming from Leah's room. "I better get ready to go."

"Please come back Natasha."

She smiled and walked out to where Leah stood serving herself a cup of coffee. "Am I going back to Mr. Lee's?"

Leah turned quickly towards her. "Would you lower your voice, I don't want Loren to hear you."

"She's playing the piano; I don't think she could hear us talking."

"Where did she get that?"

Natasha took a few steps back. "I gave it to her Miss Leah, she's bored, and I think that will keep her busy and this way she won't be asking you so many questions."

Leah's phone buzzed and she took a few steps away and answered it. "Ok that's fine, she's ready to go."

She hit the end button and turned her attention towards Natasha. "The driver is on his way so get ready to return, I'm not cooking for Loren." She stopped to make sure Loren was playing the piano.

"If you want Loren to survive this mess, you better come back and cook for Lee's queen."

"I'll return, and I know Mr. Lee wouldn't want any harm to come to her."

Within a few hours the car that was picking up Natasha arrived and they left, Loren felt sadness, she felt safe with Natasha around. She continued to play some of her songs on the piano and could hear Leah in the main living room watching whatever on the television.

Hours later Natasha arrived and walked in through the side door. Brent was standing nearby and walked to where she was placing her jacket on the wall hangers.

"Where have you been?"

She jumped at the sound of Brent's voice. "I had something to take care off." She looked away. "Mr. Lee said it was okay to leave."

"Next time I need to know, is that clear?"

She avoided eye contact. "Yes Mr. Brent."

She quickly walked into the kitchen to do whatever she had to do to get Lee's dinner ready for the day.

Days turned into weeks and months. Loren had been in that cabin almost two and half months and Natasha had not returned only the meals were being delivered on a weekly basis.

Loren had been feeling nauseas in the mornings and she was relieved they had subsided. She checked the small calendar on the wall, she was a little over 16 weeks along, she touched her belly and was glad there wasn't a huge baby bump showing, but it was starting to pop out and she was afraid of Leah finding out and what she would or could do to her. She felt thirsty.

"Can I have more water Leah?"

Leah got up, this was turning into a chore. "What are you doing to all of the water? I just filled your pitcher."

"I get thirsty."

Leah grabbed the pitcher from the counter and walked back into Loren's room and filled it. "Here and don't bother me anymore, dinner is a few hours away, I'm going to take a nap."

"When can I take this brace off of my leg?"

Leah laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not, my ankle hurts, and it's getting a bit swollen."

"Sorry but you're stuck with that on, now leave me alone."

"Is Natasha ever coming back?"

Leah ignored her, raising the volume on the TV and sitting down on the recliner. Loren sat and sighed wondering when Eddie would realize where she was.

Eddie had stopped recording and wasn't interested in interviews or anything that could distract him from looking for his wife, after a few weeks of doing his own search he realized if he joined Joe they could cover as much together.

A few weeks later….

Natasha brought Lee his breakfast. "When can I go back to Loren?"

"Would you lower your voice?" He coughed.

"I thought I was going to return and cook for her?"

"Leah is making sure she eats, she doesn't need you there, plus Brent is suspious and if you leave he's going to ask questions."

"I worry Mr. Lee because Miss Leah is mean to Loren."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He coughed holding his chest. "What is she doing?"

"She's just mean, Loren is alive today because of you, you can't continue to keep her there, she needs her family and her baby does too." The moment Natasha said it she held her hand to her mouth.

Lee looked up at her. "A baby?"

Natasha was mortified but she thought this would make Lee change his mind. "Yes she needs prenatal care; you can't keep her there anymore."

Lee signaled her to leave and Natasha did as told, he picked up the phone and made a call.

An hour later Natasha returned with a cup of tea. "I thought you could use some tea Mr. Lee you keep coughing."

He shook his head and held his head. "I don't feel too well."

"What's wrong? Should I call Mr. Brent?"

He coughed again and this time there was blood coming from his mouth. Natasha's eyes widen and noticed he didn't respond and ran out of the room to look for Mr. Brent. They both ran back inside within seconds.

Brent checked Lee's wrist and turned towards Natasha. "Call the Dr. his pulse is very weak, the nurse from hospice is supposed to come in an hour."

Natasha ran out and within the hour the Dr. along with the hospice nurse was in Lee's room. The Dr. turned towards Brent and they both walked a few steps away.

Natasha sat by his side while the nurse began to prepare some paperwork. Lee slightly moved and looked towards Natasha as his breathing became shallow and whispered. "Loren.." He held her hand as he tried talking. "Bri…bring her home." (He coughed)

Natasha got closer to him. "She's in that cabin."

"Make sure she's safe." He muttered and his hand loosened from her grip. She turned towards Brent and the Dr. "He's not breathing."

The Dr. ran towards Lee's side and with the help of the nurse checked his chest with his stethoscope. "He's gone."

Brent down cast his look and held his face with his hands; Lee was gone, no longer suffering he thought.

Natasha stood nearby and heard Lee's phone buzz, she walked towards it and picked it up as she walked outside the room. "Hello."

The person on the other end responded. "Who is this?"

"It's Natasha."

"Why are you answering Lee's phone? Put him on the phone."

"He can't answer anymore."

"Why not?"

"He just died." Natasha was crying.

"What! You can't be serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about this Miss Leah."

"Well then I guess my job is done here."

"You have to bring Loren back to her family, Mr. Lee just died, there's no need for you to keep her there."

"I'll be gone by morning so now you deal with it plus I heard she's having a baby, now she can stay here forever!"

"You can't leave her there!"

"Watch me." And she ended the call.

Natasha placed the phone in her pocket and walked inside Lee's room; she walked towards the dresser and grabbed the charger, and walked out and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed one of the bags and started to put some water in it along with some fruit, she also took one of the insulated bags and placed some ice packs in it along with yogurt and milk and quickly prepared some sandwiches. She walked back to the room and noticed Brent was talking with the Dr.

She walked back towards the kitchen and saw Leo the security guy, he turned towards Natasha. "Is it true Mr. Lee passed away?"

She nodded. "Yes a few minutes ago."

He noticed she had placed a few bags by the back door. "Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care off, if Mr. Brent asks where I'm at; tell him I'll call him as soon as I can."

Leo nodded. "Yeah sure."

Natasha grabbed the keys hanging on the wall and walked out with the bags she had prepared. She got into one of Mr. Lee's cars and drove away.

Meanwhile…

Back in the cabin, Loren noticed Leah was putting some of her things in a bag. "Is Natasha coming back?"

Loren didn't want to stand because it seemed her baby bump decided to finally show. "Why won't you answer me Leah?"

"I'm leaving and now you're on your own here."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

She placed the bag by the door and grabbed her keys. "Exactly what I said, now I think it's safe to tell you, Lee helped get you to this place because he owns this cabin and he now he's dead!"

Loren stood up. "He what? Oh my god!"

"I know a real bummer." She placed several things in her bag. " So my dear Queen, enjoy your last days in this place, no one knows you're here and I'm sure you and that baby will do just fine."

And with that she walked out of the cabin leaving Loren wondering how anyone would possibly find her and save her!

Sorry guys but this is where this chapter stops! Now what? Is Natasha on her way to the cabin? Oh and please kindly review.


	33. Chapter 33

Hollywood Heights Season 2

Saving Loren? Chapter 33

Natasha stopped for gas; she opened Lee's phone and looked through it trying to find any information on the cabin Loren was in. She noticed the phone had the App Map and found a list of the places Lee had been too previously before falling ill and stopped when she saw the sign leading to the Canyon Park. She remembered that was that name on the route the driver took the day she was dropped off to help with Loren. She smiled and felt relieved because she recognized the area on the App and it seemed familiar to her, she found a way to place the whole route on the GPS of the car and after she finished pumping gas she got back into the car and took off.

Meanwhile…

After Leah walked out and drove away Loren sat trying to remove the brace on her ankle. She was trying to be strong and not cry, she suddenly felt some fluttering in her tummy area and stopped what she was doing and looked at her baby bump.

"Is that you moving inside of mommy?" She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "Omg we're going to be ok my beautiful baby, I know we will be found." She continued to pull at the brace but it was locked on very well and noticed she needed a key, she couldn't walk too far without the sensors shocking her and she couldn't hurt her baby.

Meanwhile…

Natasha carefully followed the directions on the GPS of the car; she smiled when she recognized the road was the one the driver had taken before. She noticed there was a slight elevation and the temperatures were cooler, she wondered if there were any blankets in the cabin.

Lee's phone rang, she noticed it was Brent but she couldn't answer, at least not now, not until she got to the cabin and made sure Loren was ok, maybe Leah returned and she didn't want her to realize help was on the way and she would definitely hurt Loren. She would ask for help the moment she knew Loren was safe.

Meanwhile….

Mel scrolled through her phone while she sat with Ian at his place.

"Any news from Eddie?"

Ian checked his phone and turned towards Mel. "No he's on a mission to find her; I don't know how he's even dealing with life."

Mel sat closer to him. "I know the thought of finding and saving Loren and knowing she's having his baby is enough to keep him going."

Ian shook his head. "You know when he met Chloe he fell heads over heels in love with that chick, it's like Eddie didn't even think twice and just fell into her spell, I knew she wasn't right for him, but he wouldn't allow anyone to tell him otherwise, even Max tried and all we could do was support him."

Mel smiled. "Well maybe he thought he was in love with her, he didn't know what was in store for him, I know things with Loren were different." Mel leaned on his shoulder. "I saw it the moment they started to work together on their music, they had so much in common and their love for music inspired them and I knew my girl had fallen hard for him, I realized it when he went missing, she was a mess, she couldn't sleep or eat the connection they had gave her hope and she knew he was coming back to her."

Ian placed his hands around her shoulders leaning slightly on her side. "I had to tell him he loved her, he knew it but I think after all of the lies from Chloe and all the cheating that went on with Tyler, he was afraid to let anyone near his heart."

"Like I said I knew he was falling for her, who wouldn't? Look at that Lee guy! Loren is the type you can't help but love, she was special, when I heard Eddie for the first time on the radio and told her about it, she ignored me but I knew the songs he was singing matched the lyrics to the songs Loren had been working on, I was so excited when she finally listened to me and really listened to his songs and that's when I knew her life would never be the same and she hadn't even looked at the guy."

Mel bit her lower lip and looked towards Ian and finally admitted. "He's gorgeous, but Loren loved what his songs did for her, she could relate to what the lyrics of his songs meant, she wasn't about his looks at all."

Mel noticed Ian was looking at her without saying a word and he finally leaned in to kiss her, and he stopped and looked at her once more. "I love you Melissa Sanders."

She sat in silence not knowing how to react and after a few seconds she jumped up and grabbed Ian pushing him to the sofa and before kissing him back responded. "I love you too."

Meanwhile…..

Natasha drove slowly through the narrow roadway high in the hills. According to the GPS on the car, the cabin wasn't too far. She carefully followed the arrow guiding her. "Come on I need to get there, it's been almost 2 hours of driving." She saw a huge pine tree and remembered the driver going through that area when he dropped her off months ago.

She smiled when she saw the cabin, the wind had picked up and there was a cold breeze as she exited the car after stopping right next to the cabin. She walked towards the trunk and took out the bags and carried the bags walking towards the door. She was upset because she realized the door was unlocked, something only Leah would do.

She walked in and called out. "Loren!"

Loren had fallen asleep and sat up. "Who's there?"

Natasha walked towards her room. "It's me." Natasha was relieved to find Loren safe and sound. "Here I have something for you to eat."

Loren stood up and hugged her. "Thank you for coming, I was getting hungry."

"I made a few sandwiches."

Loren started to cry. "Leah left me here all alone."

Natasha walked towards the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the keys and after turning off the sensors she walked back to Loren's room and unlocked the brace around her ankle. "Thank you Natasha." Loren rubbed her foot. "It was hurting." She looked at Natasha and kept repeating over and over. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"I wouldn't just leave you here Loren."

"Did you call my family?"

"No not yet, I wanted to make sure I found you." She stopped avoiding eye contact, Loren noticed and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know what Leah would do to you; I didn't want to bring your family to a tragedy." She placed a some sandwiches and a small container on the table. "Here Loren you have to eat then we'll call Eddie."

Loren wasn't told twice and grabbed the nearest sandwich. After a few bites she sighed. "Leah knows I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry I accidentally told Lee before he died."

Loren stopped chewing and looked at her. "I knew it was Lee all along."

"I'm sorry I couldn't say anything when I was here, they had threatened my family."

"I couldn't see Lee hurting your family or you Natasha; now I know Leah is capable of such a monstrous thing."

Natasha furrowed her eyes. "She's one nutty lady, you can't trust someone like her Loren, I was scared she'd hurt my mom or my little sister."

Loren held her hand. "She left and let's hope it's for good."

"She needs to pay for this! Mr. Lee is no longer with us."

"I'm sorry he passed but why would he do this to me? He knew all along I love Eddie."

Natasha took out her phone and gave it to her. "Here you need to call Eddie, he's been so worried."

"I can only imagine." Loren's eyes filled with tears. "I miss him so much." She touched her baby bump and caressed it. "He needs to know he's going to be a daddy."

Natasha smiled. "I know he'll be thrilled."

Loren tried calling but there was nothing going through. "I wonder if we have any wifi here?"

Natasha looked around. "I remember Leah bringing something in here."

She got up and walked towards the TV area. "She took it with her."

Loren kept trying to dial but the reception was very weak. "I can't make a call."

Natasha got up. "Let's get going, it's a 2 hour drive, it's getting colder out there so I know there's rain on the way."

Loren went back into the room where she was staying and got her things together. Natasha picked up what Loren left on the table. Loren came back into the room and Natasha's face lit up when she saw her. "You have a baby bump Loren."

Loren lightly giggled. "I know and I felt my baby move earlier today."

"It's feeling real isn't it?"

"It is and I can't wait to tell Eddie."

Natasha gave Loren a jacket to put on and both picked up their things and walked out, they placed everything in the trunk and both got into the car. Loren looked around.

"This car looks familiar."

"I borrowed it from Lee's home to come and get you, I didn't even tell Mr. Brent I was coming, because he was too busy with the funeral arrangements for Mr. Lee."

"I feel so bad for Mr. Brent; I know he's hurting over Lee's passing." Loren sighed.

Natasha was getting ready to leave the area. "Wait until he finds out Mr. Lee had you kidnapped and held you here with Leah's help."

Loren took the phone out of her pocket and tried calling Eddie but there was no calls going through, as soon as Natasha was ready to exit the area, she came to a sudden stop when a car stopped in front of her.

She recognized Leah immediately. "She's back!"

Leah got out of the car but Natasha was careful not to lower the window all the way down. "What do you want?"

Leah shook her head. "I knew you would return to this place!"

"I wasn't going to leave Loren here to die."

Loren noticed Leah had a red gallon of something in her hand and nudged Natasha. "Why are you back?" Natasha practically screamed.

"I wanted to end Loren's misery." Leah responded with a wicked look on her face.

Loren finally spoke up. "Is that gasoline in that jug? Were you going to burn this place?"

"Well I guess Natasha was a lot quicker than I was and beat me here!" She replied.

Natasha put the car in reverse and pulled away almost bumping Leah's car that was parked closely in front of her. Leah screamed out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Leah jumped into her car and reversed as well and followed Natasha as she took towards the nearby roadway.

Loren turned to see what Leah was doing. "She's following us!"

"Keep trying your phone Loren, try and reach Eddie."

Loren kept doing just that and nothing was going through, Natasha turned to the narrow roadway on that lead them down the hill. Leah kept a few feet behind them.

"What does she want?" Loren was mortified.

"I don't know but we're not sticking around to find out." Natasha was careful to maneuver the car carefully on the narrow road.

Leah tried getting ahead of Natasha's car. Loren watched through the rear view mirror on her side. "She's going to run us off the road!"

Loren tried the phone again, this time the call went through. "Hello."

"Eddie it's me Loren!"

"Loren babe where are you?"

Loren screamed when she felt Leah's car slightly bumped them. "Loren where are you?" Eddie's voice was frantic.

Max and Joe ran into the room when they heard him yelling and calling Loren's name.

Eddie turned towards them. "It's Loren but the call keeps cutting off!"

Max walked towards Eddie. "Where is she?"

"I don't know Pops!"

Back to Natasha trying to avoid Leah's car from bumping them off the road…..

Natasha hit the gas petal speeding ahead of Leah but she kept creeping up close enough to bump her car, Natasha pressed the gas petal driving faster to get ahead of her.

"I was able to call Eddie, how much farther before we get out of this narrow roadway?"

"It's still several miles and there's no one around to help us."

"She's not giving up Natasha; she had plans to burn Lee's cabin down with me in it, now she's after us to finish the job!"

"Not if I can help it." Natasha responded while maneuvering the car to stay ahead of Leah who wasn't giving up and kept driving right behind them.

As Natasha approached the slim road she noticed Leah was getting closer and caught up to them and almost hit the passenger side where Loren was sitting, Loren made sure her seat belt was secure and she turned towards Natasha.

"Be careful please."

Once more Natasha noticed Leah getting close once more and swerved and slightly hit the rail and lost control of the car making it stop at the edge of the ledge, Leah couldn't stop the car on time and crashed through the other side of the rail, her car was left hanging from the tip of the ledge and part of the rail was caught on the back part of her car.

Natasha turned towards Loren. "She's gonna fall through."

She noticed Loren wasn't responding and noticed the air bag had deployed and knocked her out where she sat.

Loren sat there without moving, her phone buzzed and Natasha picked it up. "Hello." Her voice was shaky. Eddie was on the other end of the call.. "Loren can you hear me?"

"Eddie its Natasha, I found Loren." She started to cry. "Leah was chasing us, we crashed and Loren is unresponsive!"

"What! where are you?"

"We're just outside some state park, if you can see my number on your phone try and trace my call; you should know how to do that."

"I'll check and then I'm calling 911 and tell them where you're at, please keep my wife safe!"

"That's all I've wanted to do." The call ended.

Eddie turned towards Joe. "Here trace this number, this is where Loren is, apparently it was Leah all along."

Max finally sat and Nora walked into the room and joined him. "Omg is it true? They found my Loren?"

"Yes we'll get more as soon as we can get medical help to them." Nora couldn't hold it and began to cry. Max noticed and hugged her as she wiped the falling tears.

Within the hour the medical helicopter arrived along with the fire department to where Natasha and Loren were. The firemen were able to pull the car away from the rail and the paramedics were able to finally get to Loren, they assessed her condition and carefully checked her vitals, upon learning she was pregnant, they took extra precautions to pull her out of the wreck. Other firemen looked into Leah's car that still hung from the rail.

Natasha was checked and she was told she only had some bumps and bruises. She refused to leave Loren's side.

"How is she?" She asked the paramedics.

One of the paramedics could tell Natasha was worried and responded. "She's very weak! The air bag deployed and it hit your friend's head pretty hard, we need to get her to the hospital soon, we're starting as IV to keep her hydrated."

She asked about Eddie and was told he was waiting at Cedar-Sinai medical center. "I have to go with her."

"It's ok; you can jump in the medic-copter, are you fine with flying in it?"

"Yes I don't want to leave Loren alone."

Natasha turned to where the car she had driven to get Loren in and it was being pulled by a tow truck. "What about the car?" One of the fireman responded. "They'll get it out of here along with the car hanging from the rail." Natasha noticed several firemen where still trying to get to Leah's car. "Where are they taking the car?"

"You can talk to the police when we get to the hospital; they were notified about this through Mr. Duran."

Natasha sighed. "I need to call Mr. Brent, he's my boss."

One of the paramedics handed her a phone and she made the call. The pilot took off, one of the paramedics had placed an oxygen mask over Loren's face and they were also trying to listen to her baby's heartbeat.

Meanwhile…

Eddie, Max and Nora waited at cedar-Sinai medical center. Ian and Mel arrived walking through the ER area.

"How's Loren?"

"We don't know, she's on her way."

"Is it true Leah was behind this?"Eddie sighed. "It's true."

"Who called?" Ian asked.

"Some girl named Natasha."

Nora furrowed her eyes. "Who is she?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, she's an angel, I owe her my life for saving Loren."

The room they were waiting in was prepared for them and two security officers stood outside the doors. One of them peeked through the doors.

"There's a Mr. Brent here to see you Mr. Duran."

Eddie stood up. "Let him in."

Brent walked in. "I'm so sorry Eddie."

"Thanks for coming Brent, they're flying Loren here." Eddie walked towards him. Brent took a deep breath and finally responded. "Lee was also involved in Loren's kidnapping."

Eddie's face turned red. "What do you mean? I spoke to Lee and he said no! Don't tell me you knew about this all along?"

Sorry guys…it ends here today! Loren was finally found and saved. Story coming to an end very soon! Please kindly review!

Oh I need your help, I will let my readers pick if the baby should be a boy or a girl, so vote now!


	34. Chapter 34

Hollywood Heights Season 2

Thank you for your kind reviews, there isn't many coming in but I appreciate the time you take to leave me a review, I've enjoyed writing this story. Here's the next chapter. OH BTW many of the writers from 2012 are bringing back their stories, check them out, they're amazing Leddie stories, ugh wish HH was still on.

Never let you go C-34

Eddie charged towards him and within seconds Brent put his hand out. "No I just found out! I had no knowledge of this, Natasha was Lee's chef, and apparently he and Leah were in this together."

"How did she know my wife?"

"I just spoke to her and she said she was sent to Lee's cabin to watch Loren and cook for her, she was also threaten if she said anything to anyone."

Max walked closer to Brent. "Why would Lee do this? He told my son he wasn't involved or knew nothing of the kidnapping."

Brent shook his head. "I swear I asked Lee when I heard Loren was missing, he swore he wasn't involved.  
Nora stood up. "The authorities need to know and handle this matter with Lee."

He turned to acknowledge her. "There's no need Mrs. Duran, he died this morning."

Eddie was furious and pushed the chair away. "The coward knew exactly when to exit this world!"

Brent continued. "Natasha said she told him Loren was pregnant and Lee then told her to release Loren, and she thinks he finally understood Loren wasn't ever going to be with him but we both agreed Leah got obsessive, she wanted to burn that cabin with Loren in it."

"Where is Leah?" Eddie was loud and upset.

"She crashed and wasn't wearing her seatbelt and hit the windshield full force, and they're also flying her here, they had a hard time extracting her from the vehicle, one of the paramedics told the Dr. she's in critical condition."

Suddenly the doors opened, one of the nurses waiting on Loren recognized Eddie and directed the conversation towards him. "Mr. Duran the medic-copter just landed, they're bringing Mrs. Duran here."

Eddie rushed out following the Dr.'s. and one of them turned towards him. "Please wait here, they'll bring her here and you can see her before the Obstetricians take over, your wife is pregnant Mr. Duran."

"I'm aware of it." He was trying to control his breathing, the thought of finally seeing his beautiful wife had his heart racing, he was sure it was going to exit his chest.

Max caught up to Eddie and placed his arms around his shoulders. "She'll be ok son."

"If anything happens to my wife!"

Nora hugged and reassured him. "Nothing is going to happen to her Eddie, she's going to be fine and so will your baby."

The doors flew open and Eddie saw a paramedic holding a bag over Loren. He stopped when the Dr. signaled him to bring her to the room made available for the family's privacy, and Natasha walked in as well, she looked tired, she stood outside the room.

The paramedic acknowledged Eddie. "Mrs. Duran was hit when the air bag deployed after the crash, we checked Mrs. Duran and both she and the baby are fine, but the Dr. we spoke too while we were on our way said one of the Obstetrician's on call will check your wife." He turned to the Dr. who was standing there. "Is Dr. Peters here?"

"He's on his way." He responded.

Eddie held her hand and kissed it and noticed her baby bump, tears streamed down his cheeks. "Babe please wake up, I need you, we all need you." He held her hand and continued to kiss it softly.

Nora joined him and kissed Loren's forehead, within minutes the obstetrician on call walked in. "Mr. Duran your wife is in good hands, let me examine her and I'll call you into the room." He signaled the nurse who trailed behind him; the paramedic gave the Dr. the paperwork and walked away.

Mel noticed Natasha was standing on the other side of the room and she hadn't said a word and walked towards her. "We need to thank you for saving my best friends life."

Natasha barely smiled. "I was happy to do it."

Mr. Brent walked towards her as well and hugged her. "Your family is well Natasha, you need not worry."

She didn't know how to ask. "Is is Leah ok?"

"I think they're bringing her here as well, but she's headed to jail for this."

Eddie along with Max and Nora walked towards Natasha and there were no need for words, everyone hugged and thanked her for helping Loren.

It was only a few minutes but it seemed like hours to Eddie when Dr. Peter finally walked through the doors, he smiled when he saw the family all sitting nearby and waiting, when Eddie saw him he stood up and quickly walked towards him.

"How's my wife?"

"She's going to be fine and so is the baby."

"Can I see her?"

He placed his hand on Eddie's shoulder. "She's hasn't regained consciousness but you can come in and see her. " He looked through the papers he held in his hand and once more looked at Eddie. "We're going to do a sonogram."

Eddie's smile grew and turned towards his family. "I'm going in to see her."

Max, Nora and everyone else looked at Eddie and they smiled when they noticed how excited he was and they continued to hug one another and continued their conversation with Natasha.

The Dr. opened the door and signaled Eddie to walk in. "I'll give you some time with her and then we'll come and get her."

"Thanks Dr."

He turned and noticed Loren lying in a hospital bed; he felt a huge lump on his throat and slowly walked towards his beautiful wife.

So many memories along with emotions ran through Eddie's mind, after several months he was able to smile and felt a sense of relief. Finally after this horrible ordeal Loren was back and she was alive.

The flashbacks of the first time he laid eyes on Loren began to flow, the day she ran into MK for the song writing contest, the moment their eyes met, he knew something about Loren was different. He smiled remembering how unsure she was, and how panic struck her as she was about to sing her winning song.

He kissed her hand and recalled how she suddenly became scared and ran backstage, and the smile appeared on his face once more because he had to go back there and talk her into giving the song another chance. He couldn't stop smiling and he couldn't stop the tiny tears that seemed to easily stream down his cheeks recalling once more how after winning the contest she fainted.

It felt good to smile he thought, and once more kissed her hand and all these memories simply began to flow once more and he remembered his special spot and how much that place meant everything to him and he didn't know why he just had to share it with Loren, they spoke about so many things that night and Loren was so understanding, who was this amazing girl?

Then he drove her home and walked her to the door, (He sort of blushed and smiled and wondered why is he feeling this warm sensation creeping up to his face?)he nodded his head slightly down casting and once more couldn't help himself and he knew he had to kiss her, he didn't know why but he knew it was something he had to do, even though he was still hurting over Chloe's cheating, he had this unknown urge to kiss Loren and after he walked back to his car, there was no regrets neither did he feel guilty about it he just knew it felt amazing.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes because he knew immediately he had ruined everything when he heard about Chloe's apparent suicide attempt and how he ran to the hospital to see her. Of course the media made it look like he went there to make things right with Chloe, now that gave him a guilty feeling knowing he had to go and see Loren the following morning and explain himself to her. He could tell the choice he made to run to Chloe's side at hospital wasn't the best one he made.

He couldn't let go of Loren's hand and all of those memories kept creeping back and once more thought of the day she was at his place because they were working on her winning song, and he ordered pastrami sandwiches which without knowing they were Loren's favorite, they were huge sandwiches and she wasn't afraid to eat, a girl after his own heart, that made her more adorable to him, he smiled once more.

After they were done eating he told Loren his birthday was a few days before his moms and he was able to talk about his mom and share so many memories about the things they did as a family and how much he missed Katy, Loren sat there so attentive and really listened to him, it was easy to talk to her. Who was this amazing girl? He knew he had to know more about her.

Then she sat on his piano and played a few lyrics of a song she was working on, she inspired him and once more that urge to kiss this amazing girl came upon him. He bit his lower lip because this wasn't just a peck on the lips but a real kiss, a kiss that send shivers down his body and he knew it had the same effect on her as well.

So many wonderful memories with Loren, going with her to the studio so she could record her song might as well be mars, he smiled because he sat right next to her and played his guitar as she sang and she was amazing.

Then there was the time they spent at the bungalow, he had taken off after Loren told him she loved him, he had to clear his head and try and understand what his heart was beginning to feel and suddenly Loren shows up at the door, at that moment he felt so confused, was he afraid to love again? If he did, would he get hurt again? He remembered feeling so confused.

He pulled a chair and sat next to Loren, kissing her hand, once more trailing back to the bungalow where he told Loren he might have feelings for her. He shook his head, what was he thinking? He smiled once more, nope he sure wasn't thinking, deep down at that time he knew he was afraid of trusting his feelings and then Loren mentions not wanting to be the rebound girl, he knew that was hurtful to hear, he knew back then Loren was special, she wasn't like any girl he had dated or was engaged too.

He sighed and a huge smile appeared on his face because that night they spent at the bungalow felt right, and even though nothing happened between them, but once again they shared this amazing kiss, knowing Loren wasn't ready to continue and he was okay with that.

Right there he knew they had a connection, they were able to talk and they learned so much more about each other, because Loren felt comfortable talking to him as well. There was a lot of smiling for Eddie because it took Ian and his dad to make him realize Loren was the girl that would complete his life.

He took Loren's hand and snuggled it under his hands, he laid his head on the side of the bed Loren was on and spoke softly to her.

"I need you babe, I can't and won't go on without you, we've built a life together and you've given me the best gift any man in love can have, you're having our baby, I promise that I'll never let you go, wherever we are or whatever we're doing, we'll be together, there will never be anything that will pry us apart no matter what we're doing we'll be side by side." Tiny tears streamed down his cheeks.

Meanwhile….

Outside in the waiting area Mel stood up and looked towards the door Eddie had walked through to see Loren, she bit her lower lip and turned her attention towards Nora and Max.

"Is it me or has Eddie been in there forever?"

Nora smiled. "It's you Mel, he hasn't been in that room long enough, but I'm sure he's not moving from Loren's side any time soon."

Max shook his head. "My son revived tonight, did you see his face light up and his eyes were alive again."

Ian interrupted. "I doubt my mate will leave Loren side for now, he's in that room to stay."

Mel picked up her bag. "Well I'm starving, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting something to eat."

At that exact moment Natasha walked in with a huge basket. "I hope its ok; I knew you guys wouldn't move from here so I went home to prepare some sandwiches."

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg you are certainly an angel sent from heaven."

Both Nora and Max walked towards the table Natasha was setting the food on and Ian wasn't far behind.

"Now this is a gourmet meal."

Natasha smiled. "It's only sandwiches guys."

Mel picked one up and showed Ian. "Look at the size of this sandwich babe; it has everything you could ask for and then some." She looked at Natasha and took the first bite.

"You're a chef right?" Nora asked and nudged Max. "Hey guys how much do you want to bet that Max will want to hire Natasha to cook for all of us?"

Natasha blushed hearing them go back and forth. Max was able to speak after swallowing the huge bites he took. "Hey I'm in, she has the job as far as I'm concerned, I could use these sandwiches at MK and they would be a huge hit."

Mel furrowed her eyes. "For MK? Omg yes!"

"These are very simple sandwiches!" Natasha giggled.

"Doesn't matter, these are amazing! I could eat them all of the time!" Mel said as she tried to chew.

Ian spoke up. "We could always stop by and have some of these at MK babe, it's a win win for all of us."

They laughed and continued to enjoy the sandwiches.

Meanwhile…

Eddie laid quietly holding Loren's hand. She began to move and tried opening her eyes. Eddie felt the movement of her hands and sat up. Loren finally realized he was by her side.

"Eddie is it really you? Or am I dreaming?"

"Hey babe, no it's all very real, you're safe now and I'm right here by your side." He kissed her hand and then softly touched her lips. "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you." His eyes filled with tears that once more streamed down his cheeks.

She touched his face and smiled. "So am I Eddie, I missed you so much."

"I missed you more babe."

He kissed her once more, and placed his hand on her baby bump. "Thank you for this beautiful surprise."

Loren couldn't help it and began to cry. "I wanted to surprise you when this whole nightmare began."

"You don't know how much I dreamed of this moment, I'm so sorry babe, I'm sorry I left you alone."

"Why are you sorry? This wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have left you alone that night, I should have walked with you and Simone, but get ready because I'm never letting you go."

"This wasn't your fault at all, we had no idea how obsessive Lee or Leah would get."

"Unfortunately Lee is no longer with us, but Leah will never see the light of day if I have anything to do with it, if I have to talk to the judge I will make sure she gets life in prison."

"She'll get what's coming to her, please don't worry about her anymore Eddie."

"There you go again being the sweetest person to walk this earth, after what she did to you and our baby."

"I know I was scared, I didn't want her to know I was pregnant, she found out after Lee died."

Eddie hovered over her and kissed her hand, cheeks and lips. "I love you babe, you have no idea what this means to all of us." Loren caressed her baby bump. Eddie continued. "Loren please listen to me, never ever will I let you out of my sight or let go of you, we'll always be together."

"I love you Eddie." She held his face and smiled, Eddie leaned in. "I love you more babe." They kissed.

Loren couldn't stop the smiles from appearing on her face. "That kiss was amazing, I missed them so much while I was in that cabin, and guess what? Our baby moved earlier today."

Eddie was in the same predicament, the smiles were non-stop for these two. "How far along are you?"

"I guess a little over 4 months; I hope we can find out soon."

The doors opened and the Dr. walked in along with a nurse. "Mrs. Duran I see you're awake, how do you feel?"

"A little sore but so happy to be here."

"Well we're going to go and do a more detailed sonogram, and we will be able to see your baby."

Loren smiled and sighed with relief. "I can't wait."

"Mr. Duran are you coming? I don't think you'll want to miss this."

Eddie stood up. "Are you kidding, lead the way."

The Dr. signaled the nurse to open the other door that leads to the sonogram room. "We'll share with the rest of the family as soon as we are done."

Outside by the waiting room…..

Nora helped Natasha clean up. "Thank you again, this was really delicious."

"You're welcome Mrs. Duran."

"Please call me Nora; my friends call me by my first name."

"Thank you so much."

"No I want to thank you again for helping my Loren, if it wasn't for you I don't know where my Loren would be right now."

"I'm just glad I was able to help."

There was a soft knock on the door. "May I come in?"

Max stood up from where he sat. "Yes you may."

Jeremy stood there not knowing what else to say, avoiding eye contact with Eddie and Loren's family. "I'd like to apologize for what my sister did."

"It's not your fault Jeremy."

"Somehow I feel it is, I talked to my aunt and she had no idea where Leah was, I guess that call she got was from Lee."

Nora approached him. "Loren is back with us and she's safe, that's all that matters right now."

"My sister is in critical condition, I don't know if she'll make it but she will have to face to what she's done, I will make sure of that."

Nora smiled and Max walked towards him. "We know things will be handled accordingly with the police, get back to your career Jeremy, you've earned it all on your own."

Jeremy felt relieved and hugged them all and walked out of the waiting area. Mel looked at the door Eddie had walked into.

"How much longer will they be? I'm anxious to see Loren."

"We all are Mel, let's be patient, Eddie needs this time with Loren."

Ian wrapped his arms around Mel's waist. "We'll be able to see her very soon; the good thing is that's she's back where she belongs."

Back at the sonogram room, the technician that was helping Dr. Peters with the ultrasound placed a small amount of jelly on the pad and placed in on Loren's tummy.

"The baby's heartbeat is really nice and strong."

Eddie held Loren's hand. "That sounds amazing."

"Everything looks good, and look the baby is sucking its finger."

Loren couldn't help but cry, but these were happy tears. "That's too cute."

Eddie smiled and kissed her hand. "That's incredible! We can actually see that."

The technician looked at both of them and asked. "You're almost 20 weeks along Loren; do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Sorry guys but it ends here, the winning choice of the sex of the baby will be revealed in the final chapter of this story. Thank you guys and please kindly review!


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you and once more thank you everyone for the kind reviews and for supporting my story! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story I enjoyed it very much, I can't get enough of Leddie! This was my own version of what a season two of the show could have been like, love and miss the show and cast. BTW the baby's gender will be revealed, thank you for taking the time to vote.

Hollywood Heights season 2

True Love C-35 (Final chapter)

Loren looked at Eddie as soon as the technician asked them. "What do you think?"

"Why not? But we won't know just yet and we won't tell anyone until we reveal it to our family and friends and might as well include the fans."

"That's a great idea babe." Loren held his face and they kissed.

The technician smiled and made the changes on the computer, after making a copy she folded it and sealed it in an envelope and handed it to Loren.

"Here you go, give it to whoever will help you guys reveal the sex of your baby."

"We will and thanks."

Within the hour Loren was in a room, Dr. Peters decided to keep her one night just to make sure, Nora, Max and Mel along with Ian and Natasha walked into Loren's room.

Many tears were shed as they all hugged Loren and were grateful she was awake and feeling much better. After chatting for several minutes, Mel had to be the first to ask.

"So do we know what we're having?"

Eddie looked at Loren and back towards their family. "We don't but it's in this secured envelope, we will know when it's revealed in one of our shows and we will be including the fans."

"Oh you guys want a gender cake kind of thing?" Nora asked.

"Not sure how we will do it mom."

"That's what everyone is doing now days, that's sounds like fun."

Loren was home by the following day; Eddie was a dotting hubby and daddy to be, and he didn't want Loren to do a single thing and was at her side to grant her every wish.

He kissed her, that seemed to be his favorite thing to do and Loren obliged and suddenly giggled. Eddie stopped and looked at her. "What's so funny babe?"

She pointed at her growing belly. I can't hug you tight or put my arms around you anymore; our baby is in the middle of you and me."

"I can see that." He kissed her once more and Loren always melted into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen.

Eddie pulled away. "Hmmm is it safe?"

"What?" Loren asked with the cutest look.

"You know, can we?"

Loren knew exactly what he meant. "The Dr. says I'm perfectly fine and yes we can make love."

Eddie raised an eye brow and smirked picking up his beautiful wife and rushed to their room, Loren giggled and laughed all the way there.

Leah recovered and once she was conscience and talking she was released into police custody. Jeremy was in her room as she sat cuffed to her bed waiting for the police women to arrive.

"I hope you've learned something from all of this? You lost so much and for what Leah?"

"I don't need a lecture Jeremy!"

"There isn't going to be any, I warned you many times things weren't going to end nice and you never listened, you were so sure you could keep Eddie."

"We were meant to be, but Loren got in the way."

Jeremy shook his head. "You're delusional and crazy but you'll be in prison long enough so you can think about everything you've done."

"Too bad Lee isn't here to join me; he's as guilty as I am."

"Have a great life sis, I'll try and call or visit when I'm not touring."

"Whatever, I could have been this decades biggest discovery."

Jeremy sighed heavily and didn't say anything else; the police women arrived and took Leah away in a wheel chair.

Eddie hired the best attorney he could find to make sure Leah would be charged with kidnapping and attempted murder; she was not getting out anytime soon.

Two months later after taking a much needed time to rest and spend time together, it was time to get back on track so Eddie and Loren were performing for their fans again. Eddie was inspired and was himself again and his fans noticed because his shows sold out immediately. There were times when Loren would join him. They stayed in the Los Angeles area, he didn't want to go too far with Loren's due date getting closer, and he had to admit he loved fussing over his beautiful wife.

Jake was happy to have his favorite couple back and walked into his office followed by Kelly. "Are you sure you want to reveal the sex of your baby after a concert?"

"Yes I think I already stated that."

Kelly jumped in before Jake could say another word. "I think it's a great idea, especially if we involve the fans and Eddie has always included them in all of his projects and this is one I'm sure the fans will enjoy."

Jake shook his head and walked away mumbling something, Kelly laughed it off. "He's getting too old Eddie; don't let him bother you."

"Believe me Kelly I'm not, he knows what we're doing and that should be enough."

"Is Loren excited to know what you guys are having?"

"We're both thrilled and whatever is on the way will be welcomed as long as it's healthy."

"That's so true, so what's the plan?"

"I was thinking after we do the last show this weekend, we could reveal the gender with either blue or pink balloons."

"I've seen these gender parties with cake or cupcakes, but balloons are a good idea." Kelly responded as she wrote on her tablet, she looked up at Eddie.

"Do you want me to take care of it?"

Eddie looked at his phone after realizing he had a text message. "Yes and whatever else you want to add to it, I'm giving you the green light."

Kelly took her phone out and walked out of the room. "I'll have this ready for Sunday."

Eddie waved and made a call. "Hello beautiful, are you ready for lunch?"

He chuckled. "You're always hungry babe, I've loved that about you, and I'm on my way."

Meanwhile…..

Loren hit the end button and turned towards Nora. "Mom is it normal to eat as much as I'm eating right now?"

Nora walked towards her and hugged her with so much love. "It is and don't worry because you're eating very healthy." Nora smiled and extended her hands to see Loren from head to toe. "You look amazing for seven months."

Loren caressed her growing tummy and smiled. "I can't wait to meet my baby."

Nora sighed remembering how excited she was when she was expecting Loren. "You'll know what love for your child feels like the moment they put that precious baby in your arms and you're life will never be the same honey."

Loren's eyes glistened with happy tears. "I can't wait! I'm so happy and love Eddie so much mom, and it's something so beautiful because we created this baby and I can't wait to hold her or him."

"I guaranteed that will be the best feeling you'll ever experience, I couldn't stop crying when the Dr. handed you to me."

Loren hugged her mom and at that moment the door opened. "Hey beautiful, you ready?"

Loren turned and smiled extending her arms towards Eddie. "Babe I'm literally starving." She fell into his loving embrace.

Eddie let out a cute laugh nodding his head. "Do all pregnant ladies eat as much as Loren does?"

Nora laughed. "Well everyone says we're eating for two."

Eddie held Loren not caring Nora was standing a few feet away. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Well you haven't since we parted this morning." He brought her into his arms and kissed her.

Max walked in and Nora was quick to react, signaling him not to interrupt the beautiful moment. He smiled and hugged his beautiful wife and whispered. "That's true love right there."

Sunday arrived and Eddie performed for a sold out crowd, of course Jake made sure to let the press know that both Loren and Eddie would be announcing the gender of their baby at the end of their show that evening.

Eddie performed with so much excitement for his fans and after several hours he stopped and spoke to his fans for a bit. Then he called Loren out to join him, there were so many awww's and ohhhh's when they saw her waddle her way towards Eddie. She had the cutest baby bump and Eddie didn't waste any time and kissed his beautiful wife.

Eddie acknowledged his fans. "So is everyone ready?"

The crowd roared in excitement. Many yelling out they wanted a boy while others screamed for a girl.

Loren bit her lower lip and squeezed Eddie's hand. He noticed and quickly kissed her cheek and whispered he loved her.

He raised his hand and began. "So at the count of three, my manager Jake will signal the sound department to let go of the balloons hovering over the audience."

Everyone yelled…"1…2 and 3!" and a ton of pink balloons fell upon Eddie and Loren and all of the fans. "It's a girl!" the fans yelled out.

Loren started to cry and Eddie hugged and kissed her. Eddie signaled for his parents and friends to join them on stage and Mel and Ian trailed behind them, each taking turns to hug the happy parents to be.

"It's a girl! Omg I knew it!" Mel screeched.

Several waitresses walked out into the crowd and gave everyone a pink cupcake. The fans continued to cheer. After the cheering calmed down Loren and Eddie spoke to their fans for a while, everyone had so many questions and Eddie responded by telling them they would know more news regarding their baby on their website and asked them to stay tuned.

The weeks went by and Eddie continued to perform and as Loren got closer to her due date, she sat backstage, she was glowing and looked beautiful. Eddie surprised Loren and hired a photographer to take pictures of them before their daughter is born.

The day finally arrived, Loren was getting ready to go out to dinner with Eddie, he had not scheduled any shows that weekend, he had just told Nora and his dad that he had a feeling it would be any day now because Loren was doing a lot of cleaning and straightening around the house, and Jake's mom mentioned that usually happens when the day gets closer, it's called nesting. Both Nora and Max smiled as Eddie went on and on. Later that evening in their home, Eddie waited for Loren to be ready. He noticed she was still trying to fit into her flats and he could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm a week late! My due date was a week ago and my shoes don't fit." She stopped and looked at Eddie. "What if I never have this baby?"

Eddie laughed and hugged his beautiful wife. "Of course you're having our baby, how could you think it won't happen?"

"I don't know Eddie, I could be the one and only that stays like this, I've heard it could happen."

Eddie couldn't help it and broke out laughing. "You don't seriously believe that do you?"

Loren frowned. "I can't believe you're laughing!"

He tried to stop laughing but Loren's reaction was too cute to ignore. "Loren baby, how could think that?"

She pointed to herself. "Look at me, I'm as huge as this house and I can barely walk and my feet are swollen, I can't go out like this, plus I have to finish cleaning the baby's room."

He sighed biting his lower lip. "You did that earlier today remember?"

"Well it needs to be cleaned better; I can't fit anything in that closet."

"Babe you have been shopping non-stop since we found out we're having a girl and our fans have been sending lots of gifts."

She furrowed her eyes in disapproval. "Omg does that bother you?"

Eddie sighed, he knew something like this would happen because Jake's mom told him that Loren would be moody and here's proof.

He tried to hug her. "Of course not, look we can order in and just stay home and cuddle."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Cuddle? Have you seen me Eddie? I can barely sit." She pointed to her baby bump.

Eddie was trying so hard to understand. "Let me get the menu's we have in the kitchen covers and you can decide what you want to eat."

"Ugh I don't know what…." Suddenly she stopped and held her baby bump. "Omg! I think it's time!" she felt this sudden pain and leaned over trying to get to a chair. Eddie dropped the menus and ran to her side. "Are you ok?"

"I don't think so." She looked down and noticed water dripping all over the floor by her feet. "My water broke, Eddie it's time to go, this baby is coming."

Eddie ran to grab Loren's bag they had prepared a few days ago. He walked back into the room and held her hand guiding her outside to the waiting Limo he had requested to wait outside their home.

While on route to the hospital he called his dad and asked him to call Ian and Mel. Loren sat quietly breathing with every contraction.

Eddie was trying to be supportive; he could tell she was very uncomfortable. "You're doing so well babe."

Loren said nothing and Eddie knew she was in pain, her forehead was sweaty and her eyes focused on an object in the limo, they arrived at the hospital and with the help of a nurse Loren was helped onto a wheelchair. She was wheeled into a private room away from the media that seemed to be camping outside the hospital waiting for their favorite couple.

Within the hour Loren laid on the bed with an IV and a monitor to watch her baby's heart beat and her contractions. Loren was quiet trying to breathe through each contraction, Eddie felt helpless. He made sure to have ice chips available to her.

Hours later…..

It upset Eddie to see her so uncomfortable. "Is there anything I can do for you babe?"

She looked at him and barely smiled. "Sing a song, any song."

"Right here right now?"

"Yes right now, loud enough for me and our daughter to hear you."

He looked around and sat closer and began to sing. "Having my baby, what a wonderful way to say you love me." After several lyrics Loren stopped him.

"Ok that's enough." Nora walked in and signaled Eddie, he got up and walked towards her.

"You can't blame her or be upset for anything she says to you right now."

"I know Nora, I read every book available on the subject and I'm prepared to be kicked out of the delivery room."

"I just wanted to make sure you were aware of it."

Eddie sighed. "How much longer will it be? The Dr. examined her and said she's between 4 and 5."

Nora bit her lower lip. "Oh Eddie she has to get to 10 before she's ready."

"10? It's been almost 4 hours."

"It's your first baby and sometimes they take a bit longer, but before you know it will happen, I'll stay with her, and so you can go get something to eat or drink."

"I won't be long Nora; I have to be here."

He walked out and Nora walked to where Loren laid. "Honey do you need any ice chips?"

"No Eddie just brought me some." She felt the next contraction and began her breathing. "Mom get Eddie in here!"

"He stepped out for some water but I'll get him."

Eddie returned and several hours later; the Dr. walked in and examined Loren. He looked at both of them. "It was time to push Loren; your baby will be here soon."

Loren followed the Dr.'s instructions when she was told to push. Eddie could tell she was tired, she had been in labor for 15 hours. Loren didn't have the energy to push anymore. "I can't do this anymore."

The Dr. looked at Eddie and Loren. "Your baby's head is crowning, you can't stop now." He looked at Eddie once more. "Talk to your wife, the baby is almost here."

Eddie held her hand and spoke softly to her. "You can do this babe; remember how worried and scared you were at the song writing contest? You thought you couldn't do it and you won, just a few more pushes and our baby will be in your arms, you can't give up right now, let's do this babe."

Loren looked at the Dr. and pushed several more times and suddenly her baby was born. Eddie's eyes glistened with tears. "Our daughter is here babe and she's beautiful."

The Dr. gave Eddie the clamp to cut her umbilical cord and then quickly gave the nurse standing next to Loren the baby so she could wrap her in a blanket and she was then placed on Loren's tummy.

Loren couldn't help but cry, and these were happy tears. "Our baby is so beautiful with ten tiny fingers and toes." Eddie agreed and kissed them both on the forehead.

Within the hour Max and Nora stood next to Loren's bed and they took turns holding their beautiful granddaughter.

"Do we have a name?" They asked in unison.

Eddie looked at Loren and they smiled. "Pops we decided on Katie."

Max was genuinely surprised. "Really? That's great, I know your mom would have been so happy and proud." Nora squeezed his hand; she noticed he had gotten emotional.

Loren held Eddie's hand. "We're happy you approved Max."

Mel walked in with a huge teddy bear trailed by Ian who held a huge bouquet of Gerber daisies with pink balloons that read. It's a girl!

"Auntie Melissa is here, how's my niece? I bet she looks like me."

Loren smiled. "Of course she does and what are you doing with that huge bear?"

"I'm going to spoil my niece so don't you dare say anything."

Ian looked towards Eddie who couldn't stop looking at his daughter. "Hey mate the lobby is full of fans; they're leaving more teddy bears in all sizes."

Eddie finally looked at him. "I heard from security, I feel bad I can't go down there to acknowledge their presence."

"I know they understand Eddie, you can acknowledge them later with a magazine cover." Nora responded very proud.

The nurse walked in to help Loren feed her daughter Katie.

A month later Loren and Eddie did just as Nora had suggested and had one of LA's top photographer with a popular magazine take their pictures of their newest addition "Katie" and presented Hollywood and their fans their new baby daughter.

Days turned into weeks and months, Katie was already crawling and keeping both Eddie and Loren very busy, they traveled to Europe to tour the several cities and Nora and Max tagged along to help with Katie.

They sold out on every show and after several weeks in the area they flew to Australia, after spending a few months there they finally returned to California.

Jake met with them to tell them the Latin America fans wanted them to tour their country too.

"Eduardo these are definitely New Times for you and Loren and now we have to include Katie, she's standing back stage with your parents and singing along with you, and she knows every song, we have a new star in the making."

"I know when we're rehearsing Loren and I can hear her in the background and she's only 14 months old.

Loren picked her daughter up. "She's our little super star."

Two years later Loren and Eddie had another daughter they named Ashley. They both grew as Artists and received many Grammy's and many of their songs made the Bill Boards top ten and were honored with many more awards. Mel and Ian were married and expecting a bundle of their own.

When Katie was almost 5 and Ashley was turning 3, Loren finally had a son, she felt he arrived just in time because there had to be another Eddie Duran in the family to continue in his dad's footsteps. Loren walked into Eddie's office with little Eddie in her arms.

"He's as handsome as daddy." She kissed his hand.

Eddie stopped what he was doing and acknowledged them both. "I don't know about that Loren, everyone says he resembles you and Pops says the girls are the spitting image of me, go figure."

"Well I love it that they look like you, I can't figure out their blue eyes though."

My maternal grandparents have the blue eyes, so I guess that's where they get it and Eddie here has your beautiful hazel brown eyes."

Loren looked at her precious son and back to Eddie. "I love you so much, love my family, sometimes I think I'm dreaming and I wake up and I see this is all so real, thank you Eddie for giving me the best life ever."

He leaned in and held her face with so much love and tenderness. "I love you babe."

She initiated the kiss. "I love you more Eddie."

Mel was walking in with the stroller that held her twin boys and the nanny was holding Katie and Sofia's hand. Mel caught the romantic moment between her beautiful best friend Loren and her handsome hubby Eddie; she sighed and loved how these two meant to each other. This was true love, she thought.

Loren and Eddie smiled when they heard Mel walking in with the nanny and their daughters. "Thanks Aunt Mel how did it go?"

"It was fun and entertaining." The Nanny smiled. "Mrs. Duran I will get the girls lunch ready."

Loren nodded and turned towards Mel. "What time is Ian supposed to get here?"

"He's flying in tonight." She responded.

"Well remind him that we're having dinner here."

"I did already and will head here from the airport."

Mel noticed Eddie was trying to hug Loren and took the baby from her arms. "Let me put him in his crib." She winked. "You two get some much needed time alone." And she walked away.

"It's ok Mel." Eddie stopped Loren from walking any further and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's right, we need time alone, I've missed you babe."

She turned around and looked at him. "If we keep this up we're going to have a house full of little Duran's."

"As long as it's with you babe I don't care, I never imagined being this happy." He caressed her lips with so much tenderness.

Loren couldn't resist him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will love you forever Eddie Duran." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I will love you to the farthest galaxy Babe." She laughed and they kissed again and our beautiful couple lived happily ever after.

The End

Thank all of you once more for your continued support with this story and all the others I've written, I have ideas for a new story because Hollywood Heights and our amazing couple Leddie inspire me so much, please kindly review!


End file.
